El Chico de Arriba
by CaroHatake
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu vecino de arriba no sólo es molesto, odioso y exaspetante; sino también atractivo, seductor, e irresisteble? Bueno, Sakura sabe que es imposible ignorarlo. ¡Nueva narración! ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Geeente! Acá estoy otra vez, con un fic que personalmente me encanta :D (Bah, todos mis fics me encantan :P) Pero este... no sé, tiene ese 'algo' que me genera escribir por horas e imaginar miles escenarios y situaciones para poner a nuestro amado peligris y a nuestra envidiada pelirosa.

Pero en fin, espero que les guste :)

PD: Los personajes le pertenecen a _Masashi Kishimoto_. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sí, eso pensé ;)

**Disfruten. **

* * *

**1- Él.**

Las tardes de Tokio eran muy tranquilas. Las personas salían de sus trabajos, o entraban a ellos; los adolescentes disfrutaban del hermoso día soleado mientras caminaban y compartían con sus amigos; la brisa era agradable para todos, el Sol no irradiaba un calor agobiante, puesto que se estaba escondiendo, y las nubes no aparecían en el cielo. Sí, todo era muy placentero para la mayoría de las personas que habitaban la gran ciudad… la mayoría. –Sí, Ino…- musitó con pesadez la pelirosa, sentándose en el sillón. –Sí, Ino…- contestó otra vez, igual que la anterior. –Mañana a las 21:30hs en el lugar de siempre…- dijo cansada. –Nos vemos…- saludó, antes de cortar la llamada. ¡Por favor! ¡Ino cerda estaba completamente insoportable! ¿Tan importante era la salida de mañana en la noche como para recordársela 20 veces en el día? –Aparentemente…- musitó algo molesta, recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del cómodo sillón. Cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes, sintiendo la paz que se respiraba en su nuevo hogar. ¿Por qué nuevo hogar? Simple: sus padres le regalaron un departamento. ¿La razón? Era su ante último año en el colegio, y sólo le faltaba un año para ingresar a la facultad de Medicina… por lo que necesitaría completo silencio. Qué suerte, ¿eh? Sí, sus amigos se lo vivían diciendo. Pero no, no era así. Sus padres estaban tan concentrados en el trabajo de su empresa que casi ni los veía. Pero bueno, ella ya sabía eso de ante mano… creció así. Fue su tía, Tsunade, quien prácticamente la crió. Pero ahora su tía estaba en pareja con un viejo pervertido. Divertido, buena persona, amigable… pero no le quitaba lo pervertido, ése seguía siendo su rastro característico.

Sonrió divertida. ¿Quién diría que Jiraiya ablandaría a su queridísima tía Tsunade que no creía en el amor, en la fidelidad, ni en la pareja? ¡Eso era suerte! Se sentía muy feliz por su tía, de verdad que la mujer ya necesitaba un hombre que la quisiera y la tratara bien. No como ella... Su sonrisa se borró al recordarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle él? Era tan frío, orgulloso, calculador, distante, callado, reservado, egocéntrico… odioso. ¿Por qué no Naruto? No, claro, él era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. ¿Por qué no Shikamaru? No, él era de su mejor amiga de toda la vida. ¿Por qué no Chouji? No, él era demasiado amable. ¿Por qué no Kiba? No, él apestaba a perro. ¿Por qué no Shino? No, él era raro. ¿Por qué no Neji? No, Tenten no dudaría en matarla. ¿Por qué no Gaara? No, demasiado problemático… ¿¡Por qué no Lee! "Bueno…" pensó, reconsiderando esa pregunta. ¿¡Pero por qué Sasuke! Suspiró molesta con ella misma. Si sabía la clase de chico que era, ¿por qué dejó que su corazón lo eligiera a él? Maldito sentimiento. Maldito afecto. Maldita atracción… Maldito él. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al escuchar un estrepitoso ruido, proveniente del piso de arriba. Oh, no. Maldito _él. _

¿Quién era él? El odioso, antipático, molesto, insoportable, antisocial, roñoso, malhumorado, exasperante… su vecino de arriba. Suspiró para tratar de calmarse, aunque con esa música era imposible. Ella entendía que había personas con problemas de entendimiento, ¡pero ese hombre sobrepasaba los límites! ¿Lo haría apropósito? Tal vez ¡era tan mal llevado! Recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que le pidió que 'por favor' baje el volumen, y él lo único que dijo fue 'ummm' ¡'UMMM'! ¿¡Pueden creerlo! ¡Era tan exasperante! Lo odiaba. Con el alma, lo odiaba. Hacía un mes que estaba ahí, y siempre, todas las santas noches subía a decirle que bajara el volumen, ¡pero él no hacía nada! Sólo le cerraba la puerta en la cara, y seguía con esa música horrenda. ¿Y el conserje del lugar? 'El ruido sólo la molesta a usted, tiene que arreglarlo con él' fue la estúpida excusa que le dijo el hombre. ¿Hablarlo con él? ¡No se puede hablar con un simio! ¡Con un bruto que no sabe razonar! Era imposible. Ese hombre era IM-PO-SI-BLE. ¿Y cómo era eso de que sólo le molestaba a ella? ¿Nadie más en todo el edificio escuchaba ese ruido? Al parecer, como ambos apartamentos estaban en las esquinas de los respectivos pisos, se formaba como un 'acople', y sólo ella podía escuchar ese insufrible sonido. ¿¡Tanta mala suerte se puede tener en la vida! Sí, toda la mala suerte. Pero su paciencia tenía un límite, y algún día le diría mil y una cosas, para nada agradables, en la cara a ese desaliñado. Se puso de pie con decisión, y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, para salir del lugar. Subió las escaleras de a dos escalones, cegada por la furia que sentía. Caminó por todo el piso 5 hasta llegar al final. Se paró en frente de la puerta, donde podía verse claramente el número: 25C.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, y esperó. Nada. Volvió a golpear. Nada. Una vez más, con más fuerza, y... la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente. "Gracias a Kami…" pensó molesta la pelirosa, cruzada de brazos. Lo primero que vio aparecer fue su cabellera, despeinada, enmarañada, grisácea… singular. Bajó un poco la mirada, y vio esos oscuros ojos negros que la miraban tranquilo, cansado, paciente… vago. La puerta se abrió un poco más, dejando ver un muy bien formado pecho, además de sus, aparentes, fuertes brazos. Y lo último, su pantalón azul marino, descalzo. –Ummm…- musitó tranquilo, exasperante. -¿Podrías bajar la música?- masculló molesta la pelirosa, clavando su verde mirada en la de él. –Ummm… se te está haciendo una mala manía decirme eso.- comentó divertido el chico, con una sonrisa de lado. (Podríamos perdonarlo por ser tan sexy…) Ideó su Inner. "¡No! ¡Lo odio!" contestó en su mente. –Y, hasta que te dignes a bajar el volumen voy a seguir viniendo.- contestó con una fingida voz dulce. El chico alzó las cejas, 'sorprendido' -¿No vas a cansarte de venir siempre?- le preguntó tranquilo. -¿Siempre?- cuestionó ella, con incredulidad. –Sí, siempre.- reafirmó él. –No voy a dejar de escuchar música… al volumen que me gusta.- comentó, burlándose de ella. Sakura sintió la bronca correrle por las venas, ¿¡Por qué era tan odioso! -¿Sos sordo o lo tarado te llegó a los oídos?- le preguntó molesta la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada. –Ummm…- musitó tranquilo el peligris. –Ni lo uno, ni lo otro.- respondió despreocupado. La chica apretó los puños con ira. –Algo tiene que ser…- masculló entre dientes, sin despegar su vista de él. –Ummm… sólo me gusta escuchar la música fuerte.- contestó como si nada el chico.

Las llamas de la furia se pintaron en los orbes verdes de la pelirosa. –¡Pero podrías hacerlo en un volumen que no moleste!- gritó histérica Sakura. –Ummm… que odiosa.- comentó el peligris, sin inmutarse por el enojo de la chica. -¿Yo odiosa?- le preguntó con incredulidad. -¡Vos sos el odioso, el insufrible, el exasperante, el molesto!- gritó, cegada por el enojo. -¡Podrías bajar el volumen, pero no lo haces porque sos un roñoso que lo única que busca es pelear, y…- decía como loca, pero cuando vio la puerta cerrarse en su cara, la furia creció más. Emitió un gritito histérico, mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia… la había ignorado otra vez. -¡Te odio!- exclamó enojada frente a la puerta, y después se marchó. –Estúpido…- musitó, mientras bajaba la escalera. –Idiota…- agregó, entrando en su casa. –Tarado…- fue el último insulto, antes de inhalar y exhalar para calmarse. –No tengo que darle importancia a la gente que NO la merece.- se dijo a sí misma, pero todavía se escuchaba esa música infernal. Suspiró cansada, en algún momento tendría que irse a bañar, o cocinar, o ver tv… ¡o dormir! Pero en algún momento apagaría la música. Suspiró una vez más, se estiró un poco, y caminó a la cocina. Empezó a cocinar su cena, para concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero el estrepitoso ruido siguió sonando en todo momento. Hasta que, cuando estaba por sentarse a comer, la música se dejó de escuchar. Sonrió aliviada, ¡al fin un momento de paz! Porque después de aguantar los gritos de Naruto e Ino TODA la mañana, el ruido de la calle cuando volvió a su casa, y a eso agregarle la música de su 'querido' vecino… nunca tenía paz. Sus oídos jamás escuchaban el silencio. Su cabeza no dejaba de taladrar. Hasta que se terminaba el colegio, llegaba a su casa, y su vecino apagaba la música… sí, ahora tenía paz, silencio, calma. Hermoso, sencillamente, hermoso.

Comió tranquila, luego se dio un relajante baño, y miró su programa favorito hasta las 22:00hs. Bostezó cansada, apagó la tv, y se encaminó a su pieza. Una vez en el lugar, se puso su piyama color verde manzana, que consistía en un short y una musculosa. Puso el despertador a las 6:00hs de la mañana, ya que al otro día había que ir al cole, y dejó el aparato en la meza de luz. Se metió en la cama, y se acomodó debajo de las cómodas sábanas. Cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a descansar. Bah, a tratar de descansar… ya que la 'adorable' música volvió a escucharse. Trató de calmarse, de no darle importancia, de tratar de dormir… ¿¡pero quién podía dormir con semejante ruido! Salió de la cama hecha un volcán, que en cualquier momento haría erupción… una vez más. Llegó a la sala, y no dudó en salir de su hogar. Volvió a subir las escaleras, caminó otra vez ese largo pasillo, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se paró en frente de esa puerta, 25C. Golpeó la madera con insistencia, y esperó. Como siempre, él no atendió, e intentó una vez más. Nada. Otro golpe, insistente y molesto, hasta que él se dignó a abrir. –Ummm… 2 veces en un día, ¿a qué se debe el honor?- preguntó divertido el peligris, con esa estúpida sonrisa de lado. (Vamos, sabes que es sexy) Dijo con obviedad su voz interior, pero ella no iba a darle la razón. –La música.- masculló entre dientes la pelirosa, matándolo con la mirada. –Oh, ya estaba empezando a pensar que venías para verme…- comentó burlón el chico, sin borrar la sonrisa. -¡Ya quisieras!- exclamó con sorna la pelirosa, sonriendo triunfal. -¿Y vos pensas? Eso sí que es sorprendente.- contó la chica, devolviéndole la broma. –Ummm… ¿Decías algo?- le preguntó él, despreocupado. Sakura apretó sus puños con una gran ira ¡Cómo odiaba que la ignorara! -¡Qué bajes la música!- le gritó molesta. –Qué carácter…- musitó divertido el peligris. -¿No trabajas, no estudias?- le preguntó irritada. –Ummm… ¿tanto te intereso?- le cuestionó burlón. -¡Ni en tus sueños!- exclamó ella, algo sonrojada.

–Lo decía porque son las 22:00hs y vos seguís escuchando esa música estrepitosa.- le contó, con sus cejas rosadas juntas, enojada. –Ummm…- musitó él, tranquilo. –Bueno, algunos SÍ tenemos cosas que hacer, y necesitamos dormir.- masculló histérica la chica. El peligris se la quedó mirando, calmo, tranquilo, sereno… ¿la estaba escuchando? Suspiró para calmarse. –Por favor, baja la música, necesito dormir…- le pidió con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos. Silencio. Incómodo silencio. Tal vez… ¿lo estaba pensando? Quizás él no era tan malo, quizás era considerado, quizás le haría el favor. Lo observó: alto, muy buen físico, era innegable; lindos labios, finos y sensuales; su cabello alborotado era divertido, su color le daba un toque único; sus facciones varoniles y fuertes, atrayente. (Wow, estás aceptando el hecho de que es atractivo… sorprendente) Comentó la Inner, burlándose. "No lo acepto" negó la chica. "Sólo… admiro lo que es bueno" aclaró, haciéndose la tonta. –Ummm…- musitó al fin el chico. Sonrió de lado, estúpidamente sensual. –Veré que puedo hacer…- comentó divertido, burlándose, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza. -¡No sabes cómo te odio!- le gritó molesta. Caminó con pasos agigantados hasta la escalera, y la bajó rápidamente. Llegó a su casa, azotando la puerta, y se encaminó a su pieza. Se metió en su cama, y se tapó bruscamente con las sábanas. La horrenda música siguió escuchándose, fuerte, molesta, insoportable… igual que él. Giró mil veces su posición, miró unas mil más el reloj, hasta que empezó a sucumbir a su gran cansancio… empezando a dormirse. El sonido de un piano empezó a escucharse… o tal vez empezaba a soñar… no importa, estaba cansada, y el dulce sonido la adormeció más. –Tarado…- musitó, antes de caer rendida ante la magia de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su despertador sonó, como todas las mañanas, a las 6:00hs. Lo apagó todavía algo dormida, y se dedicó a desperezarse. Bostezó unas 5 veces mientras se cambiaba, otras 5 veces más mientras se lavaba los dientes, se peinaba y desayunaba, y otras 3 cuando salía de su casa. Sus zapatos negros estaban bien lustrados, y sus medias grises fijas en sus pantorrillas. Su linda pollera tableada de color azul marino estaba perfectamente planchada, su impecable camisa blanca no tenía una sola arruga, y su corbata roja estaba prolijamente hecha. Su cabellera rosada estaba peinada en una cola de caballo tirada a su izquierda, y su mochila en su espalda estaba repleta de libros y carpetas. Suspiró mientras esperaba el ascensor, esperaba que estuviera vacío, así poder bajar sola los demás pisos que quedaban; ya que a las 6:30hs nadie se despertaba en ese edificio. Por fin el aparetejo llegó, y ella sonrió contenta… pero esa sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de enojo: _él_. -¿Tan temprano con esa cara?- preguntó burlón el peligris. Ella lo ignoró, y subió al ascensor sin decir nada. –Ummm… no va a servir de nada el ignorarme.- comentó divertido el chico. –A mí sí…- masculló ella, sin mirarlo. –Ummm…- musitó él. -¿Vas a Konoha?- le preguntó tranquilo. -¿Qué te importa?- devolvió tajante la chica. –Ummm… yo sólo trato de llevarme bien con mi vecina….- comentó, haciéndose el pobrecito.

Y fue por ese comentario que no lo aguantó más y lo encaró. -¿Tratando de llevarte bien?- le preguntó molesta, caminando hacia él. –Si quisieras llevarte bien conmigo, me harías el favor de bajar la música.- le comentó, haciendo que retrocediera, hasta chocar con la pared del lugar. –Pero no, no es eso lo que queres. Porque te gusta molestarme.- concluyó la pelirosa, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Lo vio sonreír de lado, estúpidamente de lado. –Sí, me gusta molestarte.- aceptó con voz suave el peligris. Se acercó a ella, y la chica retrocedió un paso. –Me encanta que te enojes y que muerdas molesta.- contó burlón, caminando hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder más. –Me divierte que vengas todas las noches a gritarme, que aprietes los puños conteniendo la rabia.- dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras la acorralaba entre la pared y él. Vio su sonrojo, sintió su nerviosismo, su respiración algo irregular… y esos labios entreabiertos… Acercó su cara a la de ella, rosando sus narices. –Ahora… ¿no vas a decirme que baje la música?- le preguntó con voz suave. –No hay música… genio.- le dijo la pelirosa, controlando sus nervios. El chico sonrió sensualmente de lado, estúpidamente de lado. Y siguió a cercándose a ella, pero frenó a milímetro de sus labios. -¿Y ahora?- le preguntó en un susurro. La chica sonrió con burla. –Sigue sin haber música, idiota.- le susurró con superioridad. La sonrisa del peligris se amplió más. -Sí, ¿verdad?...- musitó, y volvió a retomar su aproximación.

Pero todo intento de un beso se vio fallido cuando uno de los finos dedos de la chica se posó sobre sus labios, y con una pequeña presión los alejó de ella. –Ni te creas, roñoso.- le dijo con tono burlón la chica. Los ojos negros del peligris pestañaron varias veces, incrédulo de que una mujer se le este negando ¡a él! –No estoy _así_ de desesperada.- le dijo con sorna la pelirosa. Le sacó la lengua, en un gesto infantil, antes de que las puertas del aparetejo se abrieran y la dejaran ir. El sonrió de lado ¿con que no estaba _así_ de desesperada, eh? ¿Y él era un roñoso que no merecía sus besos? ¿Un idiota? ¡Já! –Veremos…- musitó suavemente, con picardía. Si antes le gustaba molestarla, ahora le fascinaba. Por otra parte, Sakura siguió su camino, refunfuñando por lo bajo algunas palabras para el peligris. "¿Quién se piensa que es para hacer eso?" se preguntó molesta, mientras caminaba. (¡Por favor! Te morías de ganas porque lo haga) Afirmó su Inner. "¡Mentira!" exclamó ella, sonrojándose un poco. (Por Kami! ¡Es hermoso!) Comentó la voz en su cabeza. "Si vos decís…" dijo sin darle importancia. (Vamos, vamos. Que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho) Acotó la Inner, empezando a enojarse. "¿Qué? Es la verdad" se defendió la chica. La voz interior se calló, puesto que no tenía ganas de andar discutiendo con una cabeza dura tan temprano. La pelirosa agradeció eso, ya que tampoco quería que su parte pervertida salga a flote a esas horas de la mañana.

Afortunadamente, llegó al colegio sin darse cuenta. Konoha, esa era la institución que se alzaba imponente frente a ella. Suspiró cansada, le esperaba un largo día. Caminó con perezosos pasos hasta entrar en el lugar. Al llegar al salón, todos sus amigos la saludaron. Ino y Naruto con gritos, típico. Hinata con una tierna sonrisa, adorable. Shikamaru con cansancio, aburrido. Y Sasuke sólo la miró… previsible. El profesor de Matemática llegó rápido, puntual como siempre. La clase pasó lentamente, monótona, aburrida. El sonido del primer recreo se hizo escuchar, y todo el alumnado salió como loco de los salones. Sakura salió junto con los demás, al patio del colegio. Hablaron animadamente, hasta que Ino tuvo que sacar el tema, claro. –Frentona, ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó con burla la chica. –No, cerda.- negó cansada la pelirosa. –Mi querido vecino no me dejó dormir.- masculló molesta. -¿Cómo que no te dejó dormir?- preguntó con picardía el Uzumaki. –No en ese sentido, Naruto.- le aclaró irritada la chica. -¿Entonces?- cuestionó el aburrido. –Pone la música muy fuerte, hasta altas horas de la noche.- contó cansada la Haruno. –Todas las noches le pido que baje el volumen, pero le divierte hacerme enojar.- dijo entre dientes la pelirosa. -¿Y a quién no?- preguntó divertida la rubia, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su mejor amiga.

–La cuestión es que esa música no me deja dormir.- concluyó la chica, molesta. -¿No hablaste con el conserje?- preguntó una tímida Hinata. –Sí, y me dijo que tengo que arreglarlo con él porque no sé qué.- respondió la pelirosa, no tenía ganas de explicar todo. –Bueno, frentona. Tendrás que hablar con tu vecino.- resumió la rubia. –No se puede hablar con un bruto como él.- masculló la chica. –O sea que ya lo intentaste, pero no le dio importancia.- entendió Shikamaru, con cansancio. –Exacto.- respondió Sakura. –Hace un mes que se lo vengo pidiendo, pero es tan maldito…- comentó molesta la pelirosa. –Y bueno, tendrás que seguir intentando, Sakura-chan.- resolvió fácilmente el rubio Uzumaki. –Es tan fácil decirlo, Naruto…- musitó cansada la chica. –Bueno, cambiando de tema….- dijo el rubio. –Sakura-chan, ¿te acordás que el Lunes empezamos tenis?- le preguntó su mejor amigo. Ella asintió, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Si Naruto se lo vivía diciendo. –Bueno, el sensei me pidió tu mail para conocerte mejor, así que aceptalo.- le contó el chico. –Mmm… bueno.- contestó la chica, sin darle importancia. El timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó, y todos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas. El profesor de Geografía llegó rápidamente, y Sakura suspiró aliviada, el hombre siempre se ponía a hablar y ni cuenta se daba que nadie lo escuchaba. "Ahora voy a tener que hablar con un viejo baboso por internet" pensó la chica, recordando la conversación con su mejor amigo.

"Aunque Naruto dijo que tenía 22 años…" consideró. "Igual, voy a tener que hablar con él" pensó desganada. "¿Para qué querrá el mail de sus estudiantes?" se preguntó curiosa. "Ningún profesor lo hizo antes…" recodó la pelirosa. "Es algo… peculiar." Pensó divertida. Suspiró. Sólo tenía que esperar y sabría qué clase de persona era su futuro profesor de tenis. El resto de la mañana pasó sin ton ni son. Las horas de clases que siguieron eran aburridas en todos los sentidos, pero el 2º recreo le dio ánimos y se divirtió hablando con sus amigos. El timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó dándole alegría a los alumnos, sobre toda a Sakura. La pelirosa suspiró aliviada ¡al fin era viernes! ¡Y el colegio había terminado! "Al menos por esta semana…" pensó la pelirosa guardando sus cosas en la mochila. -¡Nos vemos esta noche, frentona!- saludó con emoción Ino, pasando al lado de ella. –Nos vemos, cerda…- devolvió con tranquilidad la Haruno. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la institución. Inspiró y suspiró aliviada ¡al fin estaba fuera de ese lugar! "_**Libre, como el Sol cuando amanece yo soy libre… como el mar**_" cantó en su mente, riendo por lo bajo. –Creo que estoy exagerando…- musitó para ella, mientras caminaba hacia su casa. El camino se le hizo corto, mirando vidrieras con cosas lindas que podría comprarse, desde ropa hasta bolsos.

Abrió la puerta del edificio donde vivía y saludó al conserje que limpiaba los pisos. –Buenos días, señor Myoga.- dijo con muy buen humor la pelirosa. -¡Ah! ¡20C!- exclamó el señor, como acordándose de algo. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó divertida la chica, ¡ese hombre tenía la manía de llamar a los residentes con el número de apartamento! Por eso, contuvo la risa. –Estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones por eso de su problema con el 25C.- contó el hombre. Ella suspiró cansada, ya tenía que arruinarse su día ¿Y por quién? Claro, por _él_. -¿Qué averiguaste, Myoga?- preguntó cansada la pelirosa. –Que ni el 24B ni el 19B están ocupados, por eso nadie más se queja.- explicó tranquilo el señor. –Ah… además del acople…- murmuró la chica, a lo que el conserje asintió con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró. –Gracias por la información, Myoga.- las dio desganada, comenzando a caminar para tomar el ascensor. "Debo ser la persona con más mala suerte del mundo" pensó la chica, mirando como el aparato baja lentamente del piso 14. –Oh, 25C, ¿cómo estás?- escuchó la amable voz del hombre. "¿25C?" pensó la pelirosa incrédula. –Ummm… bien, Myoga.- contestó una voz despreocupada, parándose a su lado. "No, definitivamente yo NO TENGO suerte" pensó irritada la pelirosa. Sintió su mirada vaga posada sobre ella, pero no lo miró. Al contrario, siguió con su vista fija en el numerito rojo que cada vez baja un piso. Escuchó su burlona risa por lo bajo, y frunció el ceño con molestia.

¡Se estaba riendo de ella! Porque sabía que lo odiaba, y a él le encantaba hacerla rabiar. ¡Oh! ¡Era tan maldito! Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y contó mentalmente hasta 10 para calmarse. El ruido de las puertas del ascensor abrirse la sacó de su relajación, y rápidamente entró en el lugar para apretar el botón nº 4 de su piso. Sintió como él se paraba a su derecha, y gracias a Kami no le había dicho nada. "Y le conviene quedarse así…" pensó amenazante la chica. Pero un varonil aroma la golpeó de lleno, desencajando sus sentidos. Miró al chico a su lado, y lo vio revolviéndose esa melena grisácea. Él le sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo, y ella corrió la mirada 'molesta' (Es hermoso, ¿verdad?) preguntó embobada su Inner. "Si te gustan como monos…" contestó tajante la chica. (¡Por favor! Sabes que ese aroma es increíblemente atrayente) contó su voz interior. "Si te gusta el olor a simio en celo…" dijo divertida la pelirosa. La puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Salió rápidamente del ascensor, y dio media vuelta para sacarle la lengua al chico que todavía seguía adentro. Él simplemente sonrió de lado, y la miró con esa profunda mirada. Sintió su cara arder levemente, y con agilidad giró para entrar en su casa; al mismo tiempo que el ascensor seguía su camino.

-Idiota…- masculló molesta una vez que estuvo dentro de su casa. Dejó las llaves en el desayunador a su izquierda, y la mochila al pie de éste. Caminó a su pieza sacándose la corbata y la camisa, para al llegar ahí cambiarse con una musculosa color amarillo y un short de jean oscuro junto con unas ojotas negras. Ató su cabellera rosada con una hebilla, y volvió a la sala donde se sentó a ver tv. Buscó algo para ver en la caja boba, pero nada le llamaba la atención. –La programación de hoy en día es TAN aburrida…- musitó cansada, dejándolo en un programa de cocina. Lo miró sin prestarle demasiada atención, hasta que mostraron un suculento plato en la pantalla. Se le hizo agua la boca, y su estómago rugió hambriento. Anotó los ingredientes de la comida, y se encaminó a la cocina para ver si tenía los ingredientes. ¡Y milagrosamente los tenía a todos! –Tal vez mi suerte no esté tan mal después de todo…- comentó sonriendo la pelirosa. La receta era fácil, por lo que no se molestó en escribirla. Y cuando tuvo todo preparado para empezar… se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo. -¿Tomillo?- preguntó confusa. Suspiró cansada. –Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- musitó algo molesta. Sólo le faltaba una ramita de tomillo, ¡de tomillo! Esa maldita especia no la derrumbaría, ¡oh no! Haría la comida sin tomillo, quedaría igual de rica ¿no? –_Y recuerden queridas amigas, las especias le dan un giro increíble al sabor de las comidas._- escuchó la voz de la presentadora del programa culinario. –Por Kami…- masculló la pelirosa, ahora tenía curiosidad.

Suspiró rendida, tal vez alguno de sus vecinos tenía el bendito tomillo. Salió de su casa, y fue tocando de puerta en puerta por todo el piso 4 pidiendo la especia… pero ninguna de esas personas tenía. –Oh, podrías pedirle al muchacho del 25C.- comentó la anciana señora del 18A. -¿25C?- repitió incrédula. –Sí, una vez necesitaba orégano, y él fue el único que tenía en todo el edificio.- contó la señora. –Ah…- musitó desanimada la pelirosa. –No pongas esa cara, es un chico muy amable y carismático.- comentó la mujer con dulzura. –Mmm… gracias señora Yuma.- las dio la chica, dando media vuelta para irse. "¿_Él_ Amable y carismático?" se preguntó incrédula la pelirosa. –Sí, y yo soy la esposa de Chris Martin…- musitó divertida enfrente de la puerta de su hogar. Pero no la abrió. La curiosidad de saber cómo sería la comida con tomillo todavía la invadía… y ella sabía perfectamente que la única manera de dejar esa curiosidad era poniéndole tomillo a su comida. Y también sabía que para eso debía ir a pedirle la especia a él. Suspiró desganada, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la escalera. Subió los escalones con pesadez, esperando a que se hicieran eternos… aunque llegó arriba más rápido de lo querido.

Caminó una vez más por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a esa bendita puerta: 25C. Suspiró con molestia y cansada, pero tenía que hacerlo… por el bien de su comida. "Exagerada" se dijo a sí misma, con un toque de humor. Golpeó la puerta con desgano y esperó. Como siempre, nada a la primera. Golpeó más insistente. Nada a la segunda. Golpeó más fuerte, sabiendo que era la última. Y a la tercera… -Ummm…- musitó con su típica pose despreocupada. Pero al verla, sus facciones cambiaron a una de completa burla. –Vecina…- dijo en forma de saludo. Ella rodó los ojos molesta. -¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó con sarcasmo el peligris. -¿Tenes tomillo?- cuestionó sin vueltas la pelirosa. -¿Tomillo?- repitió divertido el chico. –Sí, tomillo.- reafirmó un poco irritada la chica, odiaba su estúpido jueguito. –Ummm… sí, tengo.- respondió tranquilo. -¿Me prestarías una ramita?- preguntó sin emoción la pelirosa. –Ummm…- musitó él, pensándolo. Ella suspiró cansada. –Por favor…- masculló, dejando su orgullo de lado. –Ummm… ¿queres pasar?- le preguntó con tono pícaro y divertido. Ella lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados. –No, prefiero esperar acá.- contestó, cruzándose de brazos. Él rió por lo bajo, y entró en el lugar para buscar la especia. Ella, por su parte, no pudo con la curiosidad y echó una miradita dentro del departamento del chico. Por lo poco vio, el lugar estaba limpio. La tv estaba puesta en un documental sobre la 2º Guerra Mundial. Y en el piso pudo divisar algunas pesas. (Con razón tiene esos brazos…) Comentó babosa su Inner.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos, y cuando quiso volver a inspeccionar el hogar del peligris, él ya había vuelto. –Tomá.- le dijo, entregándole la especia. La pelirosa la tomó y sintió su aroma… raro. "Tal vez el sabor sea mejor" pensó la chica. –Te estás olvidando de algo.- le avisó el chico. Levantó su verde mirada, y vio esa sonrisa de triunfo pintada en sus labios… idiotamente sexy. –Mmm… gracias.- las dio entre dientes, con el orgullo por el piso. Él sonrió más ampliamente, y luego, le cerró la puerta en la cara. La chica apretó sus puños con fuerza. -¡Te sigo odiando!- le gritó a la puerta, para después encaminarse a su casa. Bajó como un tornado las escaleras, y se metió en hogar. Contó hasta 10 mentalmente, y una vez que se calmó, empezó a cocinar. Para las 13:30hs ya estaba almorzando la deliciosa comida que había preparado, y de verdad, ¡no podía ser más rica! Todo gracias al bendito tomillo. Una vez que terminó, lavó la vajilla y todo lo que había utilizado; lo ordenó en sus respectivos lugares y decidió que era mejor dormir una siesta. Después de todo eran las 14:00hs, y ella saldría esa noche… así que tenía que recargar las baterías. Llegó a su pieza, colocó el despertador a las 18:00hs y se dispuso a acomodarse en su cama y dormir plácidamente.

-0-

El despertador sonó exactamente a las 18:00hs. Ella lo apagó algo adormilada. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró, desperezándose. -¡Qué bien dormí!- exclamó contenta la pelirosa. Salió de la cama, para luego arreglarla un poco. Se miró en el espejo que tenía en el placar, y luego de peinarse un poco salió con rumbo a la sala. –Bien, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?- se preguntó la chica con curiosidad. –Mmm… ¡bañarme!- ideó con ingenio. Volvió una vez más a su pieza, y buscó ropa para después entrar al baño. El agua sobre su cuerpo la relajó tanto que no quería salir de ahí, pero si seguía sería una pasa de uva con patas. Rió ante la imagen, y salió de la bañera lentamente. 18:30hs ya estaba lista, con un short de jean celeste, una musculosa gris claro y las ojotas negras; además de su cabellera seca y peinada. -¿Y ahora?- se preguntó aburrida. –Puedo elegir lo que voy a usar a la noche…- pensó en voz alta. Sonrió divertida, y se adentró en su pieza. Abrió el guardarropa de par en par y lo observó con detenimiento. –Mmm… ¿chupín?- preguntó, tomando un chupín de jean color negro. -¡Lindo!- exclamó en afirmación. Dejó la prenda arriba de su cama, y siguió con la búsqueda. –Mmm… tal vez…- musitó tomando una remera con un escocés verde y negro trasparente. -¿Con qué uso esto?- preguntó confusa. Su mirada volvió al guardarropa, y tomó una musculosa blanca. –Mmm…- musitó, combinando ambas prendas. –Queda bien…- comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Puso las remeras junto con el chupín, y sonrió contenta, ¡le encantaba! –Ahora los zapatos…- comentó, girando para buscar el calzado.

Miró sus opciones, hasta que se decidió por unas botineras negras de charol. Soltó un gritito de emoción, y aplaudió complacida. -¡Listo!- exclamó al finalizar. Dejó todo ya preparado para cuando tuviera que cambiarse, y salió de su pieza. –Bien, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó llegando a la sala. –Mmm…- musitó pensando. Miró la hora, 19:25hs. –Podría…- dijo mirando todo el lugar. –Podría conectarme a internet.- ideó, divisando la computadora portátil. Agarró el aparato y lo prendió, sentándose cómodamente en el sillón. Entró en el Messenger, y lo primero que vio fue una nueva solicitud de aceptación. Iba a rechazarlo, cuando recordó las palabras de Naruto '_El sensei me pidió tu mail para conocerte mejor, así que aceptalo.' _–Menos mal…- musitó aliviada, aceptando la petición. Vio la gente que estaba conectada: Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee… Sasuke… en fin, todos. –Genial, Naruto e Ino ya empezaron a bombardearme.- dijo divertida, contestándole a sus dos amigos que rápidamente habían iniciado la conversación. -¿Y él por qué no saluda?- preguntó algo nerviosa, mirando un mail en particular. –No, claro, debe estar hablando con la arrastrada de Karin.- escupió con asco, ¡cómo odiaba a esa zorra regalada! –Si supiera que Sasuke no siente amor por nadie…- comentó burlona, pero la triste realidad la golpeó. –Ni por ella… y menos por mí…- musitó desanimada.

_**-There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous **__dice:_

_¡Hola nueva alumna! ^^_

Su cara fue de completo asombro y sorpresa, ¿ése era su nuevo profesor? –Qué saludo más… peculiar.- musitó confusa.

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_¡Sensei! Jaja, bien ^^' ¿Usted?_

-_** There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous **__dice:_

_¡Muy bien! Tal vez te parezca raro esto de pedir los mails, pero lo_

_Hago para conocer mejor a mis estudiantes… además de que no me gusta _

_Perder horas de clase. _

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_Lo entiendo perfectamente, sensei. Igual, no tenía por qué explicarme…_

-_** There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous **__dice:_

_Tal vez no, pero no quería que pensaras que era un viejo baboso ^^'_

_-_ _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_Ay, sensei… ¡cómo voy a pensar eso!_

-Aunque sí lo pensé…- rió nerviosa la pelirosa.

-_** There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous **__dice:_

_Sakura, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo pedirte algo?_

Sus ojos se abrieron dudosos… ¿qué le iba a pedir?

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_Sí, claro…_

_-__** There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous **__dice:_

_¿Podrías no llamarme 'sensei' ni tratarme de 'usted'? Es que me hace sentir viejo (?)_

Rió divertida, ¡ese hombre era todo un caso! ¿Viejo? ¡Pero si tenía 22! No podía sentirse viejo de ninguna forma.

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_¡Qué exagerado! Pero está bien, como quieras…_

-_** There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous **__dice:_

_Kakashi… Hatake Kakashi._

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_Como quieras, Kakashi. Pero después no digas que me tomo_

_Muchas libertades, eh :P _

_- __**There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous**__ dice:_

_No te preocupes, prometo no hacerlo :P_

Y volvió a reír. No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre le caía bien desde ahora… además que la hacía reír sin ningún esfuerzo. Siguieron hablando por mucho más tiempo, conociéndose mejor como él había dicho, y la pelirosa tomó confianza enseguida. ¡Y cómo no! ¡Él le había contado casi toda su vida! Sabía que tenía 22 años recién cumplidos. Que su padre era un empresario y su madre una diseñadora de interiores. No tenía hermano, y tampoco más familiares. A los 16 empezó con su carrera deportiva, y hasta los 20 años jugó en los grandes torneos de todo el mundo. Había llegado a la cima en poco tiempo, había sido el más joven en casi todo… pero una grave lesión lo dejó fuera de cualquier otro torneo… de por vida. Claro, ahora era profesor de tenis, y además de Matemática, de Física, Química, Historia y Literatura. ¡Era un genio! ¡Un superdotado! ¡Un iluminado! ¡Y todo a sus cortos 22! ¡Por Kami! Era todo un ejemplo a seguir… Ahora su opinión sobre el 'viejo baboso' había cambiado. Era un hombre increíble. Fuerte, decidido, luchador, triunfador… era… magnífico. Además tenía sentido del humor, ¡y era tan divertido hablar con él! Su profesor le caía bien, ¡qué suerte! Tal vez porque era joven, sí… definitivamente era por eso. –Aunque hay algunos que también son jóvenes y parecen unos viejos gruñones.- comentó, mirando arriba con su ceño fruncido. Pero volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla, un nuevo mensaje.

_- __**There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous**__ dice:_

_Y, Sakura, ¿por qué no queres que tus pies toquen el suelo? :P_

Ella rió divertida.

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_Tal vez, para no enfrentar la realidad…_

_- __**There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous**__ dice:_

_¿Mal de amores?_

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_Algo así…_

_- __**There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous**__ dice:_

_Mmm… sea por lo que sea, todo va a estar bien Sakura._

_Acordate que todo problema tiene solución ^^ _

Ella sonrió suavemente.

- _**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice_:

_Gracias… Y, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué crees que hay una mala chica_

_En toda buena chica? ¿Y quién es peligrosa? :P _

_- __**There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous**__ dice:_

_Mmm… porque es la verdad. En toda buena chica siempre hay algo de mala._

_Aunque todas digan que no, es así. Y… bueno, __ella__ sabe que es peligrosa_.

_-__**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice: _

_¡Todo un Casanova! ¡Jaja!_

_- __**There's a bad girl in every good girl, she's dangerous**__ dice:_

_Mmm… algo así :P Sakura, tengo que irme. Tengo que empezar _

_A prepararme, la noche me espera :P _

Rió divertida ante eso. Miró la hora, ¡y eran las 20:30hs!

_-__**Now my feet won't touch the ground**__ dice: _

_Sí, yo también. ¡Nos veremos el lunes! ¡Saludos!_

Cerró sesión sin siquiera leer el saludo del chico, y se apresuró a apagar la computadora. La dejó en la mesa de café en frente de ella, y salió corriendo para su pieza. Se cambió con delicadeza, tratando de no romper la ropa; y con rapidez, tratando de no perder tanto tiempo. Una vez que estuvo lista, salió de su pieza 'corriendo' y llegó a la sala donde pidió un taxi. Suspiró aliviada al ver que eran las 21:00hs y ella ya tenía todo hecho. Decidió bajar para esperar al taxi en el lobby del edificio. Así que tomó su cartera negra combinada con su calzado, guardó algunas cosas en ella, y salió de su casa. Llamó el ascensor, y se alegó que llegara tan rápido… lástima quién venía en él. Un chiflido la sacó de sus maldiciones mentales, y lo miró. Con esa estúpida sensual sonrisa de lado, una camisa gris oscuro mostrando parte de su gran pecho, un pantalón de jean oscuro y las zapatillas negras… provocador.

-¿Vas a pasar, vecina?- le preguntó con su tono burlón. Sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, ¿¡cómo siendo tan sexy y lindo podía ser tan idiota! Entró en el aparatejo sin decirle nada, mirando al piso. Se colocó a su lado y esperó a que el ascensor siguiera su camino. (Sabía que ibas a aceptar que es sexy…) Comentó triunfante su Inner. "No te alegres mucho, su estupidez supera su belleza" le dijo segura. La Inner rodó los ojos sin creerle nada, y se calló. -¿Vas a salir?- preguntó el chico a su lado. –No, voy a ir al cementerio.- contestó tajante la chica. Él rió por lo bajo. -¿A visitar a tu buena cara?- preguntó burlón. Ella le sonrió falsamente. –No, a visitar a tu amabilidad.- le dijo molesta, antes de salir por las puertas del ascensor que ya había llegado a destino. -¡Auch!- exclamó con falso dolor el peligris, siguiéndola. –Ni creas que con eso podes herirme.- le avisó divertido el chico. –Oh, no busco herirte. No soy vil como vos.- le comentó con forzada dulzura la pelirosa. -¿Entonces?- preguntó el peligris, alzando una ceja. –Sólo no quiero ver tu horrenda cara otra vez.- le escupió irritada, saliendo del edificio para subirse en el taxi que la estaba esperando a fuera. El chico sonrió divertido al verla huir. -¿Mi horrenda cara?- le preguntó al viento. –Vamos a ver si después de esta noche pensas lo mismo…- musitó con picardía el peligris, para luego salir.

* * *

1- No crean que lo del tomillo es exagerado, a mí me pasó. u.u A veces la curiosidad puede más :P

2- Y no crean que la noche terminó ahí, ¡claro que no! En el capítulo 2 van a saber qué pasó ;)

Dejen un comentario, gente!

Nos vemos! ^^


	2. ¿Sensei?

Lunes otra vez, sobre la ciudad(8) Jaja!

Gente! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien :)

Acá les traigo el 2º capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Les comento que cambie la extructura del texto por algunas recomendaciones y como fueron reiteradas veces, lo tomé en cuenta.

Sólo me queda decirles que los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**2- ¿Sensei?**

21:30hs en punto Sakura llegó al boliche. Buscó a sus amigos en la fila y los saludó animada. ¡Ese mugroso no le arruinaría la noche! ¡Oh, no! Esperaron algunos minutos, hasta que por fin pudieron entrar en el amplio lugar. Se acomodaron en una mesa, y Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke fueron a buscar los tragos. Ino, Hinata y ella se quedaron en la mesa, charlando sobre cosas.

La rubia le decía a su mejor amiga que esa era la noche para conquistar al morocho Uchiha. Pero la pelirosa le decía que no, que él jamás se fijaría en ella. Además, de seguro iría Karin… y ella ya sabía que esa zorra lo apartaría del grupo para darle una sesión de besos que a ella le hacían revolver el estómago. Así que, simplemente, se dedicaría a bailar y a pasarla bien con sus amigos.

0 Sasuke, 0 molesto chico de arriba… 0 hombres. No salía para buscar hombres y poder olvidarse del morocho, esa no era ella. Aparte, tampoco había mucho que olvidar… lo quería, le gustaba, le atraía… pero no lo amaba. ¡Oh, no! Nunca se enamoraría de alguien como Sasuke.

Lo conoció desde que eran pequeños, y siempre supo la clase de chico que era… ¿cómo permitirse enamorarse de alguien como él? ¡Ni loca! De por sí, el amor era algo que esquivaba. Sabía que siempre dolía, que siempre era engañoso, que siempre se lloraba… que siempre terminaba. Y ella no quería pasar por eso. Tenía 18 años, ¡no era el momento de amargarse por un amor no correspondido y un corazón roto!

Era el momento del disfrute, de la risa, de la alegría, de pasar buenos momentos… ¡por eso salía! Los chicos estaban en un tercer plano para ella, y no tenía planes de cambiar eso. Quería ser soltera… hasta los… ¿25? Sí, 25 era un buen número.

"25C" recordó su mente.

"Bueno… no tanto" pensó, acordándose de cierto peligris exasperante.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni notó cuando sus amigos volvieron y cuando todos se pusieron a hablar sobre algo. Tomó su vaso, que tenía una bebida transparente, lo bebió sin dudas ya que sus amigos sabían que ella no tomaba alcohol. Y como lo supuso, era gaseosa de lima-limón ¡su preferido!

Sonrió, fingiendo prestar atención al relato de su rubio mejor amigo, y rió cuando todos lo hicieron. Ino y Shikamaru fueron a bailar un rato, Naruto y Hinata los imitaron… quedando ella solamente con Sasuke. ¡Lo hicieron apropósito! ¡Qué malditos! Suspiró para tranquilizar su ira.

–Hmp, Sakura…- la llamó una voz fría a su lado.

Giró el rostro, encontrándose con el morocho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tranquila ella.

–Tsk… ¿vamos a bailar?- le preguntó el chico, con su vacía mirada puesta en ella.

Le sonrió forzadamente, ¡era lo último que le faltaba!

–Sí, claro.- contestó 'dulcemente' se puso de pie y caminó junto con él a una parte de la pista de baile. El morocho la abrazó por la cintura, una vez que llegaron, y ella sólo se dejó llevar la música.

No le importaba si Ino y Naruto la estaban mirando. O si Sasuke la estaba abrazando por la cintura. O si otros chicos la miraban con malicia… ella sólo quería bailar. Y el tema se prestaba para eso. Divertido, latino, movido, rápido… sensual.

Abrió sus ojos verdes, y se encontró con los negros del morocho muy, muy cerca de los suyos… a él muy cerca de ella. Parpadeó incrédula, ¿de verdad él estaba así de cerca? O tal vez la bebida sí tenía algo. ¡Pero no! Lo vio acercarse más, y sintió su cálido aliento chochar con el suyo. Era mentira, ¿verdad?

¡Sasuke no podía estar a punto de besarla! Pero era real, y lo supo cuando sus labios rosaron castamente los suyos, y… sintió que alguien agarraba su brazo derecho y la alejaba de él. Cerró sus ojos al verse 'raptada' y lo siguiente que sintió fue su espalda chocar delicadamente con una pared.

Unas manos colocándose a los costados de su cabeza. Y un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Sintió el aroma de esa persona… y le resultaba familiar… extrañamente familiar. Abrió lentamente sus orbes verdes, encontrándose con _él_.

–Hola, vecina.- saludó divertido el chico enfrente de ella.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, apretó sus puños con furia y su mandíbula se tensó.

-¿¡Estas consciente de lo que hiciste!- gritó enojada la pelirosa, mirándolo fijamente.

–Ummm… ¿traerte acá?- preguntó burlón el chico.

-¡Sos un tarado!- le dijo irritada. -¡Sasuke me iba a besar y vos lo interrumpiste!- exclamó indignada la chica.

-¿Tanto por un beso?- cuestionó despreocupado.

-¡Pero el beso que yo tanto había esperado! ¡El que pensé que nunca llegaría! El que-

Unos labios sobre los suyos la callaron. Parpadeó incrédula, pero cuando los labios del chico se movieron no pudo evitar corresponderle. Cerró sus ojos, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella… completamente rendida, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Los labios del chico eran suaves y tan dulces, que le provocaban queres más de ellos.

Sumado a su embriagante fragancia, a su fuerte cuerpo, a las ganas de querer seguir besándolo… todo eso estaba haciendo estragos en su cordura. Entreabrió los ojos, en un impulso de querer mirar ese perfecto rostro… pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al recordar quién era él, y el 'odio' que sentía por él. Se separó con brusquedad y le pegó una cachetada al sorprendido peligris.

-¡Te odio!- le gritó antes de irse, totalmente molesta, enojada, irritada, indignada… y sonrojada.

-¿Odio?- preguntó él en voz baja, tocándose la mejilla golpeada. Sonrió de lado mientras leía alejarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su despertador sonó 6:00hs en punto como todas las mañanas. Se visitó perezosamente, tomó su desayuno, se peinó y salió de su hogar. Suspiró cansada mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Por qué las escaleras? Simple: NO QUERÍA encontrarse con el roñoso de su vecino en el ascensor. Todavía sentía unas infinitas ganas de volver a pegarle por atrevido.

"Mira hasta donde llegó su gusto por molestarme" pensó enojada, bajando uno a uno los escalones del 3º piso.

"No le bastó con arruinar mi beso con Sasuke, ¡si no que, ENCIMA, me besa él!" exclamó indignada.

(¡Por favor! ¡Cómo si no te hubiera gustado!) comentó su Inner.

"NO me gustó" le dijo ella.

(Sí, claro…) musitó sarcástica su voz interior.

"Mejor callate, no tengo ganas de lidiar con vos tan temprano" sentenció molesta, bajando al 1º piso. "Las cosas que tengo que hacer para no topármelo" pensó enojada. "Sería sencillo ignorarlo, pero…"

(Pero tenes miedo de estar en un lugar cerrado con él y tirártele encima y que él se entere que le tenes más ganas que Naruto a un plato de ramen) explicó segura su Inner.

"¡NO!" gritó como loca en su mente, bastante sonrojada.

(¡Qué no! Si te morís porque te vuelva a besar) dijo pícara la voz interior.

"N-ni que fuera Chris Martin…" comentó 'desinteresada' la pelirosa.

(¡Terca! Ya me vas a dar la razón) se burló la Inner, y sin más, calló.

Sakura suspiró cansada al llegar, por fin, a la planta baja.

–Vecina…- esa voz burlona retumbó en su mente, y cerró los ojos sintiéndose la persona más desdichada del mundo. –¿Ahora usas las escaleras?- escuchó su voz más cercana, presintiendo que estaba frente a ella.

Suspiró rendida, y lentamente abrió sus ojos verdes cansados.

-¿Qué te importa?- le escupió secamente.

Él hizo un divertido gesto de sorpresa.

–Qué amable…- comentó sarcástico.

–Oh, no sabes cuánto.- devolvió igual la chica, sonriendo falsamente.

El peligris sonrió de lado, estúpidamente de lado.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué usas las escaleras?- preguntó curioso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con una forzada sonrisa tierna.

–No.- respondió burlona, esquivándolo para poder irse.

-¿Estás haciendo dieta?- cuestionó divertido el chico, siguiéndola.

Ella no le dijo nada, sólo apretó sus puños, conteniendo la furia.

–Ummm… el que calla otorga.- comentó triunfal el peligris, ya fuera del edificio.

La chica volvió a 'ignorarlo' caminando como si nada por las calles de Tokio con rumbo al colegio.

–Ummm… aunque si te hace falta…- contó con gracia.

Entonces, ella paró en seco. Dio media vuelta, mirándolo fijamente con esa rabia que le tenía.

–Sos tan idiota…- masculló con repulsión la pelirosa, dejando plasmado al peligris.

Giró, y siguió con su camino… mientras sentía que algo le dolía dentro.

"Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más estúpido… me dice eso" pensó enojada la pelirosa, caminando con fuertes pisadas.

¡Por eso era que lo había evitado todo el fin de semana! ¡Justamente por eso! Porque después de haberla besado, iba a burlarse de ella a más no poder.

"El muy roñoso…" pensó con bronca contenida. "Pero está muy equivocado si cree que conmigo va a jugar" aseguró amenazante. "No voy a volver a dirigirle la mirada, ni la palabra, ¡ni nada!" exclamó indignada. "Ahora, me importa poco y nada lo que haga con la música" siguió maquinando, molesta. "Aunque duerma 5 horas al día, o 3, o 1, o no vuelva a pegar un ojo en toda mi vida… ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A VER SU HORRENDA CARA!" gritó como loca en su mente, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Inhaló y exhaló para encontrar tranquilidad. Contó mentalmente hasta 10, y trató de poner su mente en blanco por algunos minutos.

"Mucho mejor" se dijo, cuando el enojo y la ira iban abandonando su cuerpo poco a poco.

(Va a ser muy difícil resistirse a ver ese rostro tan atractivo…) comentó 'inocente' su Inner.

"No tengo ganas de escucharte" le dijo a esa parte de ella que, a veces, odiaba.

(Tendrías qué, porque cuando llegue el momento y quieras con todas sus fuerzas que te vuelva a besar… te vas a acordar de mí) contó segura.

"Por favor…" pensó sarcástica, entrando en la institución Konoha.

Llegó a su salón, siendo recibida por una insoportable Ino, una tranquila Hinata, un aburrido Shikamaru, un hiperactivo Naruto… y un frío Sasuke. Entonces, el recuerdo del beso casi dado llegó a su memoria. Se sonrojó casi imperceptible, y esquivó la oscura mira del morocho Uchiha. El timbre sonó, salvándola de la avalancha de gritos que seguramente su rubia mejor amiga y su rubio mejor amigo tenían preparada para ella.

Suspiró aliviada, sentada en su banco al lado de la ventana. Le encantaba sentarse sola, era tan relajante... además de tener mucho espacio para ella sola. El profesor de Lengua y Literatura entró en el salón luego de algunos minutos. Tomó un simple dictado que para la pelirosa fue realmente fácil. Y luego siguió con su clase. La chica lo escuchaba, aunque el tema no era del todo interesante.

"Don Quijote estaba loco, todos lo sabemos…" pensó aburrida. "¿Quién confundiría molinos de vientos con gigantes?" se preguntó sarcástica.

-¡Pero sensei, esos sí son gigantes!- exclamó Naruto, en la fila al lado de ella.

Rió para sus adentros, Naruto siempre sería tan… Naruto. Sonrió suavemente, mirando a su rubio amigo 'discutir' con el profesor. Pero sintió una mirada fría y calculadora sobre ella. Desvió un poco la mirada, encontrándose con los negros ojos de Sasuke mirándolo fijamente. El nerviosismo la invadió sutilmente, recordando una vez más el beso interrumpido. Su cara pasó de una apenada a una completamente molesta.

"Y todo culpa de _él_" pensó enojada, volteando la mirada hacia la ventana.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en _él_. ¿Tanto podía odiarlo como para que absolutamente todo lo recordara?

"Aparentemente…" se contestó con rabia.

(¿O no será que te gusta y por eso te acordás de él?) preguntó 'como que no quiere la cosa' su Inner.

"¿Gustarme? ¿Ese troglodita?" cuestionó sarcástica. "Ni en un millón de años" le contestó mordaz a su voz interior.

(¡Entonces sí hay un número!) exclamó contenta su Inner.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

"Haceme el favor de callarte" pidió cansada.

El timbre que anunciaba el primer recreo sonó, provocando que todos los estudiantes salieran corriendo de sus salones. Ella suspiró cansada, recostándose en su pupitre, rezando para que la mañana pasara rápidamente. Aunque pasó todo lo contrario.

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora se hacía interminable. Matemática, Química, y por último Filosofía. El timbre sonó, y ella se sintió liberada de una horrenda y larga tortura. Sonrió divertida mientras guardaba sus cosas, pensando en lo exagerada que era. ¡Aunque de verdad se sentía prisionera ahí adentro!

–Hmp… Sakura.- escuchó esa voz helante y seria llamándola.

Pensó que era su imaginación, pero al verlo pararse frente a ella supo que no.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó incrédula.

–Tsk… te estás tardando mucho.- comentó el chico.

–Mmm…- musitó algo apenada, acelerando el proceso de guardado. Se calzó su mochila al hombro, una vez terminada la labor, y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó amablemente, pero curiosa.

–Hmp, quería acompañarte a tu casa.- comentó el morocho, esquivando su mirada.

–Mmm… v-vamos.- tartamudeó algo apenada.

El chico empezó a caminar, y ella simplemente lo siguió. El camino era sumamente silencioso, aunque era de esperarse con Sasuke a su lado.

"Él nunca fue de hablar mucho" pensó la pelirosa. "Pero… ¿por qué quiso acompañarme?" se preguntó curiosa.

Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de soltar la pregunta.

–Sakura… ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó el morocho.

Ella miró sin entender, parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia enfrente de una puerta… la puerta del edificio donde estaba SU casa.

"Idiota…" se dijo a sí misma, caminando de vuelta hasta donde estaba él. –Jaja, no me di cuenta.- rió nerviosa la pelirosa.

Sasuke la miró con su fría y negra mirada, incomodándola.

–Etto… Sasuke…- lo llamó apenada.

Él se limitó a mirarla para que continuara.

-¿P-por qué me acompañaste?- soltó por fin, tratando de no sonar tan curiosa.

El morocho calló por algunos segundos, que se hicieron una eternidad para la pelirosa. Pero, lo vio acercarse. Sintió su aliento chocar con el suyo, y luego sus labios rosar los suyos. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida, asombrada… ¡Sasuke la estaba besando! Pero sintió que la boca del morocho se apartaba bruscamente de la suya, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un 'perdón' y la puerta cercana abrirse y cerrar rápidamente.

Sakura miró al Uchiha todavía sorprendida, con un leve color carmín adornando sus mejillas.

–Tsk…- se quejó el chico, mirando ¿enojado? a la puerta de entrada.

–Nos vemos, Sakura.- la saludó rápidamente, besando fríamente su mejilla para después irse.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de 'despertar' de un sueño en el que obviamente no estaba. Veía la figura del morocho alejarse, hasta que la perdió de vista completamente. Entonces, su mente pareció volver a funcionar.

"¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!" gritó como loca en su cabeza. "S-Sasuke estaba por besarme apasionadamente… ¿¡y luego!" preguntó histérica, entrando en el edificio. "¡Se alejó!" contestó su propia pregunta, indignada.

Caminó por el lobby del lugar, maquinando miles de cosas, tratando de entender al complicado Uchiha Sasuke. Pero, sin quererlo, chocó contra alguien. Cerró por inercia sus ojos, esperando el impacto contra el fino porcelanato. Pero nunca llegó.

Al contrario, sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerla, salvándole del golpe. Un embriagador aroma varonil llenó sus fosas nasales, nublándole la mente un poco. Abrió lentamente sus orbes verdes, y hubiera preferido el frío suelo antes que encontrarse en los brazos de _él. _

–Vecina, tendrías que poner más atención por donde caminas.- comentó con gracia el peligris.

La pelirosa le 'regaló' una mirada de furia pura, de esas que le calarían los huesos a cualquiera… menos al chico en frente de ella. Se soltó del extrañamente agradable agarre, y sin prestarle más atención al desaliñado peligris decidió esperar el ascensor.

-Te dije que ignorarme no iba a funcionar, ¿no?- le preguntó divertido el chico, parándose a su lado.

Ella, haciendo caso omiso a lo que él dijo, siguió ignorándolo.

–Ummm…- musitó el peligris, mirándola fijamente.

El ascensor llegó, y ambos entraron en el aparetejo. Sakura apretó el número 4, y luego el chico apretó el 5. El ascensor comenzó a subir, tan lento que a ella le pareció hecho apropósito. Suspiró molesta. Primero se arruinaba otro beso con Sasuke, y segundo tenía que encontrarse con el maldito de su vecino una vez más.

"Tengo la sensación de que va a ser un día horrible" pensó enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

–No va a funcionar.- repitió tranquilo el chico a su lado.

Ella no le dijo nada.

–Ni lo intentes.- le avisó el peligris.

La pelirosa se miró las uñas, sin prestarla la más mínima atención. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento por parte del muchacho, se vio apresada entra la pared y el… tentador cuerpo masculino.

-¿Q-qué haces?- le preguntó nerviosa, con un adorable color rosado en sus mejillas.

Él sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo.

–Vos me incitaste a hacerlo…- musitó suavemente el chico, con una voz tan sexy que las piernas le temblaron.

–Mentira, yo sólo te ignoro.- aclaró ella, tratando de zafarse.

–Es justamente lo que te dije que no hicieras.- le recordó el peligris, acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

-¿¡Y pensas que voy a hacer lo que digas!- chilló histérica, molesta.

El peligris se alejó de ella tapándose los oídos, pero aún con su sonrisa de lado.

–Loca…- musitó divertido.

-¡Tu novia!- exclamó con burla la pelirosa.

Entonces él se pasó una mano por su melena grisácea, despeinándola más mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Novia? No tengo.- comentó el chico tranquilo.

El sonrojo de ella subió un poco su tono, ¿por qué era tan provocador?

-¡Y a mí qué me importa!- gritó desinteresada.

Y para su fortuna, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándola salir de esa trampa. No giró para hacerle alguna mueca burlesca como hacia siempre. No, porque corría el gran riesgo de ver esa… linda sonrisa en sus… suaves labios, y entonces…

-¡No me gusta ese roñoso!- gritó apenas entró en su hogar.

Su respiración irregular hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que hasta podía escuchar los latidos en sus oídos. El cuerpo le temblaba. Y su boca estaba reseca.

(Mira lo que produce en vos…) comentó pícara su Inner.

-¡Él no me causa esto!- negó histérica, dejando su mochila en el sillón.

(¿Entonces?) le preguntó sarcástica su Inner.

"Porque me da tanta bronca lo que hace, lo que me dijo hoy a la mañana…" contestó, mientras caminaba a su pieza.

(Ajá…) musitó sin creerle su voz interior.

"No me importa si no me crees, él no causa eso en mí porque NO ME GUSTA" aclaró, ya cambiada con un vestido veraniego de color amarillo.

Llegó a la sala, refunfuñando cosas para cierto vecino suyo. El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus maldiciones y otras palabras nada agradable mentales.

-¿Hola?- lo atendió con brusquedad.

–_Jaja, Sakura-chan…-_ la voz de Naruto sonó nerviosa.

Ella suspiró para calmarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- preguntó más tranquila.

–_Te llamaba para que no olvides que a las 15:00hs tenemos que ir a nuestra primera clase de tenis._- comentó emocionado el rubio.

–No lo voy a olvidar.- le dijo la pelirosa, cansada de que se lo recordara por 15ª vez en el día.

_-¿Hablaste con el sensei? ¿Qué te pareció?-_ preguntó rápidamente el chico.

–Es divertido…- contestó la chica.

–_Sí, eso es lo mejor_.- apoyó el Uzumaki.

–_Sakura-chan, tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!- _saludó el muchacho.

-¡Jaja! Nos vemos, Naruto.- le devolvió, para después terminar la comunicación.

–Ese Naruto…- musitó con ternura, negando divertidamente con la cabeza.

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 13:00hs y decidió ponerse a cocinar. Media hora después estaba degustando una rica ensalada de atún, tomate, mayonesa y limón. Lavó los pocos utensilios que utilizó, y a eso de las 14:00hs se recostó en el sillón a relajarse.

Agarró su celular, y buscó uno de sus temas favoritos para escuchar. Las melodías de la tranquila canción eran suaves caricias para sus lastimados oídos. Y ella sonrió complacida. ¡Ese era el sonido de la calma!

Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos verdes, dejándose llevar por la dulce sensación de la tranquilidad. Su cansado cuerpo se adormeció un poco, regulando la respiración, relajando sus tensados músculos, dejando su mente en blanco. Entonces, su celular sonó avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Con pesadez se sentó en el sillón, maldiciendo mil veces que su tiempo de relax haya terminado. Y leyó el mensaje:

'_¡Sakura-chan! Son 14:30hs ¡En media hora vamos a tener nuestra primera clase de tenis! ¡Es genial!' _

Rió divertida, Naruto siempre tan emocionado. Hasta podía escuchar su chillona voz perforar sus tímpanos. Esperen… 14:30hs…. ¡tenía que cambiarse! Corrió hasta su pieza, buscando algo cómodo que ponerse. Encontró un short de color celeste y una musculosa blanca. Sin pensando los dos veces, aceptó el conjunto y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Se calzó las zapatillas, peinó su cabellera en una cola de caballo alta, tomó su raqueta, y salió con rumbo a la sala. Miró el reloj al llegar: 14:45hs. Así que tomó sus llaves, y rápidamente salió de su casa. Bajó por las escaleras, sin ganas de esperar el ascensor ni toparse con el molesto de su vecino por tercera vez en el día.

Una vez que llegó a la planta baja, saludó al amable señor Myoga que estaba limpiando las grandes ventanas de vidrio, y luego salió con rumbo a las canchas de tenis de Tokio. O como algunos llamaban más finamente, 'I.T.P Tokio' Institución de Tenis Profesional de Tokio. No quedaba tan lejos de su casa, con 15 minutos le bastaba… o eso esperaba. Entonces la duda la invadió. Sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos, tanto que de un momento para otra estaba corriendo. Tres cuadras y medias, después llegó al imponente lugar.

Un gran toldo azul, con techo corredizo, 'protegía' las canchas de polvo de ladrillo. Entró en el gran lugar, buscando a lo largo de las tres canchas al hiperactivo rubio Uzumaki.

-¡Sakura-chan!- escuchó su estrepitosa voz retumbar en el lugar.

Entonces lo vió. Parado del otro lado, agitando sus brazos en el aire para llamar su atención. Levantó la mano, a modo de saludo, y dio la vuelta hasta llegar a él.

–Hola, Naruto…- lo saludó con una amigable sonrisa.

–Sakura-chan, qué linda estás.- comentó algo apenado el rubio.

–Jaja, gracias.- las dio la pelirosa. -¿El sensei todavía no llegó?- le preguntó, mirando los al rededores.

–No, tal vez se demore un poco.- contestó el Uzumaki.

–Mmm… ¿y si nos sentamos?- propuso la Haruno, mirando una banca cercana.

Su mejor amigo aceptó, y juntos se sentaron a esperar al atrasado profesor de tenis. 15:30hs en punto ambos estaban considerando seriamente irse a sus casas. Naruto jugaba con su raqueta, haciéndola girar. Y Sakura… miraba el despejado cielo celeste que se podía ver gracias al techo corredizo.

"Podría estar durmiendo en vez de estar acá…" pensó algo molesta la chica. "Pero lo vale porque es muy divertido" aceptó, recuperando el buen ánimo.

-¡Yo!- de repente escuchó esa divertida exclamación… que le resultaba familiar.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, llega tarde!- reprochó el Uzumaki.

–Perdón, Naruto. Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…- le respondió tranquilo el hombre… entonces lo entendió.

"No, no puede ser" negaba nerviosa la pelirosa.

-¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!- preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

–Ummm…- musitó despreocupado el otro.

"¡No, no, no!" negaba ella, una y otra vez. "Es mentira, es una mala, mala broma… ¿¡verdad que sí!" le rogaba al cielo.

Pero sus oídos no podían confundirse. Sus oídos no la engañaban. No era una mala pasada de su cerebro… esa voz, era la de _él_.

-¿Tu amiga está dormida?- escuchó su pregunta, decodificando su asqueroso tono burlón en ella.

–Sakura-chan, el sensei ya llegó.- le avisó su amigo, zamarreándola ligeramente.

Pero ella no quería. No quería verlo, no quería decirle 'sensei', no quería escucharlo… ¡no quería ver su horrenda sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios! Pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró cansada, y lentamente se puso de pie. Entonces lo vió. Vestido con unas bermudas grises, musculosa del mismo color, zapatillas blancas, y su infaltable melena despeinada.

(Tan, TAN lindo…) comentó babosa su Inner.

–Sensei…- masculló en forma de saludo, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Sakura…- le devolvió igual él, y ella pudo ver como contenía la risa.

¡El muy maldito! Desvió la mirada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con bronca.

"Si antes lo odiaba… ¡ahora lo odio mil veces más!" exclamó en su mente.

–Bueno, sensei, ¿empezamos?- preguntó emocionado Naruto.

–Claro…- contestó tranquilo el peligris.

Pero había algo raro en todo eso. ¿No era que si le decían 'sensei' lo hacían sentir viejo? ¿Y por qué ahora no les pedía que lo llamaran por su nombre?

"¡Kami! ¡Qué complicado que es!" pensó irritada.

–Primero, corran dos vueltas a la cancha.- comunicó el Hatake.

Naruto lo miró con cara de '¿qué?'

–Vamos, no pierdan tiempo.- dijo con tono serio el peligris.

Sakura suspiró molesta y sin ganas empezó a correr, seguida por un no tan animado rubio. Luego de unos 10 minutos, estaban enfrente del tranquilo profesor con sus respiraciones agitadas.

–Inhalen y exhalen…- decía aburrido el peligris. –Bien, ahora van a estirar.- dijo, posicionándose.

Comenzó a estirar los músculos de sus piernas, mientras contaba. Y la pelirosa no puedo evitar mirarlo. De verdad, tenía que admitir que su molesto vecino tenía un físico digno de ser admirado una y otra vez.

"¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!" se dijo a sí misma, copiando los ejercicios.

(No está mal que aceptes la verdad) comentó su Inner.

"Mmm…" musitó ella, sonrojándose un poco, estirando sus piernas.

(Aparte, sólo estás mirando. No queres tocar… ¿o sí?) le preguntó pícara.

Sintió como su cara ardía un poco más, al imaginar sus manos viajando por ese cuerpo tan tentador.

"¿¡C-cómo se t-te o-ocurre!" preguntó como loca.

-¿Sakura, estás bien?- escuchó su tranquila voz cerca de ella, y sintió su gran mano posarse sobre su frente.

Entonces, ardió más. ¿Por qué la quemaba?

–S-sí, es el calor.- contestó rápidamente, separándose de él.

–Ummm…- él la miró. -¿Segura?- le preguntó.

–S-sí…- volvió a decir, esquivando su mirada.

–Bueno… si te sentís mal decime.- le pidió el peligris, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?" se preguntó curiosa.

"Ah, claro… se supone que soy su alumna" se contestó a sí misma, pero sintió algo extraño dentro suyo… una extraña ¿tristeza? ¿desosiego? ¿desilusión? ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Si era común que él se preocupara por ella por ser una simple alumna. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?

–Antes de empezar, tengo que preguntarles algo.- la voz del peligris la sacó de sus raros pensamientos. -¿Alguno jugó al tenis alguna vez?- cuestionó despreocupado.

–No.- contestó Naruto.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, y luego miró a la pelirosa.

–Sí… jugué 3 años. Pero hace 4 que lo dejé.- explicó Sakura, tratando de sonar tranquila.

–Ummm… ¿y te acordás de las cosas básicas?- preguntó el peligris.

–Creo que sí…- musitó no muy segura.

–Ummm… Okey.- respondió tranquilo.

Tomó su raqueta de tenis, una pelota del canasto cercano, se posicionó en la cancha, y con un fuerte golpe mandó a la pelota del otro lado.

–Eso fue un golpe de derecha.- contó. -¿Son diestros?- le preguntó, y ambos asintieron.

–Bien, no tendrían que tener problemas con ese.- comentó, agarrando otra pelota, posicionándose otra vez en la cancha. –Y menos vos Sakura.- le dijo tranquilo, y ella sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. –Ahora lo van a hacer ustedes.- les avisó, caminando hasta el otro lado, con canasto y todo.

–Sakura-chan, ¿vos vas primero?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, algo miedoso.

–¿Tenes miedo de que te salga mal?- le preguntó divertida.

–Etto… Kakashi-sensei tiene pinta de ser estricto, y no quiero enojarlo.- comentó el Uzumaki.

-Y me mandas a mí a la boca del león para salvarte- entendió al Haruno.

-¡No!- negó rápidamente el rubio. –Es que… bueno… vos sos mujer, y no va a ser tan malo con vos.- explicó Naruto.

–Mmm…- musitó Sakura, sin creerle en lo más mínimo.

-¿Quién va primero?- la pregunta del sensei terminó con su charla.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó el rubio.

El peligris sólo asintió con la cabeza, y la pelirosa fulminó con la mirada a su querido mejor amigo.

-¿Lista?- escuchó la pregunta del chico, con ese tono burlón que sólo ella parecía percibir.

–Sí.- respondió 'tranquila' preparándose para el golpe.

El Hatake preparó la pelota, y se la lanzó a su alumna en un fino y preciso golpe; que ella devolvió con no tanta precisión pero sí con la misma fuerza.

–Umm… no está mal.- comentó el peligris.

Ella lo miró con bronca, ¿¡Qué no estaba mal! ¡Pero si era su mejor golpe! Apretó fuertemente la raqueta, tanto que hasta dolía, conteniendo la furia. Le dejó el lugar a Naruto, que con un débil golpe dejó la pelota en la red.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre distintos golpes enseñados que al rubio Uzumaki no le parecieron tan fáciles de aprender, mientras a la pelirosa sólo le bastó con uno de cada uno para que su cuerpo recuerde la mayoría de las cosas, aunque todavía le faltaba práctica. Kakashi hizo una última sesión de estiramiento, y a las 17:30hs dejó libres a sus estudiantes.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Kakashi-sensei!- se despidió emocionado Naruto.

–Nos vemos…- saludó secamente Sakura.

El Hatake los saludó con la mano, para después acomodar todo en su gran raquetero. La pelirosa le dio una última mirada al peligris antes de irse, y vio como un chico morocho se acercaba a hablarle. La curiosidad la invadió, pero no podía quedarse a mirar y menos a escuchar, así que continuó caminando junto con su mejor amigo al lado. Sentía que Naruto le hablaba de lo bien que le fue en su primer día, pero ella estaba más interesada en recordar el cuerpo de su sensei. Atlético y sensual, los mejores adjetivos para describirlo.

"¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!" se preguntó histérica, bastante sonrojada. "Aunque tengan un cuerpo tallado por los dioses… no le saca lo odioso y mal llevado que es" consideró, con el enojo borrando su vergüenza y su sonrojo.

–Bueno, Sakura-chan, hasta acá llegó.- le avisó el Uzumaki, frenando la marcha.

–Ah, sí… nos vemos, Naruto.- lo saludó algo atontada.

-¡Nos vemos!- exclamó contento el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y sin más, partió.

La pelirosa suspiró cansada mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

"No sé cómo hace para ser tan enérgico" pensó la chica, caminando con pesadez hasta su casa.

El camino se le hizo eterno, cada paso que daba parecía retroceder y no avanzar. Pero, por fin llegó. Abrió la puerta del edificio, que parecía más pesada que de costumbre, y entró en el lugar. Tomó el ascensor, que afortunadamente iba vacío. Y llegó a su hogar. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un relajante baño, sacándose todo el polvo de ladrillo que se había pegado a su cuerpo. A eso de las 18:30hs estaba tirada en su sillón, con un short de jean y una musculosa amarilla, mirando tv. La verdad, no miraba. Si no más bien buscaba algo para ver. Pero nada llamaba su atención.

–La tv de hoy en día es pésima…- musitó aburrida, sintiendo un ligero malestar en su dedo pulgar por tanto cambiar.

Apagó la tv, y se acomodó mejor en el negro sillón. Cerró sus ojos, y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. La paz y la tranquilidad invadían poco a poco su tensado cuerpo, y ella se sentía simplemente feliz. Pero, todo tiene un final. Un golpeteo en la puerta terminó con su relax, y ella maldijo internamente al que osó terminar con su momento pacífico. Con pesadez se puso de pie, escuchando como volvían a golpear con insistencia.

–Kami, qué molesto…- musitó irritada, caminando sin ganas. Se paró frente a la puerta y suspiró cansadamente antes de abrirla. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente al verlo ahí, parado enfrente de ella como si nada. Sus rosadas cejas se levantaron incrédulas, haciendo una pregunta muda.

–Ummm… ¿me ayudas?- preguntó él despreocupadamente, mientras subía su mano derecha.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror al ver esa toalla blanca manchada de sangre enrollada en su mano. Lo tomó del brazo con cuidado, y lo dirigió a la cocina de su casa. Abrió la llave de agua fría, y colocó la mano del peligris debajo del chorro. –Dejala ahí hasta que venga.- le avisó antes de salir en busca de un botiquín de emergencias. Y volvió en menos de 5 minutos. Tomó con delicadeza la mano del chico, y vio la enorme herida que tenía en la palma.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- le preguntó preocupada, con un feo malestar dentro suyo.

–Ummm… estaba cortando la carne para la cena, y me descuide…- contó tranquilo el peligris.

–Kami…- musitó ella molesta por su falta de atención.

Con un algodón limpió la herida, y luego comenzó a poner gasas hasta poder parar el sangrado.

–Listo, por ahora eso bastará.- le comentó, guardando los sobrantes en el botiquín.

-¿Por ahora?- le preguntó el chico.

–Sí, hasta que vayas al hospital.- dijo lógica la pelirosa.

-¿Hospital?- repitió confuso el peligris.

–Necesitas puntos, Kakashi.- le avisó seria.

Él la miró sorprendido.

–Me llamaste por mi nombre…- comentó suavemente.

–Etto… sí, así te llamas.- dijo obvia, algo sonrojada.

El Hatake se la quedó mirando, lo que producía el aumento del sonrojo en la muchacha.

–Yo puedo acompañarte si queres…- se ofreció avergonzada.

Entonces él sonrió.

–Sí, claro.- aceptó tranquilo.

Sintió un ligero calor llenar de a poco su no tan frío corazón al ver esa sonrisa. ¿Por qué sería? No tenía idea… o no quería tenerla. Avergonzada, tomó su bolso y junto con el peligris salieron del apartamento. No dijo nada en el corto viaje en ascensor, y cuando salieron del edificio tampoco alegó comentario alguno. Al contrario, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Sólo caminaba a su lado, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué sentí eso cuando él sonrió?" se preguntó confusa.

(Porque lo queres…) contestó melosa su Inner.

Ella optó por ignorar a su voz interior.

"Tal vez porque… me preocupe… porque…" decía apenada. "Porque… no podía dejarlo desangrar, es un ser humano después de todo, ¿verdad?" discutía internamente.

(Oh, sí. Ese cuerpo sólo puede ser de un hermoso y sexy ser humano como él) comentó babosa su Inner.

"Sí, claro…" dijo sarcástica. "Fue por eso, simple preocupación por un ser humano" simplificó como si nada.

(Pero…)

"Caso cerrado, se levanta la sesión" interrumpió a su Inner, dándole a entender que NO se iba a discutir más del tema.

Y tal vez, si hubiera estado más atenta que en el tranquilo tránsito y los pocos peatones que había, hubiera visto como el chico a su lado la miraba con una mezcla entre divertido y confuso. Pero no. Las semis calles vacías, el poco tránsito que había esa tarde-noche y su pelea con su Inner no le permitieron admirar aquella mirada tan… tan… ¿tierna? Sí, tierna, del peligris.

Tardaron menos de 30 minutos en llegar al Hospital de Tokio, que afortunadamente y extrañamente no estaba tan requerido. Se dirigieron a la guardia, y en recepción les dijeron que esperaran a ser atendidos. Se sentaron en unos bancos blancos cercanos a la Guardia. Sakura no le había dirigido ni la palabra ni la mirada al peligris, cosa que a él poco le gustaba. ¿De verdad la pelirosa lo odiaría tanto? Mejor dicho, ¿de verdad lo odiaría?

Entendía que era molesto y exasperante… ¿pero de ahí a producir odio? Era exagerado. Pero, una sexy enfermera rubia pasó por delante, regalándole una provocadora mirada que él claro que no iba a desaprovechar. Entonces sintió una perforadora mirada en su nuca. Giró lentamente su cabeza, sin querer dejar de ver a la rubia, y ¡sorpresa! Se encontró con los inquisidores ojos verdes de la pelirosa.

–Baboso…- masculló ella, ¿molesta?

–Ummm… ¿celosa?- preguntó divertido, sonriendo estúpidamente de lado.

-¿Yo? ¿De vos? ¡Ya quisieras!- exclamó sarcástica, cruzándose contradictoriamente de brazos.

Kakashi sonrió más al verla hacer eso.

"Sí, le dio celos" afirmó victorioso en su mente.

Tal vez la pelirosa no lo 'odiaba' como ella decía.

(Sí, te dio celos) Contó segura su Inner.

"¡Pero por favor!" exclamó histérica. "¿¡Qué celos me pueden dar que mire como un lobo baboso a un rubia oxigenada regalada!" gritó indigna en su mente, tensando inconscientemente su mandíbula.

(Si esos no son celos, no sé qué puedan serlo) se burló su Inner.

La pelirosa apretó fuertemente sus puños, tratando de ignorar su molesta otra parte y borrar aquella mirada interesada de los oscuros ojos del peligris.

"Seguro que si no tuviera la mano semi perforada y yo no estuviera se iría atrás de esa zorra sin pensarlo dos veces" pensó enojada.

Entonces entendió lo 'absurdo' que fue ese pensamiento.

"¡Y a mí qué me importa!" gritó histérica en su mente, apretando más fuerte sus pobres puños que no tenía culpa de nada.

-¿Hatake?- la voz tranquila pero firme del doctor de turno la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron en el consultorio.

–Bueno, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó cansado el hombre.

–Ummm… me corté con el cuchillo cuando rebanaba la carne.- contó simplemente Kakashi, levantando su mano derecha.

El doctor tomó con cuidado la mano del peligris, inspeccionando la improvisada curación.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- preguntó curioso el hombre.

–Yo fui.- contestó algo apenada la pelirosa.

–Muy buen trabajo…- comentó el doctor, inspeccionando la mano del Hatake.

–G-gracias…- musitó sorprendida la chica.

–Qué novia más habilidosa tiene usted, Hatake.- dijo pícaro el hombre, mirando al chico.

El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de la Haruno.

-¡Nosotros no somos novios!- negó rápidamente, algo alterada.

-¿Ah, no?- le preguntó divertido el hombre.

-¡No!- volvió a negar Sakura, más sonrojada.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo curaste tan bien y lo acompañaste a venir?- preguntó 'extrañado' el doctor.

–P-porque… es mi vecino, no iba a dejar que se desangrara.- contestó obvia.

–Ah, son vecinos.- repitió tranquilo el hombre, removiendo suavemente las gasas. –¿Seguros que no son novios?- preguntó divertido, mirándolos de reojo.

-¡No!- volvió a negar la pelirosa.

–Pero alguna relación tienen que tener…- comentó, 'como que no quiere la cosa'

–No. Sólo somos vecinos, profesor y alumna, y enemigos.- contó segura la chica.

–Eso son tres relaciones.- dijo obvio el doctor, limpiando la gran herida.

–No, no… son…- dudaba la pelirosa. –Bueno, sí, tal vez… ¡pero no somos novios!- aclaró una vez más.

El doctor miró a su paciente, quien le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

–Y dígame, señorita 'no somos novios' ¿qué sutura utilizaría en este caso?- preguntó curioso el hombre, enseñándole la mano del peligris.

–Mmm… simple.- respondió segura la Haruno.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó interesado.

–Porque no es tan profunda como para una sutura interna.- contestó tranquila.

El hombre hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿De dónde aprendió?- cuestionó.

–Mi tía es médica. Primero fue enfermera, y ahora me enseña a mí.- contó Sakura, mirando como el hombre empezaba la labor de coser.

-¿Ya empezó la facultad?- cuestionó el hombre.

–No, me faltan dos años todavía. Pero quiero estudiar medicina.- contó emocionada la chica.

-Vas a tener mucho éxito… puedo verlo.- comentó seguro el doctor, sin despegar su vieja mirada del trabajo manual.

-¿Y usted, joven Hatake?- le preguntó al peligris.

–Ummm… yo soy profesor de tenis. Además de Matemática, Física, Química, Historia y Literatura.- respondió tranquilo Kakashi, sin inmutarse por tener una ajuga entrando y saliendo de su carne repetidas veces.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?- preguntó el hombre.

–Ummm… 22.- respondió el peligris, aburrido.

-¿Y a sus cortos 22 años ya tiene tantos profesorados y además se da el lujo de enseñar un deporte?- preguntó sorprendido el doctor, dando sus últimas puntadas.

–Ummm…- musitó desinteresado el Hatake.

-Señorita, debería reconsiderar el negar ser la novia de este muchacho.- comentó divertido el hombre, limpiando su trabajo terminado.

–Si supiera…- masculló bajito la pelirosa.

–Ya está, señor Hatake.- avisó el doctor, tirando los guantes de látex que se había puesto previamente.

–Vuelva dentro de una semana, semana y media para sacarse los puntos.- contó el canoso hombre.

–Si es que su vecina/alumna/enemiga no sabe sacarlos todavía.- bromeó el señor, de buen humor.  
Sakura le dedico una mirada para nada divertida, dándole a entender que no le daba gracia.

–Ummm… gracias doctor.- las dio tranquilo Kakashi, acercándose a la puerta.

La pelirosa salió una vez que el chico la abrió, para después saludar ambos al doctor.


	3. Favores

Geeeente! Cómo les va? Espero que de maravillas como a mí ^^

Les comento que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, muy tierna, que planeo subirla en esta semana... si es que llego con el tiempo :P

En fin, gracias por leer y/o comentar :P

PD: Los personajes les pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Y por alguna extraña razón voy a sumar:

**_Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia._**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

**3- Favores.**

Salieron del Hospital de Tokio en completo silencio. Sakura se dedicó a mirar las calles, las personas que pasaban, el interesante detalle de que el tránsito se había puesto más rápido… o el magistral pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza y que quería, aunque no podía, ignorar.

¿Por qué ahora que sabía que Kakashi estaba bien se sentía tranquila? ¿Tan preocupada estaba por su exasperante vecino/profesor/enemigo? Peor, ¿por qué se puso tan histérica cuando el doctor pensó que ellos eran novios? Lo pudo haber ignorado, y aclarado tranquilamente… ¡pero no! Se puso como loca, y se sonrojó tanto que hasta pensó que se desmayaría.

"Kami, estar tanto tiempo con este roñoso me afecta demasiado" pensó cansada.

–Ummm… ¿podrías decirme la verdadera razón por la que me acompañaste?- preguntó el peligris a su lado, cortando el incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué?- musitó sin entender la pelirosa.

Kakashi suspiró.

–No me creo el cuentito ese de que me ayudaste porque soy tu vecino.- sentenció seguro el peligris, con humor.

-¿Me crees capaz de dejar a una persona desangrarse?- le preguntó incrédula la Haruno.

–Ummm… dijiste que me odiabas.- comentó el chico, mirando al frente.

–No te odio…- dijo suavemente la chica, sintiéndose ¿mal porque él pensaba eso?

Entonces él la miró sorprendido.

–Q-quiero decir… que sos insoportable, pero no te odio.- aclaró 'molesta'

-Oh…- musitó él divertido.

La pelirosa se sonrojó fuertemente al seguir sintiendo esa mirada sobre ella. Pero para su fortuna, ya habían llegado al edificio. Tomaron el ascensor, y como de costumbre bajó en el piso nº4… sólo que acompañada por él.

–No tenías que acompañarme.- le avisó la Haruno, buscando las llaves de su casa.

–Ummm… quería darte las gracias por ayudarme.- contó el Hatake despreocupado.

–Ah… no tenes por qué.- dijo asombrada la chica.

–Ummm… ¿segura?- preguntó el chico.

–Sí…- respondió ella, todavía sorprendida por la ¿caballerosidad de su molesto vecino?

–Ummm… está bien.- musitó aburrido Kakashi. –Buenas noches.- la saludó vagamente, y sin más empezó a caminar.

Sakura lo vio alejarse, y parpadeó incrédula mientras pensaba.

"¿Noche?" se preguntó confusa.

Miró su reloj, que marcaba las 20:30hs.

-¡Kami, no hice la tarea!- exclamó molesta consigo misma. –Encima que no entiendo, y que no encuentro las llaves…- mascullaba enojada, revolviendo su bolso tratando de encontrar las dichosas llaves.

–Ummm… ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una voz divertida enfrente de ella.

Miró a su molesto vecino a los ojos, divisando en esos orbes negros tranquilidad y confianza.

Suspiró cansada.

-¿Por favor?- le pidió derrotada.

El Hatake sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo, y tomó el bolso de ella para sacar de una sola vez las tan buscadas llaves.

–Qué habilidoso…- comentó con sarcasmo la chica. –Gracias.- las dio sin ánimos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?- le preguntó una vez más el chico.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿tanto había gritado?

–Eh…- titubeó. Iba a negarse, pero él era profesor de Matemáticas y ella no tenía idea de las funciones cuadráticas, así que… -Sí…- dijo derrotada.

Entonces el Hatake sonrió.

–Ahora sí te puedo devolver el favor.- comentó divertido el chico.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos, abrió la puerta de su casa, y dejó entrar al peligris. Dejó su bolso en uno de los sillones, y luego de tomar su mochila le indicó a su vecino que trabajarían en la cocina.

–Bien, ¿qué están dando?- preguntó Kakashi, luego de sentarse junto a la chica.

–Funciones Cuadráticas.- contestó aburrida Sakura.

–Ummm… fácil.- comentó el peligris, mirando los ejercicios.

La pelirosa lo miró incrédula.

-¿Fácil?- preguntó irónica.

–Bueno, para la gente inteligente como yo es fácil.- se burló el peligris. –Oh, sin ánimos de ofender.- agregó sarcástico, sonriendo como sólo él lo hacía.

–Si vas a empezar así, prefiero que te vayas.- le dijo mordaz la pelirosa.

–Qué carácter…- comentó divertido el chico.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Okey, okey…- dijo serio el peligris. -¿Qué es lo que no entendes?- preguntó.

La Haruno miró los ejercicios.

–Eh… ¿todo?- musitó confusa.

El Hatake rió por lo bajo.

–Presta atención, es más fácil de lo que parece.- contó son su suave y tranquila voz, que a ella extrañamente la estremecía.

Y resultó ser tan fácil como él había dicho.

A medida que los minutos y las explicaciones pasaban, entendía todo. Fue muy sencillo hacer esos ejercicios que parecían fórmulas retorcidas que sólo podría resolver un Físico Teórico como Sheldon Cooper. Ahora entendía… y gracias a _él._

¡Cómo le dolía en su orgullo saber que gracias a _él _entendía algo tan complicado! Pero se sentía un poco mejor al saber al menos no se lo llevó de arriba, ya que ella lo había ayudado primero.

-¿Viste? Era fácil.- comentó el peligris.

–Ah, sí… una vez que te lo explican y lo entendes.- aclaró la pelirosa.

Kakashi la miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Me estás dando las gracias?- preguntó divertido.

Y ella se puso ligeramente nerviosa.

–Bueno… de una manera poco ortodoxa…- comentó titubeante.

–Ummm…- musitó él, mirándola fija pero suavemente.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó apenada la chica, ya que él no decía nada.

–Me estás dando las gracias, quiere decir que de verdad no me odias.- comentó tranquilo.

–Claro que no te odio, ya te dije que solo… sos insoportable.- explicó, mientras su cara ardía más fuerte.

Kakashi rió divertido, mientras rascaba su nuca.

–Perdón… es que es divertido molestarte.- contó con una sonrisa estúpidamente linda, mientras arqueaba sus oscuros ojitos.

–Eh… sí… me lo dicen… muy seguido…- musitó embelesada por ese gesto.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué era TAN condenadamente lindo!

(¿Lindo? ¡Pero si es precioso!) exclamó como loca su Inner, deshaciéndose en babas.

–Bueno, supongo que ya terminamos.- escuchó la tranquila voz del peligris, despertándose así de su ensoñación.

–Ah… sí.- musitó atontada.

–Ummm… ya es tarde.- comentó Kakashi, mirando su reloj.

–Sí…- dijo ella, imitándolo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

–Bueno… gracias por… ayudarme.- musitó Sakura, con su orgullo por el piso.

Él sonrió de lado.

–Por nada, vecina.- contestó burlón.

–Mmm…- masculló algo irritada, rodando sus ojos.

–Bueno, nos vemos.- saludó el peligris, girando para irse.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera!- exclamó ella acordándose de algo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

–Eh…- musitó avergonzada. –Y-ya vengo…- avisó, para después internarse en lo 'profundo' de su departamento.

Volvió a los pocos minutos con un estuche blanco y una cruz roja encima, y entregándosela dijo

–La próxima vez, usa esto.-

El peligris tomó el ¿regalo? Y la miró como esperando una explicación.

Ella rodó los ojos. ¿En serio había que explicarle las cosas más simples de la vida?

–Supuse que no tenías uno en tu casa, si no nunca hubieras venido a pedirme ayuda.- contó segura.

–Ummm…-musitó él. -¿Y si a vos te pasa algo? ¿Vas a venir a pedirme a mí ayuda?- preguntó el chico.

–Oh, te estás preocupando por mí.- comentó burlona, haciendo sonreír al peligris. –No, no te preocupes. Mañana me compro otro.- contó tranquila.

–Ummm… gracias.- las dio Kakashi.

–De nada.- devolvió ella, sonriéndole tiernamente. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo! –Ah, buenas noches.- las dio rápidamente.

–Ummm…- musitó el Hatake, algo sorprendido.

Y estaba por irse cuando sintió una vez más su mano frenándolo.

-¿Un último favor?- le preguntó inocentemente la chica.

Él la miró divertido, pero aceptó su petición.

-¿Podrías no poner música esta noche? De verdad necesito dormir…- contó en tono suplicante.

Y él sonrió triunfante.

–Veré qué puedo hacer.- contestó burlón, girándose para irse.

Ella apretó fuertemente sus puños, ¡era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

-¡Seguís siendo insoportable!- le gritó molesta, para después cerrar de un fuerte portazo su puerta.

Y Kakashi sonrió de lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se estiró como todo un perezoso en su cama. Sus cabellos rosados despeinados impregnaban con su aroma frutal a las blancas almohadas mientras ella daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin querer 'despertarse' Pero el cuerpo decía que ya estaba despierta, que había dormido lo suficiente, que tenía que levantarse.

–Kami… parecieron minutos…- musitó adormilada, sentándose en la cama.

Divisó en la mesita de luz a su derecha el reloj que marcaba las 15:30hs del día sábado. Suspiró cansada y con mucha pesadez salió de la comodidad de su cama. Buscó ropa y se encaminó al baño a darse una ducha para despertar su cuerpo. Salió luego de un largo tiempo, con una pollera de jean y una musculosa rosa. Se acomodó en su cómodo sillón de la sala, y prendió la tv.

Aunque se arrepintió rápidamente. Era sábado, y nunca hay nada los sábados en la caja boba. Apagó la tv, y se recostó en el mullido sillón.

Sus músculos volvían a relajarse, su respiración era cada vez más tranquila, y su mente estaba quedando en blanco… olvidando así el cansancio de la noche anterior…. Provocado por la horrenda música que provenía del piso de arriba… su vecino de arriba… _él. _

Apretó sus puños con impotencia, mirando fijamente el techo. ¡_Él_ y su maldita costumbre de poner la música fuerte! Justo esa noche que ella no salía, ¡él tampoco salía! O era mala suerte, o las casualidades existen.

-Debe ser el fiestero número uno de Japón y justo ayer no salió…- masculló la pelirosa. –El muy roñoso…- espetó molesta. –Siempre igual, nunca va a cambiar.- sentenció segura.

Porque, después de aquella noche donde 'le salvó la vida' y él 'la salvó de las matemáticas' pensó que el peligris iba a tratarla mejor, a ser o intentar ser amable, a escucharla… ¡era su profesor después de todo!

Pero no.

Había pasado una semana y el muy roñoso seguía poniendo la música fuerte, seguía ignorando sus pedios, seguía burlándose de ella. Se ilusionó como una idiota al pensar que él iba a cambiar sólo por ayudarla, por mostrarle un poco de ¿educación? Sí, fue eso, educación.

Él sólo le devolvió el favor, nada más. ¡Qué estúpida se sentía! El peligris seguiría siendo el mismo, no importa qué. No importa si era más grande que ella, o si era su profesor, o si lo ayudó… él siempre la molestaría, la ignoraría, y se burlaría de ella.

Sí, siempre. Nada cambiaría en él, ella no lo haría cambiar… siempre sería el mismo.

Suspiró desanimada.

-¿Por qué me siento algo triste?- le preguntó al aire, mirando el techo.

(Porque no lo podes cambiar, y queres que te preste atención) le contestó su Inner.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- preguntó confusa.

(Yo sé absolutamente todo dentro de vos. Y lo que veo… es que él te gusta, y queres gustarle.) sentenció segura su voz interior.

-¿Qué? No, eso no es verdad- negó la pelirosa, ligeramente alterada.

(Sabes que sí. Pero sos tan terca…) le dijo cansada.

-¡Jum!- musitó indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

(Ya me vas a dar la razón) le avisó, sacándole la lengua para luego callarse.

-¿Ese desaliñado gustarme a mí?- preguntó incrédula al aire. -¡Ja! Ni que fuera el último hombre en la Tierra.- exclamó sarcástica.

Se quedó callada por un momento, analizando la casi inexistente posibilidad de que él le gustara.

–Bueno… tengo que admitir que es lindo…- musitó avergonzada. –Y… que tiene una personalidad… divertida, dentro de todo.- agregó, sin quererlo. –Además… cuando hablamos por chat… me hizo reír mucho.- recordó con una suave sonrisa. -¿Pero por qué no es así cuando está cara a cara conmigo?- preguntó confusa.

Lo pensó por algunos segundos.

–Oh…- musitó, como entendiéndolo. –Fue divertido porque era su nueva alumna…- dijo suavemente. –O sea… él es así, no veo que sea una persona falsa.- analizó. –Pero si me vive molestando es porque no le caigo bien, y por eso no me trata tan bien que como lo hizo por chat.- concluyó, con una extraña sensación de vacío dentro de ella.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, superada por la… inusual situación.

–¡Qué estoy diciendo!- exclamó incrédula. –Él es mi molesto vecino de arriba, mi profesor… y nada más.- musitó cansada, con sus manos ya fuera de su rostro.

Suspiró desanimada, mirando fijamente el techo. Entonces el sonido del teléfono de su casa la sacó de su transe.

-¿Hola?- contestó sin ánimos.

_-¡Frentona!-_ exclamó una voz divertida del otro lado.

–Cerda…- saludó cansada.

–_Te llamaba para confirmar la hora de esta noche_.- la contó la rubia Yamanaka.

-¿Hora? ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender la pelirosa.

–_Es sábado, ¡es noche de chicas!-_ exclamó obvia Ino.

–Ah… me había olvidado. ¿Me toca a mí esta vez?- preguntó Sakura.

–_Sí. ¿21:30hs?_- cuestionó la rubia.

–Sí, Ino…- contestó cansada la pelirosa.

_-¡Okey! Ahora le aviso a Hinata, ¡nos vemos!-_ saludó animadamente la Yamanaka.

–Nos vemos…- saludó la Haruno, para después colgar. -Me había olvidado completamente de eso…- dijo desanimada.

Una mueca de extrañeza surcó su cara.

-¿Por qué estoy así? ¡Hoy es noche de chicas!- exclamó obvia. –Tengo que preparar todo, ¡y lo voy a hacer con muchos ánimos!- se mentalizó optimista.

Se acercó a su equipo de música, y buscó algún cd con canciones divertidas.

–'Mix de ritmos latinos'- leyó en la tapa.

Sonrió complacida, y sin dudarlo puso el cd. El primer tema comenzó a sonar.

Bailaba al ritmo del mambo mientras cambiaba sus muebles de lugar. Luego la música cambió, a una salsa sensual que ella bailó mientras limpiaba el lugar. Y siguió bailando con un merengue a medida que acomodaba la comida en su cocina.

Pero un golpeteo insistente en la puerta, que apenas y pudo oír, interrumpió con su entretenimiento.

Algo molesta se acercó a abrirle a esa persona, y ¡oh sorpresa! Ahí estaba _él_. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean gastado, descalzo, y con una remera negra.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó algo molesta.

–Ummm… la música.- dijo el peligris.

–Ah, sí. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó burlona.

Él la miró con una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio?- cuestionó irónico.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa con la música?- preguntó divertida.

–Ummm… está muy alta.- contó el peligris con tranquilidad.

-¿Ah, sí?- musitó con un dejo de sarcasmo.

–Ummm…- 'contestó' Kakashi, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

-¿Queres que la baje?- preguntó burlona.

–Ummm…- contestó una vez más el chico, pero ahora con un dejo de molestia.

Entonces Sakura sonrió triunfal.

–Veré qué puedo hacer.- le dijo, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

¡Y se sintió tan bien!

–Dulce venganza…- susurró maliciosa, sintiéndose poderosa.

Caminó hasta el estéreo, subiendo aún más el volumen mientras miraba el techo con una sonrisa burlona. Y entonces siguió con su labor.

El tiempo pasó sorprendentemente rápido para la pelirosa. Nunca imaginó que acomodar y limpiar consumieran tanto tiempo, ¡pero mejor! Lo único que le quedaba era cambiarse y esperar a sus chicas.

Sabía que Ino le diría que se pusieran los piyamas a penas entrara en su casa, así que para ahorrar tiempo de diversión, se cambió con short de color verde agua en conjunto con una musculosa del mismo color además de su cabellera rosada atada en su típica cola de caballo tirada a la izquierda.

Escuchó golpes fuertes en la puerta de entrada, y supo que habían llegado.

-¡Frentona!- la saludó efusivamente la rubia Yamanaka.

–Cerda…- le devolvió divertida la pelirosa.

–Sakura-chan…- la saludó con una cálida sonrisa la Hyuga.

–Hola, Hinata- le devolvió ella igual.

Las tres entraron en el lugar, y como había previsto, Ino ordenó que se pusieran la ropa de dormir… aunque no tardó en darse cuenta que su mejor amiga ya estaba vestida por lo que tampoco tardó en regañarla un poco por no esperarlas.

Sakura hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su rubia mejor amiga, mientras la peliazul reía divertida.

Las acompañó a ambas a su pieza y al baño para que cada una se cambiara, y volvió a la sala a esperarlas.

Se sentó en el mullido sillón para empezar a cambiar de canal como siempre la hacía. Pero un sonido proveniente de su computadora le llamó la atención.

Se acercó a la aparato, y se sorprendió al encontrar una ventana de conversación abierta.

_**-**__**Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you **__dice:_

_¡Al fin dejaste de escuchar esa música horrenda! :P_

Miró confundida el monitor, ese nick no le sonaba… ¿o sí?

Sonrió divertida al recordarlo.

_**-**__**All the single ladies, ¡now put your hands up! **__dice:_

_¿Perdón? Acá el único que escucha música horrenda sos vos, roñoso ;)_

Y se sintió poderosa al decirle eso, ¡oh, sí! ¡Qué bien se sentía!

_**-**__**Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you **__dice:_

_¡Por favor! Beethoven debe estar revolcándose en tu tumba… aunque es físicamente imposible :P_

Y ella rió fuertemente. ¿A quién se le ocurre algo así? ¡Sólo a él! Paro de reír en seco ante ese pensamiento…

-¿¡Por qué lo estoy alagando!- masculló irritada, con un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_**-**__**All the single ladies, ¡now put your hands up! **__dice:_

_¡Mirá quién habla! (Léase 'sarcasmo') ;)_

_**-**__**Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you **__dice:_

_Sé lo que es el sarcasmo, lo entiendo aunque esté escrito. Gracias por preocuparte._

_**-**__**All the single ladies, ¡now put your hands up! **__dice:_

_Lo aclaré porque sos tan… roñoso que tal vez no lo entendías… ¡Y no me preocupo por vos!_

Mandó el mensaje con el calor más fuerte en su cara, algo, sólo un poco apenada.

-¿Quién se cree que es para que yo me preocupe por él?- le preguntó al viento indignada.

_**-**__**Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you **__dice:_

_Ummm… cuando me corté te preocupaste por mí. Tanto que hasta me regalaste tu botiquín… ¿o no te acordás? (Léase 'burla') ;)_

Y entonces quiso golpearlo. Golpear su vago, blanco, masculino, lindo, atractivo, y seductor rostro con tantas fuerzas…

-¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!- exclamó alarmada, sintiendo mucho, mucho calor.

_**-**__**Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you **__dice:_

_Ummm… el que calla otorga. Sakura-chan si se preocupa por mí… eso me gusta ^^_

Se quedó perpleja al leer eso.

¿Ella… de verdad… DE VERDAD se preocupaba por él? ¿No era sólo el mero hecho de hacer lo correcto?

Su nerviosismo se hizo presente.

¿Y eso… a él le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba que ella se preocupara por él? ¿Él… quería su atención?

Parpadeó confusa una y otra vez. Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas ideas para una sobrecargada y nublada mente. Pero el ruido de sus amigas venir la hizo 'despertar' de su letargo.

_**-**__**All the single ladies, ¡now put your hands up! **__dice:_

_Tengo que irme, adiós._

Y cerró la conversación. Se desconectó. Y suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó la chillona voz de Ino hablar de cosas que obviamente no era su charla vía chat.

Pidieron un par de pizzas, y las esperaron hablando de cosas comunes.

Como lo nerviosa que se ponía Hinata cuando Naruto se le acercaba demasiado. O qué tan seria era la relación de Ino y Shikamaru… [Entienden a lo que me refiero, ¿no? ;)]

–B-bueno… mejor cambiemos de tema.- dijo algo apenada la rubia Yamanaka. –Frentona, ¿ya pudiste acercarte a Sasuke?- preguntó la chica, recobrando su típica personalidad pícara.

–No, cerda.- le dijo aburrida la pelirosa, cansada del mismo tema una y otra vez.

"Sasuke no es el único hombre sobre la Tierra. ¿No considera la posibilidad de que me guste otro chico?" se preguntó un poco molesta por la falta de atención de su amiga.

(Alguien como, no sé, ¿Kakashi-kun?) preguntó 'inocente' su Inner.

"¿'Kakashi-kun'?" cuestionó incrédula ella.

(Bueno, Kakashi-sexy-kun si te gusta más) le guiñó un ojo su voz interior.

"¡NO!" gritó histérica en su mente, sonrojándose nuevamente en el exterior.

-¿¡Pasó algo! ¡Te pusiste roja!- exclamó emocionada Ino.

–E-eh… no… bueno…- titubeó nerviosa, aunque aceptó contarles de los dos besos fallidos con el morocho Uchiha.

Como era de esperarse la rubia soltó un grito de emoción pura. La peliazul sonrió entre contenta y sorprendida. Y ella… bueno, ella simplemente miró el techo.

Fue un impulso que no entendió. ¿Por qué miraba el techo cuando tendría que estar saltando feliz de que Sasuke esté, aparentemente, interesado en ella? Era un misterio. Y uno muy extraño, cabe aclarar.

22:00hs en punto la comida llegó. Gustosa le pagó al repartidor, y subió con las dos cajas de pizzas bien calientes a su hogar donde la esperaban sus hambrientas amigas. Prepararon la mesa, cortaron las porciones y cenaron entre charla y charla. Una vez que terminaron, lavaron la vajilla en grupo, acelerando el proceso.

-¡Bien! Veamos una película.- propuso Ino.

-¿De qué?- preguntó interesada Sakura, prendiendo el dvd.

–De terror no…- pidió Hinata algo apenada.

–De amor tampoco.- acotó secamente la pelirosa.

–Mmm… ¿suspenso?- preguntó la rubia.

Las otras dos chicas aceptaron, ya que no tenía problema con ese género. La Yamanaka impuso que ella elegiría la película, y ni la Haruno ni la Hyuga se quejaron… igual, Ino no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta y no quería escuchar sus gritos. Finalmente, la rubia encontró un film que fuera de agrado. Se lo entregó a su mejor amiga, y la pelirosa puso la película en el reproductor. Buscaron dulces, chocolates y gaseosa para acompañar. Apagaron las luces. Se acomodaron en el gran sillón, y justo cuando Sakura iba a poner 'play' un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó.

-¿¡Qué es eso!- exclamó histérica la rubia.

–El chico de arriba…- contestó entre dientes la pelirosa.

–¡Andá a decirle que baje eso!- le ordenó la Yamanaka, sacándola fuera de su propia casa.

–Esto es increíble…- murmuró molesta mientras caminaba por el pasillo. –Primero el odioso de Kakashi pone esa música, ¡e Ino me echa de mi casa!- masculló incrédula, subiendo las escaleras. –Tengo la sensación de que esto no va terminar bien.- suspiró cansada, caminando por el pasillo del piso 5.

Hasta que, por desgracia para ella, llegó.

Se paró como en innumerables veces anteriores frente a esa puerta. 25C. Y golpeó con insistencia.

Como se lo esperaba, él no respondió. Entonces golpeó más fuerte, más rápido, más insistente, más pesado… hasta que él se dignó a abrir la puerta.

–Ummm…- musitó aburrido, mirándola con su vaga mirada.

–La música…- mascullo la pelirosa.

El peligris sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó burlón.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Que bajes la música!- exclamó irascible.

El chico rió por lo bajo.

–Qué carácter…- musitó divertido.

La pelirosa apretó sus puños, cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10 para calmarse. Abrió sus ojos, aflojó sus puños, y con voz suave pidió.

–Por favor, baja la música.-

El peligris abrió ligeramente sus ojos, tal vez habría escuchado mal. Sí, eso debía ser.

–Mis amigas vinieron a dormir, y no podemos pasar la noche con esa música.- explicó tranquila, mirando el piso. –Por favor…- pidió otra vez, levantando la mirada para conectarla a la de él.

"No es divertido si no se enoja" pensó el chico. "Aunque… es muy linda cuando está calmada…" consideró, mirándola con detenimiento. "Y… me encanta cuando se sonroja…" aceptó, disfrutando del tierno color rojizo que divisó en las femeninas mejillas. –Ummm…- musitó. -¿Y qué gano yo?- preguntó interesado.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la chica sin entender.

–Si bajo la música, vos salís beneficiada. ¿Pero y yo?- cuestionó obvio.

–Ganarías ser un buen vecino por una vez.- contestó ácida la chica.

–Ummm… eso no me sirve.- le devolvió igual el chico, sonriendo provocativamente de lado.

-¿Qué queres?- le preguntó ella secamente, tratando de esconder su repentino nerviosismo.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, pensando.

Miró a la chica, y por su turbia mente pasaron muchas 'exóticas' ideas que podía querer de ella. Pero las borró. Su vecina/alumna/supuesta enemiga nunca aceptaría esas cosas.

"¿O sí?" se preguntó pícaro. "¡Claro que no! ¡Sakura no es así!" se reprochó a sí mismo por pensar en eso, y si ella no hubiera estado ahí mirándolo se habría golpeado por idiota.

Los orbes verdes de la pelirosa lo miraban impacientes, cosa que poco le agradaba… a él le gustaría que lo mirara… con _otros_ ojos.

Giró un poco su cabeza, escapando de esa mirada, y divisó su apartamento. Su descuidado, sucio, desacomodado apartamento.

Entonces sonrió.

–Ya sé que quiero.- le contestó, volviendo a mirarla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó irritada la chica.

–Que limpies mi casa.- respondió con su típico tono burlón.

La pelirosa apretó sus dientes con furia ¡el muy maldito!

-¿No hay otra cosa?- preguntó evidentemente molesta.

–Ummm… claro que la hay.- respondió obvio.

-¿Y por qué no pedís eso en vez de que limpie tu casa?- preguntó la chica.

El peligris sonrió de lado, sensualmente de lado. La abrazó por la cintura en un rápido movimiento, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento golpear con el suyo, y sus hechizantes ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente haciéndola temblar.

–¿Estás segura que queres saber qué es _eso _que realmente quiero?- preguntó en voz baja.

Sintió su cara arder en pocos segundos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente seductor?

Se separó bruscamente de él, marcando distancia.

-¿Cuándo queres que venga a limpiar?- le preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de esconder su sonrojo bajo su flequillo.

–Ummm… el viernes, después del colegio.- contestó tranquilo.

-Está bien…- aceptó sin ganas la chica, todavía sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Ummm…- musitó él. -¿Algo más que pedirme?- preguntó divertido.

–No. Buenas noches.- saludó rápidamente la pelirosa, comenzando a caminar.

El peligris la vio alejarse, y sonrió de lado al ver que efectivamente la había puesto nerviosa.

"Punto para mí" pensó victorioso, ya sin la chica en su campo de visión. "Ummm… tengo ganas de que sea viernes" con ese último pensamiento, entró en su caótico departamento.


	4. Algo no está bien

Gente! Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que aunque no tenga muchos reviews, sé que hay mucha gente que la lee y les encanta ^^ Así que gracias por leer y a los que comentan también gracias :)

Espero que les guste, no se preocupen que el capítulo no termina ahí sino que sigue la próxima semana :E

En cuanto a la otra historia que estoy escribiendo... me está dando algunos problemas, pero en cuanto la tenga la subo :D

Gracias otra vez, y nos vemos!

PD: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**, todos lo sabemos ;)

_Atención: ****__Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**4- Algo no está bien.**

Sakura llegó a su casa, y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

Obviamente que Ino chilló y Hinata habló con calma, pero ella sólo contestó secamente diciendo que todo estaba música dejó de escucharse al mismo tiempo, y la rubia Yamanaka no objetó ningún comentario más.

Las tres volvieron a acomodarse en el mullido sillón, y la película empezó.

Pero cierta pelirosa no le puso ni la más mínima atención al intrigante film.

No, claro que no.

¿Quién podría ver una película después de tener a semejante hombre tan cerca? Todavía sentía su cuerpo temblar levemente al recordarlo.

Y ni hablar de las enormes e inusuales ganas de besarlo que tuvo en ese momento… y que todavía sentía.

(¡Y para no! ¡Si es tan condenadamente sexy!) chilló como loca su Inner.

"Ese no es el punto" le aclaró ella. "Lo más extraño y retorcido de todo es que… quería besarlo… lento. Disfrutando de… de esos dulces labios" pensó avergonzada, sonrojándose fuertemente.

"¡Basta, basta, basta!" gritó en su mente. "No quiero pensar en eso… porque de verdad, DE VERDAD yo no quería eso. Fue algo del momento… ¿no?" se preguntó dudando, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no había sido así.

Ella, realmente quería besarlo con… cariño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sakura-chan, no te olvides de ir a tenis hoy!- le gritó Naruto mientras pasaba corriendo por su lado.

-¡Deja de gritar!- le devolvió ella irritada.

¿Acaso ese chico no conocía el concepto de 'voz baja'?

–Supongo que no…- masculló entre dientes mientras miraba a su rubio mejor amigo alejarse junto con Hinata.

Y sonrió suavemente.

Era innegable que algo pasaba entre esos dos. Pero ambos eran tan… vergonzosos.

Hinata siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él, tanto que hasta llegaba a desmayarse. Y Naruto casi nunca sabía que decir cuando la miraba a los ojos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, ellos se querían profundamente. Y tal vez no lo supieran, pero ella siendo Sakura Haruno y conociéndolos a ambos lo sabía a la perfección.

Suspiró desanimada mientras llegaba al edificio

–Ojalá yo conociera también mis propios sentimientos…- murmuró para sí misma.

–Ummm… tal vez si no fueras tan odiosa lo sabrías.- le contestó una voz a su lado.

Apretó sus puños con bronca y giró para verlo. A _él_.

-¡Hola, vecina!- la saludó arqueando sus ojitos, que a ella le llenaban el corazón de calidez.

–E-eh…- tartamudeó.

Desvió la mirada, mirando al ascensor que justo llegaba.

–No tendrías que escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- le dijo cortante.

–Ummm… si hablas en voz alta, seguro te voy a escuchar.- le dijo con obviedad el peligris, mientras entraban en el aparatejo.

–Podrías ignorarme.- propuso la chica, mirando el número rojo subir.

–Ummm… no quiero ignorarte.- respondió tranquilo el chico.

-¡Pero si lo vivís haciendo!- exclamó indignada la pelirosa, enfrentándolo.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó confuso.

-¡Siempre!- contestó efusiva la chica.

–Ummm… no, nunca lo hago.- negó seguro el Hatake.

-¡Sí lo haces! ¡Siempre que voy a pedirte que bajes la música me cerras la puerta en la cara!- contó irritada. -¡No me escuchas!- agregó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Eso lo hago porque me divierte hacerte enojar, pero no porque te ignore.- le explicó seguro, con esos tranquilos ojos negros fijos en los suyos.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos, ¿había escuchado bien?

–Aparte, no podría ignorarte ni aunque quisiera.- le contó el peligris.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada, con un tierno color rosado pintado en sus mejillas.

–P-perdón…- pidió con voz suave.

-¿Ves? No puedo ignorar a mi linda vecina.- comentó el chico tranquilamente.

Subió rápidamente la vista al escuchar tales palabras. Y se encontró con _esa_ sonrisa, con _esa_ mirada… que provocaban mil cosas extrañas en ellas.

Sintió la necesidad de salir rápidamente de ese pequeño lugar, de dejar de verlo, o si no… sucumbiría a la retorcida idea de querer probar esos labios una vez más.

El sonido de las puertas abrirse fue música para sus oídos, y sin retar al destino salió del ascensor sin siquiera despedirse del peligris.

–Ummm… nos vemos, Sakura-chan.- escuchó su tranquila voz saludarla, e imaginó una de esas poderosas sonrisas que la embelesaban.

No le contestó. Sólo abrió rápidamente la puerta de su apartamento y entró como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Algo no está bien…- susurró para sí misma.

Oh, sí. Algo no estaba para nada bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Divisó a pocos metros de distancia el gran toldo azul de las canchas de 'I.T.P Tokio'

Suspiró con algo de nervios, ¿cómo haría para verlo a los ojos después de lo que pasó al medio día?

De sólo recordar sus palabras, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa… se estremecía.

Y lo odiaba. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Durante toda la tarde no quiso ni pensar en eso. Se distrajo con cualquier cosa para evitar el tema, pero la idea siempre rondaba su cabeza. Y ella sabía que eso era de cobardes.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

No quería pensarlo, no quería sacar conclusiones, no quería imaginarse, no quería… saber la verdad.

Suspiró una vez más mientras se acercaba al lugar con pasos pesados.

Se sentía tan extraña. Siempre supo lo que sentía por otras personas. Lo que los demás le provocaban.

Y ella lo aceptaba, nunca tuvo problemas con eso.

Pero con su molesto vecino de arriba… era tan difícil. No sólo porque era su vecino, su sensei y un hombre más grande que ella. No, no sólo por eso.

Era… el hecho de que… él era tan condenadamente atractivo.

¡Y por Kami, ella lo odiaba!

Bueno, no en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¡Pero sí que era exasperante!

Además que nunca podía saber qué pensaba cuando la miraba fijamente, y eso la ponía nerviosa de sobremanera. ¡Y lo odiaba!

Odiaba que fuera tan callado, tan calmado, tan… misterioso.

Odiaba que fuera tan lindo y divertido. Tan seguro y confiado. Y muchas cosas más que no conocía de él.

Todo eso que en ella producían cosas tan… nuevas que nunca sintió, la descolocaban.

La desorientaban. La extrañaban. La hacían dudar y evitar. Pensar y soñar. Querer y no querer.

Ese hombre estaba causando estragos en su mente. ¡Y sólo Kami sabía cómo lo odiaba!

Se paró enfrente de la puerta de entrada, y desde las transparentes paredes del lugar podía ver a mucha gente jugando.

Buscó con la mirada, y en la 3ª cancha encontró a su hiperactivo mejor amigo junto con su… sensei.

"Qué raro que llegó temprano…" pensó la pelirosa mientras entraba en las canchas.

Esquivando muchas peligrosas pelotas a lo largo del camino, hasta que llegó.

–¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto la recibió con un efusivo saludo.

–Naruto…- masculló ella entre dientes.

-¡Jaja!- rió el chico algo nervioso.

–Ummm… Sakura…- la saludó una voz vaga y cansada.

Sin quererlo, y rogándole a los cielos no sentir nada, desvió la mirada hacia él.

–Kakashi…- le devolvió suavemente, mirando esos opacos ojos negros.

Y no pudo.

No pudo evitar sentirse atrapada por esos pozos negros que irradiaban paz y tranquilidad. Así como sus ruegos tampoco fueron escuchados, ya que su cuerpo tembló y su corazón latió emocionado.

Corrió la mirada y la posó sobre el piso de polvo de ladrillo. Apretó sus puños, y trató de borrar esa mirada de su mente. Trató de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Y hasta trató de parar su corazón para que dejara de latir así.

Pero nada. No pasaba nada. ¡Y lo odiaba!

"No, algo no está bien… nada bien." Se repitió en su mente con algo de miedo.

–Bueno, vamos a empezar.- la voz del peligris retumbó en sus oídos.

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei, espere un poco!- exclamó el rubio.

–Ummm… ¿para qué?- preguntó cansado el mayor.

–Porque… eh…- titubeaba el Uzumaki.

-Hmp.- ese quejido la sorprendió.

Levantó su mirada, y ahí estaba Sasuke.

-¡Era hora, teme!- exclamó Naruto.

–Tsk, se me hizo tarde.- dijo secamente el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?- musitó incrédula la chica.

–Sakura…- la saludó fríamente, típico en él.

–Ummm… ¿y él es?- preguntó despreocupado el peligris.

-¡Ah! Kakashi-sensei, él es Sasuke Uchiha.- presentó el rubio.

–Quiso ver cómo eran las prácticas y le dije que viniera, ¿no hay problema?- cuestionó el chico con una sonrisa suplicante.

–Ummm… ya está acá, así que…- respondió desinteresado el mayor.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó contento Naruto.

–Bueno, basta de charla. Dos vueltas a la cancha.- ordenó con voz firme el Hatake, y sus alumnos hicieron lo ordenado.

Luego del precalentamiento, Kakashi le enseñó lo básico a su 'nuevo' alumno.

Pero no se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que aprendió. Ya conocía a los Uchiha. Sabía lo grandes que eran.

"Aunque Obito es la oveja negra de la familia" pensó divertido, acordándose de su mejor amigo. "Ciertamente, Obito no es como ningún Uchiha." Reconoció. "Pero es mucho mejor persona que todos ellos juntos" finalizó su pensamiento al ver que el morocho lo miraba esperando otra lección.

–Ummm… creo que vamos a empezar con el saque.- comentó vagamente el peligris.

Tomó una pelota, se posicionó en la chancha y dio el golpe.

"Preciso como siempre" pensó la pelirosa, admirando ese gran talento natural que el chico tenía.

–Lo importante es flexionar bien las rodillas y siempre, SIEMPRE tener en mente el lugar donde quieren que vaya la pelota.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Se entendió?- preguntó igual, y los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ummm…- musitó aburrido. –Naruto, intentalo.- ordenó el peligris, cediéndole el lugar.

El rubio Uzumaki se posicionó como su sensei le había dicho. Eligió un lugar específico en la cancha donde mandar la pelota. Flexionó las rodillas, y golpeó… dejando la pelota en la red.

-¿Cómo estuvo? Jaja.- rió nervioso, mirando a los demás presentes.

–Tsk, dobe…- dijo fríamente el morocho.

La pelirosa sólo negó con la cabeza.

–Ummm… te falta fuerza y enfoque.- contó el Hatake despreocupado. –Sasuke, ahora vos.- le avisó al Uchiha.

–Hmp…- musitó luego de dar su magistral golpe, sin un solo error.

–Ummm… no está mal.- comentó desinteresado el peligris.

–Sakura…- la llamó, dándole a entender que fuera su turno.

Y entonces ella tembló. El saque nunca, NUNCA fue su fuerte. Es más, hasta daba lástima. Prácticamente era peor que el de Naruto.

"Y el muy roñoso se va a burlar de mí" pensó en cierto peligris mientras se acomodaba.

Flexionó rodillas, tiró la pelota al cielo, y… ni siquiera llegó a pegarle.

–Más rápido con la raqueta, Sakura.- le dijo el Hatake.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Y repitió el proceso, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

–Ummm… otra vez.- pidió Kakashi.

Y la pelirosa volvió a hacerlo, fallando una vez más.

–Ummm…- musitó el peligris.

–Perdón, siempre me costó este golpe.- pidió apenada la chica.

Pero sintió que alguien se paraba muy cerca de ella. Un fuerte brazo tomaba su izquierdo, y otro tomaba el derecho.

–Trata de seguir mis movimientos.- y escuchó esa suave voz en su oído, estremeciéndola.

Entonces se sonrojó. ¡Lo tenía tan cerca! ¡Tan, TAN cerca! Podía sentir su aliento golpear contra su cuello, y muchas partes de su… fuerte y varonil cuerpo.

–Rodillas… pelota… raqueta…- enumeró el peligris, haciendo los movimientos.

Dando como resultado un golpe exquisito.

-Ahora hacelo vos sola.- le ordenó Kakashi, alejándose completamente de ella.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y… y… ¡ni quería imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacer!

Su nerviosismo aumentó, el calor en su cuerpo no se iba y el sonrojo en su cara no disminuía. ¡Era tan maldito!

"Tranquila… tranquila…" se dijo a sí misma.

Contó mentalmente hasta 10, respiró hondo, y le pegó a la pelota.

-¡Genial, Sakura-chan!- escuchó a Naruto gritar emocionado.

–Muy bien…- comentó tranquilo Kakashi.

Y ella sonrió feliz, ¡le había salido!

–Tsk… tanto tiempo para algo tan fácil.- pero el comentario de Sasuke la desanimó un poco.

Él tenía razón. Tanto para un tonto golpe.

–Pero fue mejor que le tuyo, Sasuke.- sus ojos verdes se abrieron incrédulos al escuchar eso.

Giró completamente, y ahí estaban los dos. Desafiándose con la mirada.

-¿Eso mejor que el mío?- preguntó irónico el Uchiha.

–Claro, fue más rápido y preciso.- aclaró el Hatake.

-¿Está ciego? Mi golpe fue impecable.- se defendió el morocho.

–Ummm… no, no estoy ciego. Y no, no fue impecable.- negó seguro el sensei. –No le pegaste tan fuerte y la pelota perdió altura, rozando la red.- explicó tranquilo.

Sasuke no contestó, no dijo nada, sólo porque sabía que eso era verdad. Y había esperado que nadie lo notara, pero su sensei no por nada era su sensei.

–Bien, 15 minutos de descanso.- avisó el peligris, mientras se sentaba en el banco a encordar una de sus raquetas.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron a tomar agua, y Sakura decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que estaban fuera de las canchas.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del viento que soplaba suavemente. Era un hermoso día de , pero no hacía mucho calor.

Sintió que alguien se paraba enfrente de ella, y su cuerpo tembló al imaginar que era _él_.

Los nervios la invadieron nuevamente, ¿por qué se ponía así? Supuestamente no lo soportaba y lo quería lo más lejos posibles, ¿verdad?

Recordó como hace unos instantes atrás su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección con el de él. ¡Pero a ella no le gustó eso! ¿¡Verdad!

–Sakura…- pero esa voz fría y carente de emoción no era la del exasperante peligris que la confundía.

Abrió sus ojos verdes, y ahí estaba el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó confusa, y… ¿desilusionada?

–Hmp, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó secamente el chico.

–Eh… sí…- respondió no muy segura la chica.

El morocho se sentó a su lado, mirando al frente. Y por su mente pasaban varias preguntas: ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

–Hmp, quería… pedirte perdón por lo de hace un rato.- soltó rápidamente el chico.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó incrédula la pelirosa.

–No me hagas repetirlo.- le dijo fríamente, ahora mirándola a los ojos.

–Mmm… está bien.- contestó suavemente ella. "Histérico" pensó la chica.

–Sakura…- escuchó su nombre una vez más, y volvió a ponerle atención al chico… ¡que estaba demasiado cerca de ella!

Sus respiraciones chocaban, y los ojos negros del Uchiha estaban mirando fijamente sus labios.

Iba a decirle, iba a alejarlo… pero él fue más rápido.

Los bruscos labios del morocho se estamparon contra los suyos en un beso para nada tierno. ¿Por eso había esperado tanto tiempo? ¿Por un beso frío y desabrido?

Claramente, no eran como el de Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" pensó, acordándose del peligris.

Y ella correspondió el beso, pensando en _él_.

Pero había algo raro… esos labios… no eran suaves, ni dulces. Tampoco estaba temblando, ni sentía un cosquilleo dentro de ella.

Entre abrió sus ojos para poder ver ese rostro que imaginaba, pero no era _él_.

No eran los labios de Kakashi… no era Kakashi.

Se separó bruscamente del morocho, y lo miró sin poder creerlo.

Había besado a Sasuke pensando en… en… ¡en Kakashi!

Negó con su cabeza mientras miraba al sorprendido Uchiha. Se tapó la boca con una mano y desvió la mirada.

Era una broma, ¿verdad? Ella no… no pudo… no pudo haber… ¡no pudo haber deseado besarlo a _él_!

–Sakura, Sasuke, el descanso terminó.- esa voz firme y apagada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista y pudo verlo alejarse. Sintió su corazón oprimirse un poco, ¿por qué? ¿Porque se alejaba? ¿O porque la vio besándose con Sasuke?

No, él no podía estar enojado por eso.

–Vamos.- la orden del morocho terminó con sus hipótesis, y decidió seguirlo.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban el rubio y el peligris, quien ni siquiera la miró.

Siguieron con otros golpes y prácticas hasta terminar el día.

Se despidió de sus amigos, quienes la saludaron cada uno a su manera. Pero _él_… él volvió a evadir su mirada.

'Nos vemos' fue su gran y fría respuesta al saludo que le dio. Y ella no lo entendió. No entendió por qué se había puesto así.

Lo miró por algunos segundos más y después se fue.

Mientras caminaba a su casa trataba de resolver esa incógnita, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea del por qué del comportamiento tan distante de su vecino/sensei para con ella.

Era un misterio, y uno muy grande.

Llegó a su hogar luego de algunos minutos, y lo primero que hizo fue bañarse. A eso de las 18:30hs estaba mirando tv en el sillón de su sala. Vestida con un short negro y una musculosa celeste.

Cuando la serie que miraba llegó a su fin, tuvo que hacer la terea.

De verdad que las matemáticas no eran fáciles para ella, pero gracias a su vecino pudo entender aunque sea ese tema.

Entonces se acordó de _él_.

Del tinte de su voz al saludarla y como esquivó su mirada.

Y su corazón volvió a oprimirse.

Era tan extraño… tal vez podría tener alguna enfermedad, después de todo nunca antes había sentido ese dolor en el lado izquierdo.

–Tan, tan extraño…- musitó confusa.

Pero mejor era volver a los números, o su profesor no la aprobaría.

20:30hs terminó con satisfacción los complicados deberes, y puso manos a la obra para la cena.

Una hora después estaba disfrutando de una rica carne al horno con arroz y ó todo lo que utilizó para cocinar, y a eso de las 22:00hs ya estaba cambiada para irse a dormir.

Pero, pero, ahí estaba la música otra vez.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños y salió de su casa para ir a pedirle, como todas las noches, al roñoso de su vecino que bajara el volumen.

Una vez más se paró enfrente de esa puerta. 25C.

Y golpeó.

Nada, como se lo esperaba. Golpeó una vez más. Nada otra vez.

Pero a la tercera… ¿nada?

Miró confundida al pedazo de madera enfrente de ella. Volvió a golpear, más insistente.

¡Pero nada!

-¿Se habrá quedado sordo?- preguntó molesta.

Entonces trató una vez más, ahora con sus puños.

¡Pero nada!

-¿Me está ignorando?- preguntó indignada.

¡Cómo lo odiaba! Con pasos pesados volvió a su casa. Dio un portazo y se sentó en el sillón. No estaba furiosa, no estaba enojada… ¿estaba dolida?

–¿Qué me pasa…?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta. –Él puede hacer lo que quiera. Ignorarme es una de ellas…- musitó suavemente. –Pero él dijo… él dijo que no lo hacía…- recordó con algo de tristeza. –Tal vez… tal vez mintió…- susurró desilusionada.

Suspiró cansada.

–Algo de verdad no está bien…- dijo en voz baja.

Desvió su vista, encontrándose con su computadora prendida.

Entonces una idea surcó su mente.

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se sentó enfrente del escritorio donde descansaba su laptop. Inició sesión en el chat, y ahí estaba _él_.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_¿Te quedaste sordo?_

Esperó que él respondiera. Espero… espero… y espero… pero nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó confusa.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_

Pero nada. Ni siquiera unos puntos suspensivos.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_Aunque sea respondeme con un monosílabo… ¿Un 'ummm'? _

Pero nada otra vez.

-¿De verdad… está enojado?- le preguntó al viento.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ¡quería saber! Pero no podía preguntarle.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_Kakashi… por favor, decime algo._

-Odio tener que rogar… pero también odio que no me conteste.- susurró desanimada.

Y espero.

Espero por largos minutos.

Miró la hora, 22:30hs.

–No va a contestar…- musitó con algo de tristeza. -¿Por qué me hice ilusiones de pensar que sí?- se preguntó. –Es obvio que no le importo…- y se sorprendió a ella misma.

¿Ella… quería importarle a él?

–E-eh… y-yo…- tartamudeo nerviosa.

Pero un ruidito le impidió cuestionarse a sí misma.

-_**Can't take my eyes off of you…**_ _dice:_

_Ummm…_

Entonces sonrió. ¡Le contestó!

-¿¡Por qué me pongo así!- exclamó totalmente colorada y con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Suspiró para tratar de calmar esa repentina alegría que sentía.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_¿Vas a hablarme?_

-Decí que sí, decí que sí…- rogó con sus dedos cruzados.

-_**Can't take my eyes off of you…**_ _dice:_

_Ummm…_

-Podrías decir algo más que eso…- musitó algo molesta.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_¿Podrías contestar con sí o no?_

-_**Can't take my eyes off of you…**_ _dice:_

_Ummm…_

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_Okey, veo que no queres hablarme. Y no tengo idea de por qué, pero… ¿podrías bajar la música?_

-_**Can't take my eyes off of you…**_ _dice:_

_Ummm…_

La pelirosa rodó los ojos.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_¿Por favor?_

Y volvió a esperar. Largos e interminables minutos. Hasta que la estrepitosa música dejó de escucharse.

-_**Make Me Smile…**_ _dice:_

_Gracias… :)_

No esperaba una respuesta por parte de él, así que iba a cerrar sesión cuando escuchó el ruidito una vez más.

-_**Can't take my eyes off of you…**_ _dice:_

No te olvides lo del viernes.

Y se desconectó.

Miró la pantalla sin moverse. Sin creerlo. ¿Lo del viernes? ¿Sólo eso le dijo? ¿Tenía planeado no hablarle por TODA la semana?

_Eso_ tampoco estaba bien.


	5. Maid por un día

Primero que nada, ¡feliz navidad, gente! ^^ Algo atrasada, pero mejor tarde que nunca :P

Acá les traigo el tan pedido capítulo, seguro se mueren por saber qué pasa :P

Sólo tengo para decirles que el 2 de Enero me voy de vacaciones :D Este fic voy a seguirlo mientras tanto porque tengo varios capítulos escritos. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de 'Kakashi y su mundo al revés' porque lo subí apenas termine el primer capítulo y lo único que tengo terminado es el 2º para subirlo esta semana :S

Lo sé, lo sé ¡fue muy irresponsable de mi parte! Pero la ansiedad de subir la historia era más fuerte u.u

Así que les pido mil millones de perdones! Pero les aseguro que no la voy a dejar sin terminar, ustedes saben eso :)

En fin, no tengo nada más que decirles más que tengan un hermoso fin de año :)

PD:  El mundo de _Naruto_ es propiedad del maravilloso **Masashi Kishimoto**, we all knows ;)

**_Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia._**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**5- Maid por un día.**

Apagó la pc, apagó las luces de la sala, se dirigió a su cuarto y se metió en su cama. Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas, y trató de dormir.

Pero miles de ideas le dificultaban la labor.

"¿Cómo es posible que vaya a ignorarme toda la semana?" se preguntó molesta. "¿Qué le hice?" cuestionó sin entenderlo.

Entonces repasó lo que pasó en el día. Pero todo empezó a ir así después de… del beso.

"No, no puede estar enojado por eso" descartó la idea. "¿Verdad?" dudó entonces.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

"¿Celoso?" cuestionó.

Pero el gestó se borró rápidamente.

"Jamás estaría celoso de mí" pensó con desilusión.

Sintió una tristeza invadirla de repente, y su corazón volvió a doler.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" se preguntó otra vez.

No entendía. No entendía qué estaba pasando en ella.

Por qué estaba pasando eso. ¡Kami, qué confundida estaba! ¿Y todo por culpa de quien?

De _él_, claro.

–Kakashi…- musitó adormilada. –Algo no está bien…- agregó con los ojos cerrándose lentamente.

–Entre…- el sueño le ganaba. –Nosotros…- murmuró antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Realmente, algo no estaba bien en ella… Para nada bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y por fin llegó al viernes… para desgracia de ella.

Suspiró desanimada mientras caminaba devuelta a su casa. Escuchaba las risas y charlas de un grupo de amigos detrás de ella. Y francamente no podía creer que esté odiando ese día.

Ese día que anunciaba la libertad por un corto período. Ese día que esperaba toda la semana. Ese día que significaba diversión y risas.

Sí, ese día, lo odiaba.

O al menos ese viernes en particular.

"Y lo peor de todo… es que va a ser tan incómodo" pensó desanimada, imaginando la larga tarde que le esperaba con su vecino de arriba.

Es decir, ¡el chico la ignoró toda la semana!

En el ascensor, cuando entraban o salían del edificio, en las clases de tenis.

¡Tenía que pedirle que bajara el volumen por chat porque él no quería verla!

"¿Qué le hice para que me trate así?" se preguntó con una mezcla de enojo, frustración y tristeza. "Pero yo no me voy a quedar con la duda, hoy le pregunto" se mentalizó decidida.

No iba a dejarle pasar eso, ¡claro que no!

Ignorarla de tal modo, ¿quién se creía?

Entró en su casa y fue directamente a cambiarse.

Si planeaba limpiar toda la tarde, lo que era lo más probable, iba a necesitar ropa cómoda. Entonces se puso unos short de jean celeste, una musculosa amarrilla, y las zapatillas blancas. Ató su cabellera rosada y salió con rumbo al hogar de su vecino.

Golpeó tres veces seguidas e insistentes en la puerta que claramente tenía marcado el 25C.

"Y espero que hoy no trate de ignorarme" pensó cansada la pelirosa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Mostrando a un peligris con una mirada para nada agradable. Pero ella no iba a sucumbir a esa mirada molesta, estaba demasiado indignada y enojada como para hacerlo.

Sus fulminantes ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente, entonces él suavizó su mirada.

–Ummm…- musitó aburrido el chico.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos y sin invitación entró en la casa del peligris.

–Por Kami, ¿hace cuánto no limpias?- preguntó incrédula, mirando el… desastroso departamento de su vecino/sensei.

–Ummm… un par de días.- respondió él, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cuánto es 'un par de días' para vos?- preguntó ácida la chica, enfrentándolo.

–Ummm… 1 semana.- contestó tranquilo.

-¿¡Una semana!- exclamó histérica la Haruno. -¿¡Cómo podes vivir así!- preguntó sin creerlo.

–Ummm… ¿la verdad? Lo hice para que tardaras más en limpiar.- confesó divertido.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, matándolo en su mente.

-¿Dónde están las cosas para limpiar?- masculló molesta.

–Antes de que empieces, tengo que contarte la condición.- contó Kakashi con tranquilidad, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su típico pantalón azul marino.

-¿Condición?- repitió sin entender la chica.

–Sí, condición.- afirmó obvio el peligris.

La chica rodó sus ojos verdes.

–Nunca hablamos de ninguna condición.- le recordó.

–Ummm… la pensé cuando te propuse limpiar mi casa, pero no la dije.- contó divertido el Hatake, rascándose la nuca.

La pelirosa inspiró y exhaló para calmarse, ese hombre de verdad era imposible.

-¿Cuál es la condición?- preguntó con un tinte de molestia en su voz.

Entonces él sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo.

Agarró una bolsa blanca que estaba al pie de la mesa de la sala, y de ella sacó un… ¿disfraz de maid?

–Ésta es la condición.- dijo divertido el peligris.

La chica miró reiteradas veces al chico y al traje con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- soltó confusa.

–Ummm… no creí que fueras tan tonta.- comentó burlón el Hatake.

-¡No es eso!- chilló indignada la pelirosa. -¿Por qué tengo que ponerme eso?- preguntó evidentemente enojada.

–Ummm… porque es mi condición.- contestó obvio.

–No habíamos pactado eso.- le recordó la Haruno, con su vista fija en esos pozos oscuros.

–Ummm… si lo hubiera propuesto, ¿no hubieras aceptado?- preguntó Kakashi, mirándola tranquilo.

Entonces Sakura recordó lo insoportable que se había puesto Ino aquella noche, e imaginó cómo hubiera estado si _él _no bajaba la música.

Suspiró rendida.

–Sí, hubiera aceptado…- contestó desanimada.

–Bien, ¿alguna otra duda?- preguntó burlón el chico.

Ella lo miró molesta.

-¿Por qué de maid?- preguntó igual.

–Ummm… porque pensé en lo bien que te quedaría.- respondió con voz baja y suave el peligris, mirándola fijamente.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa tembló, y esas extrañas ganas de besarlo volvieron.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó histérica, tratando de borrar esas raras sensaciones.

-¿Yo? ¿Pervertido?- preguntó confuso el chico.

–El peor…- masculló sonrojada la pelirosa.

–Ummm… cómo se nota que no leíste Icha Icha Paradise.- comentó el peligris.

Caminó a uno de las pequeñas bibliotecas al lado de la tv y tomó un libro anaranjado.

–Jiraiya-sama sí que es pervertido.- comentó el chico, mostrándole el libro.

-¿Jiraiya-sama?- musitó sorprendida la chica.

–De verdad que no lo conoces.- se burló el peligris.

–Claro que lo conozco, es el novio de mi tía.- le contó la chica.

–Ummm… qué coincidencia.- comentó el Hatake.

-¿Pero vos de dónde lo conoces?- curioseó la Haruno.

–Ummm… Jiraiya-sama fue maestro de Minato-sensei, y Minato-sensei fue mi maestro. Yo soy el maestro de Naruto, y Jiraiya-sama es como el abuelo de Naruto y el padre de Minato-sensei.- explicó con tranquilidad Kakashi. –Ummm… así lo conozco.- finalizó simplemente.

Sakura apenas y podía creerlo... ¿¡Por qué el destino se empeñaba en acercarla a ese hombre!

(Tal vez están destinados a estar juntos…) comentó 'como quien no quiere la cosa' su Inner.

Ella decidió ignorarla.

–No puedo creer que Minato-san siendo tan dulce y amable se junte con dos pervertidos como ustedes.- comentó indignada la chica.

-Así que Minato-sensei es dulce y amable, ¿eh?- contó burlón el peligris.

–E-eh…- tartamudeó apenada. -¡Dame eso!- exclamó arrebatándole el disfraz al chico.

Caminó rápidamente al baño, donde dio un portazo.

Y el Hatake rió por lo bajo.

–Esto va a ser muy interesante…- musitó suavemente, con una pícara sonrisa de lado.

.

.

.

.

.

Algunos varios minutos después, y sin quererlo, salió del baño. Caminó con pasos pesados hasta la sala, donde_ él_ estaba viendo tv.

-¿Dónde están las cosas para limpiar?- le preguntó entre dientes.

Entonces el peligris la miró. Sus ojos negros se abrieron ligeramente, y la miraron de arriba abajo haciéndola temblar una vez más.

"Mucho mejor de lo que imagine…" pensó el chico, embelesado por lo hermosa que se veía la pelirosa en un simple disfraz de maid.

Pero no iba a demostrárselo.

Se acomodó en el sillón y volvió a mirar el entretenido partido de futbol.

–Ummm… debajo de la cocina.- contestó simplemente el chico.

Entonces ella apretó sus puños, podría ser más amable ¿verdad?

"Misión imposible…" pensó molesta.

Caminó hasta la cocina y buscó todo lo necesario para limpiar ese lugar.

Empezó barriendo los pisos. Siguió sacando el polvo de todos los aparatos y muebles del hogar. Y para el final dejó el orden.

-¿Qué es tan interesante?- preguntó ella mientras acomodaba los libros de una de las bibliotecas.

–Ummm… es un clásico.- respondió tranquilo el peligris.

-¿Clásico de qué?- preguntó la chica.

–Ummm… de futbol.- contestó sin importancia el chico.

–Okey. Sé que la tv te pone más idiota de lo que ya sos, ¿pero podrías ser más claro?- preguntó ácida la pelirosa, mirándolo.

Kakashi no despegó su vista de la pantalla en ningún momento.

–Ummm… sé que hablar sobre chicos con tus amigas te pone más idiota de lo que ya sos, ¿pero podrías entender algo de futbol?- preguntó burlón.

-¡Claro que entiendo!- exclamó Sakura indignada.

–Qué carácter…- musitó el peligris. –Ummm… es el Manchester United vs Liverpool, un clásico del futbol Inglés.- contó tranquilo.

–Ah… ¿y es tan entretenido?- preguntó dudosa la pelirosa, mirando la pantalla.

–Sí sos hombre…- murmuró el Hatake.

-¡Ah! ¡Son tan lindos!- exclamó contenta la chica, embelesada por los jugadores.

–Ummm… ese no es el fin del juego.- le contó el peligris.

–Qué importa el fin del juego si puedo ver a esos hombres…- musitó la Haruno.

-¿Y yo soy el pervertido?- preguntó divertido el chico, mirándola con picardía.

Y ella sintió esa mirada. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron de la pantalla y se posaron sobre los oscuros del peligris.

–E-eh… yo sólo admiro lo que es bueno.- le aclaro segura.

–Claro…- musitó él con sarcasmo, volviendo a mirar el partido.

Sakura inspiró y exhaló para calmarse. Definitivamente, ese hombre sabía cómo sacarla de quicio… o hacerla llegar al límite.

–Ya terminé…- musitó cansada.

Y pensó que sería una buena idea sentarse junto a él y ver el partido… además de descansar.

Pero antes de poder llevar esa idea acabo, tropezó con los pies del peligris, cayendo sentada encima de él.

–P-perdón…- pidió apenada y quiso levantarse rápidamente, pero algo se lo impedía.

Miró su cintura, y ahí estaban los dos fuertes brazos del chico atrapándola.

–Ummm… podrías quedarte así…- susurró Kakashi en su oído, estremeciéndola.

El calor no tardó en agolparse en sus mejillas de forma sutil, y el nerviosismo la invadió rápidamente.

Perdió todo interés en los deportistas de la pantalla, y su atención sólo se concentraba en el chico a sus espaldas.

Quería acariciar sus grandes manos y preguntarle por qué estuvo tan enojado, qué le había hecho… y… pedirle perdón por eso.

Pero no sabía si hacerlo o no. Porque tal vez, él sólo tuvo una mala semana, o tal vez la cosa no era con ella.

Pero, pero… si era así también tendría que haber actuado así con las demás personas, y recordaba que con Naruto no había sido así durante las clases de tenis.

Fue amable con señor Myoga, como siempre lo era. Y algo dentro suyo le decía que sólo se comportó así con ella porque ella algo hizo.

Pero si no le preguntaba, nunca iba a saber.

Sus pequeñas manos temblorosas se posaron sobre las masculinas, y las acarició tímidamente.

-¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?- cuestionó con voz suave, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

–Ummm…- contestó simplemente el chico.

-¿P-por qué… estabas enojado conmigo?- preguntó apenada.

Silencio. Horroroso e incómodo silencio.

Hasta que lo escuchó suspirar.

–Porque no pude interrumpir el beso de Sasuke otra vez.- le susurró al oído suavemente.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó confusa.

–Ummm… sí.- respondió despreocupado.

Entonces ella se dio vuelta para poder verlo.

-¿Cuándo fueron las otras veces?- preguntó curiosa.

–Ummm… aquella noche en el boliche, y el otro día que te acompañó a tu casa.- contestó tranquilo.

-¿¡Fuiste vos esa vez!- exclamó indignada la pelirosa.

–Ummm… lástima que no pude volver a hacerlo…- comentó suavemente el peligris, mirándola a los ojos.

Esa mirada… esa voz… esos labios… era demasiado.

Se sentó a su lado tratando de escapar de esa sensación de querer besarlo, y miró el piso para esconder con sus cabellos el fuerte color rojizo de sus mejillas.

–Yo también lamento que no pudiste volver a hacerlo…- musitó suavemente la pelirosa.

Entonces él la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender, ¿no se suponía que ella quería besar al Uchiha?

La chica suspiró pesadamente.

–Es que no fue como lo imagine…- comentó desanimada.

–¿Y el mío sí fue como lo imaginaste?- preguntó divertido el Hatake.

Y ella apretó su mandíbula, conteniendo la rabia. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan idiota!

–No recuerdo haberte besado.- contestó con burla, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó con gracia Kakashi.

–Muy segura.- respondió con sorna Sakura.

Entonces él sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo.

Tomó con delicadeza su mentón, mirándola fijamente.

–Dejame que te refresque la memoria… Sakura-chan…- susurró sensualmente, acercándose a los labios femeninos lentamente.

Y ella simplemente no podía negarse. Su deseo era demasiado fuerte. Sus ganas demasiado grandes. Y la atracción entre ellos demasiado irresistible.

Los labios del peligris acariciaron dulcemente los suyos, y ella le correspondió con la misma dulzura. Lo abrazó por el cuello, y él se abrazó a su pequeña cintura.

Cada movimiento la hacía querer más. Cada caricia de su suave boca la hacía desear más.

Y ella no podía… ni quería dejar de besarlo.

¿Cómo era que esos labios… que ese hombre le provocaran eso? Era, sencillamente, increíble.

Y se sentía tan, tan bien.

Condenadamente bien…

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Lo odiaba por ser tan provocativo, tan seductor, tan irresistible… tan… especial.

Igual que ese extraño sentimiento dentro suyo, pero que a la vez era cálido… y por alguna retorcida razón le gustaba.

Pero sintió que el oxígeno empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones, y ella no quería dejar de besar esos adictivos labios… pero era inevitable.

Se separaron para recobrar el aire perdido, aunque sus miradas seguían conectadas.

Y ella tembló.

Se estremeció con esa mirada tan calmada y profunda.

Entonces su cara ardió más fuerte. Y sintió la gran y suave mano del chico acariciarla.

La quemaba. El tacto de él la quemada.

-¡V-voy a cambiarme!- exclamó apenada, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y caminando al baño con pasos apurados.

Se 'encerró' en el lugar, y apenas podía creerlo.

Apenas podía creer que él tuviera ese… poder sobre ella.

¿Cómo con un solo roce le hacía perder, casi, la cordura?

Era… era… ¡tan extraño!

Se acercó al espejo y se observó: la respiración agitada, los labios rojos e hinchados, las mejillas rojas, el cabello algo despeinado…

TODO, por _él_.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Kami sabía cuánto lo odiaba!

(¿Será odio o es un sentimiento igual de fuerte que el odio?) preguntó su Inner, pero ella la ignoró.

No había tiempo para discutir consigo misma. Tenía que calmar su respiración, bajar el sonrojo, cambiarse y peinarse, para salir como si NADA hubiera pasado.

"¿Pero quién en su sano juicio pretendería que algo así no pasó?" se preguntó en su mente.

Pero ella no estaba en su sano juicio, porque ahora más que nunca estaba segura que algo no andaba bien en ella.

"Igual, no creo poder fingir frente a él…" reconoció apenada. "Frente a esos ojos… esos labios… y…" se tapo la boca sin poder creerlo.

¿A ella… le gustaba… Kakashi?

Y su corazón latió salvaje.

_Eso _no estaba bien ella.


	6. Una serie de eventos ¿desafortunados?

Geeeeente! Tanto tiempo! Es increíble que ya estemos en el 2011 :O Les deseo a todos un año lleno de buenas historias (tanto en lo personal como en lo ficticio) y mucha, mucha alegría :)

Estoy de vacaciones, pero igual vengo a subir las continuaciones para no hacerlos esperar, ¿no soy un amor? :P Jaja!

Además, mañana empieza la 2º temporada de Kimi Ni Todoke y estoy que exploto de la felicidad! ^^

Pero bueno, gracias por leer y dejar tan lindos comentarios.

Les dejo la continuación :)

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ le pertenecen únicamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**, gracias Kishi! :D

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**6- Una serie de eventos… ¿desafortunados?**

Y ahí estaba ella.

Tirada en la comodidad de su cama. Mirando el techo… recordando el… ajetreado día anterior por la tarde.

Recordando lo difícil que fue calmarse y salir del baño como si nada. Aunque cuando lo vio, toda esa fachada de desentendimiento se vino abajo.

**Flashback**

_Con pasos temblorosos y aparentando estar segura salió del baño. Llegó a la sala, y él todavía estaba mirando el partido de futbol… como si verdaderamente __nada__ hubiera pasado._

_Se paró en el otro lado del sillón, mirando el piso en todo momento._

_-Ya terminé.- dijo claramente sin emoción alguna en su voz, aunque por dentro los nervios la consumían._

_-Ummm…- musitó él, volteando a verla. _

_-Ya tengo que irme.- comentó mientras caminaba a la puerta._

_Él sin decir nada la acompañó. Le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero… y la miró._

_Sintió esa vaga pero profunda mirada sobre ella, y no pudo evitar temblar levemente._

_-Tu disfraz…- musitó con voz suave mientras le entregaba la bolsa, todavía sin mirarlo._

_-Ummm… quedátelo vos.- dijo el peligris tranquilamente, presionando con la mirada._

"_Okey, es muy estúpido que no lo mire" razonó la chica. "¡Pero no quiero sentir esas cosas extrañas otra vez!" exclamó algo preocupada. _

"_¡Basta! Soy una chica grande, tengo que mirarlo a los ojos" decidió segura._

_Levanto su mirada, y miró directamente esos ojos negros… ¡Pero tenía tanta mala suerte!_

_Un cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Los nervios a flor de piel… ¡y el maldito sonrojo corrió inmediatamente en sus mejillas!_

_-¿Para qué puedo quererlo yo?- le preguntó lo más clamada que pudo sonar._

_-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, con sus grisáceas cejas levemente arqueadas. _

_-¿Para qué puedo quererlo yo?- preguntó divertido el chico, sonriendo estúpidamente de lado._

_(Tan, tan lindo…) se babeó su Inner._

_-Mmm… no sé.- contestó haciéndose la tonta. -¿Tal vez para alguna de tus 'amiguitas'?- preguntó mordaz, más cómoda._

_Y ahora sí, sus cejas grises se alzaron sorprendidas._

_-¿Amiguitas?- repitió divertido. –No, yo compré ese disfraz solamente para Sakura-chan…- contó en voz baja el Hatake, con sus oscuros ojos negros fijos en los de ella._

_Y volvió a temblar, a estremecerse como nunca antes._

_Su cara ardió más, y un nudo se formó en su garganta._

_-¡B-buenas noches!- alcanzó a articular antes de salir del apartamento, escapando de esa mirada… de esas raras y extrañas sensaciones, que curiosamente sólo él le provocaba. _

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡Cómo lo odio!- exclamó frustrada, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Pero no lo odiaba precisamente a _él, _sino que odiaba lo que _él_ le provocaba.

Jamás en su corta vida había sentido todas esas cosas inexplicables por nadie.

Esas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas eran… lo más raro y retorcido que lo pasó hasta ahora.

No, lo más raro y retorcido de todo era que sólo le pasaba con _él_. Que sólo _él_ las provocaba.

Y lo odiaba.

Era tan frustrante no entender a qué se debían esas sensaciones. Tan intrincado que los problemas de Matemáticas parecían simples operaciones.

Tan molesto era no entenderse a sí misma…

¡Y todo culpa de _él_!

Porque si le pasara con otras personas, podría llegar a entenderlo. Pero con _él _era completamente diferente.

No podía ir y preguntarle por qué le pasaba eso, porque él se burlaría de ella.

"El muy maldito…" pensó molesta.

Tampoco podía 'encubrir' la situación, porque él se daría cuenta.

"El muy maldito genio…" agregó con bronca.

Menos que menos podía pedirle algún consejo, porque él es muy desinteresado de todo.

-El muy maldito genio vago…- maldijo entre dientes.

Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse. Nada ganaba haciéndose mala sangre.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es no pensar más en eso.- se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Además, ¡hoy es sábado!- exclamó contenta.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de luz, que marcaba las 20:30hs. Y decidió cambiarse, o Ino-cerda se quejaría si llegaba tarde.

-Como siempre…- musitó cansada, abriendo de par en par las puertas de su guardarropa.

Pero no tenía idea de qué ponerse, típico problema femenino.

Entonces divisó un vestido tipo cóctel. Muy lindo, pero le pareció demasiado formal para una simple salida… porque ella no quería impresionar a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no… ¿qué cosas estoy pensado?- se preguntó incrédula.

Dejó el vestido donde estaba, y siguió mirando. Buscando qué ponerse.

Pero nada le gustaba. Estaba en un serio problema.

-¿Pero qué me pasa hoy?- se preguntó confusa.

Entonces su vista volvió a posarse sobre el vestido. Esa falda de estampado floral le gustaba mucho, y el torso era un color negro brillante… tan lindo.

-Mmm… porque me ponga algo semi-formal una vez no me voy a morir.- pensó en voz alta la chica, eligiendo el vestido.

Y sin perder tiempo, se cambió.

La falda le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y le agradeció a Kami que la parte de arriba no marcara tanto sus pechos.

Se calzó con unos bellos zapatos de raso negro, de punta abierta decorados con un moño. Se peinó como siempre, cola de caballo tirada a su lado izquierdo. Se maquilló naturalmente, guardó algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso de mano, y salió con rumbo a la sala.

Pero antes de levantar el teléfono para pedir el taxi, la estrepitosa música del peligris perforó sus tímpanos.

Salió de su casa hecha un huracán. Y con la misma velocidad de uno subió al 5º piso para gritarle algunas cosas a cierto desaliñado.

Se paró una vez más frente a esa puerta, y el 25C parecía burlarse de ella.

Genial, ahora deliraba.

¡Pero ese no era el punto!

Golpeo insistentemente fuerte, tanto que su puño empezaba a dolerle.

Pero finalmente, él abrió la puerta.

-¡No puedo creer que esté a punto a salir y tenga que escuchar tu horrorosa música!- exclamó histérica, fulminando con la mirada al sorprendido peligris que la miraba… ¿cómo la miraba?

Entonces se dio cuenta. Él la miraba con mucha atención… demasiada atención diría ella.

Los oscuros ojos negros del Hatake viajaban a lo largo de su pequeña anatomía, detallándola minuciosamente… estremeciéndola una vez más.

-E-eh…- musitó nerviosa, con el sonrojo ya instalado en su cara.

Y en un rápido movimiento, ya sea por la audacia del chico o por su nerviosismo que hacia todo más lento, se vio atrapada en los fuertes brazos del peligris.

-K-Kakashi… ¿qué…- tartamudeó sorprendida, apenada, sonrojada, nerviosa… y extrañamente ansiosa por saber qué haría.

¿La besaría? ¿Quería que la besara?

Pero no pudo seguir pensando.

-Quiero ser el primero en decirte… lo hermosa que estás…- le susurró lenta y sensualmente en su oído.

Y su pequeño cuerpo tembló completamente. Hasta sintió que sus piernas no resistirían, por lo que se aferró a la camisa del chico. Y disfrutó de su varonil y único aroma.

"Tan, tan embriagante…" pensó la pelirosa, perdida en esa fragancia que destilaba sensualidad.

Pero no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle… ¡estaba inmóvil!

-E-eh…- musitó apenas, saliendo del hechizo.

Se alejó con brusquedad de él, y lo miró apenada.

-¡N-no era necesario que me agarraras así para decírmelo!- comentó 'indignada'

(Hipócrita…) comentó su Inner, ofendida.

Kakashi no le dijo nada, sólo la siguió observando… poniéndola más y más nerviosa.

Sakura desvió su mirada, o corría el grave peligro de tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo deliberadamente.

Entonces lo vio. El reloj marcaba las 21:25hs

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!- exclamó apurada.

E iba a salir corriendo, al menos lo que le permitieran sus tacos, pero una mano la agarró del brazo.

Y claro que era _él_.

-¿Vas al mismo lugar que siempre?- le preguntó tranquilo, sin romper el contacto de sus pupilas.

-Sí…- musitó suavemente ella, perdida en esos pozos tan calmos.

-Ummm… te llevo.- le avisó mientras la soltaba.

Cerró la puerta de su casa, y después de esperar el ascensor bajaron juntos.

El auto el peligris estaba estacionado enfrente de ellos, y lo reconoció porque claramente tenía cierta… esencia del chico.

Plateado e imponente, así era el vehículo.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando él le abrió la puerta, definitivamente no se esperaba otro acto de caballerosidad por parte de su despreocupado vecino/sensei… pero le gustó.

Le regaló una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, y al ver los ojos negros del chico abrirse levemente como si no se esperaba eso, se metió rápidamente en el auto.

No dijo nada durante el corto viaje. Tampoco lo miró cuando se bajo y le dio las gracias rápidamente.

En pocas palabras, lo evitó.

-¡Frentona!- chilló Ino apenas llegó.

"Genial, ya empieza" pensó la pelirosa desanimada.

-¿¡Quién era el chico con que llegaste!- exclamó como loca la rubia Yamanaka.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó nerviosa, ¿lo habían visto?

-¡Es verdad, Sakura-chan! Te vimos llegar en un auto junto con un chico, pero no pudimos verle la cara.- explicó Naruto, igual de emocionado que la rubia.

-E-eh… n-nadie…- contestó no muy creíble la Haruno.

Claramente sus amigos no le creyeron. Aunque Hinata sonrió como entendiéndola y Shikamaru sólo resopló aburrido, el Uzumaki y la Yamanaka no se iban a quedar callados… ¡claro que no!

-¡La fila se mueve, avancen!- exclamó Sakura mientras los empujaba dentro del boliche.

"Me salvé…" pensó más calmada una vez dentro del lugar. "Con tanto ruido ni Ino-cerda ni Naruto van a poder interrogarme como si fuera una criminal" sonrió contenta mientras se sentaba.

Luego de buscar las bebidas y de charlar un rato, las dos parejitas decidieron bailar… dejándola sola en la mesa.

-Sencillamente, genial…- musitó sarcástica la pelirosa.

Miró el gran y repleto lugar con una mirada general, pero a la vez detallista… ¿estaba buscando a alguien?

¿O lo estaba buscando a _él_?

"¡Imposible!" gritó en su mente, volviendo a posar su mirada en el vaso vacío que sostenían sus manos.

"Estar sola me afecta demasiado…" comentó mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

"… Y estar mucho tiempo con _él_ también" reconoció con algo de vergüenza.

-Señorita…- la llamó el barman.

-Ah, gaseosa de limón.- pidió atontada la chica.

"De verdad me afecta demasiado…" aceptó, sentándose para esperar su bebida.

-Gaseosa de limón.- dijo el barman entregándole el vaso.

-Ah, gracias.- las dio con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Gaseosa de limón? No sabía que vendían eso.- comentó una voz a su lado.

Giró para poder ver a esa persona, y tenía que admitir que era un chico verdaderamente lindo.

-Quiero lo mismo que ella.- le dijo el joven al barman, y éste sin perder tiempo lo sirvió.

Mientras el chico degustaba la bebida, ella se dispuso a observarlo.

Cabello negro azabache, ojos negros oscuros, piel blanca, alto pero no tanto, buen cuerpo… lindo, muy lindo.

-Qué rico…- comentó el muchacho, sacándola de su inspección ocular.

-Ah, sí… es mi favorita.- contó ella, extrañamente cómoda con el morocho.

-¡La mía también!- exclamó sorprendido el chico, sonriendo divertido.

-¡Jaja!- rió la pelirosa animada, él tenía un muy buen ánimo.

-Y… ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó el morocho, disfrutando la helada bebida.

-Mis amigos me dejaron sola y vine a tomar a la barra.- contó cansada la pelirosa.

-Yo perdí a mi mejor amigo, no sé dónde está- comentó el morocho con gracia.

-Estamos en las mismas…- dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa.

-Sí… ¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó curioso el chico.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura.- contestó amigable la chica.

-¡Mucho gusto, Sakura-chan!- exclamó contento el chico. –Yo soy Obito, Uchiha Obito.- se presentó sonriente.

-¿Uchiha?- repitió sorprendida la Haruno.

-Sí. Tal vez conozcas mi apellido porque somos grandes Economistas.- comentó el morocho con una mirada suave.

-Eh… algo así…- dijo no muy segura la pelirosa, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!- comentó Obito animado. -¿Vamos a bailar, Sakura-chan?- la invitó con una provocadora mirada.

Y ella, extrañamente se sonrojó levemente.

Le regaló una coqueta sonrisa al Uchiha, y aceptó su invitación.

Se dejó guiar por el morocho hasta algún lugar de la pista de baile hasta que la tomó de la cintura posesivamente, comenzando la danza.

La música sonaba increíble. Rápida, divertida, sexy y seductora… igual que la forma de bailar que la pelirosa.

Y Obito era el compañero ideal para bailar. Seguía sus pasos con una perfecta coordinación. El agarre en su pequeña cintura era fuerte, sin dejarla ir; pero ligero, sin imponer nada.

Además de las fugaces miradas provocadoras que se daban de vez en cuando. Oh, sí… ahí había química, muy buena química.

-Sakura, no quisiera ser atrevido… pero sos muy hermosa…- le confesó el morocho al oído.

Rió divertida por las cosquillas que le provocaron el aliento del Uchiha en el cuello.

-Gracias, Obito…- las dio con una linda sonrisa, abrazada al cuello níveo del morocho.

El muchacho se la quedó mirando detenidamente, embelesado por la belleza de aquella chica que afortunadamente había conocido…

¡No podía ser mejor! Kami-sama le estaba dando la oportunidad justa para olvidar a Rin, que seguramente estaba tratando de conquistar a Kakashi.

-Tampoco quisiera ser atrevido… pero…- dijo hechizado el chico, acercándose más a su cara.

Los oscuros ojos de Obito miraban deseosos sus labios… y a ella no le desagradaba tanto la idea…

Entonces comenzó a acercarse también, podría besarlo y tal vez sentía lo mismo que sentía con Kakashi… ¿lo iba a hacer para sacarse la duda?

"¡No, claro que no!" gritó en su mente, a escasos centímetros de los labios del muchacho.

-¿¡Obito, qué haces!- ese gritó lo asustó a ambos.

Sorprendidos rompieron con todo acercamiento, separándose totalmente.

Ambos miraron, y enfrente de ellos se encontraba una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Rin?- dijo confuso el morocho. –E-eh… yo…- tartamudeó el chico. -¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó con firmeza.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó la chica, claramente molesta.

Tomó el brazo al morocho y lo arrastro lejos de ella.

Sakura miró la escena sorprendida, estática, shokeada.

Parpadeó incrédula, tratando de entender.

-Una novia celosa, supongo…- musitó la chica, sintiéndose algo mal por haber estado con un chico comprometido.

Suspiró desanimada.

Obito era lindo y divertido, además de que se sentía cómoda con él… pero tenía novia.

Y con eso se descartaba toda idea de poder llegar a tener algo con el morocho Uchiha.

Estaba por volver a la barra, y tal vez tomar algo con alcohol para 'brindar' por su desgracia… pero una fuerte mano la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola algún lugar.

Chocó contra un fuerte pecho, y unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

Abrió sus ojos ante el impacto, y casi no creyó lo que veía.

-Sakura…- la saludó el chico, con su típica sonrisa de lado.

Ella trató de zafarse, pero el agarre del peligris era firme… y a ella, extrañamente, le gustaba estar entre esos brazos.

La pelirosa se sonrojó sin quererlo, sólo un poco ante esa sensación.

-Kakashi…- masculló algo 'molesta', evitando la oscura y penetrante mirada del Hatake.

El chico sonrió suavemente.

-Me gusta cuando decís mi nombre…- comentó tranquilo.

Y ella no pudo resistir esa profunda mirada sobre ella.

Levantó la vista y al divisar _esa _sonrisa, además de _esa_ mirada y _esas_ palabras, no pudo decir nada.

Quiso preguntarle por qué, si eso era verdad… pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la camisa del peligris, mirarlo con adoración… y querer besarlo.

El deseo que sentía por probar una vez más esos labios era muy grande.

Con timidez se acercó despacio al rostro masculino… y sintió su corazón latir emocionado cuando vio que él hacía lo mismo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse una vez más, besándose con dulzura y delicadez.

La pelirosa se abrazó al cuello masculino, acariciándolo castamente.

Sintió como el peligris la pegaba más contra su bien formado cuerpo, y no pudo evitar sentirse… maravillosamente bien.

Pero el oxígeno comenzó a faltarle, tan inoportuno.

Bajo sus manos al pecho del chico, y pudo sentir el loco latir de su corazón.

Su sorpresa fue tal que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se separó rápidamente de él.

Kakashi la miraba con _esa_ mirada que tantas cosas provocaba en ella, como el gran sonrojo que tenía en ese preciso momento.

-E-eh… t-tengo que volver con mis amigos…- tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Sakura…- la llamó él con su suave y tranquila voz.

Pero era demasiado para ella.

-¡N-nos vemos!- saludó rápidamente, antes de 'huir' de él.

El Hatake suspiró desilusionado. Se apoyó contra la pared y miró el negro techo del lugar.

"Es increíble… que me gustes tanto…" le confesó en su mente, lástima que ella no quiso escucharlo.

-¡Acá estás, Hatake!- ese grito terminó con sus pensamientos.

Bajó la mirada, y la posó sobre su mejor amigo.

-Ummm… Obito…- dijo aburrido el peligris.

-¡Tengo algo muy bueno que contarte!- exclamó animado el morocho.

-Ummm… ¿Rin por fin aceptó lo que siente por vos?- le preguntó cansado el Hatake.

-No, sólo me dijo que no puedo andar besando a cualquier chica…- se quejó el Uchiha.

-¿Así que besaste a una chica?- preguntó pícaro Kakashi.

-No, ¡estuve a casi nada! Pero Rin arruinó todo… ¡eso es lo que quiero contarte!- comentó impaciente Obito.

-Ummm… vamos a la barra.- dijo despreocupadamente el peligris.

El morocho no se opuso, al contrario, ese sería un buen lugar para contarle a su mejor amigo que ya creía tener a alguien más en quien pensar a demás de Rin.


	7. Corazón Partido

Geeente! Increíble que ya estemos en la 2º semana de enero :S ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Pero eso no es lo que nos concierne :P La cosa es que Kakashi va a hacer algo que un hombre nunca, nunca tendría que hacer u.u

Pero para qué les digo? Mejor lo leen!

PD: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

PD2: Perdonen no responderles los mensajes, es que el tiempo escasea... y el ciber no es nada económico u.u Pero ustedes saben lo mucho que les agradezco leer mis historias y tomarse el tiempo de comentar :) Cuando vuelva a casa, prometo responder ^^

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**7- Corazón Partido.**

"Tan aburrido…" era el pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Kakashi Hatake.

Sí, era muy aburrido oír a Obito hablar sobre el 'nuevo amor' que había conocido.

Lo oía porque sus oídos captaban el sonido de su voz, pero no lo escuchaba porque no le estaba poniendo atención.

Claro que no, porque ya sabía cómo era la historia.

La había escuchado tantas veces…

Primero, Obito le hablaba de ella como si la conociera de hace años.

Segundo, Obito empezaría a decir que verdaderamente estaba olvidando a Rin.

Y tercero… volvía con amargura a decirle que jamás olvidaría a la castaña.

Todo en una semana. Era tan previsible.

-Además, Sakura-chan es tan hermosa…- comentó embelesado el morocho Uchiha.

Pero _ese _nombre llamó su atención.

-¿Sakura?- le preguntó a su amigo sin mostrar sorpresa.

-Sí, es un nombre tan lindo…- respondió igual que antes el chico.

-Ummm… sí.- contestó 'desinteresado'

-Debe ser tan dulce…- musitó el morocho con su mirada perdida.

-¿Ummm?- 'dijo' confuso el Hatake.

-Digo, debe ser tan dulce besarla…- aclaró con una pícara sonrisa el Uchiha.

-Dejá de decir cursilerías y vamos… esto es tan aburrido…- comentó Kakashi desanimado.

-Podrías ser más entusiasta. ¡Ella podría ser la indicada!- exclamó animado el morocho mientras se ponían de pie.

-Ummm… sí, eso ya lo escuché varias veces antes.- comentó divertido el peligris, caminando junto con su mejor amigo.

-¡Pero esta vez creo que es de verdad!- se quejó el Uchiha.

-Ummm… eso también ya lo escuché.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Hatake.

Obito decidió no seguir con la charla, Kakashi nunca le creería… ¡pero él de verdad sentía que Sakura era la chica para él!

Tenía que demostrárselo al peligris.

-Podríamos salir los cuatro juntos.- propuso el morocho, una vez que estuvieron fuera del lugar.

-¿Los cuatro?- preguntó Kakashi sin entender.

-Vos y Rin, Sakura y yo.- contó con una gran sonrisa Obito.

-Ummm… ¿cómo la vas a invitar a salir si lo único que sabes de ella es su nombre?- preguntó burlón el peligris.

-Mmm… no sé…- musitó derrotado el Uchiha.

El peligris negó divertidamente con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana, Obito.- lo saludó antes de partir en busca de su vehículo.

-Nos vemos…- musitó desanimado el morocho, mirando tristemente el piso.

-¿Obito?- preguntó confusa una suave y dulce voz a su lado.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos y rápidamente miró a la muchacha.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Jaja! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa.

-Mucho mejor ahora que puedo verte.- soltó con voz galante el morocho.

-No digas esas cosas, o tu novia se va a enojar.- comentó la Haruno.

-¿Novia?- repitió confuso el Uchiha.

-La castaña que te arrastró hoy cuando estábamos bailando, ¿no era tu novia?- preguntó la chica.

-No, es mi mejor amiga… tiende a… sobreprotegerme, digamos.- explicó no muy seguro el muchacho.

-Sí, también tengo un amigo así.- comentó divertida la pelirosa, recordando a cierto rubio hiperactivo.

-Mmm… Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó sorpresivamente el morocho.

-Sí, claro.- contestó la pelirosa, sonriendo suavemente.

-Mmm… ¿queres salir conmigo y unos amigos algún día?- preguntó ligeramente nervioso el chico.

-¿Unos amigos?- repitió confusa la Haruno.

-Sí, mmm… como una doble cita.- aclaró Obito.

-¡Ah! Sí, me encantaría Obito.- aceptó con una sonrisa Sakura.

-¿E-en serio?- tartamudeo el morocho, completamente sorprendido.

-Sí, claro.- dijo divertida por la sorpresa del muchacho.

-¡Genial!- exclamó contento el Uchiha. -¿Podrías pasarme tu número de teléfono? Así cuando sepa te aviso.- pidió sonriente.

-Jaja, claro.- contestó risueña la pelirosa.

El chico le dio su teléfono y ella anotó el número en el aparato.

-Listo, Obito-kun.- le avisó la chica, devolviéndole el celular.

-¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!- las dio animado el muchacho.

-¡Jaja! De nada.- le contestó con una dulce sonrisa, que al muchacho dejó embelesado.

-Ah, llegó mi taxi.- comentó Sakura, mirando al auto amarrillo que llegaba. –Nos vemos, Obito.- lo saludó rápidamente, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla para después partir.

Vio el vehículo alejarse, y sonrió de lado.

-Ahora sí voy a poder olvidar a Rin…- le susurró al viento, sintiéndose feliz porque era la primera vez que sentía eso.

Que de verdad, de verdad esta vez podría olvidar a la castaña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El molesto e irritante sonido el despertador golpeaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cansada apago el aparato, dejando de escuchar así el ensordecedor sonido.

Salió de la comodidad de su cama y estiró sus contraídos músculos, para después empezar con su rutina de lavarse los dientes, vestirse, desayunar, peinarse e irse con rumbo al colegio.

Definitivamente odiaba los Lunes.

¡Sobre todo porque _él _se había quedado hasta las 12 de la noche escuchando esa horrenda música!

Y ella pagaba las asquerosas consecuencias: dormir poco y encima mal.

"Tal vez tenga que reconsiderar eso del odio…" pensó molesta la pelirosa, llegando a Konoha.

"La verdad que él no me ayuda mucho que digamos a que no lo odie…" agregó mientras entraba a su salón.

"Aparte, si de verdad no quisiera que lo odiara no me incitaría a ello" consideró irritada, sentándose en su lugar.

Suspiró para calmarse y contó mentalmente hasta 10.

"Sólo le gusta molestarme… aunque voy a tener que hablar con él para poner ciertos límites" pensó cansada, mirando por la ventana.

Pero sus amigos llegaron gritando, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ino y Naruto la saludaron exageradamente animados, mientras que Hinata y Shikamaru miraban la escena con gracia y aburrición… además de Sasuke que sólo musitó uno de sus típicos quejidos.

Pero afortunadamente para ella, el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó.

Los estudiantes con pesadez ocuparon cada uno sus lugares, esperando las primeras tediosas horas de Matemáticas.

Pero extrañamente el puntual profesor de la materia no apareció por la puerta apenas tocó el timbre, cosa que sorprendió a los estudiantes.

Shizune apareció algunos minutos después explicando la falta del profesor, que por un problema familiar no volvería a trabajar en la institución.

-¿Entonces quién va a reemplazarlo?- preguntó Sakura, ligeramente preocupada por sus notas.

-Bueno, él ya tendría que haber llegado…- comentó Shizune, algo irritada.

-Ummm… perdón la demora, el tránsito estaba horrendo esta mañana.- se excusó una voz aburrida mientras entraba al salón.

"No…" pensó incrédula Sakura al ver _esa_ melena grisácea, _esa_ mirada vaga, _ese_ cuerpo increíble… y _esa_ sonrisa burlona que la 'saludaba'

-Mmm… ¿por qué no te creo eso, Kakashi?- le 'preguntó' sarcástica la preceptora.

-Ummm… no lo sé, tal vez porque viniste a pie.- respondió ácido el profesor.

-Muy gracioso…- masculló molesta la castaña. –Alumnos les presento a su nuevo profesor, Hatake Kakashi.- anunció la mujer, hablándole a la clase.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó emocionado el rubio Uzumaki.

-Ummm… Naruto…- saludó el peligris, típicamente aburrido.

-¡Sakura-chan, es Kakashi-sensei!- se dirigió a ella el chico.

-Lo sé, Naruto… ya lo vi.- comentó la Haruno con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sakura…- escuchó la voz del profesor saludarla, distinguiendo su asqueroso tono burlón.

Giró su cabeza y miró esos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

-Kakashi… sensei…- saludó lo más amable que pudo sonar, fingiendo una linda sonrisa dulce.

-Bueno, espero que no le hagan las cosas difíciles…- la acotación de Shizune terminó con las 'cordialidades' entre ellos. –Te los dejo, Kakashi.- le avisó al peligris, antes de salir del aula.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio. -¿Quién me va a prestar una carpeta para ver dónde quedaron?- preguntó tranquilo mirando a sus estudiantes.

-Y que este completa.- aclaro serio.

El alumnado se miró entre sí, buscando al valiente que iría a la 'boca del lobo'

"Kami, esto es tan estúpido" pensó la pelirosa, sintiendo las perforadoras miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella.

Tomó la carpeta y se puso de pie.

-Yo…- dijo sin muchos ánimos, y se acercó al peligris que estaba sentado frente al escritorio.

-Ummm…- musitó él aparentando sorpresa.

Ella rodó los ojos, ¡era tan maldito!

Le entregó la carpeta, y el peligris miró las hojas sin mucho interés.

-Gracias, Sakura.- las dio al devolverle la carpeta, con su típica mirada burlona pintada en esos oscuros ojos negros.

-De nada… sensei…- masculló la pelirosa tomando bruscamente la carpeta y dirigiéndose a su banco nuevamente.

-Bueno, esto es realmente fácil.- comentó obvio Kakashi caminando hasta la mitad del salón.

-Por lo que veo no terminaron de con funciones, así que hoy empezamos tema nuevo.- avisó. –Y no quiero escucharlos hablar.- sentenció seriamente, mirando a sus alumnos con una fría mirada.

El alumnado entero calló apenas ver esa mirada, de verdad aterradora.

Pero a ella no le movió un pelo. Sabía cómo jugaba el peligris, y esa sólo era una de sus tácticas. Él no estaba verdaderamente enojado.

-Kakashi-sensei…- escuchó la forzada voz dulce que provenía del fondo del salón.

-Ummm…- musitó el aludido, dándose vuelta.

-Antes de empezar con el tema nuevo, ¿podría explicarme lo que estábamos dando? Es que no lo entiendo muy bien.- se excusó Karin, haciéndose la víctima.

-Ummm… está bien.- aceptó sin ganas del Hatake, volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

Sakura la vio pasar, y francamente quiso borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa coqueta que tenía en la cara.

"La muy zorra…" pensó la pelirosa, mirando como la chica trataba de provocar al peligris.

"Increíble que haga eso en plena clase, qué arrastrada" comentó indignada en su mente.

Apretó fuertemente sus dientes, tanto que empezaba a dolerle.

¡Pero es que tenía tanta bronca!

¡Esa zorra regalada estaba tratando de seducir a Kakashi enfrente de ella… y de toda la clase!

Apretó la lapicera que tenía en la mano mientras miraba la escena con bronca.

¿Tan poca sutileza tenía que no podía esperar, al menos, a que terminen las clases?

"¡Claro que no! ¡Es una zorra!" gritó indignada en su mente.

Pero cuando vio que él le seguía el juego a la pelirroja, y encima le dedicaba miradas burlonas a ella, su bronca llegó a los cielos.

Por poco y casi rompe la lapicera en su mano de tanto que la apretó, si no fuera porque corrió la cara y miro la ventana seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

"Ahora sí, definitivamente ¡LO ODIO!" gritó lo más que pudo en su mente, apretando sus ojos fuertemente.

Su respiración se volvió ligeramente irregular y sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Ni hablar de esas inigualables ganas de romper algo… o de pegarle una buena cachetada a cierto peligris, y de querer sacarle la peluca a cierta zorra pelirroja.

¡Pero ella no ganaba nada con hacerse mala sangre!

Los únicos que ganaban eran el idiota de Kakashi que se divertía a costa suya, y la estúpida de Karin que se agrandaba con su ego de zorra-roba novios.

"¡Pero si él no es mi novio!" exclamó con obviedad. "Y ella no sabe que él me gusta" razonó.

Pero, ¡oh, oh! ¿Habría dicho que _él_ le gustaba?

(¡Sí! ¡Sabía que lo ibas a aceptar!) festejó feliz su Inner.

"¡Ese no es el punto!" gritó histérica. "Sólo fue un decir…" se excusó avergonzada, sin querer reconocerlo.

"Además, si podía llegar a gustarme… esto le baja todos los puntos" explicó molesta.

"Y ni es que tuviera muchos puntos a favor por lo que me gusta…" aclaró segura.

"P-pero eso es en el hipotético caso de que me gustara…" trató de arreglar su metida de pata.

(Basta. No aclares que oscurece) le dijo cansada su Inner. (¿Sabes? No hay nada de malo con que aceptes que te gusta, al contrario, eso explicaría por qué estás tan enojada, celosa y dolida) comentó sincera su voz interior.

"Pero si yo no…" iba a negarse, pero el dolor en su corazón, la bronca que tenía y las raras ganas de llorar la hicieron darse cuenta…

A ella le gustaba el peligris… y mucho.

Suspiró suavemente.

Ahora lo entendía. Entendía todo.

Desde esos extraños sentimientos que él le provocaba con sólo verla. Hasta la rabia, celos y tristeza que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Y francamente ahora se sentía un poco, sólo un poco aliviada.

Sólo un poco, porque el dolor de su corazón podía más.

* * *

Tan, tan triste u.u Yo también lo odiaría :'(

Pero ya van a ver como se redime nuestro amado peligris ^^

Gracias por leer y comentar, people! :)

Nos vemos!


	8. Things don't always turn out as you plan

Recién llegada de las vacaciones! Es horrendo tener que volver a casa u.u

Pero bueno, todo lo lindo se termina más rápido.

En fin, gracias por los comentarios. De verdad se los aprecia :)

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ le pertenecen únicamente a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**8- Things don't always turn out as you plan…**

Por fin la semana había terminado.

Ahora empezaba el lindo descanso que iba a tener, al menos por dos días.

Caminó hasta el sillón de su casa donde se recostó con pereza.

-Hoy no pienso ir tenis.- musitó algo molesta. –Es demasiado verlo dos veces todos los días…- susurró con un dejo de dolor.

Sí, todavía estaba dolida por lo sucedido el lunes.

¿Pero quién no lo estaría?

Ella con unas enormes ganas de llorar, y _él_ pasándola de lo lindo con la zorra de Karin.

Aunque sabía que _él_ lo hacía apropósito para molestarla, pero también sabía que era hombre y Karin no tenía feo cuerpo después de todo…

Suspiró desanimada.

Tal vez 'coqueteaba' con la pelirroja para molestar, pero definitivamente también sacaba provecho de eso.

-Dos pájaros de un solo tiro…- murmuró sin ganas de nada.

¡Estaba tan enojada!

Por dentro su cuerpo ardía de bronca, pero por fuera lloraba con amargura.

Una mezcla de sentimientos, causados por _él_.

Hacía desde el lunes que no le hablaba.

Que no iba a pedirle que bajara el volumen de la música, que curiosamente había estado mucho más molesta que de costumbre.

En clases no lo miraba, ni en tenis ni en matemáticas, sólo lo escuchaba porque tenía qué escucharlo.

En pocas palabras, lo evitó completamente toda la semana.

Y planeaba seguir haciéndolo.

-Tal vez… así deje de gustarme…- musitó en voz baja, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada.

-Ojalá…- murmuró con esperanzas.

No le gustaba estar así.

Odiaba sentir esas cosas.

¡Por eso es que nunca quiso enamorarse!

Y ahora le rogaba a los cielos, al destino, al azar… ¡a quién sea! Que logre olvidar al exasperante peligris… antes de caer en ese sentimiento cruel que llaman amor.

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, y decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema ahí y dormir por algunas horas.

Aunque no tenía planeado salir esa noche, necesitaba recargar energías.

-Además… seguramente _él_ va a poner esa música esta noche…- susurró mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Porque tengo tanta mala suerte que seguramente él tampoco va a salir esta noche…- comentó algo molesta, mientras se ponía el piyama.

Pero se dio cuenta del magnífico error que estaba cometiendo.

Se tiró en su cama y se acomodó en el mullido colchón.

-Si quiero olvidarlo…- musitó adormilada. –Tengo que dejar de pensar en él…- susurró antes de caer dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El calor agobiante que sentía la despertó de su siesta reparadora.

Molesta y todavía cansada se levantó de la cama.

Estiró sus músculos y luego salió con rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo fresco.

Prendió el aire acondicionado de la sala y mientras esperaba a que se enfriara degustó una deliciosa gaseosa de limón con mucho hielo.

-Insuperable…- musitó satisfecha, sonriendo levemente.

Pero el golpeteo en la puerta terminó con su disfrute.

A regañadientes atendió, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo nunca al verlo a _él_.

Rodó los ojos en una mueca de fastidio.

¡Maldita suerte la que tenía!

Estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando deliberadamente él la besó.

El peligris se abrazó a su pequeña cintura y la pegó más contra ese exquisito pecho, mientras su boca la torturaba dulcemente.

Pero eso sólo hizo que su furia subiera más.

Se alejó de él bruscamente y le pegó una sonora cachetada en la cara.

-¿¡Te babeas por Karin y venís a besarme a mí!- exclamó enojada la pelirosa, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡No trates de jugar conmigo!- agregó enfurecida.

Lo empujó fuera de su casa y le cerró la puerta de la cara de un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar las paredes.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Porque no quería llorar. No quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Así que borró con bronca las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Caminó de vuelta a la sala y se sentó como nena que hace un berrinche en el sillón.

Pero el sonido de su estrepitoso celular sonando la sorprendió.

Decidió ignorarlo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Era lo último que necesitaba.

Aunque la persona del otro lado de la línea no pensaba la mismo.

Cansada de que el sonido le taladrara la cabeza atendió el aparato.

-¿Hola?- saludó de mala manera.

-_Jaja, Sakura-chan…-_ le respondió una voz algo nerviosa.

Las cejas rosadas de la Haruno se juntaron confusas.

-¿Obito?- preguntó curiosa.

_-¡El mismo!-_ exclamó animado el morocho.

Entonces su expresión se suavizó.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó con voz suave.

-_Mucho mejor ahora_.- contestó sincero el Uchiha. _-¿Y vos?-_ preguntó interesado.

-Mmm… podría estar peor…- comentó desanimada la chica.

_-¿Pasó algo? Tu voz suena triste…_- contó preocupado el muchacho.

La pelirosa sonrió levemente, se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por ella.

-Está bien… no es tan importante.- minimizó la chica.

_-¡Claro que es importante!_- exclamó efusivo el morocho. _-¡No quiero que Sakura-chan esté mal!_- dijo seguro.

Y los ojos verdes de la Haruno se abrieron sorprendidos… ¿cómo alguien que apenas conocía se preocupaba tanto por ella?

-_Sé que no tenemos tanta confianza como para que me cuentes qué es lo que te puso así…-_ comentó apenado Obito. –_Pero… yo podría ayudarte a volver a sonreír…_- dijo con voz suave y tranquila.

Sakura no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

¿Cómo es que Obito era tan dulce?

Ciertamente, él tendría que gustarle… no Kakashi.

-¿Cómo… pensas hacer eso?- le preguntó suavemente.

_-E-eh… Justo te llamaba para avisarte que ya arregle con mi amigo para salir, ¿te acordás?-_ comentó algo nervioso el Uchiha.

-Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Qué arreglaron?- preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

-_Mañana vamos a cenar en La Aldea, a las 21:00hs.-_ contó el morocho.

-Bien. ¿Estoy invitada o sólo me lo refregas en la cara?- 'preguntó' más animada la Haruno.

_-¡Por supuesto que estás invitada!_- exclamó emocionado el chico. –_Pero sólo si vas conmigo…- _aclaró con voz provocativa.

Y ella sonrió un poco más.

-Claro que voy a ir con vos.- afirmó dulcemente. -¿Con quién más iría? ¿Con tu amigo?- dijo con un poco de diversión.

-_Mmm… hablando de mi amigo, ¿podrías prometerme una cosa?-_ le pidió Obito, con un tinte de molestia en su voz.

-Claro.- afirmó Sakura sin problemas.

_-¿Me prometes que no me vas a dejar por él?_- preguntó haciéndose el pobrecito.

La pelirosa rió por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarte, Obito?- dijo incrédula la chica. –Vos sos el que me va hacer sonreír, ¿no?- contó con obviedad.

-_Mmm… es que él siempre tiene ese efecto en las mujeres…_- comentó con un poco de celos el Uchiha.

La chica sonrió tiernamente al escucharlo.

-No voy a dejarte, Obito.- le prometió con sinceridad la pelirosa.

Entonces él sonrió feliz.

-_Gracias, Sakura-chan…_- las dio realmente contento. –_Perdoname__, pero tengo que irme… voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, jaja_.- comentó risueño el morocho.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, Obito-kun.- lo saludó tranquila la pelirosa.

_-¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan!_- la saludó emocionado el morocho.

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la sala.

Extrañamente… ahora se sentía mejor.

-Mucho mejor…- musitó sorprendida, notando que las lágrimas habían desaparecido.

Tal vez con Obito… podría olvidar a Kakashi.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y había llegado el sábado.

Tan rápidamente que hasta le pareció mentira.

Tal vez estaba soñando… o sus ganas de querer olvidar a cierto peligris eran demasiado grandes y desesperadas.

¡Pero no podía ser un sueño si hacía 2hs que estaba buscando qué ponerse!

-Debe ser una pesadilla…- murmuró irritada la pelirosa, mirando fijamente su guardarropa.

¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera idea de qué ponerse?

¡Era absurdo!

¡Totalmente disparatado!

Suspiró para calmarse y volvió a enfocar su atención en el guardarropa.

Miro con detalle el contenido, y tomó algunas prendas.

Un chupín de jean oscuro y una remera strapless de color verde agua.

Admiró minuciosamente el conjunto… ¡y le gustó!

Sonrió aliviada y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Después de todo, sólo faltaba media hora para las 21:00hs.

.

.

.

.

.

21:00hs en punto llegó al bar.

Miró el gran lugar minuciosamente, buscando a cierto morocho.

-Sakura…- la voz suave el chico que buscaba la sorprendió un poco.

Giró un poco, y ahí estaba él. Mirándola embelesado.

Le sonrió suavemente.

-Hola, Obito…- lo saludó dulcemente.

-Me alegro que hayas venido.- comentó algo apenado el Uchiha.

-Me alegro que me hayas invitado.- devolvió tranquila la Haruno.

Obito rió risueño, ¡de verdad que Sakura le gustaba!

-¿Vamos? Nos están esperando.- aviso el morocho, tomándola de la mano.

Ella sólo pudo sonrojarse, el tacto de Obito era tan suave y gentil.

Siguió al chico mirando la unión de sus manos… preguntándose cómo se sentiría que Kakashi tomara su mano.

Y el rojo en su cara fue más notable.

¿Por qué pensaba en _él_? ¡Tenía que olvidarlo!

-¿Sakura?- escuchó la voz del morocho llamarla.

-¿E-eh?- musitó atontada, mirando la cara del chico.

-Ella es Rin, mi mejor amiga.- presentó Obito, señalando a la castaña.

-Hola, Sakura…- la saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

La pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Rin.- saludó amablemente.

-¡Y él!- exclamó eufórico el Uchiha, señalando al lado de la castaña.

Sakura siguió la dirección donde el chico apuntaba… y sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por cortos milisegundos.

-Él es mi mejor amigo… Kakashi.- presentó animado Obito.

-Ummm… Sakura.- saludó el peligris mirándola fijamente.

Pero no distinguió en su tono burla, sino… ¿enojo?

-Hola, Kakashi…- lo saludó secamente, sin ningún ánimo.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda, su suerte era asquerosa.


	9. Secretos susurrados

Geeeeeeente! Otra vez lunes, otra vez un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que cada vez se pone más emocionante.

Hoy, un capítulo tierno. Es todo lo que voy a decirles :P

Como siempre, agradezco sus lindos comentarios y el echo de que apoyen mis historias ^^

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ le perteneces únicamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**, creo que todos sabemos eso ;)

**Disfruten** ^^

* * *

**9- Secretos susurrados dentro de estos sentimientos intocables.**

"No le prestes atención, no le prestes atención…" se decía una y otra vez la pelirosa.

¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo si _él_ la miraba así?

Podía sentir su profunda, oscura, penetrante, y molesta mirada sobre ella en todo lo que hacía.

Cuando miraba a Obito dulcemente, tocaba su mano, y él se acercaba a ella.

Tan, tan inquietante.

Pero no por eso iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Ella estaba enojada, triste… ¿y él se enojaba porque salía con Obito?

Aunque ella no sabía que ellos eran amigos cuando lo conoció.

"Sínico" pensó indignada la Haruno, mientras fingía una dulce sonrisa para el morocho Uchiha.

-Y Sakura… ¿cómo es Kakashi como profesor?- le preguntó Rin, mientras se abrazaba al peligris.

"_Él _y su gran boca. ¿Por qué tuvo que decirles que nos conocíamos?" pensó molesta la pelirosa.

Aunque no lo demostró.

-Es… singular.- contestó divertida, mirando a la castaña.

Y Rin rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, así es él. Singular.- comentó con voz dulce la muchacha, mirando con adoración al chico a su lado.

Sakura fingió un poco más su sonrisa, aunque por dentro los celos la consumían.

¡Kakashi ni siquiera miraba a Rin! ¿¡Por qué ella se empeñaba tanto en tratar de conquistarlo!

-¡Eso no es lo que importa!- exclamó obvio Obito.

-¿Y qué es lo que importa según vos, Obito?- le preguntó algo molesta la castaña.

-Kakashi ve todos los día a Sakura con su lindo uniforme del colegio, no es justo…- se quejó el morocho.

Entonces la pelirosa rió divertida.

-No te preocupes, Obito.- le dijo sincera. –Mi uniforme no es tan lindo, y Kakashi ya tiene su alumna favorita… y no soy yo.- contó con una sonrisa para alegrar al Uchiha.

Y como por arte de magia, Obito sonrió contento.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquilo…- comentó el morocho, mirando dulcemente a la pelirosa.

"Aunque sé que el muy suertudo seguramente la ve de pies a cabeza todo el día…" pensó celoso el chico.

Pero las notas musicales que de repente llenaron el lugar terminaron con sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué la gente está bailando?- preguntó confusa Sakura, mirando como todos los presentes dejaban sus mesas para concentrarse en la aparente pista de baile.

-¡Ah! No te conté. Después de las 23:00hs esto se convierte en un bar.- contó con una sonrisa Obito.

"¿23:00hs?" pensó confusa la pelirosa.

Miró su reloj, y efectivamente eran las 23:00hs en punto.

"Qué rápido pasó el tiempo…" pensó sorprendida.

-Sakura, ¿vamos a bailar?- la invitó con una seductora sonrisa el morocho Uchiha.

Y ella no pudo negarse. ¡Obito era tan lindo!

Le regaló una coqueta sonrisa y aceptó la invitación, siendo guiada por el chico hasta algún lugar de la pista.

El morocho se abrazó a su cintura, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del níveo cuello masculino.

Pero todavía podía sentir _esa_ mirada.

Y francamente, lo odiaba.

¿Por qué no la dejaba olvidarlo? ¡_Él_ tenía a tantas otras!

Y ella sólo podría tener a Obito.

¿Por qué _él_ estaba tan enojado? ¡Ella era la víctima!

-Sakura…- la suave voz del morocho terminó con sus ideas.

Lo miró algo atontada. Siempre que pensaba en _él_ terminaba así.

-No quise decir nada enfrente de Rin y Kakashi pero… tu mirada triste me inquieta.- contó con voz tranquila el chico.

La pelirosa lo miró sorprendida. ¿Tan obvia era?

"No, no es eso." Se dijo a sí misma. "Es Obito que puede ver a través de mí" entendió.

-Perdón…- le pidió apenada, borrando su sonrisa falsa.

-Está bien… no tenes que contármelo todo.- dijo sincero el morocho. –Sólo… dejame hacerte sonreír otra vez.- le pidió con una suave sonrisa.

Sakura miró esos pozos negros, tan distintos a los de cierto peligris, y en ellos vio calma y afecto.

Sí… definitivamente tendría que gustarle Obito.

Pero su estúpido corazón no le eligió a él.

-No tenes que contestarme ahora…- le dijo suavemente el Uchiha. –Pero… prometeme que…- continuó diciendo, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

–Vas a pensarlo…- le susurró a escasos centímetros de distancia de sus labios.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Obito chocar con el suyo, y sinceramente no le desagradaba.

Entonces el morocho la besó.

Y no, no le desagradaba para nada.

Pero no, no era lo mismo que _él._

No eran _sus_ suaves labios. Ni _sus_ manos en su cintura. Ni _su_ embriagante fragancia. Ni _su_ irresistible atracción.

No, no era _él_.

-¡Obito!- ese grito histérico lo sorprendió a ambos.

Se separaron al instante y miraron a Rin que los miraba con una mirada… tenebrosa.

Sin decir nada, la castaña tomó al morocho y lo arrastró lejos de ella.

La pelirosa parpadeó incrédula.

¿No se suponía que Rin estaba 'profundamente enamorada' de Kakashi?

"Histérica…" pensó algo molesta la Haruno.

Camino por la pista de baile, esquivando parejas que bailaban, hasta que logró salir.

Se apoyó en una olvidada pared del tenue lugar, y suspiró cansada.

Y ella que esperaba poder olvidarse de _él_ con Obito.

"Ilusa…" se dijo a sí misma con tristeza, mirando el piso de madera debajo de sus pies.

Pero vio un par de zapatillas azules enfrente de sus lindos zapatos negros.

Subió un poco su mirada, encontrándose con unos jeans azules algo gastados.

Siguió el camino, divisando una camisa azul marino con blanco, y un pecho… terriblemente tentador.

Pero esperen… ella ya había visto ese conjunto…

"Oh, no…" pensó acordándose.

Subió su mirada molesta por completo, encontrándose con _él_.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar.- la voz profunda y algo enojada del peligris retumbó en su mente.

Pero ni su cuerpo de en sueño, ni su voz intimidadora iban a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- le dijo ella firmemente, y trató de esquivarlo.

Pero todo plan de huir se vio fallido al encontrarse apresada entre esos fuertes brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

Okey, ahora sí estaba un poco intimidada.

Cruzó sus brazos, pretendiendo estar molesta, y desvió su mirada.

No podía darle el gusto a ese roñoso.

-Te escucho.- le dijo secamente la pelirosa.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, Sakura podía ser tan difícil de vez en cuando.

-Lo de ayer…- empezó a decir el peligris.

-No me hagas acordar de lo de ayer…- lo interrumpió ella, mirándolo molesta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó sin entender la pelirosa. –Coqueteabas con la zorra de Karin, ¿pero me besas a mí?- dijo indignada.

-Ya sé que te gusta molestarme, sólo Kami sabe por qué.- empezó a decir la Haruno. -Podes molestarme con lo que quieras, ¡con lo que sea!- dijo segura.

-¡Pero no con Karin!- exclamó molesta. –Ella me odia, y yo no la soporto.- contó igual.

-Y ahora debe estar jactándose de que tiene el nuevo profesor de matemáticas comiendo de su palma.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y todo por qué? Porque vos querías molestarme.- concluyó enojada, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ummm… eso sólo explica por qué me evitabas.- comentó tranquilo el peligris.

Ella lo miró sin creerlo.

-¡Eso explica todo!- exclamó molesta la pelirosa.

-¡Si te evite fue porque te comías a Karin con la mirada, y francamente tenía ganas de pegarte!- contó irritada Sakura.

-Pero no explica lo de ayer.- dijo sereno el peligris, mirándola tranquilo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que no explica!- exclamó incrédula la pelirosa.

-No explica el por qué pensas que estoy jugando con vos.- contestó serio el Hatake.

Sakura calló por algunos segundos. Era increíble que él… no lo entendiera.

Bajó la vista, o sino lloraría.

Toda la rabia que antes tenía, ahora era dolor y tristeza.

-Creo habértelo dicho…- comentó suavemente. –'Coqueteas con Karin pero me besas a mí'- repitió con voz triste.

Entonces Kakashi lo entendió.

Su broma se había ido demasiado lejos. Tanto que había lastimado a la pelirosa.

"Soy un miserable…" se dijo a sí mismo.

Bajó sus brazos suavemente, y se abrazó a la pequeña cintura femenina.

-Perdón…- le pidió sinceramente. –No quería que pensaras eso.- le dijo igual.

-Yo sólo… quería ver… lo linda que te pones cuando te enojas.- confesó el peligris, sintiéndose culpable.

Los orbes verdes de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras.

Levantó la vista lentamente, encontrándose con ese hombre que le robaba el sueño.

Y sintió una gran punzada en su corazón al ver en esos vagos ojos negros un tinte de tristeza y culpabilidad.

No era eso lo que ella quería. No quería hacerle mal.

Jamás.

Suavizó sus facciones, y le regaló una delicada sonrisa.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo…- le pidió tranquila.

Entonces Kakashi sonrió de lado.

-No vuelvas a pensar que estoy jugando con vos.- le devolvió igual el chico, con un tinte de humor en su tono.

Y ella lo decodificó. ¡_Él_ y su retorcido sentido del humor!

-¿Cómo no voy a pensar eso después de ver cómo mirabas a Karin?- le 'preguntó' burlona Sakura.

-Ummm… tendría que ser muy idiota para jugar con la chica que me gusta.- contó con una sonrisa de lado, tan tentador.

La pelirosa parpadeó sin creerlo, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó ligeramente nerviosa.

-Ya me escuchaste.- le dijo él suavemente. -¿Tengo que repetirlo?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

(¡Sí, sí, sí!) gritó como loca su Inner. (¡Qué lo repita, qué lo repita!) coreó emocionada.

Sakura por otra parte estaba casi en shock.

No podía decir nada. Sus mejillas ardían con un color rosado. Y su corazón latía desenfrenado.

Y la sonrisa de Kakashi no la ayudaba a calmarse.

-Me gustas, Sakura…- le dijo suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.

Y eso tampoco la ayudaba.

-No sabes cuánto me gustas…- susurró el peligris.

Entonces los sintió.

Los dulces labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos.

Esos labios que tanto había extrañado. Con los que tanto había soñado.

Subió sus manos hasta el cuello del peligris, y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

Disfrutando de ese beso. Disfrutando de su exasperante peligris.

Se separaron lentamente, sin quererlo, por la falta del preciado oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Sus miradas conectadas, casi podían hablar por sí solas.

Y Sakura no podía creer que fuera correspondida.

Aunque nunca haya dicho nada, los actos hablaban por ella misma.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Obito que ya no va poder hacerte sonreír?- le preguntó divertido el Hatake.

Su sonrisa burlona lo decía todo, estaba feliz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó confusa la chica.

-Ummm… digamos que estaba cerca y _accidentalmente_ escuché.- se excusó el peligris.

Ella rodó los ojos con diversión.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a hacer eso?- preguntó burlona. –Obito es lindo, es muy bueno y muy divertido.- contó con sinceridad.

-Pero yo soy más lindo, mucho más bueno, y si hay algo que me sobra es diversión.- dijo con fingido egocentrismo el Hatake.

La pelirosa rió por lo bajo.

-Pero Obito besa muy bien…- comentó como 'quien no quiere la cosa' la pelirosa.

Entonces la vio.

Esa sonrisa de lado que dibujaba en su cara la palabra 'sexy'

-¿Vas a negarme que beso mejor que Obito?- le preguntó con voz seductora.

Muy, muy cerca de su rostro.

-Mmm…- fingió pensar la respuesta.

Entonces él cayó en su trampa.

La besó otra vez. Más lento y más dulce que el anterior.

Tal vez… había encontrado la forma de _molestarlo_ a él.

-No vas a aceptar la oferta de Obito… ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz suave Kakashi, después de separarse de ella.

Sakura vio en esos ojos negros, por primera vez, algo de miedo e inseguridad.

¡Él se veía tan tierno!

Le regaló una suave sonrisa, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Sintiendo completamente esa fragancia tan característica del peligris.

-Tonto…- susurró en su oído con humor.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría pensar que ella verdaderamente aceptaría eso?

Se separó de él, y ahí estaba otra vez.

Su típica expresión despreocupada y hasta un poco, sólo un poco arrogante.

-Ummm… ¿vamos?- le preguntó el peligris.

Y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron juntos del bar, y luego de dar algunos pasos se encontraron con una escena que ambos esperaban ver.

Obito y Rin, muy acaramelados.

Sakura sonrió contenta, su amigo ahora podía ser feliz.

Miró al peligris a su lado, y él simplemente siguió caminando.

"Claro, él ya sabía" pensó con obviedad.

Pero al sentir la gran y cálida mano de Kakashi sobre la suya, su mente se puso en blanco.

Miró la unión, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse… así como tampoco puedo evitar sentirse… tan, tan contenta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y se acercó tímidamente un poco más a él.

-Ummm… es una linda noche, ¿no?- comentó tranquilo Kakashi.

-Sí… es una linda noche.- contestó suavemente Sakura, apretando el agarre de su mano.

Porque hacía tanto, tanto que quería estar así con él.

Hacía tanto tiempo que quería, con todo su corazón, tomar su mano.


	10. Ella

Gente, gente! Lunes otra vez, lo que quiere decir que se sube un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me encanta! :D

Esta semana pasada fue muy difícil para mí escribir. Estuve sin ganas de hacerlo, aunque tuviera ideas geniales u.u No sé el causante de eso, pero les pido perdón si el capítulo no llenó sus expectativas.

A mí en lo personal, me gustó cómo quedó. Porque logré retratar esa eterna rivalidad entre Kakashi y Obito por todo, y más si Sakura está en el medio ;) Aunque termina bastante azucarado el asunto... en fin, espero que les guste :)

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ le pertenecen exclusivamente a** Masashi Kishimoto.** Kishi, no aguanto por el 526 :E

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**10- Ella.**

"Los voy a matar" pensaba una y otra vez la pelirosa.

"Los muy malditos…" recordó los rostros de cierto rubio hiperactivo y de cierto morocho egocéntrico.

Y como para no querer matarlos… ¡ambos faltaron a la clases de tenis, dejándola sola con Kakashi!

"Después de lo que pasó el fin de semana…" pensó algo apenada, recordando los tiernos momentos que pasó con el peligris.

Entonces sintió su cara arder levemente.

Las palabras que _él_ le dijo. _Sus_ besos. _Sus _abrazos.

Absolutamente todo volvió repentinamente a su cabeza.

Y francamente todavía le costaba creer que _él_ le correspondía.

"Pero yo no puedo decírselo, ¡es muy difícil!" pensó Sakura con algo de nervios.

-Sakura…- escuchó su inconfundible voz llamarla.

Entonces lo vio, parado enfrente de ella.

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo, ya que él tendría que estar del otro lado de la red.

-Ummm… no les estás prestando atención al juego.- comentó aburrido el Hatake.

Pero divisó en las mejillas de la chica ese color rosado que tanto le gustaba.

Y entonces sonrió de lado.

Estúpidamente lindo.

-¿Será por qué estabas pensando en mí?- preguntó con tono burlón, pero con algo de seriedad.

-¡Y-ya quisieras!- exclamó ella más nerviosa, más sonrojada.

Y él sólo pudo sonreír aún más.

-¡Sakura-chan!- se escuchó un gritó emocionado a lo lejos.

Entonces Kakashi suspiró cansado.

-Son esos… ¿Obito y Rin?- preguntó Sakura, mirando la puerta de entrada donde provenía el grito.

Y efectivamente. El morocho y la castaña se acercaron a ellos, preparados para jugar.

-Jaja, hola Obito.- saludó al Uchiha con una sonrisa la pelirosa. –Rin…- saludó sosteniendo el gesto, aunque no con la misma intención.

Pero la muchacha no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

Claro que no, estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose al peligris con la mirada.

Apretó los puños, conteniendo la bronca y los celos que sentía.

¡Esa babosa la estaba haciendo llegar al límite de lo que podía soportar!

"¡Sacá tus sucias garras de MI Kakashi!" gritaba en su mente la Haruno, fulminando con la mirada a la pobre muchacha que osaba tocar al peligris.

(Wow… hasta yo te tengo miedo…) comentó su Inner.

-¡Sakura-chan, qué linda estás!- exclamó Obito, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella parpadeó algo aturdida, estaba demasiado concentrada dejando sin cabello a cierta castaña regalada.

-Jajaja… gracias, Obito.- rió algo nerviosa la pelirosa, sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa por esa mirada tan detallista del morocho Uchiha.

-Ummm… ¿y a qué vinieron?- habló por fin el Hatake, aparentando estar aburrido.

Pero por dentro, quería sacarle los ojos a su mejor amigo por mirar _así_ a SU pelirosa.

-Vinimos a jugar.- le contestó dulcemente Rin.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, con su fría mirada fija en el Uchiha. –Pero Obito, ¿hoy no tenías clases en la facultad?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-No, afortunadamente pude rendir las materias que me faltaban y ahora estoy libre por un buen tiempo.- contó contento el morocho.

-Ummm…- musitó simplemente el peligris.

-Felicidades, Obito.- le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

-¡Jaja! Gracias, Sakura-chan.- devolvió el chico. –Kakashi no es el único inteligente…- comentó con algo de ego.

-¿Inteligente? Ummm… tal vez si fuera como vos sería inteligente…- dijo 'aburrido' el peligris.

-¿Qué queres decir con eso, Hatake?- preguntó ligeramente molesto el morocho.

Entonces Kakashi sonrió de lado.

-Que soy un genio, Uchiha.- le contestó arrogante.

Entonces Obito tensó su mandíbula.

"¡Está bien que él sea un maldito genio, pero no es para que me lo refriegue en la cara todos los días!" pensó enojado el morocho.

-¿Q-qué tal si jugamos?- preguntó inocente Sakura, para cortar la tensión. -¿Un dobles?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Obito pareció calmarse al escucharla hablar, pero Kakashi seguía teniendo esa mirada un poco pelirosa en sus ojos negros.

-¡Yo con Kakashi!- exclamó rápidamente Rin, abrazándose al chico.

Y la pelirosa apretó un poco más sus puños.

-Está bien.- dijo lo más amable que pudo sonar. –Yo quería a Obito.- concluyó con una sonrisa, tomando la mano del morocho.

El Uchiha sonrió contento. Si Rin estaba 'confundida' sobre lo que sentía, Sakura sí parecía saberlo.

Se acomodaron en ambos lados de la cancha.

Del otro lado de la red Sakura tenía a Rin, que de vez en cuando la miraba con ciertos ojos burlescos.

Apretó más fuerte el agarre de la raqueta en su mano, conteniendo las ganas de tirársela por la cabeza.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó Obito algunos pasos detrás de ella. -¡Kakashi, tené cuidado cuando sacas!- le gritó molesto a su amigo.

-Ummm… tal vez si le prestaras atención al juego no te pasarían esas cosas.- le respondió 'tranquilo' el Hatake.

Pero por dentro explotaba de rabia.

Si Obito seguía mirando a Sakura de _esa _manera, no le quedaría más opción que arrancarle los ojos con un sacacorchos.

"Eso fue rápido… ni siquiera escuché cuando sacó…" pensó sorprendida la pelirosa, mirando atontada al peligris.

-Ummm… ¿están todos listos?- preguntó demasiado serio el peligris.

Los demás contestaron con un 'sí' sonoro, y el juego empezó.

Al principio Sakura se lo tomaba como lo que era, un juego. Pero a medida que los puntos y los sets pasaban, se dio cuenta que eso más que un inocente juego… era la guerra.

"Exagerada…" se dijo a sí misma, mientras devolvía uno de los magníficos golpes de su vecino.

Le sorprendía lo bien que jugaban Rin y Obito, se notaba que no eran para nada aficionados al deporte.

Pero _él_ era un tema aparte.

Golpes precisos, agilidad impecable, movimientos perfectos, ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente.

Y _aquella_ mirada que había visto muchas veces en los jugadores profesionales. _Aquella_ mirada que sólo los campeones tienen.

_Él_ estaba decidido a ganar.

-Punto para partido.- dijo tranquilo Kakashi, picando la pelota amarilla. -¿Están listos?- preguntó con un dejo de misterio.

-¡Vamos, Hatake!- le gritó Obito desde el otro lado. –Si lo gano, el juego sigue.- le avisó con una sonrisa retadora.

Entonces el peligris sonrió de lado, aceptando su reto.

-Vamos a ver, Uchiha.- le contestó con tono burlón.

Y sacó.

El juego volvía a ponerse en marcha. Y Sakura apenas podía seguirles el ritmo a los demás.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba, y menos tan en serio.

Estaba cansada, tenía sed y ganas de irse a casa.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza, y cayó al piso mientras intentaba devolver el golpe.

-¡Sí, ganamos! ¡Kakashi, ganamos!- escuchó el festejo de Rin.

Y podía imaginar una asquerosa sonrisa en sus labios… mientras se le colgaba del cuello a Kakashi.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, y siguió mirando el polvo de ladrillo debajo de ella.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?- escuchó la voz un poco preocupada de Obito.

Levantó un poco la cara, y ahí estaba el morocho, agachado en frente de ella.

Le sonrió con tranquilidad, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Jugamos bien.- le dijo el chico con tranquilidad. –Te prometo que la próxima vamos a ganar.- juró seguro.

Ella rió por lo bajo, algo débil.

-Seguro, Obito…- comentó suavemente.

El morocho le dio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, sintió un dolor horrendo en su pie.

-¡Ay!- exclamó con dolor la pelirosa, aferrándose a su amigo.

-¿¡Qué pasa, Sakura-chan!- exclamó alarmado el morocho, sosteniéndola.

-¡Mi tobillo, me duele!- dijo la chica.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, se encontraba en los brazos de Obito. Siendo cargada como una pequeña niña.

-O-Obito…- musitó sorprendida.

-Voy a llevarte a la sombra, y a ver qué te pasó en ese tobillo.- le contó tranquilo el morocho.

La pelirosa miró al muchacho desde abajo. Y de verdad que Obito era lindo, muy lindo.

"Pero Kakashi… es exasperantemente hermoso…" pensó la Haruno, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Llegaron a uno de los bancos a los costados de la cancha, y el morocho la soltó suavemente.

-¿¡Qué pasó!- se escuchó la voz de Rin preguntar, mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con el peligris.

-A Sakura-chan le duele el tobillo, voy a ver qué le pasó…- contó Obito algo apurado por tratar de ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Eso puede hacerlo Kakashi, nosotros tenemos que hablar ahora!- exclamó segura la castaña, tomando al chico de un brazo y arrastrándolo lejos.

Sakura miro algo confusa como Rin se llevaba a Obito… ¡era increíble que esa chica fuera tan histérica!

"Si ama a Kakashi, ¿por qué se pone tan celosa de que Obito esté conmigo?" se preguntó ligeramente molesta.

-Ummm… parase que te torciste el tobillo.- escuchó aquel comentario aburrido.

Bajo un poco su vista y lo vi a _él_ agachado enfrente de ella, sosteniendo delicadamente su pie izquierdo.

-¿Te duele si hago esto?- le preguntó mirándola tranquilo, mientras apretaba su tobillo.

-¡Ah!- exclamó ella con dolor. -¡Claro que me duele!- le dijo con obviedad.

Y _él_ sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo.

-Vamos al hospital.- avisó el Hatake, poniéndose de pie.

-No creo que sea necesario…- contestó la pelirosa despreocupada.

Pero cuando el peligris lo tomó en brazos, como si fuera la damisela rescatada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ummm… tal vez no sea necesario, pero es mejor estar seguros.- comentó tranquilo el chico.

-Mmm… p-pero puedo caminar, no soy una nena chiquita.- se quejó la Haruno, algo apenada.

-No importa. Me gusta cargarte, es como si estuviéramos en nuestra Luna de Miel.- contó con humor el peligris.

Pero eso sólo hizo sonrojar más a la chica, e imaginarse muchas cosas…

-¿Qué te parece Europa?- le preguntó Kakashi. –A mí me gusta Europa, ¿y a vos, Sakura?- le preguntó mirándola.

Con aquella mirada profunda y tranquila, que la hacía temblar.

-Mmm…- musitó apenada, corriendo la mirada. –D-de verdad, puedo caminar…- volvió a insistir en bajarse.

Porque esos brazos… la estaban matando.

(Qué linda forma de matar…) comentó embobada su Inner.

-No hay por qué, ya llegamos al auto.- le contó tranquilo el Hatake.

La bajo suavemente, y luego de abrir la puerta la sentó en al asiento del copiloto.

-Kakashi, de verdad, no tenemos que ir al hospital.- le dijo segura Sakura, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

El peligris suspiró cansado, esa chica era tan terca…

-Sakura, sólo quiero que estés bien…- confesó sincero el chico, mirándola con _aquella_ mirada.

Y ella simplemente no podía resistirse.

-Mmm…- musitó apenada, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Kakashi sonrió suavemente, y luego de cerrar la puerta fue a ocupar su lugar delante del volante.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te dije que no era necesario ir al hospital.- comentó cansada la pelirosa, mientras salían del ascensor.

-Ummm… pero ahora sabes que sólo necesitas hielo para bajar la hinchazón y analgésicos por si duele mucho.- contó con humor el peligris, acompañándola.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados… ¡encima que la hacía perder todo el día en el hospital, se burlaba de ella!

-Si sabías que iban a decir eso, ¿por qué insistirte en ir?- masculló molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Entonces él sonrió suavemente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

Se abrazó a la pequeña cintura femenina, y apoyó su frente contra la de la chica.

-Porque quería estar más tiempo con vos…- contestó tranquilo, mirándola a los ojos. –Además, quería asegurarme que sólo fuera eso.- dijo sincero.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos.

Nunca, nunca en su vida le habían dicho algo tan dulce. Y si era _él_ quien se lo decía… era aún más increíble.

-Mmm…- musitó ella. –Sos un tonto…- dijo suavemente, mientras lo abrazaba.

Entonces Kakashi sonrió un poco más.

-Es tu culpa…- le dijo tranquilo, abrazándola fuertemente.

Porque verdaderamente se preocupaba por ella. Como nunca antes lo hizo por nadie.

Aunque fuera por una simple torcedura de tobillo, él quería que ella estuviera bien.

Y aunque fuera un simple minuto más, él quería estar a su lado.

Porque cada minuto con ella, para él era mágico. Sencillamente, mágico.


	11. Mi enfermedad

Geeeeeeeeente! Cómo les va? Espero que maravillosamente bien ^^

Estoy muy contenta porque está lloviendo, está fresquito y me encanta :D Además de que recién terminé este capítulo, y me encantó :)

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y apoyar la historia, de verdad se los aprecia ^^

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ es propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**, gracias Kishi :D

PD2: Siempre hay algún colgado que empiezan los capítulos de relleno y deja de ver la serie, así que si vos sos uno de ellos te comento que el relleno ya terminó :D Y este jueves hay un capítulo de una hora, imperdible :E

Sin más, **disfruten.**

* * *

**11- Mi enfermedad.**

La hinchazón de su tobillo había bajo esa mañana, y el dolor había desaparecido.

Entonces, lamentablemente, pudo levantarse y prepararse para ir al colegio.

"Podría bajar por las escaleras y ver si me vuelve a doler…" pensó pícara la pelirosa.

Pero no. No le convenía lastimarse una vez más y que fuera serio.

Ya que como había escuchado de cierto peligris, ese día comenzarían con un tema nuevo.

"El muy maldito…" pensó la Haruno, imaginando el rostro burlón de _él_.

-Y encima el estúpido ascensor que no viene…- masculló molesta, mirando como el número rojo bajaba lentamente por los pisos.

Pero vio que se detenía en el 5. Escuchó las puertas abrirse, alguien entrar, y al final cerrarse.

Y el número siguió bajando, hasta llegar a ella.

Las enormes y pesadas puertas de aquel fino acero se abrieron, dejando a ver a cierto peligris que le sonreía con sorna.

-Buenos días, Sakura…- la saludó con su tono de voz burlón.

La pelirosa no le dijo nada, sólo se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo.

Deslumbrada.

-¿Por qué… estás vestido así?- le preguntó anonada.

-Ummm… el director Sarutobi dijo que tenía que vestirme más… 'profesor'- respondió aburrido el peligris.

Pero ella estaba demasiado pendiente de aquél cuerpo increíble que esos pantalones negros y esa camisa blanca marcaban tan bien.

Demasiado bien…

-¿Vas a entrar? ¿O pensas quedarte mirándome todo el día?- le preguntó con fingida arrogancia el Hatake.

Entonces Sakura pareció despertar al escuchar ese comentario, tan típico de _él_.

-Ya quisieras.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se paraba a su lado.

Y el ascensor siguió su camino.

-Ummm… ya quisieras vos…- contraatacó Kakashi, con voz seductora.

"No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires." Se decía a sí misma la pelirosa.

Porque sabía que si osaba mirarlo, caería en la dulce e injusta trampa de su vecino.

Y bajo ninguna circunstancia eso debía pasar.

(¡Por favor! ¡Si es lo único que queres!) exclamó con obviedad su Inner.

"Pero… tampoco tiene que ser tan fácil para él…" le contestó a su otra parte, con orgullo.

Su voz interior sólo hizo un gesto de fastidio, que a ella no le importó. Después de todo…¡ella era la que tenía que lidiar con la arrogancia de Kakashi si eso pasaba!

Pero el ruido del ascensor llegando a destino terminó con sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

Apurada salió del edificio, sin prestarle atención a su 'sensei' que la había llamado para algo.

Tal vez para llevarla al colegio, pero ella no quería. Ya había estado a solas en un espacio muy reducido con el peligris… ¿quién sabía qué pasaría si eso pasaba más de una vez en el día?

Su poder de resistirse y su orgullo no eran tan grandes, y menos si se trataba de _él_.

Pero, finalmente, llegó a Konoha.

Algo agitada y cansada se sentó en su banco, y se dedicó a tratar de calmar su respiración y los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Pero los gritos de Ino y Naruto no se hicieron esperar, y la torturaron con tantas preguntas y comentarios que ella ni ganas tenía de oír.

Los saludó con una sonrisa torcida, de aquellas que ellos conocían bien, y los molestos chillidos dejaron de escucharse.

Suspiro tranquila, ¡por fin paz! Y terminó de saludar a Hinata y a Shikamaru.

Aunque sentía una mirada fija y fría sobre ella, tanto que la incomodaba. Y detrás de Naruto pudo encontrar aquel par de ojos negros que la miraban sin disimular.

¿Por qué Sasuke la miraba así? ¿Le había hecho algo? No lo recordaba… hacía bastante que no hablaba con él.

Pero el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó, salvándola una vez más.

"Voy a tener que agradecerle de por vida a ese timbre" pensó divertida la pelirosa.

-Ummm… buenos días…- escuchó aquella aburrida y conocida voz saludar.

Sus ojos verdes miraron hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba _él_. Con su porte de 'buen profesor' entrando al salón.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó contento Naruto, saludándolo.

-Ummm… después de no ir a la clase de ayer, ¿tenes cara para saludarme?- 'preguntó' divertido el peligris.

-¡Jaja! Es que… me quedé dormido.- contó risueño el rubio hiperactivo.

-Ummm…- musitó cansado el Hatake, dejando sus cosas arriba del escritorio.

-Presten atención, tengo algo que decirles.- anunció con seriedad ahora, parándose frente a la clase.

-Antes de venir al salón, el director Sarutobi me informó que mi clase de 4º año, o sea ustedes, están a cargo de un evento para juntar fondos para el viaje a Kioto de los de 5º año.- explicó el peligris.

-Así que, les doy unos… ummm… 15 minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo en qué van a hacer.- dijo simplemente, aflojándose la corbata.

¡Ah! Pero no contó con que sus estudiantes comenzaran a quejarse y hacer un escándalo por algo tan pequeño e insignificante.

-Chicos, chicos…- los llamó con su voz seria y fría, captando su atención. -¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó sin entender.

-¡Si los de 5º van a ir a un viaje, entonces que ellos junten los fondos!- exclamó molesto Kiba.

-¡Además, ¿por qué nosotros? ¿por qué no otro curso?- preguntó algo indignado Naruto.

-Encima es muy problemático…- comentó aburrido Shikamaru.

Entre tantas otras quejas y reclamos.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que sus estudiantes eran unos vagos y algo malcriados.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz, señal de que estaba irritado… como pocas veces pasaba.

Y sus estudiantes callaron de inmediato, nunca era bueno cuando un profesor hacía eso… y menos si ese profesor era Kakashi Hatake.

Inspiró y exhaló para calmarse, no podía perder la calma por algo así. No podía ponerse al nivel de aquellos niños.

-Como saben en el colegio hay dos 5º años, y cada uno hay 40 estudiantes.- comenzó a explicar el peligris, tranquilo.

-Son 80 personas, más los profesores, el valor del viaje es bastante alto.- contó con seriedad.

-Además, se me informó que los 5º años ya hicieron un evento para recaudar fondos, y no fue muy exitoso.- recordó.

-Entonces los directivos hicieron un sorteo para ver cuál de los otros años tendría el honor de tener esta tarea, y ustedes fueron los afortunados.- contó con sarcasmo al final, sonriendo con burla.

-Así que les aconsejo que se pongan de acuerdo porque sus 15 minutos se están terminando, y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.- sentenció amenazante el Hatake.

Y el mensaje pareció entenderse a la perfección, ya que ni el sonido de una mosca volando se escuchó.

-Ummm… ¿no piensan hablar?- preguntó cansado el peligris.

Pero sus alumnos estaban algo intimidados.

"Creo que se me pasó la mano…" pensó divertido el Hatake.

-¿Qué tal una fiesta de ramen?- se animó a proponer Naruto. –A todos les gusta el ramen.- comentó convencido.

Y el resto de sus compañeros suspiraron cansados.

-N-no sería buena idea Naruto-kun… los de 5º hicieron algo parecido, y no funcionó.- explicó apenada Hinata, a lo que el rubio puso mala cara.

-¿Qué les parece una concurso por la mejor banda?- ideo Kiba, con aquella arrogante sonrisa.

-Sarutobi-sama prohibió cualquier encuentro entre bandas desde la última que hubo uno, los destrozos fueron gigantescos.- contó Ino algo desanimada.

-¿¡Qué tal un reto de fuerza física entre Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó emocionado Lee.

Pero el silencio pesado y las miradas desaprobadores de sus compañeros y del mismo Kakashi le dieron la negativa.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Un desfile de moda!- dijo Karin con alegría.

Y sus compañeros parecieron aceptar la idea.

-Es imposible.- opinó cierta chica pelirosa que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

El pelirroja la miró desafiante.

-¿Y por qué, Sakura?- le preguntó, fingiendo amabilidad.

-Porque no tenes idea de lo que cuesta hacer un desfile.- contó con obviedad la Haruno.

-¿Y vos sí?- dijo con sarcasmo la chica, sonriendo con sorna.

-No hay que ser un genio para saberlo, es sentido común.- respondió triunfal la pelirosa, mirándola a los ojos.

-Primero y principal, tenes que encontrar un diseñador que quiera presentar su colección en un colegio.- empezó a explicar, con algo de sarcasmo.

-Después, si es que lo encontras, tenes que conseguir las modelos que al diseñador le gusten.- siguió diciendo la pelirosa.

-Y si tenes tanta suerte para eso, tenes que armar una pasarela lo bastante larga como para que las modelos caminen.- agregó con tranquilidad.

-Si lograste juntar todo eso, lo siguiente es la ambientación y la música. Además de las sillas para que las personas se ubiquen.- contó con obviedad.

-Y si tenes todo eso, lo único que resta es que la gente compre la entrada y vaya a ver el desfile.- finalizó con sencillez, sonriéndole con burla a la pelirroja.

-¿Tenes todo eso, Karin?- le preguntó, como golpe final.

Y la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar sus puños y tensar la mandíbula, mientras sus ojos la fulminaban.

"Touché" pensó triunfal la Haruno, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Y si sabes TANTO sobre eventos, ¿por qué no propusiste nada, Sakura?- le preguntó venenosa la pelirroja.

Y entonces ella no supo que decir.

Cierto es que había tratado de pensar en algo para decir, pero nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para proponer.

Aunque cualquier cosa sería mejor que un desfile de medio pelo, una comilona de ramen, un desastroso encuentro de bandas y una pseudo pelea entre el profesor de gimnasia y Kakashi.

-¿Y?- insistió Karin, sonriendo gloriosa.

-Bueno, sus 15 minutos ya terminaron.- interrumpió el peligris. –Pueden seguir pensando en algo después de que les explique el nuevo tema.- dijo, más como una orden que otra cosa.

Sus alumnos no objetaron queja alguna, y como perro con el rabo entre las patas, volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos.

Y entonces él, pudo comenzar su clase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oía la aburrida voz de Kakashi hablar sobre uno números y unas rectas…

Pero francamente, no le estaba prestando atención.

Claro que no. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en algo para la bendita recaudación de fondos.

Pero no era por el hecho de querer cerrarle la boca a la zorra de Karin, eso ya lo había hecho y con mucho gusto.

Tenía que pensar en algo porque sabía que sus compañeros no iban a hacerlo, así que se auto adjudicó toda la tarea, o mejor dicho, el problema.

Desde hacía unos… 20 o 25 minutos que estaba mirando por la ventana, como si algo ahí afuera le diera la idea que la salvaría.

Claro que no pretendía que todo lo haga el azar, la suerte o el destino; ella ya tenía algo pensando: una fiesta.

A todos les gustan las fiestas, y más si hay karaoke.

Estaba segura que los fondos del Consejo Estudiantil podrían pagar la bebida y los bocadillos.

Jiraiya recientemente se había comprado un nuevo estéreo para complementarlo con su equipo de karaoke, así que no dudaba que se lo prestara.

Kushina, la mamá de Naruto, siempre se ofrecía a decorar todos los eventos del colegio ya que tenía una empresa de decoración; así que eso también estaba asegurado.

El gimnasio del colegio era lo suficientemente grande como para usarlo, y el director Sarutobi jamás se lo negaría.

¡Era la idea perfecta! ¡Tenía todo a su favor!

Excepto por el tema de la fiesta, claro.

Su mente no podía idea un tema. Algo tan simple se hacía tan complicado.

En sí, podía no haber un tema… pero sabía, tenía la certeza que sin un tema la fiesta se vendría abajo.

Descartó todos los típicos y aburridos clichés, como la fiesta de disfraces.

Pero nada, nada, ¡nada! Venía a su cabeza. Su imaginación e ingenio parecían estar de vacaciones, ¡tan oportunos!

"Tal vez tenga que ser disfraces después de todo…" pensó rendida Sakura, mirando el semáforo de la esquina cambiar de color.

Entonces su originalidad, junto con el ingenio y su imaginación, formaron una magnífica idea en su cabeza.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó emocionada, poniéndose de pie.

-¿El resultado del ejercicio 10?- le preguntó Kakashi, más en broma que en serio.

-¿Qué? No.- negó ella confusa. –Tengo una idea para recaudar fondos.- contó segura.

-Ummm… contanos.- dijo él con tranquilidad, apoyándose en el escritorio.

Ella le regaló una mueca de burla, que a él hizo sonreír, y se plantó enfrente de sus compañeros.

-A ver qué ideo, Sakurita…- comentó venenosa Karin.

Pero la pelirosa la ignoró, ya había humillado a esa zorra lo suficiente… no era codiciosa.

(Aunque una vez más no estaría nada mal…) comentó su Inner con malicia.

"No, cuando vea que mi idea es mil veces mejor que la suya, se va a morder esa lengua de víbora que tiene" pensó segura la Haruno.

-Lo que ideé, es la fiesta del semáforo.- contó con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

Pero sus compañeros no entendieron la idea.

-Es una fiesta de karaoke, donde todos van a ir vestido según uno de los tres colores del semáforo.- empezó a contar la chica.

-Si están de novios, tendrán que ponerse una remera o algo que se note de color rojo.- explicó.

-Si están solteros, será verde.- siguió diciendo.

-Y si están en _algo_ con _alguien_, será amarillo.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

El alumnado calló por algunos segundos… como si lo estuvieran pensando.

-Sí… me gusta la idea. ¡Es divertido!- comentó Ino animada.

-¡Sí! ¡Bien pensado, Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto con energía.

Y así vinieron tantos otros halagos, ¡su idea era un éxito!

-Ummm… bien hecho, Sakura.- la felicitó _él_, parándose a su lado.

Ella lo miró, y le regaló una sonrisa contenta, de esas que a _él_ le encantaba.

-Ummm… tendrías que ir a comunicarle tu idea al Consejo de Estudiantes.- comentó el Hatake, 'aburrido'

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a buscar al Presidente y Vicepresidente del consejo.

Pero antes de salir de su salón, le dedicó una última mirada de satisfacción a cierta zorra pelirroja.

Y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios rosados, al a Karin con aquella expresión que lo decía todo: furia total.

"Jaque Mate" pensó con aires de grandeza la pelirosa mientras salía del salón.

Sintiéndose, maravillosamente bien.

.

.

.

.

.

25C, el magistral número que se encontraba frente a ella.

"No voy a golpear, no puedo hacerlo" pensó la pelirosa, sin ceder a la razón.

Pero… ¿entonces para qué estaba parada enfrente de aquella puerta?

"Porque soy estúpida" se respondió molesta.

Oh sí, una gran estúpida.

Solamente ella era capaz de no prestar atención cuando un profesor de matemáticas explicaba un tema nuevo.

Gran error por parte de ella. Ahora tenía 10 ejercicios esperándola en la casa, y ella no tenía idea de cómo resolverlos.

Pero su fatal error no estaba sólo en no haber prestado atención cuando se explicaba un nuevo tema. Tampoco lo fatal residía en que ella odiaba la materia.

Lo peor y catastrófico de su impertinente error, fue que no prestó atención cuando _él_ explicaba un nuevo tema.

Tal vez si hubiera sido su antiguo profesor no tendría tal problema, pero como era _él_ todo se convertía en catástrofe.

Fue muy estúpido de su parte no pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería. Y fue aún más estúpido subestimar, aunque fuera inconscientemente, las habilidades de aquel insufrible peligris como profesor.

Y ahora estaba ahí. Paraba enfrente de su casa. Debatiendo internamente si golpear y pedirle ayuda, o irse y no hacer su tarea… pero con su orgullo intacto.

"Esto no tiene que ver con mi orgullo, ¡tiene que ver con mis notas!" se recordó, algo histérica.

(¿Podrías golpear la puerta?) le 'preguntó' amablemente su Inner. (Sabes que lo queres ver y estar a solas con él… a demás de que te explique el tema, claro) comentó 'inocente'.

Entonces la pelirosa apretó sus puños, conteniendo el enojo… que le provocaba saber que su Inner tenía razón.

¡Claro que quería verlo y estar a solas con él! Había que estar demente para negarlo.

Pero… ¡la vergüenza era tan grande que no se animaba a golpear!

"Ya llegué hasta acá, tengo que golpear…" se dijo segura.

Inspiró y exhaló para calmarse. Subió su brazo derecho y… golpeó. Fuerte y continuo.

Entonces _él_ abrió la puerta. Despeinado, con aquella típica mirada vaga y aburrida.

-Ummm… Sakura.- la saludó con voz suave. –Todavía no puse la música.- comentó divertido, sonriendo de lado.

Estúpidamente lindo.

-N-no vine por eso…- negó la muchacha, fingiendo estar molesta.

-Ummm… ¿viniste a verme porque me extrañabas?- le 'preguntó' con burla.

-¡Ya quisieras!- exclamó ella con sorna, y sólo un poco sonrojada.

-Vine a pedirte que me expliques el tema nuevo de hoy.- soltó sin más vueltas, cruzándose de brazos.

-No me prestaste atención…- entendió Kakashi, aunque ella lo tomó como una pregunta.

-Sí, porque estuve pensando en algo para el evento de recaudar fondos.- explicó con algo de culpa.

-Ummm… está bien.- aceptó 'aburrido' el peligris. -¿Vamos a tu casa?- le preguntó tranquilo, mirándola fijamente.

Y Sakura pareció perderse en aquella mirada, tan profunda y tan calma; le encantaba.

-Mmm… sí…- dijo suavemente, embelesada por _él_.

El peligris simplemente sonrió suavemente, como pocas veces hacía. Y emprendieron camino al departamento de la pelirosa.

Al principio, Sakura pensó que Kakashi perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento… pero sorprendentemente fue todo lo contrario.

Su vecino/sensei le explicó el tema con tanta clama y dedicación, que hasta le dieron ganas de molestarlo por diversión.

Pero no lo hizo, _él_ se veía tan lindo mientras explicaba…

(Por Kami, es precioso…) comentó atontada la Inner Sakura.

-Mmm…- musitó ella, dándole la razón.

-¿Entendiste? ¿O tengo que explicártelo como si tuvieras 5 años?- le preguntó burlón el peligris.

Entonces aquella agradable imagen de _él_ lleno de tranquilidad y de amabilidad se esfumó al escuchar uno de sus típicos comentarios.

-Claro que entendí, roñoso.- le devolvió ella igual.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, fingiendo una mueca de sorpresa.

Ella sólo rió por lo bajo, y se dedicó a cerrar su carpeta y acomodar los libros.

-Gracias por ayudarme…- las dio la pelirosa, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Ummm… ¿qué pudo pedirte ahora?- se preguntó el chico, mirándola divertido.

-Algo me decía que no lo hacías sólo por amabilidad…- comentó cansada la pelirosa, negando con la cabeza.

Entonces vió en los apetecibles labios del Hatake aquello sonrisa tan tentadora que a ella le encantaba.

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?- le preguntó fingiendo tener miedo. -¿Qué limpie otra vez tu casa?- le preguntó cansada.

_Él_ rió por lo bajo… tan, tan lindo.

La abrazó por la cintura, dejando que sintiera todo el calor de su pecho y sus brazos.

Y el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas de la Haruno.

-Quiero que me beses… como si me amaras.- le pidió suavemente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Los orbes verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron sorprendidos, impactados, incrédulos… de que _él_ le esté pidiendo eso.

Pero su corazón latió con fuerza, porque de verdad tenía el deseo de besarlo… aunque no sabía con exactitud cómo besar con 'amor', lo intentaría.

Subió sus manos con algo de timidez y acarició tiernamente el rostro de aquél hombre que más de una vez la irritaba hasta querer ahorcarlo… pero que tanto, tanto le gustaba.

Su suave mirada estaba fija en esos pozos negros tan calmos, que la miraban con un brillo que ella poco entendía.

Pero _él _de quién hablaba, y no entender algo que _él_ le provocaba o sus miradas era tan común como aquella sensación de necesitarlo todo el tiempo.

Se acercó lentamente, con el color rojo mucho más fuerte en sus mejillas.

Y entonces lo besó. Suave y dulcemente.

Sus brazos se abrazaron al cuello masculino, sin dejar de acariciarlo castamente.

De verdad que no sabía cómo besar con amor, porque jamás tal sentimiento creció en su corazón.

Pero había en _él_ que era distinto en todos los demás. _Él_ tenía ese _algo_ que en ella provocaba una gran molestia alguna veces, y también la más tentadora atracción.

Sólo _él_ podía ponerla histérica, pero aún así divertirla. Sólo _él_ lograba que dejara su orgullo de lado.

Y sin ninguna duda, sólo _él_ la confundía tanto… al punto de no saber por qué sentía como se sentía.

Pero todo eso desaparecía, a si como todo lo demás, cuando sus labios volvían a encontrarse.

Cualquier confusión, cualquier broma, sarcasmo, ironía o molestia desaparecía en _ese _momento.

Y su corazón latía más rápido, más emocionado, y se llenaba de una calidez que sólo podía compararse con la que sentía cuando estaba en aquellos fuertes brazos.

Con aquella oscura y calma mirada que _él_ le daba. O cuando le dijo que le gustaba.

Y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron aún más rápidos al recordar aquel momento. Y no pudo evitar aferrarse más a él, y besarlo con algo más que sólo dulzura.

Sentía que el aire se acabaría en cualquier momento, pero no importaba, ella quería seguir probando esos adictivos labios.

Porque por alguna extraña, ilógica y retorcida razón, quería besarlo aún más. Quería poder besarlo cuando se le plazca. Quería ser solamente ella la dueña esa tentadora boca.

Pero no quería sólo sus labios…

Poco a poco un sentimiento egoísta había nacido entro de ella. El de querer que _él_ fuera sola y enteramente suyo.

Cada parte, cada fibra, cada pensamiento, cada suspiro de aquél exasperante y singular peligris quería que fuera de su propiedad.

Era un sentir demasiado egoísta, demasiado caprichoso; y aunque la asustara un poco, era la verdad.

No podía evitar sentir aquello por _él_.

Y volvía al principio, a no entender nada de lo que sentía. A no encontrar una respuesta a esos 'por qué' que sólo residían en su mente, que no se animaba a preguntarle a _él_.

Pero la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones la sorprendió entre tanto pensamiento, y sin ni una pizca de ganas de dejar de hacerlo tuvo que separarse del peligris.

Sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a chocar una vez más, cálidas y apuradas.

Sus miradas conectadas, decían tantas cosas… pero ninguna concreta como las palabras.

Y el loco palpitar del confundido corazón de Sakura la estaba asustando. ¿Por qué latía así?

-Buenas noches... Sakura.- dijo Kakashi suavemente, acariciando una de sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Pero ella no pudo decirle nada. Sólo lo miró, perdida en aquella mirada.

Lo vio alejarse lenta y tortuosamente, hasta perderse en las escaleras.

Entonces rápidamente buscó confort y seguridad en su casa, porque algo no andaba bien.

Se recostó en el sillón de la sala, y aunque su respiración se estaba normalizando, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Fuertes y rápidos, retumbando en sus oídos y en su pecho. Y la fija imagen de Kakashi en su cabeza.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sin creerlo, estaba enferma.

De aquella enfermedad que nunca esperó tener, pero que conocía los síntomas.

Y aunque tal vez estuvo negándolo, inconscientemente sabía que la tenía.

Sabía que estaba enferma… de aquella incurable enfermedad que llaman _amor_.


	12. And it was all yellow

Lunes otra vez, sobre la ciudad... Gente! Espero que estén muy, pero muy bien! ^^

Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que cada vez se pone mucho más emocionante :E

Les comento que anoche empece a escribir una nueva historia, que supongo subiré una vez terminada _Kakashi y su mundo al revés_, así que esperenla! :)

Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios y el apoyo a mi trabajo ^^

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto** :)

**Disfruten**.

* * *

**12- And it was all yellow…**

-No, Sakura. No escucho nada anormal.- le dijo con seguridad su tía, sacándose el estetoscopio.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó dudosa la pelirosa.

La rubia suspiró algo molesta, odiaba que desconfiaran de su sabiduría. ¡No por nada se mató estudiando tantos años y no por nada tenía la fama que tenía!

-Segura…- masculló irritada, mirando fijamente a su sobrina.

Sakura llevó ambas manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde las palpitaciones se habían calmado… pero ella seguía sintiendo _eso_ que la incomodaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasó? No me gusta esa cara que tenes.- comentó Tsunade al ver la expresión de preocupación en la muchacha.

La pelirosa inspiró y exhaló, se venía una larga, larga historia. De esas que su tía amaba.

-¿¡Y para eso me hiciste venir a estas horas de la noche!- exclamó irascible la rubia.

-¿Q-qué? Mi corazón n-no dejaba de latir desenfrenado… me asusté.- comentó inocente la Haruno.

Tsunade masajeó el puente de su nariz, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera asustada después de semejante beso?

-Sakura, creo que sos lo bastante grande como para saber a qué se deben esas palpitaciones.- dijo con obviedad la rubia.

-B-bueno… s-sí…- musitó apenada la chica.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- le preguntó cansada la rubia.

Sakura desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

-Es que nunca… había sentido esto…- contó suavemente.

La rubia enterneció su mirada, ¡su pequeña Sakura por fin había conocido algo tan lindo como el amor!

-Está bien. Supongo que es entendible que te hayas asustado por esas fuertes palpitaciones.- comentó tranquila la rubia.

-Pero Sakura…- la llamó, tomando el mentón de su sobrina para que la mirara. –No tenes que tener miedo.- dijo con seguridad.

-Conozco tu mentalidad, sé que no queres sufrir.- contó. –Pero a veces sufrir es necesario, te hace sentir vivo… como esos fuertes latidos que tuviste.- dijo sabiamente Tsunade.

Entonces la pelirosa sonrió suavemente, entendiendo las palabras de su querida tía.

Tal vez ese sentimiento que el peligris fue provocando en su pequeño corazón, tal vez algún día le haría muy mal. Pero no por eso lo iba a evitar.

Después de todo, se sentía muy bien. _É__l_ le había dicho que le gustaba, tal vez y sólo tal vez también podría amarla.

Entonces no había razones para tener miedo. Sólo había razones para disfrutar.

-¿Y cómo es él?- le preguntó su tía, mirándola curiosa.

-E-eh…- tartamudeó la chica algo nerviosa.

Pero sonrió al recordarlo.

-Tan, tan exasperante…- dijo con cansancio, lo que a su tía provocó risas.

-Molesto, roñoso, sarcástico, irónico, odioso…- contó los adjetivos con sus dedos.

-Pero es muy divertido… y tan, tan lindo…- comentó embobada por aquél hombre.

-¡Kami! ¡Estás hasta las manos!- exclamó Tsunade, algo maliciosa.

-B-bueno…- musitó algo avergonzada la pelirosa.

Entonces su tía rió aún más.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?- interrogó curiosa la rubia. -No es Naruto, ¿verdad?- preguntó temeraria.

Y fue el turno de Sakura para reír.

-No, no es Naruto.- negó divertida. –Pero… creo que lo conoces…- comentó un poco nerviosa por su reacción.

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar con tranquilidad la rubia.

Y justo cuando estaba por contestarle, unos golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron.

_-Sakura… Ummm… ¿tenes algo de carne?- _preguntó una aburrida voz del otro lado. _–Es que se me quemó la comida_ por quedarme leyendo…- terminó de explicar, justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo acá, Kakashi!- exclamó como loca Tsunade, al ver a aquel vago parado enfrente de la puerta de su sobrina.

-Ummm… Tsunade…- musitó simplemente el peligris, a forma de saludo.

-¡No me vengas con eso a mí!- dijo histérica la rubia. -¡Contestame!- exigió demandante.

-Ummm… vine a pedirle a Sakura que me prestara algo de carne… la mía se quemó.- repitió aburrido el Hatake, mirando a la pelirosa que se acercaba.

-Tía…- la llamó la chica, parándose a su lado.

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver este vago con vos, Sakura!- preguntó la mujer, enfrentando a su sobrina.

-Él… es mi vecino… y profesor de tenis… y de matemáticas en el colegio.- contó algo nerviosa la Haruno, ya sabía que eso pasaría.

-Ummm… hola, Sakura.- la saludó con su suave y tranquila voz el peligris.

-H-hola, Kakashi…- le devolvió la pelirosa, un poco sonrojada.

Y fue ahí, al ver ese sonrojo que Tsunade entendió. ¡Ese vago y pervertido había conquistado a su pequeña Sakura! ¡El muy maldito!

-Sakura, necesito unas palabras con el vago.- dijo firmemente la rubia, saliendo y cerrando la puerta para hablar con el chico.

Dejando a una pelirosa sorprendida y curiosa por lo que le diría… esperaba que no la dejara en ridículo enfrente de _él_.

-Escuchame bien Kakashi porque voy a decirlo una sola vez.- avisó Tsunade seriamente.

-Sos hombre muerto si haces sufrir a Sakura.- dijo amenazante, mirando fijamente sus aburridos ojos negros.

¡A la basura eso de 'sufrir es necesario'! ¡Ese maldito vago no iba a romperle el corazón a su querida sobrina!

-Ummm… sería lo último que haría…- dijo 'aburrido' el peligris, pero seguro.

-¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra poner un solo dedo sobre ella.- agregó la rubia.

-¿O si no?- preguntó burlón el Hatake.

Entonces Tsunade sonrió maléficamente.

-Voy a castrarte como a un perro con sarna.- le contestó 'amablemente'

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi cansado. –No va ser virgen por siempre.- dijo con obviedad.

-Voy a intentarlo.- comentó burlona la rubia.

-Qué egoísta, Tsunade.- exclamó con sarcasmo el peligris. –He escuchado a Jiraiya-sama, así que usted mejor que nadie debe saber que lo que intenta hacer con Sakura es inhumano.- comentó divertido.

Entonces la ira de la rubia aumentó a límites insospechados.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Y a ese viejo pervertido también!- exclamó como loca, mirando al peligris con ojos nada amables.

-¡Tía, no!- dijo cierta pelirosa que al escuchar ese grito de guerra temió lo peor, lo que salió al pasillo a ver lo que pasaba.

-Sakura, ¡alejate de ese vago!- dijo con autoridad la rubia.

-¡Tía!- masculló con un timbre obvio la chica, ¡la estaba haciendo quedar como una completa idiota enfrente de _él_!

La rubia inspiró y exhaló para calmarse, aunque su mirada asesina seguía puesta en cierto peligris.

-Ummm… me parece que esta noche no voy a cenar…- comentó cansado Kakashi, dando media vuelta, comenzando a caminar otra vez a su casa.

Entonces Tsunade sonrió triunfadora, al menos había conseguido dejarlo sin cenar esa noche. ¡Bien por ella!

-Ummm… no sé en qué estaba pensando Jiraiya-sama cuando dijo que sus gritos eran como música para sus oídos…- comentó ácido el peligris.

-¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Juro que voy a matarlo!- exclamó la rubia, con ganas de llevar a cabo sus palabras.

Pero si no hubiera sido por Sakura que la sostenía, tal vez lo hubiera logrado.

-¡Tía, basta! ¡Estás haciendo un escándalo! ¡Los vecinos van a enojarse!- decía la pelirosa para tratar de calmar a su tía.

Entonces buscó con su mirada al causante de eso, y lo encontró antes de que bajara la escalera.

Su mirada molesta se topó con aquella tranquila y suave que la miraba fijamente… y su corazón latió más rápido.

Sus mejillas de tornaron de un carmín mucho más fuerte y sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

¿Cómo era posible que _él_ con solamente su mirada le causara eso?

Exactamente por eso, porque era _él_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días habían pasado sorprendentemente rápidos. Entre tareas, entrenamiento y supervisar todo para la fiesta de recaudación de fondos.

Su idea había sido aprobada por el consejo de estudiantes, y apenas lo supo empezó a mover los hilos que necesitaba.

La comida y la bebida ya estaban compradas y guardadas en la cafetería del colegio, afortunadamente no costó tanto como habían calculado.

Kushina había decorado el gimnasio de una manera increíble, obviamente con la ayuda de todo el curso. Hasta Naruto había aportado ideas, pero su madre nunca las aceptó… por suerte.

Y aunque costó, Jiraiya cedió a prestarles el estéreo y el equipo de karaoke. Siempre y cuando su tía Tsunade lo dejara escribir una de sus experiencias en algún Icha Icha.

Los afiches publicitarios estuvieron en manos de Hinata e Ino, quienes prácticamente empapelaron el colegio con coloridas y llamativas propagandas.

Las entradas se vendieron como pan caliente, y después de un recuento les informaron que habían logrado cubrir el costo del viaje de los 5º

Su orgullo estaba por las nubes, ¡era una genia! Y lo mejor de todo es que la cara de Karin no tenía precio.

Esa zorra arrastrada casi se muere de un infarto al escuchar lo bien que su idea había resultado, lo que a ella la hacía inmensamente contenta.

Pero todo eso tenía un precio. Un alto precio.

No había hablado con el peligris desde aquella noche en que su tía lo quiso 'matar'.

Poco y nada había hablado con él en las clases de tenis. Y en matemáticas sólo se limitaba a hacer los ejercicios para no perder el hilo.

Ni siquiera había hablado por chat con él, porque no tuvo tiempo para conectarse. Y menos pudo pedirle que bajara la música, porque aparentemente él había entendido que tenía bastante trabajo.

-Pero hoy, definitivamente vamos hablar.- dijo decidida, mirando su guardarropa.

Oh, sí. La noche de la fiesta había llegado, y por nada del mundo iba a evitar a su exasperante peligris.

(¡Por favor, dale un beso porque no aguanto más!) comentó su Inner, algo desesperada.

-V-voy a tratar…- musitó ella algo apenada, recordando el último beso que le dio.

(Sin palabras…) dijo embobada su voz interior.

-¡Bueno! ¡Lo importante es saber qué ponerme!- se dijo animada, concentrándose en su placar.

-Pero… ¿qué color tengo que usar?- se preguntó confusa.

El rojo definitivamente queda descartado. Aunque Kakashi se le había declarado, y ella había hecho lo mismo de manera silenciosa, no podía afirmar que eran novios.

Y el verde corría la misma suerte, ella no estaba sola. Sería un mal mensaje para el roñoso si se ponía algo verde.

-Entonces es amarillo.- resolvió con seguridad.

Le dio una larga y minuciosa mirada a su ropa, y encontró una camisa amarilla. La combinó con una pollera de jean oscuro, unas valerinas de color marfil, y sonrió contenta.

-Espero que _él_ también vaya de amarillo…- comentó con pesadez.

¡O sino no sabría qué haría!

Miró su reloj, y falta media hora para que Ino y Hinata la pasaran a buscar. Entonces empezó a prepararse.

Tenía la ligera sospecha, de que esa noche, iba a ser para recordar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino estaba verdaderamente insoportable. Hinata y ella ya habían entendido que el rojo le quedaba maravillosamente 'sexy' ¿por qué no se callaba?

-Bueno, cerda, ya está.- dijo con cansancio la pelirosa, mirando a lo lejos el gran gimnasio de Konoha.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó repentinamente la rubia, a lo que sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas.

-Frentona, no me dijiste quién es el afortunado.- comentó pícara la Yamanaka.

Entonces Sakura rodó los ojos, ya sabía que algo así iba a decirle.

-Vas a tener que adivinarlo, cerda.- le dijo con un tono misterioso y divertido.

E Ino sonrió contenta.

-Me gusta esa actitud, frentona.- comentó la rubia.

La Haruno sólo rió y siguió caminando. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ¡quería ver a Kakashi!

Llegaron a la entrada, donde Shizune verificó los pases y luego entraron en el imponente lugar.

-¡Esto se ve genial!- exclamó emocionada Ino.

–Mucho mejor que de día.- comentó Sakura sorprendida.

-Kushina-san hizo un gran trabajo…- acotó Hinata un poco apenada

Y la rubia y la pelirosa sonrieron con picardía.

-¿Dónde estarán los chicos?- se preguntó la Yamanaka, buscando con la mirada.

-Mmm…- musitó la Haruno, imitándola. -¡Allá!- señaló cerca del escenario.

Esquivando gente y tratando de no caerse, llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

Ino saludó con un gran beso a Shikamaru, que poco le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Hinata recibió un gran y afectuoso abrazo de Naruto, sin ocultar su atracción por la morocha. Y ella se sonrojó fuertemente.

Y Sakura, saludó a todos con un 'hola' general. Aunque podía sentir aquellos fríos ojos negros fijos en ella, sólo pudo mirar a cierto peligris.

Que curiosamente, estaba vestido de amarillo.

(¡Sí!) exclamó feliz su Inner. Aunque no más que ella.

Las charlas y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

¡Cómo para hacerlo! Naruto era todo un experto en hacer reír aunque no quisiera, e Ino podía hacer hablar hasta una planta.

Realmente la estaba pasando muy, muy bien. Amigos, música, risas y su querido peligris.

Sobre todo su querido peligris. Y podía decir por aquella mirada que le gustaba lo que tenía puesto.

Podía sentir esos vagos ojos negros recorrer una y otra vez su pequeña anatomía. Minuciosa y lentamente.

Y a ella simplemente le encantaba. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa estúpida sonrisa lo gritaban.

Pero además de aquel par de ojos vagos, sentía otro par. Fríos y oscuros. Que delineaban su figura fijamente, incomodándola.

-Sakura…- la llamó el dueño de aquel par. –Tsk… ¿vamos a bailar?- le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Y ella se estaba por negar, ¡por supuesto que sí!

Pero, pero…

-¡Claro que Sakura-chan quiere bailar!- exclamó cierto rubio hiperactivo, empujándolos a los dos a la pista de baile.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta cierto punto del poblado lugar, mientras ella sólo podía ver las caras de felicidad de sus amigos… y una mirada vaga un tanto enojada.

El morocho la abrazó por la cintura, y cuando su cerebro procesó la información que sus oídos le proporcionaban, quiso matar a cierto amigo suyo.

Definitivamente tenía una suerte asquerosa, o Kami-sama la odiaba, o al destino le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas.

Porque de todas las canciones que hay en el mundo, y de todas las que se pueden bailar en una fiesta… a ella le había tocado un lento.

Sí, de esos que se bailan muy juntos y con la persona que te morís por comerle la boca de un beso.

¡Pero ese no era su caso! ¡Ella no quería besar al Uchiha! La suerte, Kami y/o el destino habían llegado bastante tarde.

Frustrada y sin quererlo enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sakura…- la llamó el morocho.

Y ella no podía evitarlo, después de todo eran amigos. A demás, ya se habían besado… y seguramente Naruto le había dicho que le gustaba.

Así que tal vez Sasuke tenía toda la novela armada en su cabeza. Con un gran y hermoso final.

"Lástima Sasuke, llegaste tarde" le dijo mentalmente, con diversión.

Levantó su verde mirada, encontrándose con esos fríos ojos negros que la miraban… de una forma extraña.

Entonces lo vio acercarse a ella. Lentamente, mirando sus labios.

Y le rogó a la suerte, a Kami, al destino, ¡a quién sea! Que algo pasara para que el morocho no la besara.

Pero no pasaba nada. Sasuke seguía acercándose y nada ni nadie la salvaban. ¡Qué suerte asquerosa la suya!

Sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados cuando la nariz del Uchiha rosó la suya, ¡y su estúpido cuerpo no se movía por el estúpido shock que le dio!

_-¡Yo!-_ escuchó una divertida y alegre exclamación retumbar el lugar.

Sorprendida miró al escenario, y ahí estaba _él_. Parado en el medio del lugar, con micrófono en mano.

_-Ummm… creo que es hora de cantar una canción.-_ comentó el peligris.

_-Tal vez no conozcan esta canción, es 'vieja' como diría ustedes.-_ contó el Hatake con humor.

_-Pero es un clásico, y los clásicos siempre son mejores.- _comentó con obviedad.

_-Espero que les guste…-_ dijo suavemente, mirándola a ella.

Una música conocida empezó a sonar. Y el lugar entero acompañó la el ritmo con palmas, sobretodo los profesores que conocían mejor que nadie la canción.

_**-Pretty woman, walking down the street**_

_**Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet**_

_**Pretty woman**_

_**I don't believe you, you're not the truth**_

_**No one could look as good as you**_

_**Mercy.- **_

Sakura escuchó aquellas palabras, sonrojándose, y la profunda mirada del exasperante peligris hacía latir su corazón con fuerza… como si le estuviera cantando a ella.

_**-Pretty woman, ¿won't you pardon me?**_

_**Pretty woman, I couldn't help see**_

_**Pretty woman**_

_**That you look lovely as can be**_

_**¿Are you lonely just like me?- **_

Su sonrisa seductora lo decía todo, estaba disfrutando ese momento. Y más aún si causaba ese adorable color rojo en las mejillas de su linda pelirosa.

_**- Pretty woman, stop a while**_

_**Pretty woman, talk a while**_

_**Pretty woman, gave your smile to me**_

_**Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Pretty woman, look my way**_

_**Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me.- **_

"¡Es tan maldito!" pensó la chica al ver como _él_ ponía su mejor mirada de cachorro desamparado. "No puedo soportar que me mire así…" se dijo derrotada, mientras el calor en su cara crecía más.

_**-'Cause I need you, I'll trear you right**_

_**Come with me baby, be mine tonight-**_

Pero ahí volvían a estar. _Aquella_ sonrisa y _aquella_ mirada. Que a su pequeño cuerpo estremecían dulcemente, seduciéndola.

La música siguió sonando, mientras _él_ sonreía y se mecía suavemente, hechizando a cualquier mujer presente… cosa que Sakura odiaba.

_**-Pretty woman, don't walk on by**_

_**Pretty woman, don't make me cry**_

_**Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay**_

_**If that's the way it must be, okay**_

_**I guess I'll go on home, it's late**_

_**There'll be tomorrow nigh, but wait**_

_**¿What do I see?-**_

Naruto y los demás llegaron junto a ella y el morocho Uchiha, diciendo algo sobre Kakashi. Pero ella no los escuchó. Estaba demasiado entretenida con el peligris como para dejar de verlo.

_**-¿Is she walking back to me?**_

_**Yeah, she's walking back to me**_

_**Oh, oh, Pretty woman.-**_

Entonces _él_ sonrió con algo de arrogancia al decir aquellas palabras, embelesándola aún más. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él?

(Es un genio, claro que lo notó) dijo con obviedad su Inner.

"P-pero… tal vez sólo lo sospecha…" comentó algo avergonzada la Haruno.

Y su yo interno rodó los ojos.

(¿Queres saber si sabe? Canta una canción) propuso.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella confusa.

(Porque así vas a saber si él lo sabe) contestó lógica. (Sólo tenes que mirar sus reacciones) explicó segura.

Entonces Sakura lo medió algunos segundos. Y su Inner tenía razón. Era la mejor manera de enterarse si él había descubierto su gran secreto.

(Pero no sé cuál canción sería la mejor…) comentó confusa su voz interior.

Una sonrisa triunfante surcó el rostro de la Sakura, mientras veía a su exasperante y molesto vecino/sensei bajar el escenario.

"Yo sí tengo una" le dijo a su otra parte. "Infalible" sentenció con seguridad.

Sus ojos verdes lo vieron acercarse, mientras todos lo felicitaban, y su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Kakashi no tenía idea de lo que ella planeaba hacer.

Imaginó la expresión de sorpresa en el peligris, y francamente le encantó.

¡No aguantaba por subirse al escenario!

* * *

¿Canción?: **_Pretty woman _**de Roy Orbison.

Y el título del capítulo es una parte de la canción **Yellow** de Coldplay.

Saludos!


	13. Porque Kakashi siempre da razones

Perdón, perdón, perdón, y más perdón! u.u Es lo único que tengo para pedirles después de hacerlos esperar una semana :(

Pero lo que pasa es que estuve escribiendo el final de _Kakashi y su mundo al revés_, y francamente estaba estancada con éste capítulo y no podía armarlo como quería :S

Pero bueno, por fin lo logré :) Espero sea de su agrado ^^

Gracias por todos los comentarios y seguir la historia a pesar de atrasarme ^^'

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**13- Porque Kakashi siempre da razones para _odiarlo_.**

_Él_ por fin llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus seductores labios.

Y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo embobada.

Escuchó a Naruto comentar lo genial que cantaba el peligris, mientras que éste sólo daba las gracias y trataba de restarle importancia. Pero el Uzumaki seguía enfatizando, imposible llevarle la contra.

Sintió como su mejor amiga se le acercaba.

-Es tu oportunidad, frentona.- le susurró al oído Ino con diversión.

Ella simplemente suspiró cansada, adivinando la intención de la rubia Yamanaka.

-Ya tenía pensado hacerlo, cerda.- le dijo la pelirosa, sonriendo burlona.

-¿Y qué estás esperando?- le 'preguntó' la otra muchacha, con tono desentendido.

La Haruno rodó los ojos y emprendió camino hacia el escenario.

-¡Oii! ¿A dónde vas, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó curioso Naruto.

Ella giró para mirarlo.

-A cantar.- le contestó con obviedad y una pícara sonrisa, para luego retomar su camino.

Escuchó a su mejor amigo gritar una inmensa variedad de cosas, con tanto entusiasmo que hasta parecía que la canción sería dedicada a él.

Al llegar arriba y mirar el repleto lugar, tuvo algo de miedo. Pero los despejó rápidamente, ¡no podía acobardarse ahora!

Buscó en el karaoke la canción que necesitaba, y una satisfactoria sonrisa surcó sus rosados labios.

Se acercó al micrófono, mirando a Ino que en su cara tenía pintada la palabra 'emoción', como si ella fuera a 'declarársele' a cierto morocho Uchiha. Era increíble que la cerda pensara que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke.

-_Hola…_- saludó algo apenada por el micrófono, captando la atención del público.

"Oh, Kami… ¿¡en qué me metí!" se preguntó nerviosa, sintiendo miles de pares de ojos fijos en ella.

-_E-eh… voy a cantar una canción… un poco romántica…_- comentó algo tensa, sin saber qué hacer.

-_Se la dedico… a alguien…-_ contó sonrojándose. –_Espero que les guste…_- deseó con una sonrisa.

Escuchó algunos murmullos en el público, y sus nervios se hicieron un poco más presentes. Miro a la persona que manejaba el karaoke y no muy segura le dio la señal para empezar.

_**-That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_**-**

Cantó las primeras frases, y su corazón latió más rápido.

_**-And I can't stand you**_

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**_

_**Can I not like it for awhile**_

_**No… but you won't let me**_

_**You upset me boy, then you kiss my lips**_

_**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset**_

_**Can't remember what you did-**_

Buscó aquel par de ojos negros y vagos entre el público, encontrándolos con una mirada… que la hizo estremecer.

_**-Well I hate it**_

_**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

_**For too long, that's wrong**_

_**Boy, I hate it**_

_**You know exactly how to touch**_

_**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**_

_**So I despise that I adore-**_

Le sonrió con una mezcla entre divertida y dulce, dejándole totalmente en claro que le cantaba a _él_. Porque sólo _él_ podía causar todo aquello que cantaba.

_**-And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so…- **_

Sintió su cara arder al decir aquellas palabras… sobre todo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del peligris. ¿Sería demasiado estar cantando aquello?

_**-And you completely know the power that you have**_

_**The only one that makes me laugh**_

_**And it's not fair how you take advantage**_

_**of the fact that I**_

_**Love you beyond the reason why**_

_**And it just ain't right-**_

No, no podía serlo. Si _él_ se sorprendió… entonces no sabía lo que ella sentía. Aunque… con esa canción no podía quedarle ninguna duda.

-_** And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so…- **_

Lo miro con algo de vergüenza, pero aquella mirada tranquila y profunda hacia latir con fuerza a su pequeño corazón.

_**-**__**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me-**_

Le sonrió tiernamente al decir esas palabras, cada una llena de su maravilloso amor. ¿Qué importaba si _él_ descubría sus sentimientos? Ella lo amararía sin importar qué.

_**-**__**That's how much I love you**_

_**How much I need you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you-**_

Después de todo, era imposible frenar esa avalancha de sentimientos y sensaciones que su vecino/sensei le provocaba. Y ella tampoco quería dejar de sentir todo eso que le hacía tan bien.

_**-**__**And I hate that I love you so...**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**And I hate that I love you so... so...-**_

Lo vio empezar a caminar, alejándose cada vez más. Y ella no entendía nada. Lo vio perderse detrás de la puerta de entrada, y su canción terminó.

El público la aplaudió con entusiasmo y chiflidos de buen ánimo. Sonrió y les dio las gracias, para luego bajar del escenario.

Al final de la escalera sus amigos la estaban esperando. Naruto e Ino decían algo sobre lo bien que cantaba, mientras sonreían emocionados. Shikamaru y Hinata la felicitaron a su manera. Y Sasuke simplemente la miró con su fría mirada.

Pero ella no les dio mucha importancia, su total atención estaba puesta en cierto peligris que no estaba ahí. Les dijo a sus amigos que necesitaba tomar algo, por lo que siguió caminando.

Pero antes de llegar a la improvisada barra se desvió y salió del lugar.

Estaba un poco fresco afuera, así que se abrazó a sí misma al sentir aquella fría brisa. Buscó con la mirada, pero no había señales de la persona que buscaba.

Caminó algunos pasos en distintas direcciones, mirando los bancos cercanos, pero el peligris tampoco estaba ahí.

"¿Se habrá ido?" se preguntó la pelirosa. "Tal vez… no le gusto la canción…" pensó algo triste.

"Pero… yo pensé que sí le había gustado…" comentó con desilusión.

Suspiró con pesadez, rendida. Giró para volver a entrar en el gimnasio, pero sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la arrinconaban contra una pared.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos ante el repentino acto, pero se calmó al ver que era _él._

-¡Vas a matarme de un infarto!- exclamó molesta.

-Ummm… no sabía que era tan feo.- se burló el Hatake.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. No sólo por burlarse de ella, sino también por decir que era feo. ¿¡En qué cabeza cabía eso!

Suspiró con cansancio, _él_ y sus comentarios.

-¿Qué haces acá afuera?- le preguntó curiosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

El peligris sostuvo su mirada en silencio por algunos segundos.

-Ummm… vine a tomar aire fresco.- respondió tranquilo. –Tenía que salir porque ya no soportaba estar ahí adentro...- comentó con voz baja.

-No podía soportar esas enormes ganas de besarte…- le dijo mientras se acercaba. –Ahora que estás acá… tampoco puedo soportarlas…- susurró sensualmente a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Y la besó. Devorando esa boquita que le había cantado tan dulces palabras. Con un hambre descomunal por probar una y otra vez esos labios.

Se abrazó a su pequeña cintura, mientras sentía como ella se aferraba al cuello de su camisa. Y simplemente le encantaba. Sonrió mentalmente al ver que le correspondía con la misma necesidad y el mismo deseo.

El aire pronto empezó a faltar en los pulmones de ambos, y muy duras penas se separaron.

Sus agitadas respiraciones chocaban suavemente, mezclándose entre sí. Sus manos seguían aferradas al cuerpo del otro, sin dejarlo ir. Y sus miradas conectadas parecían decir algo.

Pero ella ya había dicho todo. Era el turno de él de hablar.

-Así que… odias amarme…- comentó con voz baja, sin despegar su sus ojos de aquellos brillantes pozos verdes.

El rostro de la pelirosa enrojeció casi al instante de escuchar esas palabras. Y aunque era la verdad, todavía la avergonzaba.

-E-eh… 'I love you'… también quiere decir 'te quiero'…- contó con nerviosismo, mirándolo apenada.

El peligris sonrió al verla así, tan, tan adorable.

-Umm… yo también _te quiero_, Sakura.- le dijo en un susurro muy provocativo.

Y ella sintió un estremecimiento surcar su cuerpo entero, dejándola completamente embobada por _él_.

-Mmm…- musitó mirando esa boca que tanto le gustaba _comer_.

Entonces sin pensarlo lo besó. Pero con tranquilidad y amor, suavemente, disfrutando plenamente de aquellos labios que la volvían loca. De _ese_ hombre que la volvía loca.

Se separaron lentamente una vez más, sin dejar de mirarse.

-¿V-vamos adentro?- le preguntó apenada la pelirosa.

-Ummm… preferiría quedarme acá…- comentó el peligris. –Puedo hacerte de todo y nadie se va a enterar.- sonrió con picardía y diversión.

-Ya quisieras, roñoso.- le dijo ella en burla, alejándolo suavemente.

-No siempre vas a poder escapar de mi, Sakura-chan…- le recordó con tono cantarín, caminando a su lado.

Y ella rió coquetamente antes de entrar nuevamente en el gimnasio.

Sorpresivamente encontraron a los demás, y Kakashi salió con una excusa tan absurda que nadie creyó, pero de la que ya estaban acostumbrados. Y ella simplemente dijo que volvía del baño.

El resto no pidió más explicación, y siguieron disfrutando de la divertida noche.

En un momento, Naruto arrastró hasta el escenario a Shikamaru y a Sasuke para cantar una canción. El morocho aburrido sólo tarareaba sin ganas, el Uchiha apretaba sus dientes al cantar y el rubio hiperactivo bailaba al son de la enérgica canción.

Todo un espectáculo cómico para el público que aplaudía y pedía una canción más.

Sakura reían ante lo que veía, ¡Naruto y sus locas ideas! De verdad que sabía cómo hacerla reír y lo mejor de todo era que le salía naturalmente. ¡Ese era su mejor amigo!

Pero una gran y suave mano sobre la suya le llamó rápidamente la atención. Desvió la mirada, y ahí parado a su lado, estaba el peligris que le robaba la respiración.

Tenía su tranquila y profunda mirada sobre ella, que la hacía temblar un poco. Y vio aquella sonrisa seductora que a ella le encantaba.

Oh, sí. Ese era su peligris. Su amado peligris.

Apretó con algo de fuerza el agarre de su amplia mano, y con sutileza se acercó un poco más a él.

Le regaló una sonrisa de completa felicidad y por dentro deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca. Que la noche no terminara nunca.

Pero esa noche, ya estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Por siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El círculo vicioso volvía a empezar con la llegada del lunes. El fin de semana parecía tan lejano…

Suspiró con pesadez mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio hacia su práctica de tenis. Afortunadamente la mañana había pasado rápido, y esperaba que la tarde fuera igual… porque el calor era insoportable.

Finalmente llegó al I.T.P Tokio y se sorprendió bastante al ver que su rubio mejor amigo no estaba ahí presente. No pensaba que no iría, puesto que el muchacho le había comentado que iría, y que lo esperaran.

Alzó los hombros en un gesto despreocupado, ya llegaría. Y esquivando algunas pelotas se acercó a su vecino/sensei que leía muy entretenido un librito anaranjado sentado en la banca.

-Hatake, ¿acaso tu depravación no conoce límites?- le preguntó con diversión la pelirosa.

El aludido levantó un poco su mirada para posarla en ella.

-No.- contestó con sus ojitos arqueados, para después seguir leyendo.

La muchacha suspiró cansada. ¡Al menos podría tener la decencia de inventar alguna ridícula excusa!

-Sos todo un caso…- dijo con diversión, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ummm…- musitó él con aburrición. –No sabía que te gustaba Sherlock Holmes…- comentó el Hatake.

-A diferencia de vos, yo sí tengo buen gusto en la lectura.- dijo con orgullo la pelirosa.

Una de las grisáceas cejas de Kakashi se levantó escéptica. Cerró su librito y se puso de pie quedando frente a ella.

-Si leyeres esto, Sakura…- dijo mostrándole el Icha Icha. –Sabrías que el _gusto_ por la lectura no es la forma en la que está escrita, sino en lo que te provoca.- comentó con picardía y diversión.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con tranquilidad.

-Sos un pervertido.- le dijo simplemente.

Entonces él sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo. Y acercó su rostro al de la Haruno que en el instante sintió sus mejillas arder levemente.

-Pero aún así te gusto… ¿no?- 'preguntó' con voz provocadora, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose diminuta bajo aquella profunda mirada. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Bajo un poco la cabeza, tratando de esconder su sonrojo; y desvió la mirada para mirar a las personas de las otras canchas que jugaban, escapando de esas terribles ganas de querer besarlo.

Y Kakashi sólo pudo sonreír un poco más. Le encantaba aquella adorable reacción por parte de la pelirosa… para comérsela a besos.

Se alejó un poco de ella y miró en la misma dirección que su vecina/alumna.

El silencio se había formado entre ellos, dejando escuchar solamente el ruido de la pelota impactando con las raquetas y de los pies correr en el polvo de ladrillo.

Pero entre ellos no había nada. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra. Absolutamente nada.

Y aunque a él le molestara que ella lo privara de escuchar su melodiosa voz y de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, agradecía cada instante que pasaba con ella… aunque estuvieran en silencio.

Por otra parte, Sakura hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mirarlo ni hablarle. Es que, ¡_él_ era tan condenadamente lindo que apenas y podía manejar esas ganas de besarlo!

"Pensa en otra cosa, pensa en otra cosa" se decía a sí misma con algo de nervios.

Porque para ser honestos, no sería nada bueno que vieran a alumna y profesor besarse tan apasionadamente como ella quería besarlo… y como _él_ siempre hacía.

Su verde mirada se posó sobre la lejana puerta de entrada a las canchas, esperando que cierto rubio hiperactivo y cierto morocho antipático entraran por ella… pero nada.

En sí, a la pelirosa no le importaba tanto Sasuke. Puesto que el muchacho si faltaba, faltaba sin avisar siquiera. Pero Naruto era otro cantar.

Conocía al rubio prácticamente desde que nació, y en esos largos años que pasó con él había aprendido una cosa que jamás, jamás se incumplía: Naruto siempre cumplía lo que decía.

Entonces, si su mejor amigo le dijo que iba a ir, así sería… pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una incómoda sensación dentro suyo.

Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda y marcaba las 15:30hs, ya llevaba media hora de retraso… eso no era típico de él.

Se mordió el labio con algo de impaciencia y fijo su mirada en la puerta de entrada. Rogándole al cielo que el rubio Uzumaki apareciera.

Pero nada.

Su pie empezó a moverse con impaciencia, dando sonoros golpeteos en el suelo.

Kakashi no pasó por alto nada de eso, preguntándose por qué la pelirosa estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa.

Estaba por abrir su boca para preguntarle cuando la escuchó decir algo en voz muy baja.

-Al fin llegó…- fue como un suspiro de alivio, pero lo suficientemente audible para él.

La miró sin entender. Pero entonces vio la dirección donde su mirada estaba puesta, y al seguirla, pudo ver a sus otros dos estudiantes llegar discutiendo sobre algo.

-¡Eso es porque sos un teme, teme!- exclamó molesto el rubio, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei!- saludó con muy buenos ánimos al llegar, sonriéndoles a los aludidos.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó Sakura molesta. -¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!- le preguntó histérica.

Naruto la miraba con algo de miedo y confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

-S-Sakura-chan…- musitó el rubio nervioso. –E-el teme se atrasó con algo y lo estuve e-esperando…- explicó.

-¿¡Y no podías siquiera mandarme un mensaje para avisarme!- le preguntó molesta la chica.

-S-Sakura-chan… me das miedo…- comentó el Uzumaki.

-¡Sos un idiota!- le gritó la pelirosa, apretando sus puños.

-¡Ey! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El teme se atrasó!- se defendió Naruto. - ¿¡Por qué no le gritas a él!- se quejó indignado.

Y cuando Sakura estaba por gritarle que Sasuke no le importaba, y que él tenía que avisarle al menos si se atrasaban…

-Dejen la escenita para otro momento, ya estamos demasiado atrasados como para esto.- la interrumpió Kakashi, con voz seria y algo molesta.

La pelirosa le dirigió una última mirada de furia a su mejor amigo, quien simplemente suspiró con cansado, mientras el Uchiha espetaba un típico quejido; y luego dejaron proseguir al peligris.

-Bien, tengo algo que decirles.- comentó el Hatake, mirándolos con seriedad.

-Ayer se me informó sobre un torneo en Kioto para los tenistas amateur.- empezó a explicar el peligris.

-El presidente de I.T.P Tokio me preguntó si alguno de mis estudiantes estaba listo para ir al torneo…- contó el profesor. –Pero le dije que son una bola de vagos que apenas y saben usar una raqueta…- musitó cansado.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó ofendido Naruto.

-¿¡Nos rompemos el alma cada tarde en esta cancha para que digas eso!- acotó indignada Sakura.

-Hmp, seguro lo dijiste por ellos, ¿no?- preguntó con egocentrismo Sasuke, mirando al mayor.

Kakashi suspiró con pesadez, aquellos niños no entendía lo complejo del asunto.

-Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que es un torneo de tenis.- dijo con seguridad.

-Hemos visto los grandes torneos, tenemos alguna idea…- se defendió la pelirosa.

-Pero no es lo mismo, Sakura.- negó el peligris. -¿Alguna vez corriste más de dos horas, bajo el sol de verano, de un lado a otro?- le preguntó a su alumna. -Eso sin contar el gran desgaste mental, claro...- comentó con obviedad.

Entonces ella se apenó un poco.

-No…- contestó en voz baja, algo sonrojada.

-¿Ustedes?- les preguntó a los otros chicos.

Pero ninguno de ellos contestó afirmativamente, lo que él ya sabía.

-¡Pero eso no significa que tengas derecho a despreciar nuestro trabajo!- dijo molesta la pelirosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- musitó con cansancio el Hatake. –Sólo le estaba dando al presidente una vaga idea de cómo están ustedes con respecto al torneo.- explicó sencillamente.

-Pero tenes que elegir a alguien, ¿no?- preguntó con antipatía el morocho Uchiha.

-Ummm… sí.- contestó aburrido el profesor.

-Entonces elegí.- resolvió Sasuke bruscamente.

-Estaba por explicarles eso cuando me interrumpieron.- contó burlonamente Kakashi.

Sus alumnos sólo rodaron los ojos… ¿cuánto tiempo iba a tenerlos ahí?

-Para elegir a uno de ustedes, los voy a estar viendo toda esta semana.- explicó el peligris. –Luego elegiré a alguno…- contó despreocupado.

- Así que deberán esforzarse mucho si quieren llegar al torneo.- comentó con diversión.

-¿En qué aspectos te vas a basar para elegir?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Eso no puedo decírselos.- negó seguro. - Después de todo tendrían que saberlo, ¿verdad?- 'preguntó' con obviedad.

Entonces los tres alumnos suspiraron con cansancio. Porque conociendo a Kakashi como lo conocían, definitivamente iban a terminar molidos.

Porque los tres querían ir al torneo, así que era una competencia.

Y todos sabían quién iba a disfrutar de eso…

-Bien. Empecemos.- dijo con buen humor el peligris.

Camino hasta la banca, se sentó y sacó su preciado librito anaranjado.

-Quiero tres vueltas a la cancha, 20 minutos de flexiones de brazos, y 20 minutos de sentadillas.- contó leyendo sin mirarlos.

Entonces escuchó un par de suspiros cansados y un quejido, pero nada de cuerpos moverse como lo ordenó.

Levantó un poco la mirada de su libro y la posó sobre sus alumnos.

-Debería empezar.- aconsejó con tranquilidad. –Por cada minuto que pierdan ahora, mañana tendrán que reponerlo.- comentó con una perversa sonrisa.

Que aunque los alumnos no vieron, pudieron imaginarse a la perfección.

Sin ganas y con mal humor los tres empezaron a correr alrededor de la cancha, mientras Kakashi los miraba disimuladamente.

"Oh, sí. Esto va a ser tan divertido" pensó el peligris, zambulléndose de lleno en su querido Icha Icha.

Mientras que en la cancha, cierta pelirosa lo miraba de mala manera al pasar corriendo por su lado.

Sí, definitivamente _odiaba_ amar a aquel vil ser que ahora la sometía a un exhaustivo entrenamiento.

Pero todo sea por ir a Kioto con _él_ y pasar un tiempo a solas…

* * *

¿Canción?: _I hate that I love you - _**Rihanna.**


	14. La idea menos pensada

Tal vez cuando lean el capítulo se pregunten: '¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con la historia?' Créanme, todo tiene que ver con todo ;)

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que crean en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, se me dio así y se lo dedico ^^

Gracias por tan lindas palabras y por seguir la historia :)

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**14- La idea menos pensada.**

Una semana. Una completa semana había pasado desde que _él_ les había dicho lo del torneo en Kioto. Lo que significaba siete días a puro entrenamiento, sin descanso.

¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que llegara el lunes y _él_ dijera con su estúpida actitud despreocupada que NO había decidido todavía!

Era tan… tan…

Inspiró y exhaló para calmarse, nada ganaba con hacerse mala sangre.

'_Sólo tienen que seguir trabajando como lo hicieron hasta ahora y tal vez, quizás, recién ahí decida_'

Las palabras del peligris llegaron a su mente, junto con su típica mirada aburrida y su tinte de que verdaderamente no le importaba.

¿'Tal vez'? ¿'Quizás'? ¿¡'Recién ahí'! ¡Ese hombre era un torturador! ¡Era un desalmado!

Apretó sus puños con furia contenida, mientras lo veía explicar un complejo tema de matemática.

Era tan… tan…

(Sexy…) completó la frase su Inner, embobada por la gran espalda del peligris.

"¡No!" gritó ella con molestia. "¡Se supone que es un maldito que le gusta vernos sufrir!" exclamó con obviedad.

(¡Por favor! Él sólo lo hace para hacerlos crecer…) contó con tranquilidad su voz interior.

La pelirosa lo meditó por algunos segundos… tenía algo de lógica.

"Pero se divierte con eso…" comentó ofendida.

(¿Y quién no?) 'pregunto' obvia la Inner.

Sakura simplemente rodó los ojos. Lo último que le faltaba era que su 'otra parte' estuviera de acuerdo con el roñoso de su vecino.

Desvió la mirada del pizarrón, lleno de retorcidas formulas, y miro el asiento vació que estaba al lado de Sasuke en la otra fila.

Y esa extraña sensación que venía sintiendo pareció crecer un poco más. Confundiéndola al punto de preocuparla.

¿Por qué sólo le pasaba al ver a Naruto o pensar en él? Totalmente extraño.

Y aunque no lo viera ni pensara en su mejor amigo, esa sensación seguí ahí. Tal vez con menos presencia, pero estaba al fin y al cabo.

Miró el reloj de la sala. Marcaba las 7:45hs, demasiado tarde para Naruto que nunca faltaba ni llegaba tarde por el sólo hecho de que su padre Minato siempre lo llevaba al colegio.

Sintió que sus palpitaciones se volvieron ligeramente más rápidas, poniéndose nerviosa. Empezó golpear el piso con impaciencia, como siempre hacía. Y su mirada se posó suplicante en la puerta, esperándolo.

Largos minutos y varias plegarias pasaban, pero nadie entraba por aquella puerta. Desvió su mirada y la posó en la ventana, mirando la entrada de Konoha, esperando ver la revoltosa cabellera rubia de su mejor amigo… pero nada.

Entonces sintió la desesperación. La sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Sus manos empezaron a transpirar, y su respiración comenzó a ser ligeramente irregular. No se sentía para nada bien.

No quería pensar en nada malo, ni hacerse ideas sin saber nada… pero esa sensación no la apoyaba.

Entonces sintió la puerta abrirse, y vio al chico respirar agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-Buenas noches, Naruto…- bromeó Kakashi.

-¡Jaja! Perdón… yo…- iba a explicarse el Uzumaki, pero el fuerte abrazo que su amiga pelirosa le dio lo interrumpió.

-Sos un idiota…- sollozó ella en su oído, dejándolo sin palabras.

Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amigo, sintiendo un relajante alivio… aunque la extraña sensación seguía presente.

"Está bien… está bien…" se dijo a sí misma, llorando con tranquilidad.

-Sakura-chan…- susurró sorprendido Naruto, sin entender por qué su amiga se ponía así.

Abrazó a la pelirosa con cariño, y acarició con calma su pequeña espalda.

-Todo está bien, Sakura-chan…- le dijo en voz baja.

Ella suspiró aliviada, y lentamente se alejó del rubio.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, idiota?- le preguntó molesta, mirando los ojos azules del muchacho.

-Me quedé dormido.- contestó, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por el rostro de su amiga.

-Papá y mamá fueron a visitar a la vieja Tsunade y al viejo pervertido.- le explicó.

–Y yo no podía ir porque Kakashi-sensei iba a dar un tema muy difícil.- contó con tranquilidad, rara en el rubio.

La Haruno miro en silencio a su amigo… y las palabras de su tía la noche anterior llegaron como un flash.

'_Minato y Kushina van a venir mañana a visitarnos. Naruto no va a venir, así que procura que no se quede dormido'_

¡Era tan estúpida! ¿¡Cómo se olvidó de eso!

-Sos tan tonto, Naruto…- musitó con una suave sonrisa, mirando al rubio.

El chico simplemente sonrió divertido y se rascó la nuca en un gesto nervioso, para disipar ese ambiente silencioso que se había formado.

-¿Así que te gusta Naruto, Sakurita?- preguntó una venenosa voz femenina.

Todos miraron en la dirección donde venía esa voz, y la pelirosa no se sorprendió al ver a cierta zorra pelirroja.

–Qué mal debe sentirse Hinata al tener una amiga roba-novios como vos.- espetó fríamente Karin.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio.

-No tengo nada que decir.- contó despreocupada. –Hinata sabe lo que siento por Naruto.- dijo segura.

-Pero nosotros no.- acotó la pelirroja. -¿No te preocupa que pensemos lo contrario?- preguntó con 'inocencia'

Entonces Sakura sonrió de lado.

-No podría importarme menos lo que los demás piensen.- dijo con seguridad.

Karin estaba por decirle que era una mentirosa de lo peor, una roba-novios, sin vergüenza y…

-Bien, después de esta escena digna de una novela melodramática de medio pelo…- comentó el profesor con aburrición. –Vamos a seguir la clase, ¿sí?- 'pidió' con una tétrica mirada.

El alumnado cumplió sin rechistar, acomodándose como debían y poniéndole atención a la clase… que curiosamente estaba más complicada que al comienzo de la mañana.

Sólo algunos pocos podían seguir el hilo del profesor Hatake, y la mayoría se rascaba la cabeza con una mueca de completo desentendimiento en sus rostros.

¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico en la clase?

Bueno, tal vez pueda atribuirse a los grandes celos que Kakashi estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo estaba pintado con un celeste impecable, algunas suaves nubes blancas casi transparente lo acompañaban.

El viento mecía la copa de los árboles con suavidad exquisita. Y la gente caminaba apreciando tal espectáculo, algunos apurados y otros sin prisa.

Podría decirse que era una espléndida tarde veraniega en Tokio…

Al menos si eras uno de los tantos afortunados que NO tenían que estar entrenando al rayo del Sol durante dos horas con un profesor que se divertía viéndote sufrir.

Pero si sos Sakura Haruno, era muy probable que estuvieras en esa situación de la que no todos podían 'gozaban'

(El sarcasmo no te va a ayudar) le avisó su Inner, despreocupada.

"Sí… gracias por el aviso…" pensó molesta la pelirosa.

-Ummm… es todo por hoy.- dijo aburrido cierto peligris, sin despegar su mirada del libro que leía.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó con alivio Naruto, levantando sus brazos al cielo. -¡Ya no daba más!- contó con cansancio.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a recuperar el aire perdido y mirar con una mirada de completo odio al profesor.

Mientras que por otro lado Sakura se secaban el sudor de su frente con su remera, dejando al descubierto su delicado estómago… además de dar una linda ilusión de sus pechos.

Demás está decir que tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella al instante. Y demás está decir que se sintió completamente nerviosa.

¡Ella no lo hacía apropósito!

Bajó rápidamente su remera, mostrando un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mirando molesta a los otros tres.

-¡Jaja!- rió el rubio algo nervioso. -¿Ya p-podemos irnos, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó 'como si nada'

-Ummm… sí.- contestó desinteresado el peligris, volviendo a leer su Icha Icha.

-¿No te estás olvidando de algo, Kakashi?- le preguntó el morocho, típicamente frío.

-Ummm…- musitó el mayor, levantando su vista. -¿De qué, Sasuke?- le preguntó 'desentendido'

-Tsk, de quién va ir al torneo en Kioto.- respondió algo irritado el Uchiha.

-Ah, eso…- murmuró aburrido el peligris.

Suspiró con cansancio y cerró su preciado librito anaranjado para ponerse de pie.

-Ummm…- musitó pensativo. –No, todavía no elegí.- respondió despreocupado.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó quejumbroso el rubio.

-Creo que ya tuvo suficiente tiempo como para evaluarnos.- comentó entre dientes el morocho.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- musitó cansada la pelirosa.

-Ummm… está bien, está bien… voy a elegir.- dijo con pesadez Kakashi. –Veamos…- murmuró mirando a sus alumnos.

Los demás callaron. Habían estado esperando ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que la ansiedad de saber quién iría era enorme.

-Ummm… ya decidí.- dijo finalmente el Hatake, tras algunos minutos de un 'profundo' debate interno.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es?- preguntó rápidamente Naruto, impaciente.

-Ummm…- musitó aburrido. – Sakura.- contestó simplemente.

-¿¡Qué!- exclamaron los tres al unísono.

-¡Felicidades, Sakura-chan!- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a su amiga.

Pero la Haruno no salía de su asombro… ella y Kakashi… solos en un hotel por sabe quién cuánto tiempo…

¡Era fabuloso!

-¿Es una broma, verdad?- preguntó Sasuke, visiblemente molesto.

-Ummm… no, no lo es.- contestó tranquilo el peligris.

-¿Por qué Sakura? Claramente yo soy mejor que ella.- contó irritado el morocho, mirando fijamente al mayor.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –Es cierto que tu técnica y tus golpes son mejores que los de Sakura…- reconoció sin problemas.

-Y también es cierto que tu resistencia física es mucho más grande que la de Sakura o la de Naruto…- siguió diciendo el Hatake.

-Además podes leer los movimientos de tu oponente antes de que los haga…- agregó el peligris.

-Pero…- dijo el Uchiha entre dientes.

-Pero… Sasuke, vos pensas que ya lo sabes todo.- dijo Kakashi con seriedad. –Y ese es el peor error que podes cometer, no sólo en el tenis.- sentenció con seguridad.

-No demostras ningún esfuerzo ni pasión en lo que haces. ¿De qué sirve ser un gran jugador si no tenes pasión?- le preguntó tranquilo.

-Además, no estás mentalmente preparado para perder.- comentó el peligris. –Y yo he visto a grandes tenistas no reponerse de un partido perdido.- contó con algo de diversión.

-Por eso es que no te elegí, Sasuke. No estás listo para un torneo.- dijo seguro, mirando al morocho.

El Uchiha apretó fuertemente sus puños… la ira no le cabía en el cuerpo.

-¿Y por qué no Naruto?- preguntó entre dientes, sosteniendo la mirada del mayor.

-Ummm… porque Naruto no está físicamente preparado.- respondió aburrido.

-Sus golpes no tienen tanta precisión y su técnica es un poco floja.- explicó el peligris. –Además le falta enfoque, y controlar toda esa energía que tiene.- agregó.

-¿Y por qué Sakura?- preguntó molesto Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, ¿cuántas explicaciones tenía que dar para que entendiera?

-Ummm… porque su técnica fue la que más mejoró con el tiempo, y sus golpes son los suficientemente precisos para un partido formal.- contó el peligris.

-Fue la que más esfuerzo y ganas de mejorar demostró. Y además es lo bastante madura como para reconocer una derrota.- comentó con una sonrisa burla, mirando al morocho.

-Tsk, vamos dobe.- dijo molesto Sasuke, dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

-Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos.- saludó rápidamente Naruto, para después alcanzar al Uchiha.

Sakura le sonrió triunfal al peligris, ella había ganado. Le había demostrado lo fuerte que era y lo buena que podía ser en una competencia.

-Yo no voy a perder.- le dijo con seguridad.

Pero él simplemente la miro, y se dedicó a acomodar su raquetero.

La pelirosa frunció el seño confundida. ¿No se suponía que ahora él tenía que decir algo sarcástico o irónico?

Se acercó a él y miró como lentamente y con cansancio el peligris guardaba y acomodaba sus cosas.

-¿Estás enfermo?- le preguntó con diversión la pelirosa.

Kakashi volteó a verla sin entender la pregunta.

-Ummm… no.- contestó el peligris.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa? Hace desde la mañana que estás algo raro…- contó la chica, recordando el inusual comportamiento del chico durante el día.

El Hatake la miró en silencio algunos momentos. Tenía que preguntarte esa duda que le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

-Sakura…- la llamó, parándose frente a ella. -¿Qué es lo que sentís por Naruto?- le preguntó sin vueltas, con seriedad.

La chica parpadeo varias veces, procesando la pregunta.

-¿Por qué… preguntas?- cuestionó confusa.

-Ummm… hoy a la mañana estabas muy preocupada por él…- comentó el peligris, algo molesto.

La pelirosa lo miró incrédula. Kakashi no podía… no podía pensar… ¡que a ella le gustaba Naruto!

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó directamente, conteniendo su risa.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake. –Nunca te había visto tan preocupada… y menos llorar…- contó, ahora con una molestia notable.

Ella le regaló una suave sonrisa y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello masculino.

-Sos tan, tan tonto…- le susurró con diversión al oído, sintiendo como él le correspondía el abrazo.

Se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Pensaste que me gustaba Naruto?- le preguntó con gracia.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente, dándole a entender que sí.

Ella rió por lo bajo, ¡en qué cabeza cabía eso!

-Naruto es mi mejor amigo… lo conozco prácticamente desde que nací.- contó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón que somos amigos. Es más, creo que su primera palabra fue 'Sakura-chan'- contó risueña.

-Naruto es muy especial para mí… es como el hermano que nunca tuve…- dijo suavemente, sin dejar de mirar esos pozos negros.

-Y ahora empecé a sentir algo raro cuando lo veo… como si algo malo fuera a pasarle…- contó algo asustada.

-Por eso hoy me preocupe tanto, pensé que de verdad algo le había pasado…- explicó con un poco de alivio.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, donde solamente se miraban.

-Naruto ocupa una gran parte de mi corazón…- musitó Sakura. –Pero vos Kakashi… ocupas mucho más…- susurró apenada, muy sonrojada.

El peligris sonrió de lado. Le encantó escuchar esas palabras… y más si ella ponía esa dulce expresión que a él tanto le gustaba.

-Ummm… no voy a creerte hasta que me beses.- le dijo burlón el peligris.

-¡Kakashi!- exclamó ella indignada. –Hay gente…- musitó con vergüenza.

Pero el peligris sonrió aún más.

-Hace como media hora que no hay nadie, Sakura.- le contó divertido.

La pelirosa pestañó sorprendida. Miro alrededor, y efectivamente, no había nadie. Sólo ellos dos.

-Mmm…- musitó apenada. –Podrías haberlo dicho antes…- le recriminó un poco molesta.

Kakashi simplemente la miró.

-Todavía sigo sin creerte…- contó divertido.

Sakura rodó los ojos, _él_ y sus comentarios…

Lo miró apenada por algunos segundos y lentamente fue acercándose a ese atractivo rostro con el cual cada noche soñaba.

Sus labios atraparon los suaves del peligris, y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el cálido contacto.

Lo besó dulcemente, con calma, disfrutando de esa caricia que ella se moría por sentir todos los días. Pero que lamentablemente no podía darse el lujo de tenerla cada vez que quería.

La pícara lengua del peligris rosó sus labios, pidiéndole permiso… y ella gustosa lo coincidió.

Sintió su cavidad ser acariciada suavemente por su amado peligris, maravillándola aún más si es que podía.

Era un beso tan dulce, lento y pasional, que Sakura sintió como sus piernas no la sostendrían más en cualquier momento.

Pero el oxígeno empezó a faltarles, y lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el preciado gas después de tan ardiente beso.

Sus rápidas respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí, acariciando castamente los labios del otro. Sus corazones latían tan rápidos y tan contentos que casi podían escucharse.

Y sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro, adorándose en silencio.

-Ummm… buena chica.- musitó en broma el peligris.

Pero a ella no le dio tanta gracia.

-No me trates como a un perro…- le dijo ligeramente molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ummm… en todo cado sería como una perra, ¿no?- preguntó divertido, sonriendo de lado.

Pero la mirada que le dedicó la pelirosa le decía que borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

-Sos tan roñoso…- le dijo con evidente enojo la Haruno, para después alejarse de él.

-Sakura… fue una broma…- aclaró cansado el peligris, siguiéndola.

-Sí, sí, claro…- musitó sarcástica la chica, alejándose más.

-Sakura…- dijo el Hatake, agarrándola de la mano para que parara.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- dijo en voz baja la pelirosa, sin mirarlo. –Tal vez si me gusta Naruto…- comentó suavemente.

Los ojos negros de Kakashi se abrieron incrédulos ante lo que escuchaba. No podía ser verdad… no después de ese beso… ¿o sí?

Sakura levantó lentamente la cabeza, mirándolo con seriedad. Pero al ver aquella expresión de horror en el rostro del peligris no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Sos tan tanto, roñoso…- le dijo con burla, golpeando suavemente su mejilla.

El Hatake rodó los ojos, ¿cómo no lo había visto venir?

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –Se hace tarde y mi odioso profesor de matemáticas me dejo mucha tarea.- contó fingiendo molestia.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, sonriendo de lado. –Yo podría ayudarte con tu tarea… y con otras cosas…- comentó con picardía.

-Seguí soñando, roñoso…- le dijo la pelirosa con burla, volviendo a caminar hacia la salida.

Kakashi suspiró con buen humor. Definitivamente estaba completamente rendido ante aquella mujer.

Y cómo le gustaba.


	15. Intuición

Geeeente! Cómo andan? Espero que de maravillas!

Acá les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia que ha cautivado nuestros corazones :P En lo personal, lloré bastante con este capítulo u.u Pero sólo porque... bueno, léanlo y van a saber :E

Les agradezco haber seguido Kakashi y su mundo al revés, y por apoyar mis locos proyectos ^^ Me dio lástima terminar la historia, me había encariñado con la idea de un Kakashi 'gay' y una Sakura loca porque al amor de su vida le 'gustaban los hombres' Jaja, era divertido :P

PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto** ¡que está bien! :D

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**15- Intuición.**

Se dio vuelta en la cama por… ¿20ª vez? En lo que iba de la noche.

Tanteó torpemente la mesa de luz a su lado, encontrando el reloj que buscaba. 2:30hs de la madrugada, las ajugas poco y nada se habían movido.

Suspiró con cansancio, y miró lo que suponía sería el techo de su habitación. Pero en aquella completa oscuridad no podía estar segura.

Sólo unos débiles rayos de la Luna se colaban por su ventana, alumbrando tenuemente el oscuro lugar, aunque la visibilidad aún era casi nula.

Escuchaba el para nada relajante sonido de la fuerte lluvia caer contra la ciudad, golpeando contra autos, vidrios, techos, árboles, y personas que seguramente habían salido en aquella noche de sábado.

Feroz. Así era el clima.

Afortunadamente para ella estaba en la comodidad de su hogar. Y aunque no tuviera luz ni nadie con quién hablar estaba resguardada del fenómeno meteorológico que le había dicho a Ino caería en la madrugada.

Sonrió con burla, imaginando a su rubia amiga mojada de pies a cabeza, maldiciendo a la lluvia por caer cuando ella salía y a los meteorólogos por tener razón.

Soltó una risita ante la imagen. ¡Pagaría por verlo!

Ah, pero ella le había dicho que esa noche iba a llover… por eso no aceptó su invitación de salir. Y aunque la Yamanaka le dijo varios adjetivos y alguna que otra queja, ella no desistió.

Y se agradecía internamente por haberlo hecho, o si no estaría hecha una sopa andante por las resbalosas calles de Tokio.

-¿Quién es la tonta ahora, Ino?- le preguntó con tono burlón al aire, pensando en su amiga.

Oh sí, no había duda de que la rubia la había hecho mal esa noche.

Suspiró con aburrición. Aunque burlarse de Ino era algo dulce para su paladar, seguía estando sola en aquella oscura habitación.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Sin electricidad no podía ver tv o usar la computadora. Podría leer… pero ya se había terminado todos sus libros, además, nunca le gustó leer con poca luz. Lo último que necesitaba era un dolor de cabeza.

Tanteó una vez más la mesa de luz, buscando su celular. Que por poco y se cae al piso, pero afortunadamente su reflejos estaban bastante despiertos.

Miró sus contactos, y supuso que sus amigos si estaban en algún boliche no escucharían el celular… y si estaban en el medio de la tormenta buscando algún taxi para volver a casa, no estarían de buen humor como para hablar.

Un soplido de molestia y cansancio salió de sus labios mientras dejaba el aparato una vez más en la mesa a su izquierda, procurando que no cayera y se estrellara contra el frío piso.

Se acomodó una vez más en el mullido colchón y cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir por… bueno, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo intentó.

Entonces su mente trajo un dulce y lindo recuerdo: cierto peligris la besaba suavemente, abrazándola posesiva pero cálidamente por la cintura.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y tocó castamente sus labios, deseando que fueran besados por ese hombre que la volvía loca en más de un sentido.

Sonrió recordando cómo hacía algunas horas atrás había ido a gritarle, como siempre, que bajara el sonido de esa infernal música… y al abrir la puerta él simplemente junto sus labios, en un beso tan exquisito que todavía podía sentir.

Suspiró como todo una colegiala enamorada, embobada por ese exasperante hombre que tantas emociones causaba en ella. Porque en un momento lo _odiaba_, queriendo matarlo. Y al otro lo amaba, deseando comerlo a besos.

Una de sus manos se posó en su frente mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, ¿cómo podía amarlo tanto?

Se alzó de hombros y sonrió tontamente, no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Sólo podía decir que era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte y… único por alguien.

-Único…- susurró pensando en _él_, sintiendo su corazón latir contento.

Sonrió aún más y se tapó el rostro con las manos, ¡era tan cursi!

Rió divertida al verse tan… enamorada. Ella que nunca quiso sentir aquello, que jamás deseó llamarse así, ahora lo estaba.

Y cabía decir que con semejante hombre a su lado, era casi imposible resistirse a amarlo.

Entonces un recuerdo llegó como un flash a su memoria.

Después de ese increíble beso él le comentó que en un par de días saldrían para Kioto. Todos los gastos del hotel donde se hospedarían estaban pagos, sólo le faltaban los pasajes de avión que todavía no se los habían dado.

_-Ummm… éste es mi número de celular_.- le avisó el peligris, entregándole un papel donde unos números se dibujaban con trazos vagos.

_-Lo más probable es que me olvide de decirte cuándo tenga los pasajes, así que llamame para preguntarme.-_ comentó divertido el Hatake, arqueando sus ojitos.

Ella aceptó el papel y sonrió divertida, mirándolo fijamente.

_-Sos mi profesor de matemáticas, de tenis, y para colmo, mi vecino. Te veo, lamentablemente, todos los días… ¿y vos me das tu número de teléfono por si te olvidas de decírmelo?- _Le preguntó con sarcasmo.

_-Ummm…_- musitó Kakashi. _–Alguna excusa tenía que tener, ¿no?-_ preguntó despreocupado.

Ella rodó los ojos. _Él, _sólo _él_ podía poner una excusa tan poco creíble.

_-No podía esperar menos de vos, roñoso…-_ se burló con una sonrisa.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró una vez más abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos, con ese… seductor rostro muy, muy cerca del suyo.

_-Ummm… digamos que no te estás quejando, Sakura…-_ musitó tentadoramente a milímetros de sus labios, mirándola con aquella profunda mirada oscura, irresistible.

_-Mmm…- _fue lo único que pudo musitar antes de caer nuevamente en esa dulce tentación que era besarlo.

¡Pero por Kami! ¡Qué bien besaba ese hombre!

Escondió su rostro aún más entre sus manos, si es que podía, y aquella tonta sonrisa de enamorada se hizo más grande.

-¡Qué tonta soy!- exclamó entre sus dedos.

Retiró sus manos de su acalorada cara, y con rapidez tomó una vez más su celular. Buscó entre sus contactos, y por fin lo encontró: _'Kishi' _fue el nombre más estúpido que se le ocurrió para nombrarlo.

Rió ante su tierna imaginación. Estaba segura de que si _él_ se enteraba de que le decía así internamente pasarían dos cosas: o se burlaría por ser tan estúpidamente cursi, o se sentiría humillado por ser llamado con un nombre tan tonto.

Suspiró con cansancio, sabía de sobra que el muy roñoso se burlaría de ella. ¡_Él_ lo disfrutaba!

¿Pero qué pasaba si era ella la que se reía de él?

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios: tenía un plan.

Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo salió de su cama, aún en piyama. Buscó una campera y se calzó con unas zapatillas utilizando en todo momento la luz de su celular como linterna.

Salió de su habitación dispuesta a ir hasta el 5º piso y pasarse enfrente de aquella puerta 25C y golpear una y otra vez hasta que la atendiera.

Después de todo, si lo llamaba él podría tener el celular apagado y no lograría su objetivo de molestarlo.

Estaba buscando las llaves de su casa cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

Miró la pantalla y sus rosadas cejas se fruncieron confusas.

-¿Hola?- contestó tratando de no sonar muy sorprendida.

_-Sakura…-_ habló jadeante la voz del otro lado.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confusa la pelirosa.

_-Sakura… Naruto…-_ dijo con dificultad el morocho Uchiha.

Entonces el corazón de la chica pareció detenerse por algunos milisegundos al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo, y aquella sensación extraña en su pecho se hizo mucho más dolorosa de lo que había sentido antes.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto?- le preguntó rápidamente, algo no estaba bien.

_-Está en el hospital… Sakura, tenes que venir…-_ dijo seriamente Sasuke, normalizando su respiración.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al escuchar al morocho tan seriamente decirle aquello… algo le había pasado a Naruto.

Cortó la comunicación con el Uchiha, y sin perder tiempo tomó un paraguas, sus llaves y salió rápidamente de su departamento.

Bajaba las escaleras tan velozmente que hasta un correcaminos podría envidiarla, la desesperación y el miedo la movían a ir cada vez más rápido.

Los escalones parecían interminables, ya sea porque estaba oscuro y la poca luz de su celular le permitía ver sólo un pequeño pedazo del piso que pisaba, o porque tenía tantas ganas de llegar al hospital que inconscientemente los escalones no parecían tener fin.

Pero finalmente llegó. Corrió a lo largo del pequeño lobby del edificio, y abriendo el paraguas salió corriendo por las calles de Tokio.

Patinó, pero no cayó. Siguió corriendo tan rápido como podía, sacando fuerzas de ese gran cariño que le tenía al rubio hiperactivo… rogándole al cielo que estuviera bien.

Un tropezón, mas el suelo no tocó. Un charco, que no se molestó en esquivar. Y el fuerte viento agitaba su paragua, mojándola sin que a ella le importase.

Agradeció, al menos, que en las calles no hubiera ni un alma como erróneamente había pensado antes. Y siguió corriendo sin importarle absolutamente nada, solamente el que su mejor amigo de toda la vida estuviera bien.

Un par de pasos largos apurados más y al fin llegaba a la meta. Tiró sin preocuparse el paraguas antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada, y sin perder un segundo más fue hasta la recepción donde preguntó por el rubio Uzumaki.

-¿Es usted algo del paciente?- le preguntó la mujer castaña detrás del recibidor.

-¡Soy su hermana!- exclamó Sakura con notable preocupación.

La enfermera sorprendida y conmovida por el miedo en los ojos de la pelirosa le dijo un débil 'al final del pasillo, a la izquierda'

Sin agradecer siquiera la pelirosa emprendió una nueva carrera, esta vez llena de obstáculos por esquivar.

Pero por fin, por fin llegó.

Vio al morocho Uchiha apoyado contra la blanca pared, con sus níveas manos tapando su rostro.

-S-Sasuke…- musitó agitada la Haruno, acercándose a su amigo.

-Sakura…- dijo el morocho fríamente, mirándola a los ojos… diciéndolo todo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus pozos verdes, y sintió como el mundo se le venía encima al ver en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha… dolor y tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? ¿¡Qué pasó!- le preguntó desesperada, aferrándose a la camisa negra del muchacho.

Sasuke la miró en silencio por algunos segundos, viendo como los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se estaban tornando rojos por el fuerte llanto.

No quería decirle, porque sabía cómo reaccionaría, y él no quería verla mal… pero ella tenía que saberlo.

-Habíamos ido a jugar videojuegos donde siempre, sólo porque él quiso…- empezó a contar el morocho.

-Pero justo cuando estábamos por volvernos empezó a llover fuertemente, mucho más de lo que estaba.- aclaró con su tono frío.

-Le dije que esperáramos hasta que la lluvia parara un poco, pero ya sabes cómo es el dobe…- comentó entre dientes.

-Dijo que quería irse a dormir, y como ningún taxi pasaba decidió empezar a correr…- dijo con un extraño tono el morocho.

-Le grité que esperara, que no se fuera… ¡pero el muy idiota no me hizo caso!- exclamó irritado, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Lo seguí unas dos cuadras… y cuando por fin iba a alcanzarlo…- dejó la frase inconclusa, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula, conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

-¿Q-qué pasó?- preguntó alarmada la pelirosa, aferrándose más a la camisa del chico.

Sasuke vio el miedo y la desesperación pintado en el hermoso rostro de su amiga… avecinando lo que vendría después de sus palabras. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando ella lloraba!

-Un camión… lo chocó…- respondió con voz firme, sin mostrar su propio dolor.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados, y sus manos taparon su boca evitando soltar un grito angustiado.

-Acaba de entrar en el quirófano… los doctores dijeron que no pueden dar un diagnóstico hasta que no salga…- contó con tono apagado el morocho.

Las lágrimas se volvieron incontrolables, y ese horrendo dolor punzaba fuertemente su corazón… se sentía devastada.

-N-Naruto…- murmuró apenas audible, tapando su rostro con sus manos temblantes.

Sintió los brazos de Sasuke abrazarla para contenerla, pero no era el Uchiha quién podía lograr aquello. Sólo una persona podía, al menos, confortarla…

-Kakashi…- escuchó _su_ nombre salir fríamente de los labios del morocho.

Sorprendida se separó del muchacho, mirándolo para buscar una respuesta a eso que había dicho. Pero sólo lo encontró mirando al frente, con una mirada brusca posada sobre alguien.

Siguió la dirección donde esos ojos negros miraban, girándose para ver… y encontrar al peligris parado a algunos pasos de distancia de ellos.

La suave mirada oscura del Hatake se conectó con la asustada de ella, y simplemente no pudo evitar llorar aún más al verlo ahí.

Camino con pasos apurados hasta él para abrazándolo fuertemente, sintiendo aquellos cálidos brazos corresponderle con igual intensidad.

Lloró desconsolada en su hombro, aquel hombro que necesitaba para descargar sin tapujos todo el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza que sentía. Porque sólo con él se sentía confortada.

-Él va a estar bien, Sakura…- susurró Kakashi en su oído, acariciando dulcemente su pequeña espalda.

-Naruto es fuerte, algo así no puede vencerlo…- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, sintiéndose impotente al verla así y sólo poder decirle palabras de aliento.

Sakura lloró varias lágrimas más abrazada a su amado peligris, quien en ningún momento dejó de sostenerla y tratar de calmarla… él podía ser tierno algunas veces.

Tardó, pero por fin sintió que su llanto iba mermando, dejando solamente un camino de lágrimas secas a cada lado de sus mejillas.

Se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo, y regalarle una suave y débil sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

El peligris simplemente limpió los restos de agua salada del sonrojado rostro femenino, acariciándolo secretamente en el proceso.

Pasó un brazo por los pequeños hombros de la pelirosa, y la acercó a uno de los bancos blancos típicos en los hospitales para que se sentara, y él se acomodó a su lado.

-¿C-como te e-enteraste?- le preguntó la muchacha mirándolo, con su voz todavía quebrada.

-Ummm...- musitó el Hatake. –Minato-sensei me llamó.- contestó simplemente, sin retirar su brazos de los hombros femeninos.

-¿D-donde están?- preguntó ella preocupada por los padres de su amigo.

-Están afuera. Kushina entró en shock y Minato está tratando de calmarla.- explicó con calma Kakashi. -Él me pidió que viniera hasta que Kushina estuviera bien para afrontar esto.- comentó suavemente.

Sakura se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la blanca pared delante de ella… todo aquello le parecía irreal.

De golpe sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, completamente horrorizados, acordándose de algo.

-Fue mi culpa…- musitó débilmente, captando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender el morocho Uchiha.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus ojos como la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera, sólo que esas lágrimas eran de culpabilidad y dolor.

-Y-yo… sentía q-que a-algo iba a pasarle…- comentó entrecortadamente. –Y-y n-no se lo d-dije…- sollozó tristemente.

-¡Fue mi culpa!- exclamó sintiéndose realmente mal. -¡Por culpa mía Naruto está sufriendo!- dijo fuertemente, tapando con sus manos su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-No, Sakura, no es tu culpa.- negó Sasuke fríamente, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

Pero ella sólo podía llorar. No importa lo que dijeran, esa culpabilidad jamás se iría… ni aunque su amigo la perdonara mil veces.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó cansado el morocho, tomando las manos de la chica y apartándolas de su rostro para que lo mirara.

-El dobe jamás dejaría que te culparas.- dijo seriamente el Uchiha, mirándola fijamente.

-Lo que pasó pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera: a mí, a vos… a Kakashi.- masculló el nombre del Hatake.

-Y no me importa si sentías que algo iba a pasarle, no es tu culpa.- aseguró fríamente el muchacho.

Soltó con suavidad las manos de la pelirosa, y con algo de vergüenza por el acto… limpió las lágrimas que aún caían de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Tenemos que estar juntos en esto… por el bien del dobe.- comentó lo más suave que pudo.

Pero la pelirosa sólo lo miraba, escuchándolo atentamente… incomodándolo un poco, sólo un poco.

-Tsk, deja de llorar…- masculló entre molesto y apenado el morocho. –A Naruto no le gusta cuando lloras…- le recordó en voz baja.

-Y no tengas miedo, el muy idiota puede salir de algo así sin siquiera preocuparse… estoy seguro que cuando despierte va a hacer un escándalo para que le den ramen.- comentó con una sonrisa de seguridad el Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura sólo podían mirar los oscuros de su amigo y en ellos podía ver confianza y una atípica calidez, todo lo contrario del miedo y la tristeza que vio momentos antes.

-S-Sasuke…- musitó débilmente, para luego darle un gran abrazo a su morocho amigo.

-S-sí… él va a estar bien…- susurró en su oído, dejando que un par de lágrimas más rodaran por sus mejillas, sintiendo los brazos del morocho sosteniéndola fuertemente.

Aquellas palabras eran más que de aliento, eran verdad. Si algo le faltaba al rubio era debilidad, y si algo había que odiaba era verla llorar.

Tenía que tener esperanza y no bajar los brazos como Naruto siempre decía y hacía. Tenía que hacerlo por él, tenía que tener fe en él.

Y aunque aquella sensación de culpabilidad estaba todavía en ella, sus lágrimas ya habían dejado de caer, y su dolor poco a poco iba debilitándose, mientras que su tristeza mermaba suavemente.

Sólo sentía impaciencia porque el rubio saliera del quirófano y que el doctor les dijera que todo estaba bien… sólo sentía desesperación por verlo sonreír de oreja a oreja y decir alguna típica tontería.

Se separó del Uchiha y le regaló una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Gracias, Sasuke.- las dio suavemente, mirando los oscuros ojos de su amigo.

El morocho por otro lado se sonrojo levemente, ¡lo había agarrado con la guardia baja!

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió su cara mirando a otro lado, tratando de esconder el color rosado en su blanca piel.

-Hmp, de nada…- masculló aparentando frialdad.

Sakura simplemente suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el blanco banco donde estaba antes. Se acercó un poco más al peligris que tenía al lado y acomodó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su vecino.

Sintió como el gran brazo del Hatake la abrazaba por los hombros y la acercaba más, si es que podía, a aquel cálido cuerpo. Y la cabeza del peligris se apoyó en la suya, gesto que la sorprendió.

Levantó un poco su cabeza y pudo ver aquel hermoso rostro con sus facciones relajas, sus ojos ocultos descansando tras los blancos párpados, y aquellos suaves labios entre abiertos un poco exhalando el aire innecesario.

Se quedó maravillada ante tan divina imagen, sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado. Definitivamente Kakashi le parecía cada vez más y más atractivo.

Se sonrojó un poco al verlo tan vulnerable, y hasta se animaba a decir tierno.

Levantó un poco más su cabeza con intención de besarlo castamente, pero al sentir la brusca mirada de Sasuke sobre ella se arrepintió.

Su cara ardió mucho más al ser descubierta, e intuía que Sasuke ya había figurado lo que pasaba entre ella y el peligris.

Volvió a acomodarse rápidamente en el hombro del Hatake, tratando de esconder su colorada cara del morocho Uchiha.

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, y cerró sus ojos un poco, descansando su vista… después de todo, no pensaba irse de ahí hasta saber cómo estaba su rubio amigo.


	16. Trouble

Perdón por el atraso, pero Fanfic no me dejaba subir el capítulos u.u

En fin, acá está! Y les traigo la noticia de que el viernes subiré una nueva historia ^^ Va a ser muy tierna y romántica, algo así como_ Noches de Verano _pero después entra con algo de drama y... ya van a ver :)

Acá está una nuevo capítulo que tal vez les parezca algo... histérico por parte de Sakura, pero traten de entenderla... o entender lo que quiero demostrar :P

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y apoyar la historia!

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**16- Trouble.**

_-Sakura, Sakura…-_ escuchó esa voz llamándola, y alguien sacudirla levemente.

-Mmm…- se quejó, frunciendo el ceño aún con sus ojos cerrados.

_-Sakura, despertate…-_ dijo esa voz, mientras la sacudían un poco más fuerte.

-Mmm…- musitó molesta, abriendo pesadamente sus ojos, despertándose.

Pero al ver esos aburridos ojos negros, esa despeinada cabellera grisácea, y ese rostro que le robaba varios suspiros; no pudo evitar pensar que era el despertar más lindo de su vida.

-Kakashi…- murmuró mientras se refregaba sus cansados ojos.

El Hatake sonrió al verla así, era tan, tan adorable.

-Buenos días, dormilona.- la saludó divertido.

-Serían buenos si no hubiera visto tu horrenda cara.- se burló ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, parándose delante de ella. –Sé de algunas lindas enfermeras que no piensan lo mismo…- comentó, sonriendo de lado.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, parándose enfrente de él.

-Entonces deberías irte con alguna de esas.- le dijo notablemente molesta.

El peligris sonrió aún más, le encantaba verla celosa.

-De paso podrías dejar de jugar conmigo…- comentó ella enojada, sentándose otra vez en el banco, desviando la mirada.

Percibió que el peligris se agachaba delante de ella, para quedar a su altura. Después sintió aquella gentil y suave mano tomar su mentón, girándolo para que lo mirara.

-Ey…- musitó con una sonrisa el Hatake. –Me encanta verte celosa, pero no era para que pensaras eso.- comentó suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirosa sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, y sin saber qué decirle bajó la mirada.

-Pero creo haberte dicho que yo jamás jugaría con la chica que me gusta…- le susurró él al oído, estremeciéndola.

Sintió como el peligris besaba dulcemente su acalorada mejilla, acariciando con su gran mano la otra.

Vio como se alejaba un poco de ella, y la miraba fijamente con aquella tranquila y profunda mirada oscura que él tenía.

-¿Podrías ponerte celosa más seguido?- le preguntó tranquilamente. –Es que me gusta mucho cuando lo haces…- comentó con una suave sonrisa de lado, dedicada sólo a ella.

Su cara ardió totalmente en un rojo apenado, ¿¡cómo podía ser tan condenadamente lindo!

-¿Los parientes de Uzumaki Naruto?- escucharon la voz seria de un hombre llamar a lo lejos.

Vio como el peligris corría la cara, dejándole su linda mejilla blanca completamente expuesta.

Sonrió tontamente y en un gesto rápido besó la suave piel del peligris, quien sorprendido la miro con sus ojos negros bastante abiertos.

-E-el doctor nos está llamando…- comentó ella haciéndose la tonta.

El Hatake no salía de su asombro, era la primera vez que Sakura era tan… cariñosa con él. Pero le encantaba, de verdad que le encantaba.

Le sonrió de lado suavemente, mirándola fijamente con tranquilidad, viendo como el lindo rostro de la pelirosa se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-¿Podrían dejar sus escenas de novela para otro momento? Naruto es más importante.- comentó molesto Sasuke, pasando al lado de ellos para llegar hasta el hombre vestido de blanco.

Totalmente apenada Sakura se puso de pie junto con el peligris, y ambos caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta reunirse con el morocho y el hombre.

-¿Cómo está Naruto?- preguntó sin vueltas el Uchiha, fríamente.

-¿Qué son del paciente?- preguntó sin emoción el médico.

-Tsk, somos sus amigos.- masculló molesto el morocho.

-Ummm… yo estoy en representación de los padres.- aclaró Kakashi, ganándose una mirada brusca por parte del Uchiha, pero a él poco le importó.

-Bueno…- musitó con cansancio el hombre canoso. –El paciente Uzumaki se encuentra estable.- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Sufrió quebradura del ante brazo derecho. Tuvo dos costillas rotas, pero afortunadamente no perforaron ningún órgano. Y una contusión cerebral que no pasó a mayores.- explicó el doctor mientras miraba unos papeles.

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi suspiraron aliviados, el muy idiota la había sacado barata dentro de todo.

Pero Sakura no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar que su mejor amigo estaba bien.

-Gracias…- sollozó mirando al hombre canoso. –Muchas gracias…- repitió limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Sakura…- susurró el peligris a su lado, conmovido por verla llorar con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad en su hermoso rostro.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por los pequeños hombros femeninos, y la atrajo más hacia él. Dándole calor, regalándole una suave sonrisa.

-Hmp, ¿podemos verlo?- pero la pregunta de Sasuke arruino tan lindo momento.

-No, el paciente necesita descansar.- respondió con seguridad el hombre. –Pero pueden venir en el horario de visita. Con su permiso…- comentó el médico, dando por terminado su parte.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, mientras la calma lo llenaba por dentro, claro que jamás iba a demostrarlo. Era suficiente quedarse toda la noche despierto por el dobe como para sonreír porque el idiota estaba bien.

-Hmp, yo me voy.- avisó con frialdad. –Sakura, ¿vamos?- le preguntó a la pelirosa, tratando de no mostrar sus grandes celos al ver al peligris abrazarla.

Pero no fue precisamente la respuesta de la chica la que escuchó.

-Ummm… yo la llevo.- le dijo el Hatake, mirándolo fijamente.

El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te pregunte a vos, Hatake.- le avisó entre dientes, desviando la mirada para posarla en los verdes de la pelirosa.

-E-eh… está bien, Sasuke. Kakashi… va a llevarme.- contestó ella evidentemente nerviosa.

-Hmp, como quieras.- musitó el Uchiha, dándose vuelta, caminando hacia la salida.

¿¡Cómo era posible que Sakura prefiriera a ese vejete antes que a él! Era una completa locura. Algo impensable.

-Tsk…- chasqueó su lengua con enojo mientras cruzaba la entrada/salida del hospital.

"Sí, Sasuke. Ya lo sabes, así que no intentes nada" le dijo mentalmente Kakashi, sonriendo triunfante.

-Ey, roñoso…- lo llamó la pelirosa a su lado.

Y ante aquel 'dulce' apodo y esa voz tan única, salió de sus pensamientos.

-Ummm…- musitó, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó antes de que un bostezo saliera de sus rosados labios.

Él simplemente se quedó cautivado por ese sencillo gesto. Deseando besarla con tantas ganas que apenas y podía controlar.

-Roñoso…- lo llamó ella sonriendo con diversión

-Ummm…- musitó 'despertando'

Miró su reloj, y suspiró con cansancio.

-Las 5:00hs.- contestó aburrido.

-¿Me llevas a casa?- le preguntó con sueño. –Creo que podría dormir por dos siglos…- comentó bostezando una vez más.

Sakura lo hacía apropósito, ¿verdad? Lo estaba tentando, ¿no? Porque no se podía ser tan deliciosamente seductora con un gesto tan común como un bostezo.

La abrazó por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos en un ágil movimiento que sorprendió a la pelirosa.

-¿Kakashi…?- musitó confundida, mirándolo sin entender.

-Ummm… si es que te dejo dormir…- comentó él con voz galante, acercándose lentamente al rostro de la muchacha que inmediatamente se coloreó de un rosado adorable.

Sonrió de lado antes de probar esos labios tan terriblemente adictivos. Tan rosados, suaves y carnosos, que siempre le pedían a gritos que los tomara.

Sintió como ella le correspondía, enredaba sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y dulcemente seguía el ritmo de su boca.

¡Por Kami! ¡Tendrían que prohibirle besar así a esa mujer!

Sonrió mentalmente, después de todo ella era de él. Sólo de él.

Se separó lentamente de ella, a durísimas penas, o de lo contrario su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar de una manera que no era adecuada para el lugar ni la situación.

Vio aquella coqueta sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su alumna y vecina, y francamente quiso mandar a la basura el lugar y la situación y dejar que su instinto más bajo lo controlara.

-Vas a tener que dejarme dormir, roñoso…- afirmo ella. –O de lo contrario vas a tener que buscarte una de _esas_ enfermeras, porque no quería volver a ver tu horrendo rostro.- comentó con algo de broma.

-Ummm… supongo que podría buscar a una de las enfermeras…- comentó con aire 'inocente' el Hatake, sonriendo de lado.

Pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia. Lo miró con su mejor mirada de _odio_ y enojo, y se separó abruptamente de él.

-Entonces supongo que yo me voy con Sasuke.- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego comenzar a alejarse.

"¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!" gritaba con furia en su cabeza la pelirosa, pisando fuerte contra el suelo.

"¡Ojalá que alguna de _esas _lo engañe de por vida!" exclamó con celos, mirando de mala manera a una enfermera que nada tenía que ver en aquello.

-¡Uy! ¡Es tan odioso!- masculló enojada, cruzando por fin la puerta de salida del hospital.

Miro el cielo nocturno que poco a poco iba cambiando a un rojizo que le iba dando paso al amanecer.

Otro bostezo se escapó de sus labios, estaba verdaderamente cansada y el maldito de Kakashi la hacía poner celosa.

-Te _odio_…- susurró con algo de tristeza, sabiendo que no era verdad.

Que jamás en la vida podría odiarlo. Y odiaba no poder hacerlo.

Suspiró cansadamente y dio un paso débil hacia delante, con intención de irse a pie a su casa. Después de todo no quedaba tan lejos, y el muy… roñoso del peligris debía estar con alguna regalada enfermera haciendo quién sabe qué.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños y sus pasos se hicieron más pesados, enojados y molestos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida?

¡Regaló a su amado peligris en bandeja de plata a una jauría de zorras hambrientas! ¿¡En qué cabeza cabía semejante idiotez!

Sonrió con suave ironía: a ella. Sólo a ella.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y empezaron resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras ella las borraba violentamente sin éxito alguno.

Era demasiado tonta al pensar que él la seguiría, le diría que sólo la quería a ella, la abrazaría posesivamente, y la besaría tan dulcemente una vez más.

¿Cómo iba a preferirla a ella entre tantas mujeres mejores que ella?

Una fuerte punzada en su corazón hizo que dejara de caminar. Le dolía horrores pensar que él podría dejarla por otra… qué él… la había dejado... por otra.

Su llanto se hizo incontrolable, y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose tan estúpida.

Tendría que estar feliz porque su mejor amigo estaba bien. Pero estaba llorando porque el hombre que amaba no la había ido a buscar. Porque él había preferido irse con otra.

Era tan patética. Si sólo hubiera reído y dejar pasar el comentario del peligris, nada de eso estaría pasando. Pero no. ¡Ella y sus irracionales celos!

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra de sus ojos, el dolor en su pecho era verdaderamente doloroso, y para colmo estaba ahí parada llorando como una nena chiquita que perdió a sus padres.

Pero de la nada, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, dándole calor y protección.

Abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, ella conocía bastante bien aquel tacto tan único que la hacía estremecer.

Se limpió las lágrimas en su rostro y contuvo las que querían salir, dándose fuerza y ánimos para levanto el rostro y mirar a _esa_ persona que la había abrazado.

Su corazón latió contento al ver esos ojos negros mirándola con cariño. Al sentir ese aroma embriagante tan característico de _él_. Al ver su suave cabellera grisácea ser acariciada por el viento. Y aquella suave sonrisa en esos apetecibles labios.

-Sólo Kami sabe qué voy a hacer con vos…- musitó él, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad pensaste que me iba a ir con una enfermera?- le preguntó incrédulo, mirándola a los ojos.

Y ella tembló ante esa profunda mirada, como siempre le pasaba. Bajo con vergüenza su verde mirada, sintiéndose tan, tan tonta.

-Sakura…- musito Kakashi, mientras levantaba suavemente su rostro para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de pensar así?- le preguntó en voz baja, mirando con tranquilidad esos pozos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Pero ella simplemente no pudo decir nada. No podía decirle que era culpa de su propia inseguridad. Que él era tan maravilloso que cualquier mujer moriría por estar con él…

…No podía decirle que lo amaba tanto que tenía un horrible y enorme miedo a perderlo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, y se abrazó fuertemente él, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en la curvatura del cuello masculino.

Sintió los brazos de Kakashi cerrarse sobre ella, correspondiéndole el gesto con cariño, pero también con fuerza.

No quería llorar, por eso contuvo sus lágrimas lo más que pudo. Hasta que luego de algunos minutos pudo calmarse.

Se sentía verdaderamente tonta. Y su vergüenza era tanta que no sabía cómo encarar al peligris. ¿Qué le diría?

-Perdón…- le susurró al oído, notablemente arrepentida por había pensando aquello.

Besó con cariño la mejilla masculina, deseando poder hacerlo siempre ya que le encantaba hacerlo.

Se alejó un poco de él y lo miró apenada, sonrojándose mucho más.

Y entonces lo besó. Uniendo dulcemente sus labios en un contacto cariñoso y hambriento. Demostrándole cuánto le gustaba, y cuánto lo quería.

Acarició los grisáceos cabellos de la nuca del Hatake, y se abrazó más fuerte a él, si es que podía. Y deseó que aquel momento jamás terminara.

Pero desafortunadamente el aire le empezó a faltar en sus pulmones. Y a regañadientes se separó lentamente él, sólo un poco, para poder verlo.

El sonrojo de su rostro no disminuyó, al contrario, aumentó violentamente al ver aquella mirada suave y profunda fija en ella; haciéndola temblar.

Su corazón latía feliz, contento; y su alma ahora estaba en paz, sintiendo aquella calidez llenarla en cada rincón.

-Mmm…- musitó ella apenada, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Ummm… vamos a casa.- dijo simplemente Kakashi, deshaciendo la confortante unión.

Y ella se sintió algo sola al no sentir el cuerpo del peligris tan cerca suyo, pero cuando la gran mano del Hatake tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, no pudo evitar sonreír completamente feliz.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde Kakashi muy caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del auto. Ella sonrió tontamente, y con timidez se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Vio como el peligris daba la vuelta y se sentaba frente del volante, encendía el motor y comenzaba a andar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó confundida, al ver que no estaban yendo en dirección a su edificio.

-Ummm… tengo que ir a avisarle a Minato que Naruto ya está bien.- contestó con tranquilidad el peligris, sin despegar su mirada del camino.

-Pero eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad…- musitó cansada la pelirosa.

-Ummm… entonces supongo que tendrás que ponerte cómoda- dijo divertido el Hatake.

-Mmm…- musitó la Haruno, antes de que un bostezo saliera una vez más de sus labios.

-Voy a… descansar los ojos un ratito…- comentó con sueño, acomodándose mejor en el mullido asiento.

Cerró lentamente sus cansados ojos verdes, y sin darse cuenta cayó casi inmediatamente en las suaves redes de Morfeo.

Kakashi sonrió ante eso, de verdad que había sido una noche agitada y él también estaba bastante cansado…Pero ver a Sakura dormir era un espectáculo que merecía ser detallado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cosquillas. Sentía suaves cosquillas en su cuello.

-Mmm…- musito todavía algo dormida.

Y ahora al mismo tiempo sentía esa suavidad acariciar su cintura.

-Mmm…- musitó una vez más, sintiendo aquella extraña suavidad.

Pero ahora que estaba más despierta, se daba cuenta que la sensación en su cuello se volvía húmeda y caliente.

Sus rosadas cejas se juntaron en una expresión de confusión, mientras aquella sensación en su cuello permanecía latente.

Cansada de no saber qué era lo que lo causaba, y sobre todo algo molesta por haberse despertado, abrió lentamente sus somnolientos ojos verdes… divisando una melena grisácea.

-Mmm…- un suspiro placentero salió de sus labios al sentir aquella suave, húmeda y caliente sensación en su cuello más profunda.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, que la sensual boca del Hatake estaba 'jugando' tan deliciosamente en su piel.

Sonrió ante un despertar tan… ardiente. Un poco sorprendida porque su exasperante vecino hubiera aprovechado de que estaba dormida, pero le encantaba.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó en voz baja, acariciando los grises cabellos masculinos.

Sintió como él dejaba un último beso en su cuello, y luego vio aquellos hermosos ojos negros mirarla fijamente.

-Buenos días…- la saludó con una terrible sonrisa de lado el peligris.

-Mmm…- musitó totalmente embobada. –Buenos…- saludó con una tonta sonrisa la pelirosa.

Pero al ver al muchacho tan cerca de ella no puedo evitar que algo raro estaba pasando.

Bajo un poco su mirada y vio el cuerpo del peligris sobre el suyo… en la cama… y aunque ambos estuvieran vestidos, era una posición bastante comprometedora.

Un tenue sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, y volvió a mirar los oscuros ojos del Hatake.

-¿Podrías explicarme cómo llegamos a esto?- le preguntó confusa.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. –Te quedaste dormida en el auto y te traje hasta tu cama, pero como no me querías soltar me quede a dormir con vos.- contestó con tranquilidad Kakashi.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida… ¿ella había hecho eso?

-¿Y-yo no te quería soltar?- le preguntó ligeramente nerviosa.

-Sí. Parecía que querías decirme 'Kakashi, no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin vos'- se burló el Hatake.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos.

-Te odio…- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

El peligris sonrió de lado, estúpidamente lindo.

-Sabes que no…- susurró rosando sus labios.

Y entonces, la besó.

Aquellos tentadores labios atraparon los suyos en una dulce y lenta caricia, marcando un ritmo tan sexy que hasta la hizo sonrojar un poco más.

La fuerte mano del peligris que reposaba en su cintura comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente, provocándole una agradable sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, juntando más sus cuerpos, y jugó con las hebras grisáceas de la nuca del Hatake.

Sintió la caliente lengua de Kakashi acariciar sus labios, pidiendo permiso. Y ella con algo de timidez abrió un poco más su boca, dejándolo entrar.

Su pequeña cavidad fue tanteada gentilmente por la húmeda lengua del peligris, y ella torpemente intentó hacer lo mismo.

Tal vez no era tan buena como él, ¡pero por Kami! ¡Qué bien se sentía ese beso!

Sus lenguas comenzaron un excitante y ardiente juego, mientras aquella mano en su cintura subió un poco por debajo de su remera.

¿Era ella o de repente hacía **MUCHO** calor?

Probablemente era ella, puesto que en su interior podía sentir llamaradas calientes quemarla.

El oxígeno empezó a faltarle, y aparentemente a su vecino también, puesto que abandonó su boca y se dirigió a besar una vez más su cuello.

-Mmm…- musitó disfrutando aquella húmeda caricia, que se sentía tan, tan bien.

Y entre tanto disfrute, sintió ambas manos del Hatake subir por su vientre, levantando en el trayecto su remera.

Entonces fue que empezó a sentirse incómoda.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó tratando de normalizar su voz.

Pero él no la escuchó.

-Kakashi…- volvió a llamarlo, esta vez posando sus manos en los grandes hombros masculinos, tratando de alejarlo suavemente.

Pero él ni se movió.

-Kakashi…- intentó una vez más, empujándolo con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura…?- escuchó su ronca y sensual pregunta en su oído.

-¿P-podrías salir?- le preguntó nerviosa, empujándolo.

-¿Salir?- repitió él, alejándose para verla. –Pensé que te gustaba lo que estaba haciendo…- comentó con una terrible sonrisa de lado.

Pero esas cosas de su extraña mente, interpretó esa hermosa sonrisa como un gesto de burla… como si él… estuviera jugando con ella.

Sus cejas se juntaron molestas, y su mirada verde ardió de furia. ¡Cómo osaba jugar con algo así!

-No, no me gusta.- negó notablemente enojada la Haruno, alejando bruscamente al peligris.

Kakashi, sorprendido ante aquellos gestos y esa respuesta, no opuso resistencia y salió de encima de la muchacha.

Se quedó sentado en la destendida cama mirando como ella buscaba ropa en el placar con esa expresión de fastidio y enojo en su hermoso rostro.

Y francamente, no entendía nada.

-Voy a cambiarme y después vamos a ver a Naruto.- dijo entre dientes la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

Pero él no iba a dejar las cosas así. ¡Claro que no!

Rápidamente siguió a su vecina, y antes de que entrara en lo que suponía era el baño la tomó de la muñeca para que frenara.

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella de mala manera, aún con su ceño fruncido.

-Ummm… ¿por qué estás tan molesta?- le preguntó confuso, claro que no lo demostró.

Sakura lo miró con incredulidad, ¿de verdad tenía el tupé de preguntarle eso?

-¿Por qué?- repitió entre dientes la pregunta. –Digamos que porque a ninguna chica le gusta que juegue con ella, y menos en un momento como el de hace un rato.- contó furiosa.

-¿Otra vez con eso…?- suspiró cansado el Hatake, soltándola. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO estoy jugando con vos?- le preguntó serio, sin levantar la voz.

-¡Sí lo haces!- exclamó ella completamente indignada. -¡Siempre lo hiciste! ¡En todo y a todo momento!- dijo molesta.

Kakashi la miró en silencio después de aquellas palabras, que verdaderamente lo hirieron. Cierto era que se había burlado, que se burlaba de ella porque le parecía divertido.

¿Pero jugar? ¿Acaso lo veía como a uno más del montón? Sinceramente, ¿no le creía? ¿Tanta desconfianza inspiraba? ¿O esa era la idea que tenía de él?

Apretó sus puños conteniendo ese enojo y esa tristeza que ahora sentía más que nunca.

-Está bien.- musitó por fin. –Voy a dejar de hacer todas esas cosas que te hacen pensar que estoy jugando con vos.- dijo con seguridad, mirándola fijamente.

La pelirosa suspiró, relajando sus facciones. Iba a decirle que no tenía que hacer eso. Que no quiso decirle aquello. Que había malinterpretado su sonrisa.

Pero…

-Pero ahora no quiero estar con vos.- sentenció firmemente el peligris.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron incrédulos, y su corazón sintió una puntada de dolor.

-Kakashi…- murmuró sorprendida.

-Voy a ir a ver a Naruto, pero ahora necesito estar solo…- comentó en voz baja, mirándola con… ¿tristeza?

-Ka…Kakashi…- susurró apenas audible, todavía sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Nos vemos…- la saludó el Hatake, bajando la mirada.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Sakura quería correr tras él. Abrazarlo, pedirle perdón una y otra vez, besarlo con desesperación y rogarle que no la dejara.

Pero su cuerpo no se movía. Su mente no entendía nada. Y su corazón dolía horrores.

Escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse y cerrarse suavemente. Y entonces una angustia terrible inundó su alma.

Sólo una pregunta flotaba en su confundida mente: ¿Qué había hecho?


	17. Don't be to hard on my emotions…

Tarde pero seguro, acá está el capítulo.

Digo tarde porque acá en mi querida Argentina son las 21:32hs y yo siempre subo los capítulos a la tarde, pero hoy Fanfic me salió con otro problema que afortunadamente ya solucionaron.

Agradezco como siempre sus lindos comentarios y seguir la historia, cada vez nos acercamos más a eso que ustedes quieren que pase ;)

¡Ah! Si estuvieron esperando mi nueva historia, lo pensé otra vez y voy a esperar a terminar con el 3º capítulo porque sino no me dan los tiempos ^^' Pero pronto la subiré :)

El título del capítulo es una parte de la canción _Patience_ de **Take That**.

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de** Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**17- Don't be to hard on my emotions…**

Escuchaba el sonido del agua golpear violentamente contra el techo. Veía las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por la empañada ventana. Y el paisaje que podía ver afuera era bastante deprimente.

¿Hacía cuánto que estaban ahí? ¿2 o 3 horas? Parecían milenios.

Suspiró con cansancio y lentamente corrió su mirada al muchacho que tenía al lado.

La tapa anaranjada del Icha Icha tapaba casi todo su rostro, sólo se podían apreciar sus ojos negros que muy interesados leían las diversas líneas en las páginas.

¿No se cansaba de leer lo mismo una y otra vez? Aparentemente, no.

-Mmm…- musitó para llamar su atención, acto que fue inútil.

-Parece que todavía no arreglaron el motor…- comentó con aburrición, rogando porque él respondiera.

-Ummm…- fue lo único que consiguió por parte del peligris.

Suspiró una vez más y volvió a posar su vista en la ventana, en el desolado paisaje de afuera, en las gotas que caían lentamente.

Oficialmente, era el peor día de su vida.

Primero, no había dormido en toda la noche anterior. La sola idea de pasar Kami sabía cuánto tiempo a solas con _él_ en un hotel, lejos de casa y de todos los que conocía, la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Segundo, el día había amanecido asquerosamente gris. Había llovido desde que se acordaba y por lo que veía, y había escuchado, estaría así bastante tiempo.

Tercero, por el temporal no pudieron tomar el avión y ahora estaban en un colectivo con destino a Kioto y ¡Oh casualidad! El motor se había roto hacía unas largas horas.

Y a todo eso hay que sumarle, como si fuera poco, el hecho de que _él_ estaba enojado con ella y apenas le hablaba… si es que por 'hablar' podemos entender monosílabos y sus típicos y cortantes 'umm'

Estaba en el medio de la nada, arriba de un colectivo roto, con una fuerte tormenta afuera, una horrenda atmósfera tensa a su alrededor que se formaba gracias al peligris que parecía no quería verla ni en figurita.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas era el peor día de su vida.

Suspiró una vez más, esta vez con pesadez y algo de tristeza. Se acomodó mejor en el mullido asiento y cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir… y de no pensar.

Pero como había dicho, era el peor día de su vida y el mundo no iba a dejarla en paz, por lo que su celular empezó a sonar.

Buscó el aparato que sonaba estrepitosamente en su bolso, sintiendo las molestas miradas de los demás pasajeros al no encontrar el celular y dejar que el molesto sonido inundara el lugar.

A ella poco y nada le importaban los demás, ya tenía suficiente con _cierto_ hombre que no la hablaba, ella día que hasta la ignoraba.

Pero por fin, encontró el aparato.

-¿Hola?- saludó algo molesta.

_-Tsk, hola Sakura.-_ contestó una voz fría del otro lado.

Sus cejas rosadas se juntaron sin entender.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó confusa.

_-Hmp, ¿quién más podría ser? ¿El dobe?-_ le respondió con obviedad el chico.

-No, sí, perdón… es que anoche casi no dormí.- se excusó con cansancio la pelirosa.

_-Mmm… ¿cómo va el viaje? ¿Mucha turbulencia?- _preguntó el morocho.

-No, no pudimos tomar el avión por el temporal. Estamos en un colectivo…- contó aburrida la chica.

_-¿Están por llegar?-_ preguntó el Uchiha.

La pelirosa suspiró con pesadez.

-No, el motor se rompió. Hace como 2hs que estamos parados en el medio de la nada.- contestó algo molesta.

_-Hmp…-_ escuchó el quejido del morocho. _–Como sea, el dobe me obligó a llamarte y preguntar como estabas.-_ contó notablemente enojado.

-Ah…- musitó con aburrición Sakura, mirando por la ventana.

_-Supongo que estás bien.-_ dijo fríamente el muchacho. _–El dobe me pidió que te mandara saludos a vos y a Kakashi.-_ contó no muy contento.

Entonces sonrió al pensar en Naruto.

-¿Cómo está él? ¿Mejor?- preguntó más animada.

_-Sí… lo único que sabe hacer es pedir ramen y quejarse que se quiere ir.-_ contó con algo de diversión el morocho.

Y ella sonrió aún más al imaginarse a su mejor amigo en esas condiciones, tan típico de Naruto.

-Mandele saludos y decile que voy a ganar el torneo por él.- pidió la pelirosa con determinación.

_-Hmp, claro…-_ dijo Sasuke algo enojado. _–Bueno, me tengo que ir. Buena suerte, Sakura.- _le deseó tragándose su orgullo.

-Gracias, Sasuke… nos vemos…- saludó suavemente, para después cortar la comunicación.

Guardó el celular en su bolso, y se acomodó una vez más en el asiento.

Recordaba claramente cómo había llorado abrasada a su mejor amigo cuando pudo verlo. La alegría y la tranquilidad no le cabían en el alma al verlo bien, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo escándalo por un tazón de ramen.

No pudo evitar correr hacia él, aferrarse como pudo al cuerpo del rubio y llorar escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello tostado de su mejor amigo como una niña pequeña.

De verdad, de verdad estaba tan aliviada y feliz de que Naruto estuviera bien que no le importó que su tía, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Sasuke y Kakashi estuviera presentes en aquella tierna escena.

Ella sólo quería sentir al rubio hiperactivo con el cual había crecido y compartido tantos años de su vida.

-¿Era Sasuke?- aquella voz vaga entró en su mente, llamándole la atención.

Lo miró tratando de no parecer muy sorprendida, y contenta, pero se encontró con el peligris leyendo sin inmutarse su querido librito pervertido.

-¿Qué?- musito para que él repitiera.

-Ummm… ¿era Sasuke el que te llamó?- preguntó una vez más el Hatake, cambiando la página.

-Eh… sí…- respondió ella desilusionada, al notar que él ni siquiera la miraba.

-Ummm… ¿dijo algo sobre Naruto?- preguntó interesado.

-Sí… manda saludos…- respondió suavemente la pelirosa, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-Ummm…- fue lo último que escuchó de él.

Suspiró con una gran tristeza, de verdad que odiaba que él fuera así con ella.

Que estuviera tan distante y cortante… como si ella tuviera una rara enfermedad, o como si le tuviera asco, o como si…

Tragó grueso y apretó fuertemente sus ojos verdes, la sola idea de que él pudiera odiarla la aterraba y hacía que su pobre corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente un poco más.

Porque él podía odiarla, ¿verdad? Después de todo… ella le dijo infinidad de veces que no jugara con ella cuando él ya le había dicho que jamás haría eso.

Aparte, hacía bastante que él ni siquiera la miraba. Ni se le acercaba más de lo necesario. Ni le hablaba más que unas vagas palabras.

Era como si él… como si él no quisiera tenerla a su lado. Como si él… quisiera alejarse de ella.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos verdes, y aunque trató de pararlas, era imposible. Necesitaba desahogar ella mezcla de sentimientos, y la única manera que más la aliviaba era esa: llorar.

Se giró lo más que pudo en su asiento, dándole la espalda al peligris para que no la viera derramar aquellas tristes gotas saladas… aunque él tampoco le importaría mucho.

Escondió su cara entre sus dos brazos, y trató de no hipar mucho para que nadie se diera cuenta de su pena.

Miró las gotas de lluvia que lentamente caían por la ventana, y vio su reflejo. Vio como sus lágrimas caían de la misma manera, resbalando por sus rojas mejillas y desembocando en su mentón para perderse en alguna parte de la tela de su pantalón.

Aquella triste y solitaria imagen sólo logró hacerla sentir peor. Que en su corazón sintiera una horrenda punzada de dolor y que su alma se llenara de una angustia que calaba hondo.

Cerró lentamente sus cansados orbes verdes, sintiendo el frío helante de la soledad que era estar sin él. Sin sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña y débil anatomía. Sin ese cuerpo que le daba calor.

Sin esa persona que tanto amaba, que parecía, tenía que olvidar…

…Porque él ya no quería estar con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Sakura… Sakura…-_ escuchó _aquella_ voz llamarla.

_Esa_ voz que conocía bastante bien. _Esa_ voz que últimamente oía muy poco. _Esa_ voz de ese _alguien_ que lamentablemente no la quería ni ver, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Abrió lentamente sus cansados ojos verdes, y divisó esos pozos negros aburridos mirándola algo molestos.

Pero aunque aquellos ojos negros la miraran reflejando ese sentimiento, ella estaba feliz de que él le prestara atención.

Estaba feliz de que esos orbes oscuros se posaran sobre ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Kakashi…- lo saludó desperezándose.

-Ummm…- musitó él. –Vamos, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo entre molesto y cansado, empezando a alejarse por el pasillo.

Parpadeó desentendida, y miró por el lugar cómo los demás pasajeros tomaban sus bolsos y salían del colectivo.

No entendía lo que veía. No entendía por qué todavía estaba ahí… no entendía por qué se sentía desilusionada.

¿Había pensado que él tan dulcemente la había llevado a la habitación y dormido junto a ella como había pasado noches atrás?

¿O eso deseaba que hubiera pasado?

Era tan ilusa.

Suspiró con desilusión, tomó su bolso y caminó sin ganas por ese largo pasillo hasta bajarse del colectivo.

Divisó a unos cuantos pasos alejados de ella que estaba Kakashi. Con las valijas de los dos. Esperándola.

Con pasos pesados y lentos llegó hasta donde estaba el peligris, donde tomó su valija sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna, y luego tomaron un taxi para llegar al hotel.

El viaje había sido bastante rápido, y ella agradeció a los cielos que así fuera porque ese grueso y molesto silencio entre ellos sólo lograba hacerla sentir peor de lo que estaba.

Además de querer gritarle unas cuantas cosas poco agradables al peligris…

Bajaron del auto y luego de tomar sus pertenencias entraron en el lujoso establecimiento. Jamás en su cota vida imaginó estar en un lugar así. Tan amplio, pulcro, fino y… empresario.

Bajó con cansancio su mirada al impecable porcelanato debajo de sus pies, e imaginó que sus padres andaban en hoteles como ese como si nada… completamente acostumbrados a esa atmosfera.

Pero tan lejos de ella…

-¿Cómo que una habitación matrimonial?- escuchó la para nada alegre voz de su 'maestro' preguntar.

La imagen de sus progenitores se esfumó al escucharlo, y rápidamente subió la mirada para posarla sobre Kakashi, quien miraba bastante molesto al pobre recepcionista.

-E-es que hubo un error al dar las habitaciones.- dijo notablemente nervioso el joven hombre. –Y-y como ustedes fueron los último en llegar, l-les toca la h-habitación m-matrimonial.- explicó lo más calmado que pudo.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, créanme cuando digo que el hombre detrás del mostrador ya estaría en el famoso 'más allá'

El Hatake bufó por lo bajo, y se masajeó el puente de su nariz con cansancio y molestia… Encima que había tardado el doble de tiempo en llegar, ¿ahora tendría que dormir en un sillón?

-S-si me deja… t-tal vez p-podríamos a-arreglar la s-situación…- comentó temeroso el muchacho.

Pero la expresión de Kakashi era bastante clara.

-No… sólo dame la llave de la habitación.- masculló entre dientes el peligris.

El recepcionista tragó grueso, y con una torcida sonrisa le entregó la llave acompañada con un 'q-que d-disfrute s-su estadía…' transpirando gotas exageradas de nerviosismo.

Sakura apenas y podía aguantar la risa. Era entendible que el muchacho no quería problemas con Kakashi… ¡pero ponerse así era ridículo!

-Sakura…- la llamó el peligris.

Entonces desvió su vista del recepcionista para posarla sobre su vecino, y aquella seria y molesta mirada le borró toda gana de reírse.

-Vamos…- musitó en tono neutral el Hatake, comenzando a alejarse.

Ella lo siguió sin perder tiempo, puesto que no quería hacer enojar al muchacho más de lo que estaba… pero otra vez, estaba feliz que la mirara aunque fuera así.

Llegaron hasta el ascensor, que afortunadamente no estaba tan lleno, y vio como su vecino oprimió el número 5 entre tantos otros.

El aparato pronto se puso en marcha, y tras algunos minutos de viaje por fin estaban en el 5º piso de ese gran hotel.

Caminó en silencio detrás del peligris mientras él buscaba la habitación, hasta que de pronto chocó contra la gran espalda masculina.

-Perdón…- le pidió apenada, masajeando su no tan golpeada nariz.

-Ummm…- fue lo único que escuchó por parte del chico, quién ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Aún masajeándose la nariz vio como el peligris abrió la puerta, y le dio se sorprendió bastante al notar que le daba el paso como todo un caballero.

El Hatake la miró algo ofendido, diría ella, y tras un leve sonrojo entró en la habitación 101, por lo que había logrado ver.

Lo primero que divisó fue la enorme cama matrimonial apoyada contra la pared, tendida con una hermosa colcha de color blanco perlado.

A sus lados reposaban dos mesas de luz de color rosa pastel con lámparas del mismo color que el acolchado.

Enfrente de ella había un hermoso tv de pantalla plana sobre una fina mesa de madera oscura, con un equipo de sonido debajo.

Al costado de éste había una cómoda de color rosa pastel, de unos 6 cajones, acompañada de un gran espejo con un marco de madera exquisito a la vista.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron mirando, y pudo divisar dos ventanales vestidos con unas cortinas de color bordó que estaban entre abiertas, dejando ver el pequeño pero encantador balcón de afuera.

Siguió mirando, y pudo ver al otro lado del tv un guardarropa de madera oscura pero reluciente, de estilo antiguo como todos los demás muebles.

Y al lado del guardarropa, un gran sillón de color bordó con marco dorado adornaba un poco más aquella lujosa habitación.

Bajó un poco su vista y pudo ver un fino piso de madera, que hasta le daba lástima pisar de tan reluciente e impecable que se veía.

Subió una vez sus ojos divisando a su derecha, al lado de la cama, una puerta que suponía sería el baño. Y a un costado de ésta, en la pared contraria, una pequeña cómoda que dejaba ver las blancas toallas con las letras del hotel bordadas en un dorado majestuoso listas para usarse.

De verdad que todo aquello era hermoso…

-Ummm…- escuchó al peligris.

… Lástima que la situación entre ellos no combinara con tan lindo lugar.

Se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con su maestro a unos cortos pasos de distancia.

-Yo voy a dormir en el sillón.- dijo simplemente el Hatake, sin mirarla, comenzando a acercarse al lindo mueble bordó.

-Mmm…- musitó ella, mirando su gran espalda con tristeza.

Suspiró desanimada y se acercó a la cama donde subió su valija, la abrió, y comenzó a acomodar su ropa y demás cosas al igual que Kakashi.

Demás está decir lo tenso que eran los silencios entre ellos. Hasta Naruto que era tan despistado podría sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente.

Y odiaba de sobre manera eso. Odiaba toda la situación actual con Kakashi. Y lo que más odiaba era no poder enfrentarlo.

Odiaba no encontrar el valor para pedirle que hablaran. Odiaba haber hecho algo mal y no poder remediarlo. Odiaba sentir que… que si no decía algo, lo perdería.

"No puedo perder algo que nunca fue mío…" se dijo tristemente a sí misma, dejando su última prenda en la cómoda rosada.

Pero antes de que otro pensamiento llegara a su mente, el sonido de su celular sonar rompió el silencio.

Buscó rápidamente su bolso, hasta poder atender el aparato.

-¿Hola?- contestó algo cansada.

_-¡Sakura-chan!-_ la saludó una voz estrepitosa del otro lado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios después de tanto tiempo al escuchar a su mejor amigo.

-Naruto…- lo saludó suavemente.

_-¡Jaja!-_ rió animado el rubio. _-¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan? ¿Ya llegaron? El teme me contó lo que pasó.-_ preguntó y comentó preocupado.

-Bien, bien. Ya llegamos…- respondió suavemente la pelirosa.

_-¡Me alegro, Sakura-chan! Cuando el teme me contó me quedé muy preocupado, sobre todo porque no sos muy paciente y tenía miedo que tal vez, no sé, te fueras a pie hasta Kioto.-_ comentó risueño el muchacho.

Sakura negó divertidamente con la cabeza.

-Si hubieras estado en el colectivo, da por seguro que lo hubiera hecho.- contó más animada.

_-¡Ey! ¡Eso es cruel, Sakura-chan!-_ se quejó Naruto, algo ofendido.

-Bueno, bueno, perdón…- pidió ella rodando los ojos. -¿Y vos cómo estás?- le preguntó interesada.

_-¡Mucho mejor! ¡Logré que me dieran ramen, Sakura-chan!-_ exclamó emocionado el rubio.

-Jaja… era obvio…- comentó con gracia la pelirosa.

_-¡Ey! ¡Me costó mucho lograrlo!-_ dijo indignado el muchacho.

-Sí, sí…- musitó sin creerle la Haruno.

_-Sakura-chan, tengo que irme. Supuestamente no puedo usar el celular y en cualquier momento el teme va a volver y no quiero que me sermonee como siempre.-_ comentó algo molesto Naruto.

_-Mandale saludos a Kakashi-sensei, ¡Y a ganar ese torneo! ¡Adiós!-_ comentó enérgico, para luego colgar.

La pelirosa cerró su celular y lo dejó arriba de la cómoda, aún con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

De verdad que estaba feliz porque Naruto estaba bien.

Pero ahora…

Desvió tímidamente su vista, posándola en el peligris a su izquierda que muy vagamente ordenaba sus cosas en el guardarropa.

-N-Naruto te manda saludos…- le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo sonar.

Pero él ni la miró.

-Ummm…- fue lo único que escuchó de su parte.

A pesar que sabía que él sentía su mirada, no la miró. Y eso sí que dolía en su corazón.

Suspiró desanimada y guardó su valija debajo del mueble, para luego sentarse en la mullida cama mirando el paisaje por los ventanales, dándole la espalda a él.

-Ummm…- lo escuchó musitar. –Voy a ir a ver las canchas, tendrías que verlas también.- comentó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-No…- le contestó ella. –Estoy cansada, voy a dormir una siesta.- comentó, recostándose en el colchón. –Voy a ir mañana…- avisó en voz baja, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Ummm…- musitó una vez más Kakashi. –Está bien.- dijo simplemente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse suavemente y cerrarse pocos segundos después…

… Al mismo tiempo que las tristes lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas, cayendo en la perlada colcha, manchándola de angustia.

Cerró sus cansados pozos verdes dejando que su llanto fuera libre, descomprimiendo momentáneamente a su corazón de tanto dolor.

Y cayendo en las suaves y gentiles manos de Morfeo que la harían olvidar por algunas efímeras horas esa tristeza que le inundaba el alma…

… Llevándola a un lugar, dónde tal vez él sí la amara.


	18. Dolor

Lunes una vez más, es decir, día de nuevo capítulo :D

Les comento que tal vez este capítulo los maree un poco, por tantas ideas y venidas, y tanta mezcla de sentimientos... pero trata de entender lo que quiero ilustrar :)

Les comento que el viernes estaré subiendo mi nueva historia ^^ Estoy muy emocionada por ese proyecto, es sumamente tierno.

Pero en fin, gracias por tan lindas palabras y seguir la historia.

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten**.

* * *

**18- Dolor.**

El cuerpo empezó a dolerle, señal de que había estado demasiado tiempo en la cama.

Se revolvió sobre ese cómodo colchón sin intención de despertarse, pero si estaba consciente de que no quería despertarse, entonces ya estaba despierta.

Suspiro algo molesta porque su sueño había llegado a su fin, y lentamente abrió sus cansados ojos verdes que escondían aquellos pesados párpados.

La habitación estaba mucho más oscura de lo que recordaba, cosa que la sorprendió. Sólo unos débiles rayos de luz se colaban por los impecables ventanales de vidrio.

Se levantó con gran pereza y caminó casi sin quererlo a la rosada cómoda donde descansaba su celular.

-19:20hs…- murmuró apenas audible, mirando la pantalla del aparato.

Desvió sus ojos a los ventanales y pudo ver como el Sol caía suavemente, perdiéndose en el ocaso, avecinando la llegada de la noche.

Entonces como un flash el recuerdo de cierto peligris que se había ido hacía varias horas atrás llegó a su mente todavía algo adormecida.

-Kakashi…- musitó buscándolo por la acogedora habitación.

Pero de su maestro y vecino no había rastro.

Sus cejas rosadas se juntaron confusas, ¿cómo era posible que todavía no haya vuelto? ¡Sí se había ido prácticamente al medio día!

-Tal vez… no quiere estar conmigo…- susurró tristemente, bajando la mirada.

Un suspiró cansado se escapó de sus labios resecos, y tomando de mala manera una toalla entró en el baño a darse una ducha renovadora.

Porque ella no pensaba quedarse en esa habitación esperando por él, ¡claro que no!

Si ese roñoso tenía el derecho y la desfachatez de irse sin decirle a dónde y volver a la hora que a él se le ocurría sin siquiera dar una señal de vida, ella haría exactamente lo mismo.

Porque estaba cansada. Harta de aquella situación. Como quien dice… 'hasta las manos'

Admitía que tal vez fue su culpa el haber pensado que él jugaba con ella, y por ende hacer que él actuara de la manera en que lo hacía… ¡pero ya era hora de que la perdonara!

O de que mínimamente la mirara y la escuchara.

Ya había aprendido. Se sentía horrendamente mal por lo que dijo y pensó… ¿por qué no podían hablar y arreglarlo? ¿Por qué Kakashi elegía hacer todo más difícil?

¡Pero no! ¡Era mucho más 'fácil' ignorarla y dejarla sola en la habitación!

Tenía tantas ganas de zarandearlo para acomodarle las ideas y gritarle todo eso que pensaba, porque tal vez así él entendería.

Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a quedarse ahí, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que ese roñoso se dignara a dirigirle la mirada y la palabra.

¡Claro que no! ¡Se había cansado! Cansado de sufrir, de llorar, de sentirse sola, y sobre todo, de ser ignorada.

Por el mero hecho de que ella tenía la buena intención de arreglar aquello, pero si él no, entonces ella haría lo mismo.

Porque ahora estaba enojada, ¡y sí que lo estaba! Si él podía ignorarla e irse, ¿por qué ella no hacía lo mismo?

Pero ahora lo haría. Saldría a caminar por la playa, conocer algunos chicos y volver recién a las 3 de la madrugada. Y cuando él le pidiera alguna explicación, un simple 'mmm' sería todo lo que obtendría.

Sí, eso iba hacer de ahora en adelante.

Suspiró desanimada mientras se terminaba poner la musculosa amarrilla, que había combinado con una pollera de jean oscuro y unas valerinas de color marfil, luego de haber secado su antes húmeda cabellera.

-¿A quién quiero engañar? Ni yo me creo eso...- masculló algo molesta.

Está bien, tal vez no volvería a las 3 de la madrugada… ¡pero definitivamente iba a ignorarlo!

-Voy a intentar…- suspiró sin mucha credibilidad, saliendo de la habitación.

Caminó algo desanimada por ese largo pasillo, hasta llegar al ascensor. Veía cómo lentamente el número rojo bajaba, tan tedioso que los segundos parecían siglos.

-¿Hace mucho que estás esperando?- le pregunto amigable voz a su lado.

Con sorpresa miró, encontrándose con un chico de unos 18 años. De cabello color rojo como el de su tranquilo y silencioso amigo Gaara, y ojos celestes como el océano parecidos a cierto rubio hiperactivo que conocía bastante bien.

-No…- musitó suavemente, aún mirando, con bastante interés, a ese muchacho.

Entonces él sonrió, ¡y por Kami! ¡Era precioso!

(¡Pfff! No es competencia para Kakashi) comentó desinteresada su Inner.

Pero ella decidió pasar por algo el nombre de _cierta_ persona que la hacía enojar.

Vio como el pelirrojo desvía sus hermosos pozos celestes al número rojo que seguía bajando, y no pudo evitar pensar que el perfil del muchacho era tan lindo como el frente.

-Creo que no vamos a tener que esperar tanto.- comentó con gracia, aún con esa disfrutable sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí… creo…- musitó algo atontada, desviando su mirada a las grandes puertas de acero.

"Soy tan obvia…" se dijo a sí misma con cansancio.

¡¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con semejante chico al lado?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado.

Ella con algo de pena volvía a mirarlo, a admirar esos finos y frescos rasgos una vez más… deleitándose en silencio.

-Sakura… ¿y vos?- devolvió con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Sakura-chan, mucho gusto. Yo soy Hikaru.- dijo regalándole otra sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-M-mucho gusto, Hikaru…- musitó la pelirosa algo sonrojada.

Y él sonrió aún más, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos que se escondían tras esos labios terriblemente seductores.

Porque él la estaba seduciendo, ¿verdad? Nadie sonríe _así_ tanto por puro gusto, ¿no?

"Creo que Kakashi me afecto el cerebro" pensó confundida la chica.

(¡Por favor! ¡Sabes que las sonrisas de Kakashi son mil veces más tentadoras que esas!) comentó obvia su Inner.

"Sí, sí… lamentablemente lo sé" le dijo a su otra parte con cansancio.

-Qué suerte, el ascensor ya está llegando.- escuchó al pelirrojo decir, mientras el número rojo bajaba del 6º al 5º

-Sólo espero que no esté lleno…- y apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras, las puertas del pesado aparato se abrieron, mostrando el pequeño cubículo lleno de personas.

-Jaja…- rió ella tratando de que su carcajada no fuera muy notable.

Puesto que recién conocía a Hikaru, y no era muy bueno reírse de él con tanta confianza… aunque si hubiera sido Naruto, definitivamente estaría llorando de la risa.

-¿Vamos por las escaleras?- le preguntó al ojiazul, que ya no tenía esa linda sonrisa de antes, sino una expresión de fastidio y cansancio.

-Sí… aunque era lo que quería evitar.- comentó con algo de diversión, más animado.

-Mira el lado positivo, es una forma de hacer ejercicio.- dijo con buen humor la pelirosa, empezando a caminar.

-Si bajar 5 pisos por escalera no es hacer ejercicio, entonces no sé qué lo sea…- bromeó el muchacho, siguiéndola.

La pelirosa rió por lo bajo, Hikaru sí que era carismático. Además de muy atractivo, claro.

(¡Ay, por favor!) exclamó sarcástica su Inner.

Pero ella no quería escuchar cómo su otra parte halagaba al peligris que la hacía sentir tan triste y enojada a la misma vez.

-Y decime, Sakura, ¿a qué viniste?- preguntó curioso Hikaru, mientras bajaban los finos escalones.

-Al torneo de tenis…- contestó mecánicamente la aludida, pensando en _alguien_.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido. –Jamás lo hubiera imaginado...- comentó sonriendo.

-Mmm… sí…- musitó atontada la pelirosa, volviendo a la realidad.

Porque seguir pensando en Kakashi y la situación entre ellos no iba a llevarla a ningún lado, ¿verdad? Sólo la harían sentir peor y que le doliera la cabeza.

(Eso si es que no te caes por los escalones) comentó divertida su Inner.

Sakura rodó disimuladamente los ojos, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera otra parte tan molesta?

-¿Y vos, Hikaru? ¿A qué viniste?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

-De vacaciones.- contestó simplemente el muchacho, ganándose una mirada desentendida de la pelirosa.

-Mis padres estaban trabajando cuando fueron las verdaderas vacaciones, y ahora me lo están compensando.- explicó divertido el pelirrojo.

-Ahhh…- musitó entendiendo la Haruno.

(Nunca pensé que conoceríamos a la persona más aburrida del mundo en Kioto…) contó burlona su voz interior.

"No vas a dejar de molestar hasta que se vaya, ¿verdad?" se 'autocuestionó' con cansancio.

(¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?) 'preguntó' con sarcasmo su Inner.

Y la chica rodó una vez más sus ojos verdes con cansancio.

-Y, Sakura… ¿cuál es tu mejor golpe?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Eh…- titubeó la pelirosa, extrañada por la pregunta. –Mi derecha.- contestó dudosa.

-¿Y qué tal tu revés?- cuestionó con tono inocentón, cosa que extrañó aún más a la muchacha.

-Bien…- contestó precavida, intuía que si hablaba de más después se arrepentiría. –También es uno de mis mejores golpes.- mintió descaradamente, bajando escalón a escalón.

-¿Y porqué cuando te pregunté eso me contestaste tu derecha?- preguntó 'como quien no quiere la cosa' el muchacho.

-Porque es el que más me gusta.- contestó con una sonrisa bien fingida.

-Es la primera vez que escucho a un tenista decir que tiene un golpe favorito.- comentó el pelirrojo.

-No es mi favorito, sólo me gusta más.- aclaró 'despreocupada' la Haruno.

-Entonces quiero ver qué tal jugas, Sakura.- dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Supongo que cuando juegue el torneo lo veras.- comentó ella, cuando por fin llegaban al final.

-No aguanto porque llegue el torneo…- dijo con una sonrisa Hikaru.

-Lo mismo digo…- musitó Sakura, sintiendo una mala espina. –Supongo que acá nos despedimos.- dijo con una fingida sonrisa amigable.

-Lamentablemente.- contestó el pelirrojo, ¿pero eso era sarcasmo en su voz? –Aunque hay una fiesta en el salón de juegos, ¿queres venir?- la invitó seductoramente.

-No, gracias.- se negó ella. –Tengo que buscar a mi maestro, tal vez después…- comentó no muy interesada.

-Está bien. Nos vemos, Sakura…- la saludó mirándola fijamente el pelirrojo, para luego irse.

La pelirosa suspiró sacándose la rara tensión que sentía, ¿por qué Hikaru ya no le parecía tan lindo y atrayente?

(Porque te diste cuenta que no es lindo ni atrayente) respondió obvia su Inner.

"Callate… por favor, callate" pidió mentalmente, mientras se acercaba a la recepción del Hotel.

-Buenas tardes, ¿podría ayudarme? Estoy buscando a mi maestro, ¿no tiene algún registro si salió?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero no tenemos permitido dar esa clase de información.- le contestó el joven hombre.

-Pero si usted me vio que viene con él…- comentó cansada la chica. -¿El peligris alto y con mirada terrorífica?- describió a su vecino.

-A-ah… él…- musitó algo nervioso el recepcionista.

-Sí, él…- repitió aguantando la risa la pelirosa.

-L-lo vi salir al sector de la pileta h-hace unos m-momentos…- contó tratando de no ser tan obvio.

-Muchas gracias.- las dio Sakura con una divertida sonrisa, para luego tomar rumbo hacia la pileta.

"¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?" se preguntó curiosa, caminando con pasos apurados por el gran Hotel.

Hasta que al final llegó. Vio cómo el Sol caía poco a poco, mientras algunas mujeres se habían quedado dormidas en las reposeras, mientras algunos niños chapoteaban en la pileta antes de que sus padres los sacaran arruinándoles la diversión.

Entonces sus ojos detectaron esa inconfundible melena grisácea… ¿pero por qué también veía una melena oscura al lado de esta?

Sus cejas rosadas se juntaron confusas al ver a su maestro con una morocha que ella no conocía… ¡¿Y por qué _esa_ estaba tan cerca de Kakashi?

Se acercó a ellos con pasos seguros y rápidos, algo dentro de ella empezaba a quemarla fuertemente… podría decirse que eran celos.

-¿Kakashi… sensei?- llamó con tono inocentón la pelirosa, interrumpiendo la charla de los mayores.

-Ummm… Sakura…- dijo el peligris con aburrición, a forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las canchas?- preguntó haciéndose la tonta, como si nada pasara.

-Bien… me encontré con Kurenai ahí.- contó sin mucha gana el Hatake, señalando a su acompañante.

-¿Kurenai?- repitió la pelirosa desentendida, mirando a la mujer.

-Hola, pequeña. Soy Kurenai, una amiga de Kakashi…- se presentó toda coqueta la morocha.

-Hola… Soy Sakura… alumna de Kakashi…- contó sin mucha emoción la muchacha.

-Así que vos sos la afortunada…- comentó suavemente la mujer, mirando de arriba abajo a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desentendida la Haruno.

-Hacía bastante que Kakashi no traía a uno de sus estudiantes a un torneo, así que debes ser muy buena para estar acá.- explicó con una sonrisa la supuesta amiga de su vecino.

-Ah…- musitó Sakura, sin darle mucha importancia. –Sensei, ¿vamos a hablar sobre las canchas?- preguntó mirando al peligris.

Y cuando se suponía que Kakashi por fin le hablaría…

-Lo siento querida, pero Kakashi va a quedarse conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche.- contestó por él la morocha, dándole una mirada pícara al peligris.

-¿Haciendo qué?- preguntó la chica, tratando de esconder su enojo.

Kurenai sonrió coquetamente, mirando fijamente al hombre a su lado.

-_Hablando…_- respondió con tono sarcástico.

Sakura apretó fuertemente sus puños, conteniendo las ganas de tirarse encima de esa arrastrada ¡y borrarle a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa!

-Espero que tengan una linda _charla_, entonces.- comentó ácida la pelirosa. –Yo voy a ir a la fiesta del hotel, así que también voy a volver a altas horas de la noche.- avisó con una mirada retadora a su 'maestro'

-Sakura, acordate que mañana empezamos el entrenamiento.- le dijo en tono serio el Hatake.

Entonces ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, con burla.

-Espero que usted también se acuerde, sensei.- comentó 'dulcemente'

Hizo una reverencia forzada delante de los mayores, y sin más dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-Pero qué alumna más linda, Kakashi.- comentó con tono burlón la morocha, acercándose más al peligris.

-Ummm…- musitó el aludido, mirando a su amiga.

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?- preguntó con voz melosa la mujer, tomando el rostro del Hatake en sus manos y uniendo sus labios.

Kakashi correspondió el gesto mirando en la dirección donde su pelirosa se había ido, y se encontró con ella mirándolos. Entonces se abrazó a la cintura de la morocha para junta más sus cuerpos…

… Porque hacerle sentir un poco más de celos a Sakura estaba bien, ¿no?

Pero Sakura no pensaba lo mismo.

"¡Lo odio!" gritó en su mente mientras veía la desagradable escena.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños y tensó tanto su mandíbula que hasta dolía, los celos y la bronca eran terribles.

Dio media vuelta, y con pasos fuertes y rápidos llegó al salón de juegos donde la fiesta estaba en su punto justo.

Miro por todos lados buscando la barra, con unas grandes ganas de tomarse algún trago, y no le importaba si la descalificaban por encontrar alcohol en su sangre cuando le hicieran el doping.

Ella sólo quería olvidar y dejar atrás ese enojo, esos celos y esa tristeza. Y no le importaba tomar para conseguirlo.

Entonces, entre la gran multitud vio a Hikaru a algunos pasos de distancia de ella. Sonrió de lado al encontrar su 'forma' de olvidar todo aquello.

Se acercó a él sin perder tiempo, y lo estampó contra la primera pared que encontró. Uniendo sus labios en una salvaje beso.

El pelirrojo le correspondía de la misma manera, moviendo sus labios con frenesí, aferrándose a su cintura, acariciando sus labios con la lengua para pedir permiso.

La verdad, a ella no le gustaba eso. No le gustaba porque sabía que el chico no era Kakashi… porque Kakashi jamás la besaría de esa forma desabrida.

Sintió las frías manos de Hikaru subir por debajo de su remera sin vergüenza, y ese fue el punto límite para ella.

-H-Hikaru… basta…- le dijo la pelirosa entre el beso, intentando alejarlo.

-Vamos, Sakura… vos queres esto…- dijo roncamente el pelirrojo, besando bruscamente sus labios.

-¡No!- exclamó ella con horror, tratando de empujarlo.

Pero el chico nada se había movido. Seguía ahí, prendido en sus labios. Besando, lamiendo y mordiéndolos sin una pizca de suavidad.

Se maldijo a sí misma una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpida, y sintió las lágrimas agolparse rápidamente en sus ojos verdes.

Pero sintió como alguien la agarra del brazo y la separaba del pelirrojo, empezando a arrastrarla fuera de la fiesta.

Con su mano libre se refregó sus ojos para cerciorarse que la espalda que veía era la de ese peligris que tanto conocía, y efectivamente, era la gran espalda de Kakashi.

Bajó un poco su mirada, posándola en la mano de su vecino que agarraba fuertemente la suya, y no pudo evitar pensar en todo ese tiempo que él no la había tocado… ni sostenido su mano de esa manera.

La nostalgia y la tristeza la invadieron rápidamente, así como el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Seguramente Kakashi ahora estaba mucho más enojado de lo que ya estaba… y seguramente cuando llegaran a la habitación se vendría lo que ella no quería escuchar: el adiós.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando habían terminado de subir las escaleras ni cuando habían entrado en la oscura habitación.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, se sentó en ella, y clavó su mirada en el piso de madera esperando a que él hablara… a que él dijera esas crueles pablaras que la destrozarían por dentro.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó la cansada voz del Hatake preguntar.

Y ella sólo asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-Ummm… es tarde, hora de dormir. Mañana nos espera un duro entrenamiento.- dijo simplemente el peligris.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos. Levantó rápidamente su vista, posándola sobre su 'maestro' que ya se encontraba recostado en el sillón, descansando.

Las gotas amargas del llanto corrieron por sus ojos mientras veía la espalda del peligris, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente un poco más.

Se puso de pie y caminó unos cortos pasos hasta meterse en el baño, tapando con una toalla su enrojecido rostro para que su llanto no se escuchara desde afuera.

Había pensado que él se enojaría, que él haría alguna escena de celos, que le pedía alguna explicación, que demostraría un poco de interés por ella…

…Pero aquello estaba muy lejos de lo que él dijo realmente. Él simplemente lo dejo pasar como si no fuera la gran cosa, que si nada hubiera pasado… como si no le importara.

Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, no sólo por tanto pensar sino también por tanto llanto. Y ella que creía que ya no podía llorar ni una lágrima más…

-¿P-por qué… p-por qué…?- sollozó con tristeza, apretando fuertemente sus ojos.

'¿Por qué?' Esa era la única pregunta que retumbaba en su cabeza.

¿Por qué nada podía salirle bien? ¿Por qué él se mostraba tan, tan distante? ¿Por qué no quería verla? ¿Por qué no quería hablarla? ¿Por qué no quería arreglar aquello?

-¿P-por qué… p-por qué…?- preguntó una vez más, levantando su pesada cabeza.

Sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar se posaron suplicantes en la blanca puerta del baño.

-¿P-por qué… Kakashi…?- musitó entrecortadamente, imaginando los pozos negros de ese peligris que tanto le importaba.

Entonces la dejó salir. Toda esa avalancha de sentimientos la dejó libre, llorando sin tapujos. Sin importarle si él la escuchaba… sin importarle si así su corazón y su cabeza dolía más.

Pero Sakura jamás imagino que del otro lado de la puerta Kakashi estaba escuchando todo. Con su frente pegada a la fina madera, sus puños apretados apoyados en ella, y sus ojos negros mirando fijamente la puerta.

-Porque quiero que vos lo entiendas, Sakura…- susurró apenas audible, escuchando a su pelirosa llorar sin consuelo.

Aunque se sentía el hombre más cruel de la faz de la Tierra por hacer aquello, quería que ella entendiera por qué hacía todo eso sin que él se lo dijera.

Quería que entendiera que si no le dijo nada acerca de haber besado a ese pelirrojo, fue porque el sólo hecho de alejarla de él hablaba por sí mismo.

Quería que se diera cuenta que si besó a Kurenai fue para ponerla celosa, porque a él le encantaba verla celosa.

Quería que entendiera que si la 'ignoraba' y no la 'veía' ni le hablaba, era porque él quería que ella abriera esa linda boca que tenía y le dijera que dejara de ignorarla, que la mirara y la hablara…

… Él sencillamente quería, que Sakura dijera que le gustaba.


	19. Quizás, quizás, quizás…

Nunca fui una persona muy delicada al dar noticias, así que no veo por qué empezar a serlo ahora.

La realidad es, queridos lectores, que la semana que viene se termina u.u

Sí, sí, leen bien. La semana que viene llega a su fin esta linda historia que tanto nos ha hecho reír y sufrir. Pero les pido perdón por no haberlos prevenido, es que estaba muy entretenida escribiendo esta historia, _All I Need_, y mi próximo proyecto en el cual ya estoy trabajando

Lo sé, lo sé, no ninguna excusa es suficiente, pero así es como pasó: la emoción me cegó ^^' Espero sepan disculparme.

No me queda más que agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios :)

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**19- Quizás, quizás, quizás…**

El Sol volvía a salir una vez más en Kioto, iluminando suavemente la ciudad. Recibiendo con un leve calor a los madrugadores que por distintas razones dejaban sus hogares, o terminaban su turno nocturno.

Cual felino agazapado cierta pelirosa se movía cuidadosamente por una pequeña habitación de hotel, con extrema cautela de no despertar al peligris que dormía profundamente en el sillón.

Aguantando la respiración y con un rápido y preciso movimiento abrió la puerta silenciosamente, para salir de la habitación como si de un ladrón que había logrado su cometido se tratara.

Soltó pesadamente la gran cantidad de aire guardado en sus pulmones, sintiéndose más liviana al no tener la tensión de ser descubierta como una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, bajó sin mucho esfuerzo las escaleras, saludó a los empleados del hotel que a esa temprana hora ya estaban en sus puestos, y salió con dirección a la playa.

Inspiró el característico aire del mar, y lo exhaló lentamente con calma. Sintió la fría arena bajo sus pies. Y viendo cómo el astro brillante seguía apareciendo en todo su esplendor, comenzó a correr.

La fresca brisa golpeaba gentilmente contra su rostro, despertándola completamente y haciéndole la rutina mucho más disfrutable.

Aunque hacía varios días que todas las mañanas hacía aquello, no podía evitar pensar que era la mejor forma de empezar el día… y de sacarse un gran porcentaje de estrés de encima.

El torneo había comenzado la semana anterior, y sólo faltaba un día para que se jugara la tan esperada final. Y muy contrariamente de lo que pensó, ella sería uno de los protagonistas de esa final.

Desde que su profesor la eligió para ir al torneo jamás imaginó llegar tan lejos. Cierto era que había dicho que ganaría, pero internamente no creía que llegaría ni a la segunda ronda.

Por el mero hecho de que ella era una 'principiante' y su técnica no era muy perfecta que digamos, sumado al hecho de que en ese torneo estarían los mejores de todo Japón…

… y sumado al hecho de que su vida sentimental era un asco.

Pero estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Había entrenado duro a pesar de tener el corazón a la miseria y tener al responsable de eso entrenándola y durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Pero por supuesto que le había costado. Horrores le había costado.

Después de aquella noche donde él no dijo nada con respecto a lo que Hikaru trató de hacerle, se mentalizó que tenía que poner al torneo como prioridad… o al menos no pensar por un tiempo en aquella enredada situación con el peligris.

Porque quizás lo mejor era no darle más vueltas al asunto y dejar que las aguas se calmen, que el calor merme, que la espuma baje; y recién después, trataría de arreglar el embrollo.

Por eso es que había armado esa rutina de salir a correr por la playa al amanecer, para no toparse con Kakashi desde el principio del día. Después venía el entrenamiento donde apenas se miraban y se hablaban, y finalizaba la jornada durmiendo a eso de las 22:00hs.

De más está decir que la tención entre ellos era tan palpable que hasta el polvo de ladrillo podría pegarse en ella.

Y aunque el plan que la pelirosa había tenido era pasar la primera ronda y perder la segunda para volver a casa y que toda esa atmosfera se terminara, ahora estaba en la final. Y hacía bastante tiempo que aquella situación estaba así… por lo que no sabía si aguantaría hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

La falta de diálogo y de contacto con el peligris estaba haciendo estragos en ella, tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón, pero si había resistido tanto tiempo así… ¿no podría aguantar un poco más?

Lo dudaba. Lo dudaba muchísimo. Porque en cualquier momento estamparía contra la pared a ese roñoso y lo besaría como si el alma se le fuera en eso… porque lo necesitaba tanto, con desesperación diría.

Lentamente fue frenando su corrida, hasta parar completamente para normalizar su agitada respiración, mientras el agua fría del mar acariciaba sus desnudos pies delicadamente.

Se quedó apreciando ese hermoso amanecer como siempre hacía, sintiendo un poco de paz y tranquilidad en su cuerpo, logrando que su mente quedara en blanco por algunos minutos.

Inspiró y exhaló una vez el aire tan característico de la playa, y mirando las suaves y pequeñas olas de la orilla retomó su carrera por el solitario lugar.

Agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie tuviera la misma idea y así poder disfrutar de tan bello paisaje solo para ella al menos por las próximas dos horas.

Pero si Sakura hubiera puesto más atención a su alrededor que al paisaje, hubiera sentido los vagos ojos negros que desde una considerable altura la observaban fijamente como si los de un halcón se tratara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salió tranquilamente del baño, ya cambiada, secando con una blanca toalla su húmedo cabello rosado.

-Ya podes usar el baño…- dijo sin emoción alguna, sentándose en la mullida cama de la habitación.

El peligris que leía no muy entretenido su Icha Icha despegó sus ojos negros de aquellas páginas que sabía de memoria y los posó sobre la pelirosa que le había hablado.

-Ummm…- musitó cerrando el libro para luego dejarlo a un costado.

Sin mucha gana buscó algo de ropa y una toalla, para así entrar en el baño sin decir nada más.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente una vez que su vecino estuvo dentro del pequeño cubículo, soltando un poco de aquella tensión que sentía estando con él.

Se acercó con pasos cansados a la rosada cómoda donde guardaba su cepillo para el cabello y el secador. Buscó un enchufe donde conectar el aparato, y una vez encontrado se dedicó a secar su cabellera.

El día había pasado tan monótono y silencioso como los demás, con una estresante atmósfera entre ellos mientras entrenaban en las canchas de polvo de ladrillo.

Tenía que admitir que Kakashi era un verdadero profesional. Aunque ellos tenían una especia de relación sentimental, cuando entraban a la cancha volvían a hacer maestro y alumna.

El entrenamiento era sorprendentemente efectivo a pesar de la tensa situación, y ahí se veía el gran potencial que tanto él como profesor y tanto ella como alumna tenían, ya que había llegado a la inesperada final.

Apagó el ruidoso aparato una vez que su cabellera estuvo seca y volvió aguardarlo junto con el cepillo en el lugar que antes ocupaban.

Se acercó una vez más a la cama, buscando debajo de la almohada su piyama, para cambiarse rápidamente antes de que el peligris saliera del baño.

Una vez que estuvo lista guardo la ropa en los demás cajones de la cómoda, y se quedó mirando la blanca Luna que resplandecía altiva en el cielo nocturno.

Cerró sus ojos verdes por un momento, recordando aquella hermosa noche donde él le dijo que tendría que ser idiota para jugar con la chica que le gustaba, mientras su corazón latía locamente al igual que ahora al recordarlo.

La imagen de sus pozos negros reflejando sinceridad aún estaba grabada en su mente. Y rememorando ese profundo beso lleno de sentimientos tocó sus solitarios labios, muriéndose porque él la besara otra vez.

La nostalgia se instaló su cuerpo, que lejos del calor del peligris sólo podía sentir el frío helante de la soledad calando hondo en sus huesos.

Abrió lentamente sus vacíos ojos verdes, que desde hacía tiempo no brillaban como antes, y reflejados en el fino cristal de los ventanales encontró la sorpresa de aquellos orbes negros mirándola suavemente.

Su cuerpo tembló completamente al verlo. Con sólo saber que estaba a pasos de distancia de ella lograba estremecerla de tal manera.

Vio el reflejo del peligris acercarse aún más, sin despegar sus tranquilos ojos de ella. Y lo sintió detenerse a casi nada de su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella misma podía ver cómo temblaba por su reflejo, y se maldijo internamente, pero era inevitable no hacerlo al sentir a Kakashi tan cerca de ella después de tanto tiempo.

"Abrazame, abrazame…" le pedía en su mente. "Por favor, abrazame" rogó sin despegar sus ojos del reflejo del peligris.

Sintió una gruesa y cálida tela reposar sobre sus hombros, cubriendo sus brazos y espalda, y sobre ella, las grandes manos de Hatake frotando suavemente sus brazos.

-Ummm… es mejor que te alejes de la ventana, hace bastante frío y no sería bueno que te enfermes.- dijo aún mirándola por el reflejo del cristal.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendidos de que él le estuviera hablando sin aquel tono tajante y distante.

Con su corazón latiendo emocionado, y un leve color rojo pintado en sus mejillas, dio media vuelta encarándolo.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar después de tanto, tanto tiempo, y no pudo evitar perderse en esos pozos tan calmos que siempre la hechizaron.

Una pequeña distancia los separaba, pero aún así Sakura creía que él podía escuchar el loco palpitar de su contento corazón.

-Sí… tenes razón…- musitó ella suavemente, aún perdida en aquella mirada.

Kakashi por otra parte apenas y podía controlar esas bestiales ganas de besar aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba, y que estaba seguro le pedían a gritos que los besara.

Su desolado corazón volvía a latir con fuerza al tenerla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, y juraría que podía escuchar el de Sakura latir igual.

Pero no podía hacer más de lo que ya hizo, él quería que ella le dijera sin vueltas y sin lugar a dudas lo que sentía por él… y si seguía acercándose a ella, jamás lo obtendría.

-Ummm…- musitó por fin, sacando valor para desviar la mirada. -¿Vamos a ver algunos videos de tu próximo oponente?- le preguntó dándose vuelta, caminando hacia el guardarropa.

-E-eh…- musitó la pelirosa al escuchar aquella frase, despertando de su hechizo. –S-sí…- respondió algo atontada.

Se sentó al pie de la cama con gran nerviosismo, mientras miraba a Kakashi poner un cd en el DVD luego de haber prendido la tv.

El peligris se sentó a su lado, y luego de poner play el video comenzó a rodar.

Era tan difícil prestarle atención a las imágenes en el televisor teniéndolo a él tan cerca, que de vez en cuando sus curiosos ojos verdes lo miraban de costado esperando a que su vecino no se percatara de ello.

-Tsukasa Hikaru.- dijo vagamente el Hatake, a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

¡Era increíble que ese maldito pelirrojo no le haya dicho nada! ¡Él también competía en el torneo, y era uno de los mejores! Ahora entendía esa mala espina que tenía con respecto al muchacho.

–Zurdo. Su mejor golpe es el saque, el peor es su derecha.- contó con seguridad, mirando al muchacho pelirrojo jugar.

-Es bastante rápido con sus piernas, así que lo mejor es que lo hagas correr y se canse más rápido.- aconsejó sin dudas el peligris.

-Cuando se trata de boleas es bastante malo, así que lo mejor es que lo fuerces a acercarse a la red.- agregó aún con su vista fija en la pantalla.

-Su táctica casi siempre son tiros largos que fuercen a su oponente a salir de la cancha, y rematar con un golpe corto.- explicó sabiamente.

Puso en pausa al video y por fin se dedicó a mirarla.

-¿Sabes que tenes hacer en esa situación?- le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-Rematar antes que él.- respondió la pelirosa.

-A su derecha.- agregó el Hatake con obviedad que no demostró.

Y Sakura asintió una vez más.

-Ummm… entonces ya no hace falta seguir viendo esto.- comentó con aburrición el peligris, levantándose para sacar el cd.

La chica simplemente lo seguía con la mirada, observando cada parte de ese cálido cuerpo que hacía mucho no sentía… pero por ahora sólo podía conformarse con mirarlo.

-Y una cosa más…- dijo una vez que terminó de guardar el dvd, mirándola una vez más. –No lo escuches.- advirtió con seriedad el peligris.

La pelirosa lo miró confusa, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Ese chico tiende a hablar entre los descansos, diciéndote lo cansada que te ves y que te rindas.- contó con algo de molestia el Hatake.

-¿Juego psicológico?- preguntó ella con una vaga idea de lo que era.

-Exacto…- musitó su vecino.

-Mmm… supongo que puedo devolverle con la misma moneda.- murmuró para sí misma la pelirosa.

-Ummm… será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana va ser un largo día…- comentó cansado el profesor, estirándose.

-Ah, Kakashi…- lo llamó ella algo apenada.

El aludido simplemente la miró para que continuara.

-Mmm…- gracias.- las dio avergonzada, devolviéndola la manta que él antes le había dado.

-Ummm…- musitó tranquilamente el peligris mientras la tomaba, perdido en su mirada. –Buenas noches…- le deseó antes de pagar la luz y acostarse en el sillón.

Sakura hizo exactamente lo mismo, acomodándose entre las sábanas de aquella cómoda cama. Hundió un poco más su cabeza en la mullida almohada, y con una sonrisa se dedicó a descansar.

Porque como Kakashi había dicho, iba a ser un largo día. Y ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El sol alto en el despejado cielo era el principal espectador del partido, y sin quitar aquello era el más impertinente._

_El reloj en una de las paredes de la impecable cancha marcaba las 16:30hs, las horas habían volado desde que la primera pelota se puso en juego a las 11:30hs de la mañana._

_El murmullo de los espectadores, algún que otro niño que lloraba, los fanáticos de siempre cantando canciones como si estuvieran jugando un Grand Slam, el suave viento moviendo las banderas, y el sonido de su agitada respiración era todo lo que escuchaba._

_Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el anaranjado piso debajo de ella, divisando también sus antes blancas zapatillas cubiertas de polvo así como sus no tan limpias medias._

_Tomó un sorbo más de aquella fresca agua mineral, mientras su respiración iba calmándose un poco más, y sintió cómo su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente._

_Estaba cansada… sí que estaba cansada… pero no podía rendirse. No después de haber jugado 5 horas y haber ganado 2 sets a pesar del gran desgaste físico._

_No podía defraudar a Naruto, había llegado demasiado lejos. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía echar por la basura el gran avance que había hecho… ni el gran trabajo de Kakashi como entrenador._

_Tenía que pelear ese 5º set como fuera. Tenía que ganarlo a pesar del cansancio, del dolor y del agobiante calor._

_-No te fuerces, linda.- escuchó al idiota de su oponente comentar a su lado._

_Su molesta mirada verde se posó sobre aquel pelirrojo de ojos celestes, divisando su cansado rostro con una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_-Se te ve bastante agotada, lo mejor sería que te retires.- dijo venenosamente, respirando algo agitado._

_Una media sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirosa, con sus orbes verdes fijos en los celestes del muchacho a su lado._

_-Qué considerado…- musitó con evidente ironía. –Lo mismo digo para vos… querido.- le sonrió burlonamente._

_Le dio un último trago a la fría bebida, y luego de escuchar el llamado del juez que anunciaba el fin del descanso, tomó su raqueta y caminó hacia su lugar en la cancha._

_Sólo sobre su cadáver iba a dejar que ese creído pelirrojo ganara ese partido donde estaba dejando el alma._

_Punto para partido. La pelota se movió una vez más, con un golpe rápido y eficaz por parte de su oponente, tenía que admitir que era bastante bueno._

_Lo devolvió con fuerza, a su derecha, viendo que a duras penas podía manejar el golpe. Un par de tiros más y ambos estaban muy alejados de la red, fuera de las marcas de la cancha._

_Entonces puso su estrategia en acción, consciente de que si fallaba… perdería el partido. El marcador estaba 5-3 a su favor, y si su plan funcionaba, ganaría_

_Devolvió la pelota con un golpe corto, que por escasos milisegundos le cortó la respiración al creer que la bola amarilla no pasaría la red… pero afortunadamente lo hizo._

_Hikaru corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitieron, pero ni aquel par tan ágil podía soportar el peso de tanto esfuerzo, haciendo que su corrida fuera en vano._

_La pelota picó dos, tres veces en suelo enemigo, y el punto para partido era de ella. El partido era de ella. Había ganado._

_Un mar de aplausos y chiflidos de aliento se escuchó a los pocos segundos, coronándola campeona del torneo de Kioto._

_Miró a su molesto oponente estrellar su raqueta que de nada tenía la culpa contra el polvo de ladrillo, para luego toparse con sus furiosos ojos celestes y regalarle una sonrisa victoriosa._

Una risita divertida se escapó de sus labios al recordar lo enojado que Tsukasa Hikaru estaba por haber perdido contra, según escuchó sus gritos histéricos, 'una niña de pelo rosado'

El recuerdo del partido de horas atrás estaba fresco en su memoria, así también como los gritos quejumbrosos del perdedor que se escuchaban desde los cambiadores.

Y todavía recordaba los gritos de felicidad de su rubio mejor amigo por el teléfono cuando le comunicó la noticia. ¡Naruto estaba tan emocionado que parecía que él había ganado el torneo!

-Con lo atragantado que estaba con el ramen ni siquiera hubiera podido pasar del segundo punto…- comentó divertida, sentándose en la mullida cama de la habitación.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron al reloj en su muñeca, que marcaba las 22:00hs exactas. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

-Hace tiempo que se fue…- murmuró mirando la puerta de entrada.

Recordando a cierto peligris que luego de la cena se marchó sin excusarse con nada… ni siquiera la había felicitado por haber ganado el partido.

Tal vez… tal vez no fue la gran cosa para él. Quizás él ya sabía que iba a ganar, después de todo él la había entrenado y conocía a la perfección a su oponente.

Quizás… quizás él simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Y quizás todo lo que pasó la noche anterior fue meramente eso, trabajo.

Tal vez sólo se 'preocupó' por ella porque después de todo es su alumna… después de todo estaban ahí por una competencia…

… Tal vez, él sólo cumplía con su obligación.

Suspiró suavemente, dudando si ir o no ir a buscarlo… después de todo podría haberle pasado algo, ¿no?

-No engaño a nadie con eso…- dijo con cansancio, calzándose con sus valerinas de color marfil.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin más, pero una forzada risa femenina retumbó en sus oídos. Su mirada se posó en el otro extremo del pasillo, donde una coqueta Kurenai acariciaba seductoramente la blanca mejilla de Kakashi.

_Esa_, que aparte de querer seducir a SU peligris, era la frustrada entrenadora de cierto pelirrojo perdedor que dejó el hotel después de verse derrotado por 'una niña de pelo rosado'

Siguió el camino de la mano de la morocha, que ahora tomaba la mano del peligris, tironeándolo para que entrara en su habitación.

Y ese fue la gota que colmó el vaso de celos de la pelirosa.

-¡Kakashi!- gritó desde su lugar, llamando la atención de los dos.

Con pasos rápidos llegó hasta donde los adultos, que la miraban con sorpresa por parte del Hatake y con molestia por parte de la mujer.

-Kurenai-san lo lamento, pero voy a tener que sacarte a Kakashi-sensei.- dijo con falsa dulzura la Haruno.

-¿No podrías esperar, Sakura?- le preguntó igual de falsa la aludida. –Kakashi y yo tenemos muchas cosas que… _hablar_…- dijo con tono insinuante, mirando con lujuria al peligris.

¡Pero ella no iba a dejar a SU Kakashi con esa zorra regalada! ¡Había que ser demente!

-No.- negó firmemente, fulminando a la morocha con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Y sin querer escuchar una sola palabra más de esa mujer, agarró a su vecino y lo arrastró rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la mujer, hasta llegar por fin a la habitación.

Porque ya no lo soportaba más. Esa noche iba a aclarar las cosas, quiera o no quiera ese roñoso escucharla.

Porque sus celos eran demasiados, y la necesidad que tenía de él lo era aún más.


	20. You're The One I Love

Oh, ya se terminó! :') Otro fic que doy por finalizado, otra alegría para mi lista ^^

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta linda historia, y por todos sus hermosos comentarios a lo largo de ella :)

El título lo elegí escuchando la canción _One I Love_ de Coldplay, se las recomiendo ;)

No me queda más que decirles que nos veremos en la próxima historia en la cual ya estoy trabajando ^^

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon (o al menos esa fue la intención ^^') Y una gran dosis de delodrama (?) :P

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

¡Espero que les guste!

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**20- You're The One I Love.**

Cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella y posó sus manos en los hombros masculinos, agarrándolos fuertemente, clavando su mirada en los ojos negros del peligris.

Su respiración algo agitada estaba recuperándose poco a poco, su corazón latía rápidamente golpeteando una y otra vez… y las ideas en su cabeza había bajado a la punta de su lengua, esperando a que la boca se abriera y entonces salir disparadas.

-Sakura…- escuchó su nombre salir de aquella boca, después de tanto tiempo.

Y eso fue como una descarga eléctrica para su adormecido corazón.

-No lo soporto…- musitó con la respiración ligeramente agitada. –No soporto verte con Kurenai… o con cualquier otra mujer.- sentenció firmemente.

-No soporto que lo hagas para ponerme celosa… no soporto ponerme celosa.- dijo con su mirada fija en la de él.

-N-no soporto que ya no me mires… n-ni que me hables como hacías antes…- su voz comenzó a cortarse, y sus ojos verdes empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-O-odio que ya n-no te burles de mí… n-ni que me h-hagas reír…- contó con un nudo en su garganta.

-E-extraño tanto q-que me a-abraces que ya n-no puedo tolerar e-el frío que t-tengo sin tu c-calor…- musitó mientras apretaba sin mucha fuerza los hombros del muchacho.

-E-extraño tanto q-que me b-beses... q-que ya m-me duelen l-los labios de t-tanto desear l-los tuyos…- sollozó sin despegar su vista de aquellos hermosos orbes negros.

-S-sólo quiero q-que me m-mires, que me h-hables, q-que seas c-como antes… q-que dejes de ignorarme…- lloró con voz suplicante.

-Y-ya entendí mi e-error, y t-te pido p-perdón…- dijo sinceramente, rogando con la mirada.

-A-así que p-por favor, K-Kakashi… p-por favor…- sollozó alejando sus manos de él.

-Y-yo te n-necesito tanto… m-me duele t-tanto estar s-sin vos…- con sus frías manos tapó su enrojecido rostro, llorando aún más.

-¡Yo sólo quiero estar con vos! ¡¿Por qué no entendes eso?- exclamó contra sus palmas, sin lograr retener eso que más quería decir.

Entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos al sentir… el fuerte pecho del peligris enfrente suyo, y aquellos cálidos brazos abrazándola fuertemente, pegándola más a él.

-No era tan difícil decirlo, ¿verdad?- escuchó la suave voz del Hatake en su oído, acariciando con su cálido aliento su piel.

Se separó un poco de él, sólo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿K-Kakashi…?- musitó confusa, apoyando sus manos en el amplio pecho masculino.

-Ummm… hacía mucho que quería escuchar eso…- comentó con tranquilidad el peligris. –Aunque tal vez fue un poco cruel la manera en la que te traté para conseguirlo…- dijo con algo de humor.

-¿L-lo hiciste apropósito?- preguntó sorprendida la chica, borrando los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Ummm… pero funcionó, ¿verdad?- preguntó obvio Kakashi.

-¡Pero fue muy cruel!- exclamó Sakura algo ofendida.

-Más cruel fue decirme que juego con vos y que no me dijeras lo que sentís…- comentó más serio el peligris, mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada apenada.

-Ya te pedí perdón… y ya te dije lo que siento…- le recordó mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Ummm… ¿podrías decírmelo claramente?- pidió con tono inocentón el muchacho.

-Creo que fui bastante clara…- musitó ella mirándolo otra vez.

Pero al ver aquellos ojos negros mirándola suplicantes, no pudo evitar sentir un ternura inmensa llenarla completamente.

–M-me gustas… Kakashi…- confesó realmente avergonzada. –M-me gustas mucho…- aclaro sintiendo su cara arder mucho más.

Divisó en aquellos terribles labios tentadores una de esas estúpidas sonrisas de lado que hacía tanto que no veía, y que tanto le gustaban.

-A mí también me gustas mucho, Sakura…- susurró su nombre, acercándose lentamente a su boca.

Hasta que por fin, por fin sintió _sus_ labios. Después de tanto, tanto tiempo volvía a probar aquella boca que tantos suspiros le robaba.

Sus torpes labios siguieron el compás que el peligris le marcaba, disfrutando plenamente de ese beso tan lento y dulce.

Sus brazos se cerraron al redor del níveo cuello masculino, acariciándolo castamente, mientras sentía los fuertes brazos del peligris apresar su cintura.

La pícara lengua de Kakashi acarició sus labios gentilmente, pidiendo permiso. Y ella con algo de pena entre abrió su boca, concediéndoselo.

La caliente lengua del peligris palpó castamente su húmeda cavidad, y ella totalmente avergonzaba intentó hacer lo mismo… sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo.

El calor de repente llenó la habitación, mientras sus bocas hambrientas de más contacto y llenas de emoción seguían unidas con mucho placer.

La pelirosa se pegó más al cuerpo del peligris, necesitando sentirlo un poco más. Sentir ese increíble cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, y que tan tentador era.

Y a él también le gustaba sentir su cuerpo, puesto que la aprisionó contra la puerta, tanto que pudo sentir los pechos de Sakura exquisitamente contra el suyo.

El oxígeno empezó a faltar en sus pulmones, pero él quería seguir besando aquella boca… por siempre, si es que podía.

Se separó de ella sin querer hacerlo, maldiciendo internamente esa estúpida limitada capacidad humana.

Sus rápidas respiraciones chocaban violentamente, acariciando sus hinchados y rojos labios después de tan ardiente beso.

Despegó un poco su oscura mirada de la tentadora boca femenina, y subió a mirar sus ojos verdes… que brillando como nunca antes lo miraban deseosos de más.

Y él, amándola como la amaba, y apasionado como era, también tenía _ese_ deseo. _Ese_ mismo deseo que los orbes de su pelirosa mostraban tan claramente, y tan impacientes.

-Kakashi…- escuchó su propio nombre salir de esa boca terriblemente seductora, llamándolo en una voz baja tan sensual…

… Que simplemente no pudo, ni quiso, resistirlo.

Con hambre desmedida besó una vez más esos labios que clamaban por él, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba la desnuda piel de la chica debajo de su remera.

Podía escuchar los violentos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, y estaba seguro que el corazón de Sakura latía con igual frenesí.

Podía sentir ese avasallante calor quemarlo por dentro, y a cada rose, a cada beso se intensificaba más; mientras ella se pegaba a su cuerpo buscando más contacto.

Sus labios empezaban a dolerle, a arderle, pero no quería dejar de besarla. Quería seguir poseyendo esa boca todo el tiempo, aunque doliera.

Pero también quería probar su ardiente piel, por lo que abandonó su roja boca para dejar húmedos y calientes besos en el níveo cuello femenino.

Mientras ella suspiraba de placer, a cada beso de sus labios, a cada rosa de sus manos, cada vez que pegaba sus cuerpos de una forma excitante.

Y cada vez podía escucharlos más fuertes, y más profundos, mientras las manos de la pelirosa acariciaban su nuca y sus cabellos.

Provocando que la sangre en sus venas corriera más rápido, que el calor fuera tan insoportable y delicioso a la vez, necesitándola más… mucho más.

Su mano libre bajo un poco, acariciando una de las contorneadas piernas femeninas, subiendo sensualmente por su muslo… buscando _aquello_ que más quería encontrar.

-Kakashi…- la escuchó gemir excitada, cuando 'accidentalmente' rosó con sus dedos aquella parte más íntima de su pelirosa.

Se alejó un poco de ella, para poder apreciar ese tentador sonrojo en su acalorado rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados mirándolo sólo a él. Y sus labios de un rojo furioso dejando escapar su agitado aliento.

No podía soportarlo. El calor era demasiado, la excitación en cualquier momento empezaría a dolerle, el deseo era incontrolable, y la pasión se estaba convirtiendo en lujuria… cosa que él no quería.

Lentamente fue retirando su mano debajo de su remera, dejando de tocar la caliente piel de su abdomen, para luego alejar la otra de la húmeda intimidad de la pelirosa.

Escuchó un leve gemido al hacer eso, y sintió cómo su cabello era ligeramente tironeado por la mano de la chica en su nuca.

Tomó aquella mano entre la suya, tan lentamente que exasperaba. Miró profundamente los verdes ojos de Sakura, y luego besó castamente la pequeña mano femenina.

Pudo sentir cómo ella tembló con eso, vio cómo sus ojos lo miraban apenados… y sintió la suavidad de aquella pequeña mano cerrarse sobre la suya.

Con la respiración aún entre cortada le regaló una dulce sonrisa, vio cómo aquellos pozos verdes se abrían ligeramente sorprendidos.

Pero no la dejó disfrutar de aquel gesto que rara ver mostraba. Suavemente la arrastró hasta la cama, donde ella lo siguió en completo silencio.

Lentamente la recostó sobre el mullido colchón, donde la Luna iluminaba perfectamente el semblante apenado y ruborizado de la pelirosa.

Con gran detallismo fue subiendo su mirada, desde sus pies hasta llegar a sus ojos, mirando el delicado cuerpo debajo de él, ansioso por lo que iba a pasar.

Miró una vez más los pozos brillosos de Sakura, para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño. Para cerciorarse que eso que desde hace tiempo desea iba a suceder… para confirmar que ella también lo quería.

Sintió las manos de la pelirosa tomar su rostro, acariciarlo castamente, para luego acercarlo con insoportable lentitud a esos labios que se relamían esperándolo.

Sus bocas se encontraron una vez más, pero esta vez en un dulce beso que sellaba el principio de aquella noche, de esa inolvidable noche.

Sus manos acariciaron la tersa piel del vientre femenino, que debajo de aquella molesta remera amarrilla empezaba a arder lentamente.

Se separó una vez más de ella, para sacarle esa inoportuna prenda lentamente sin parecer desesperado… aunque poco podía disimularlo.

La remera voló al suelo de la habitación, dejando el cuerpo de la muchacha bastante expuesto ante aquella profunda y excitante mirada opaca.

El peligris miró aquellos montes preciosos, cubiertos con esa cruel tela negra que deseaba rasgar con furia por no dejarlo apreciarlos en todo su hermoso esplendor.

Pero se contuvo, con fuerza y voluntad, quería ser delicado con ella. Quería que aquella noche, que aquel acto, estuviera por siempre en la memoria de su pelirosa.

Besó una vez más sus dulces labios, robándole hasta el último suspiro de aliento. Palpando aquella deliciosa cavidad tan gentilmente que hasta llegaba a impacientarlo.

Pero tenía que contenerse, por Sakura.

Una vez que el oxígeno abandonó completamente sus pulmones, se separó de aquellos rojos labios femeninos para probar ese fino cuello que lo esperaba gusto.

Besó la piel del lugar como si de un vampiro esperando morder a su presa se tratara, dejando fugases y calientes besos, tentándola.

Bajó lentamente a sus pequeños hombros, los cueles mordió ligeramente, estremeciéndola más si es que se podía; disfrutando de sus placenteros suspiros y la exquisita forma en la que ella se arqueaba levemente.

Sus inquitas manos acariciaron la blanca y caliente piel de la pelirosa, desde su cintura hasta su delicado estómago… sin resistirse a subir un poco más.

Acarició su costado, perdiéndose detrás de su pequeña espalda… donde por fin encontró aquello que buscaba, deshaciendo esa molesta unión en segundos.

Sonrió triunfante entre sus ardientes besos una vez que logró su cometido, despojando a su pelirosa de esa impertinente prenda que ocultaba aquellos hermosos regalos.

Sus grandes manos impacientes se posaron en ellos, escuchando un sonoro suspiro caliente salir de aquella seductora boca.

Y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a acariciar, masajear y apretar con delicadeza aquellos divinos, grandes, redondos y firmes tesoros; escuchando con atención los rápidos jadeos de Sakura.

Esos jadeos que para él eran como una droga, y su cuerpo sólo le pedía más y más. Más de esos suspiros, más de esa piel… más de esa sensual mujer.

Su pícara boca siguió bajando, repartiendo fogosos y húmedos besos a lo largo de la nívea piel femenina, hasta llegar donde él pretendía.

Dejó un casto y cariñoso beso en la naciente de sus maravillosos montes. Los miró con excitante detallismo, debatiendo internamente cuál probar primero… pero elegir entre aquellos deliciosos manjares le era muy difícil.

Levantó su oscura mirada para posarla sobre esos brillantes pozos verdes, que con algo de vergüenza e impaciencia le devolvían el gesto.

Le regaló una seductora sonrisa de lado, de esas que sabía que le encantaban a ella, y aún mirándola se acercó lentamente a ese pequeño botón rosado que lo esperaba.

Hasta que lo atrapó sensualmente entre sus labios, mientras el rostro acalorado de su pelirosa se volvía más rojo. Y juraba que podía sentir en sus labios el frenético palpitar de su corazón.

Sus labios y su lengua se movieron alrededor de aquel botón rosado, sintiéndolo endurecerse con solo rosarlo, probándolo con tanto gusto como si de su caramelo preferido se tratase.

Pero Sakura era mucho más rica que cualquier dulce. Mucho más ardiente que cualquier comida de invierno. Y la única que podía saciar su _sed _más que cualquier bebida.

Sus fuertes gemidos no se hicieron esperar, que eran aún más placenteros cuando mordía con suavidad su enrojecido pezón y lo besaba dulcemente como si fueran sus tentadores labios.

Conforme con su libidinoso trabajo en el redondo pecho femenino decidió darle el mismo trato al otro, degustándolo tan exquisitamente que apenas y pudo separase de él.

Con una pícara sonrisa vio el perfecto pecho de la pelirosa subir y bajar rápidamente, divisando aquellos labios entre abiertos respirando bocanadas de aire violentamente.

Y esos ojos mirándolo a él con un brillo especial, con deseo de más. Con una dulce pasión y una apenada excitación, que sólo consiguieron quemarlo más por dentro.

Sus labios hambrientos besaron con necesidad una vez más los rojos femeninos, con una pizca de ese leve salvajismo que su instinto más bajo despertaba en él… que ella despertaba en él.

Sus manos bajaron rápidamente, desabrochando la corta pollera de jean de la pelirosa, para de un simple y fugas tirón dejarla olvidada en la fina madera del suelo.

-K-Kakashi…- lo llamó ella entre calientes besos, posando sus pequeñas manos en su pecho.

Él se detuvo algo alarmado por ese gesto… ¿será que ella se arrepentía? No, no podía ser eso. Sakura… ella respondía a sus caricias, y no las rechazaba para nada.

-V-vos t-todavía…- musitó ella con una agitada respiración, mirando sus oscuros ojos negros.

Y no fue hasta que sintió aquellas manos femeninas desabrochando su camisa que lo entendió. Él todavía estaba completamente vestido… y Sakura no quería eso.

Pudo sentir cómo con algo de vergüenza ella desprendía los botones de su negra camisa, uno por uno, hasta por fin despojarlo de ella. Dejándola en el mismo lugar que las demás prendas que de nada servían en ese momento.

Sus ojos verdes viajaban a lo largo y ancho de ese gran y fuerte pecho, admirándolo silenciosamente… sin poder evitar pensar que quería tocarlo.

Con un furioso rojo apenado en todo su rostro se animó llevar sus manos a la blanca y tersa piel masculina, tocándola castamente… sintiendo que el contacto la quemaba.

Pero le gustaba. Ese calor y ese cosquilleo que sentía fuertemente dentro de ella la impulsaban a tocarlo más, a sentirlo más, como siempre había querido.

Acarició sus hombros, recordando las veces que lloró sobre ellos. Bajó por ambos brazos con delicadeza, sintiendo ese calor tan característico de ellos.

Y volvió al pecho, tocando sus abdominales que no estaban tan marcados, así como sus lindos pectorales, sintiéndolo a él estremecerse debajo de sus dedos.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros del peligris una vez más, y lentamente se acercó a él… besándolo profundamente mientras con suavidad lo recostaba en la cama y se posicionaba sobre él.

Bastante apenada por su posición, puesto que Kakashi podía ver todo de ella de una forma panorámica, siguió besándolo sin separarse de él.

Probó aquel cuello masculino con dulces besos que poco se asemejaban a los ardientes del peligris, pero era de esperarse de alguien tan sexy como él… ella sólo quería darle cariño.

Sus labios rojos por tantos besos dejaron húmedas huellas en los hombros del muchacho, que mientras tanto acariciaba suavemente su cintura.

Bajó un poco más con su camino de besos hasta el lado izquierdo del aquel pecho varonil, sintiendo el corazón del peligris latir tan locamente como el suyo

Delineó tímidamente con sus labios ambos grandes pectorales, mientras sus dedos hacían lo mismo con los lindos abdominales del peligris.

-Sakura…- escuchó la ronca voz de Kakashi llamarla, cuando sus manos rozaron el principio de su pantalón.

Levantó su vista apenada, mirando los oscuros ojos del peligris que profundamente se clavaban en lo suyos, estremeciéndola así nada más.

Bajó sus ojos, escapando de aquella inquietante mirada, y se encontró con la abultada excitación del peligris.

Completamente avergonzada volvió a mirarlo, escuchando sólo sus agitadas respiraciones en toda la habitación, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Pero ella no podía seguir así. No podía ser una nena en ese momento. No podía pretender que Kakashi hiciera todo aquella noche… ella también quería escucharlo gemir.

Aún con bastante vergüenza, y con algo de determinación puesto que jamás pensó hacer algo como lo que pretendía, miró una vez más aquellos pozos negros.

Y sin previo aviso desabrochó el único botón del jean del peligris y bajó rápidamente el cierre, rosando en el proceso _esa_ parte más sensible del muchacho.

Pero no supo cuándo ni cómo fue que otra vez estaba recostada en la cómoda cama, con un terriblemente sexy peligris encima de ella mirando fijamente sus jades sorprendidos.

-No esta noche… Sakura…- dijo él en ronca voz baja. –Ya no puedo esperar…- susurró, haciéndola temblar.

Con agilidad que hasta le pareció inhumana, Kakashi se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba, dejándola completamente desnuda… a su entera merced.

Sus rostro ardió de un fuerte rojo al verse desnuda bajo esa profunda y penetrante mirada detallista del peligris… que además de avergonzarla, la excitaba más.

-Kakashi…- musitó ella entre su respiración agitada, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que él le pareció exquisitamente sensual y tentadora.

Y no pudo soportarlo más. Ese calor dentro de él explotó completamente al escucharla jadear su nombre de una forma tan sexy y tierna, quemándole cada célula con deseo y pasión contenida.

Su boca buscó con desesperación los hinchados labios femeninos, devorándolos con un hambre abismal… como jamás, jamás había sentido antes.

Y rápidamente se despojó tanto de su molesto pantalón como de su innecesaria ropa interior, sintiendo la necesidad de poseerla, de hacerla suya dulcemente… de amarla como siempre soñó hacerlo.

Acarició con inquieta ternura las blancas piernas femeninas, y suavemente las abrió para acomodarse entre ellas impaciente.

Y lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, sintiendo como Sakura se tensaba al instante y sus temblorosas manos apretaban fuertemente sus brazos.

Hasta que, inevitablemente rompió aquella fina barrera que la hacía virgen… siendo él, Kakashi Hatake, el primero y el único.

-Kakashi…- gimió ella contra sus labios, con una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos verdes, puesto que el dolor era más punzante de lo que había imaginado; y clavó sus uñas en los brazos masculinos, mordiendo sin tanta fuerza el hombro del peligris.

Sus respiración entre cortada mecía suavemente los cabellos plateados alrededor del oído masculino, mientras lentamente iba acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación.

Porque ellos… ellos estaban _unidos_… y podía sentir a Kakashi dentro de ella completamente. Y aunque aquello la avergonzara de sobre manera, la excitaba en la misma dimensión.

Tortuosamente el dolor fue pasando, y con algo timidez abrió sus contraídos ojos verdes. Sus manos dejaron de lastimar la nívea piel masculina, y pasaron a acariciar dulcemente la gran espalda del peligris.

Kakashi se alejó de ella un poco, sólo un poco para poder verla. Y una vez que sus ojos se encontraron, le regaló una tonta sonrisa de enamorada.

El peligris la admiró en silencio por algunos segundos, perdido en su brillante mirada. Luego, subió una de sus grandes manos para acariciar suavemente su enrojecida mejilla…

… Y con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces mostraba, besó profundamente sus labios que lo recibieron gustos.

Lentamente el vaivén de sus caderas empezó, produciendo deliciosas sensaciones en sus calientes cuerpos que aún tan juntos seguían buscando más contacto.

La pícara boca del peligris abandonó los rojos labios de la pelirosa, que jadeaba con placer a cada embestida y caricia del hombre que amaba.

Sakura acariciaba la gran espalda de Kakashi, y se aferró fuertemente a ella cuando el sensual ritmo de sus caderas se volvió más rápido.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente al sentirlo golpear aquel punto de su sensible intimidad una y otra vez, haciéndola gemir fuertemente.

Las manos del peligris se aferraron a sus caderas, marcando una velocidad exquisita. Embistiéndola incontables veces con pasión desmedida, excitándola más y más.

Sus sensuales gemidos resonaban en los oídos de Kakashi como un afrodisíaco que encendía más ese abrasador calor dentro de él, deseándola… nublándole la razón.

-Sakura…- gimió roncamente. –Te amo…- susurró en el oído femenino.

Sintió las paredes de la pelirosa apretarlo deliciosamente, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda.

-K-Kakashi…- jadeó ella con placer.

Mientras enormes oleadas de sensualidad golpeaban su cuerpo, sin dejarla decir eso que hacía tiempo necesitaba expresar.

Pero de sus labios sólo salían fuertes y calientes gemidos, mientras su excitado cuerpo sentía las dulces embestidas del peligris… y los espasmos del éxtasis.

Kakashi golpeó una vez más ese sensible punto en ella, arrancándole un profundo gemido y produciendo una placentera sensación recorrer ambos cuerpos.

Algo cálido llenó su interior, y ese cosquilleo en su bajo vientre lentamente fue desapareciendo.

El peligris se tumbó a su lado, todavía abrazado a su cintura, y la acunó cariñosamente contra su pecho mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban tranquilamente y los cubría a ambos con la sedosa sábana.

¡Estaba tan, tan apenada! Pero también estaba tan, tan feliz. Había hecho el amor con Kakashi… había tenido su primera vez con el hombre que amaba, y había sido más de lo que jamás hubiera podido soñar.

Había sido mágico…

El cansancio del día entero se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, y se acomodó más cerca del cálido pecho del peligris.

-Kakashi… te amo…- musitó en voz baja, con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

El peligris la miró al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras, pero se encontró con su amada pelirosa durmiendo tranquilamente con sus rosados labios curvados en la sonrisa más hermosa que vio jamás.

La abrazó más fuerte, con ese enorme sentimiento egoísta de que ella era únicamente de él, y de nadie más que de él… pero ese sentimiento era respaldado por el gran amor que le tenía.

Acarició suavemente la pequeña cintura femenina, y besó con dulzura que rara vez demostraba los rosados cabellos de la mujer que amaba.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura…- susurró con una sonrisa.

Para luego dedicarse a descansar junto con su pelirosa, cayendo tranquilamente en las redes de Morfeo.

Pero con la idea de que ella era suya. Completamente suya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El espléndido Sol de verano se alzaba lentamente en el horizonte, comenzando un nuevo día en la tranquila ciudad de Kioto.

Sus cálidos rayos se colaban por las ventanas de todos los lugares de la ciudad, iluminando de lleno distintas habitaciones, terminando con la oscuridad de la noche.

Un par de aquellos escurridizos rayos solares golpearon de lleno la cara de una tranquila pelirosa que dormía muy cómodamente, sumida en un dulce sueño.

Sus párpados se apretaron un poco al sentirlos molestarla, y con su lindo descanso interrumpido abrió sin querer sus ojos verdes.

Un bostezo se escapó de sus resecos labios, que ella apaciguó con una de sus blancas manos. Estiró un poco sus piernas y sus brazos, golpeando accidentalmente a alguien a su lado.

Sorprendida miró a su derecha, donde un peligris dormía profundamente sin inmutarse por sus molestos movimientos.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron incrédulos mirando a Kakashi dormir a su lado en la cama, y se percató a demás de la suavidad de la sábana acariciando su desnudo cuerpo.

Como un flash los acontecimientos de la noche pasada iluminaron su adormecida mente, que ante semejante suceso se despertó completamente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron al instante en un furioso rojo apenado, y una de sus manos tapó su boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

Sin saber qué hacer salió lentamente de la cama, tomó su ropa que reposaba en el suelo junto con la del peligris, y sin hacer ruido entró en el baño a cambiarse.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo una vez que terminó de colocarse su ropa, y podía admirar su rostro más brilloso y con más color que nunca.

Así como su corazón palpitaba locamente feliz, sus ojos verdes resplandecían como nunca... y esa sensación de alegría invadía completamente su cuerpo.

Ella ya sabía que estaba enamorada, que ama como a nadie a Kakashi, pero… pero…

Sus ojos verdes bajaron la mirada con algo de tristeza, para luego tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir silenciosamente del baño.

Miró al peligris que todavía dormía tranquilamente en la cama, y sin dudarlo salió rápidamente de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido.

Pero fue al cerrar la puerta cuando los blancos párpados del Hatake se abrieron perezosos, encontrándose solo en aquella gran cama.

Confundido miró la pequeña habitación, buscando a cierta pelirosa que de alguna manera lo había 'abandonado', pero ahí solamente estaba él.

Salió de la cama para vestirse rápidamente con la olvidada ropa en el suelo, buscando en el baño en el baño a Sakura, pero ella ahí no estaba.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios, y acercándose a los ventanales se rascó la nuca pensando dónde había ido esa mujer…

… Y entonces la vió, sentada en la playa bajo la sombre de una palmera. Abrazando sus rodillas como una niña asustada, mirando hacia el mar.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aliviado de que ella no estuviera tan lejos. Y sin pensarlo salió rápidamente a buscarla.

Bajó las escaleras lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitían, y acordándose de algo tanteó uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y sonrió de lado al sentir la pequeña caja cuadrada.

Por fin llegó al final, y sin detenerse a saludar a nadie salió con rumbo a la hermosa playa que esas horas de la mañana ya estaba bastante poblada.

Y con pasos pesados por la molesta arena debajo de sus zapatillas se acercó a la pelirosa. Vió como todo el cuerpo femenino tembló cuando se sentó a su lado, lo que demostraba que estaba nerviosa.

El silencio entre ellos se formó al instante, cosa que a él poco le gustaba... sobre todo porque a su lado Sakura ni siquiera lo miraba.

Pensó en empezar una tonta conversación casual como 'qué hermoso día, ¿no?' Pero de más está decir que así no era él, y su personalidad tampoco incluía dar vueltas en los asuntos importantes.

Volteó su cabeza para mirarla sin molestias, clavando sus poderosos ojos negros en esa mujer que estaba seguro saldría con alguna cosa rara que sólo haría que la ame más.

-Sakura…- la llamó con su tono de voz serio, pero tranquilo.

Lentamente los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se desviaron hacia él, conectándose con los suyos en una mirada entre apenada y triste.

Sus orbes oscuros se abrieron ligeramente, alarmados al verla así… como si ella… como si ella estuviera arrepentida.

-Sakura… ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

Unos cortos momentos de silencio pasaron, durante los cuales los ojos de la chica lo miraban dubitativos… pensando si decirlo o no.

Hasta que por fin, por fin la escuchó suspirar.

-Vas a pensar que soy una estúpida…- musitó con pesada tristeza, desviando sus ojos hacia el mar.

-Ummm… si no me lo decís, no sé qué pensar.- dijo suavemente el peligris, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

El silencio volvió a formarse una vez más, dándole lugar sólo al sonido del viento y al de las olas del mar, mientras ella miraba la arena debajo de sus manos como si debatiera internamente con eso que obviamente no quería decirle.

Suspiró con cansancio, y juntando valor por la respuesta que tendría abrió su boca para preguntar.

-¿Estás arrepentida…?-

El rostro de la chica ardió inmediatamente, y sus ojos verdes brillantes se posaron en él mirándolo con incredulidad.

-¡N-no, claro que no!- negó efusivamente, con notable nerviosismo.

Kakashi sintió como un gran peso de encima se esfumó instantáneamente al escucharla decir aquello, y el alivio lentamente fue apareciendo en su apurado corazón.

-Entonces…- musitó suavemente. -¿Qué es?- preguntó con tranquilidad, perdido en esa verde mirada.

La boca de Sakura se frunció en un tierno puchero que trataba de contener su llanto, así como sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

-E-esta mañana cuando d-desperté… me die c-cuenta de lo que habíamos h-hecho…- empezó a contar con su voz quebrada.

-Y-y sentí q-que… q-que ahora voy a n-necesitarte más que n-nunca… que te amo m-más que nunca…- sollozó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siento q-que no puedo vivir s-sin vos… y me aterra la i-idea de perderte…- confesó limpiando inútilmente las lágrimas que caían por sus rojas mejillas.

-Tengo miedo de hacer a-alguna estupidez y q-que me odies…- contó con dolor.

-Por eso e-esta mañana cuando desperté y-y te vi dormir, me acorde de anoche… y-y este sentimiento d-de miedo simplemente n-nació…- explicó apretando sus puños.

-P-porque quiero verte t-todas las mañanas al despertar… y-y todas las noches s-saludarte antes de ir a d-dormir…- musitó con una suave sonrisa.

-Y-yo simplemente te amo, Kakashi… y no quiero p-perderte…- dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían lentamente por sus ojos.

Los brazos de Kakashi se cerraron una vez más sobre ella, apretándola fuertemente contra ese cálido pecho, mientras él escondía su cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Yo también tengo ese miedo, Sakura…- susurró él contra su piel, estremeciéndola.

-Odio pensar que quizás algún día te canses de mí… la sola idea me da escalofríos.- musitó subiendo a su oído.

-Odio pensar que está la posibilidad, por más remota y pequeña que sea, que tal vez alguna vez mi amor ya no sea suficiente para vos.- contó en voz baja, separándose lentamente de ella.

-Pero esos son miedo que todos tenemos…- dijo borrando con los pulgares las últimas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-… Y lo único que sé, es que no importa lo que hagas, jamás podría odiarte.- aquellos ojos oscuros se fijaron suavemente sobre los verdes de ella.

-Porque…- meditó sus palabras algunos segundos. –…No quiero sonar cursi, pero te amo tanto que no tengo lugar por donde el odio se filtre.- contó con algo de humor, arqueando sus ojitos.

Entonces ella rió divertida, y sobre todo feliz por escucharlo decir tan dulces palabras… definitivamente Kakashi podía ser romántico, a su única y singular manera.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, admirándola. -¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a llorar?-le preguntó tomando su acalorado rostro entre esas grandes manos.

Ella le sonrió enormemente.

-Lo prometo.- dijo en voz baja, posando sus brillantes pozos verdes en aquellos perezosos oscuros.

El peligris sonrió suavemente. Y sin contenerse, ni queriendo contenerse, besó lenta y dulcemente aquellos rosados labios de los cuales era adicto.

Pero se acordó de algo, de ese algo que había comprado para ella y aún no se lo había dado.

Se alejó pesadamente de sus lindos labios, para buscar en su bolsillo aquella pequeña caja cuadrada que escondía en su bolsillo.

-Ummm… anoche salía a comprarte esto.- contó entregándole el regalo.

Ella lo tomó, con sorpresa y confusión en sus grandes orbes claras.

-Es un regalo por haber ganado el torneo…- le dijo con su característica tranquilidad.

-G-gracias…- las dio ella un poco avergonzada.

Con suavidad deshizo el moño dorado, y destapó la pequeña caja azul marino encontrándose con una fina alianza de plata unida a una delicada cadena del mismo metal.

La brillante mirada de Sakura se posó en él con sorpresa e incredulidad, además de aquella hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus dulces labios.

-¿Qué…?- musitó ella confusa, tomando el regalo entre sus manos.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –Anoche iba darte esto, además, para terminar con toda esa molesta situación… pero vos fuiste más rápida.- contó con una sonrisa de lado.

La pelirosa rió por la bajo ante esa típica manera de ponerle algo de humor a las cosas serias que él tenía.

-Pero… ¿qué significa?- le preguntó con voz suave, mirando fijamente aquellos orbes oscuros.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris.

Tomó la alhaja entre sus manos y la libero de esa fina cadena, para luego deslizar la alianza entre el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su pelirosa.

-Es una promesa… de que siempre voy a amarte.- contó él en voz baja, perdida en la brillante mirada de la muchacha.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo al escucharlo decir tan lindas palabras, y su corazón latió locamente enamorado.

-Y yo también tengo la mía.- contó con diversión el Hatake, alzando su mano derecha que mostraba la alianza en su dedo.

-Pero yo no prometí nada…- dijo con gracia la pelirosa, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Ummm… no necesito que lo hagas.- comentó despreocupado el peligris, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Qué creído…- murmuró Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

Los labios de Kakashi se curvaron en una 'estúpida' sonrisa de lado.

-Creído, exasperante, odioso, molesto, pervertido y roñoso… pero así te gusto, ¿no?- le preguntó con voz galante, acercándose a ella.

Entonces ella simplemente lo besó sin decirle nada. Porque él tenía razón... le encantaban todas esas formas de ser que él tenía, aunque muchas veces le haya dicho que lo odiaba.

Pero si le dijo aquello fue porque no quería aceptar la verdad, porque cuando lo supo trató de negarlo una y mil veces.

Pero lo que sentía era mucho más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento negativo, que cualquier esfuerzo por tratar de negarlo…

… Porque ella simplemente estaba enamorada de aquel molesto, odioso, exasperante, creído, pervertido y roñoso chico de arriba que había logrado cautivar su corazón.

**FIN.**


End file.
